Through the Darkness
by HanaHeart
Summary: Just when everything seems perfect, Arthit breaks up with Kongphop for no apparent reason...after one year, the truth starts to emerge, can Kongphop handle it? Is it too late for him and Arthit to be together once more? Sotus and all of its wonderful characters belong to BitterSweet. I'm just borrowing them to play with them.
1. A New Start

Hi, everyone...this is my first Sotus fic...

Special thanks to The Ductape Goddess for her special help in outlining the plot with me and giving me so many precious tips ^^ Love you, dear!

Special thanks to my friend, Yodacapo, for providing me with the most useful and most appreciated tips for this story ^^

And Special thanks for my beta, Cheryl Chang, for editing my mistakes ^^

And now on with the fic ^^

 **Chapter One: A New Start**

"I wish to propose a toast to my beloved son, who had finally graduated. I'm proud of you, Kongphop. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Kongphop smiled brightly as his family drank in his honour. All of his family were gathered to celebrate his graduation from SSU; his father, mother, sisters, brothers-in-law and his 8-year old niece.

Another phase in his life had started, and the newly graduated man was determined to pave for himself a bright and happy future.

"So, what are your plans now, Kong? Are you going to work or continue with your studies?" Asked his oldest sister's husband.

"I heard that you are planning to study abroad, is that true?" His other brother-in-law asked.

"I've changed my mind," Kongphop replied with a smile. "I'm not going to study anymore."

"Then you will work?"

"Yes," He replied.

"Why did you changed your mind about studying?"

"Because I won't be able to leave you all behind!" Kongphop replied with a smile.

"If you want to work, then you can come and work in our factory this time." His father suggested.

"Yes, father."

"I think you should've continued your studies, Kong." His second brother-in-law said.

"I think it's better that he's working." His mother commented. "Now that you finished university, you should focus on more on your social life."

"My social life is fine, Mom," Kongphop commented.

"By social life, she meant that you should start looking for a girlfriend…or more preferable a fiancée." His older sister said.

"Don't listen to them, Kong. You are still young. Enjoy your freedom while you still can before you are forever shackled with marriage." His brother-in-law said.

"Excuse me?" His wife glared at him, causing him to clear his throat in embarrassment, causing the rest to laugh.

"Seriously though," Mrs. Suthiluck said in a solemn tone. "A young man your age should have a girlfriend already."

"Maybe he does have one, but he's hiding her from us!" His second older sister suggested.

"Is this true, Kong?" His oldest sister asked, while his mother looked at him questioningly, waiting for his reply. Kongphop smiled nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Stop teasing your brother, you two." His father intervened. "His personal life is his own, and if he doesn't want to share it with us, then it's his decision."

Everyone stared at Mr. Kerkkrai with surprise. It was the first time that he seemed to be annoyed with something. The silence lasted but a minute before someone dropped a different topic and the rest joined the conversation.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It was at a late hour that Kongphop managed to retire back to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he took out his cell phone and dialed his boyfriend's number, praying that the other man wasn't fast asleep.

"Hey," Kongphop smiled upon hearing Arthit's sleepy voice on the other end.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No. I just got into my bedroom. Dad insisted that I stayed with him, watching wrestling matches until a late hour every night."

"Wrestling matches?" Kongphop wondered. "That's a rather strange choice of sport."

"I know. And he only watches the old WWE matches; the ones he had recorded a long time ago!" Arthit tsk-tsked. "He has already memorized them by heart, but he still insists on watching them over and over again."

"Well, sometimes, it is comforting to do and watch what is familiar and known rather than trying new things, especially if that person is a creature of habit," Kongphop said as he lay down on his bed.

"Aren't you the philosophical one!"

Kongphop laughed in response.

"How was the celebratory dinner with your family? It was tonight, right?"

"Yes, it was great," Kongphop replied. "My sisters and their husbands were here, as well as my niece. The truth is my mom wanted to throw a big party and invite all my uncles, aunts and cousins, but I managed to change her mind."

Arthit laughed softly in response. "Why? Unlike me, you don't have a problem dealing with large groups of people."

"You? You have a problem dealing with a large group of people?" Kongphop asked teasingly. "Non-sense! I think you can handle people pretty well, Mr. Head Hazer. You did manage to handle all of us during our first year!"

"You all drove me crazy!"

Kongphop laughed. "Anyhow, to answer your question, I wasn't in the mood to deal with all of my relatives. Besides, no matter how many people are around, if you aren't beside me, I won't be happy."

Silence fell upon the other end of the phone and Kongphop could almost see his boyfriend biting his rosy lips, then pressing them in annoyance, rolling his eyes, before the tips of his ears start to turn red, and he began to scratch his nose, then…. Kongphop smiled widely when he heard Arthit's soft irritated mutter across the line. "Tacky!"

"I love you too, P'Arthit."

Arthit cleared his throat but said nothing for a while.

"Umm…I told my dad," He suddenly spoke.

"About what?"

"About us."

Kongphop's eyes widened in surprise. They had discussed how to tell their parents about their relationship, but they hadn't set a specific date or time to do that, besides, Kongphop always thought that he would be the first, between them, to tell his parents, seeing how his boyfriend was still uncomfortable when talking about their relationship to others. Arthit really astonished him by announcing their relationship to his father first.

"Oi! Kongphop! Where did you go?" Kongphop snapped out from his thoughts at Arthit's annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I… uhmmm, I didn't think you would tell him now."

"I didn't intend to do so," The older man replied. "But he was nagging me to find a girlfriend, so I kind of blurted out that I already have a boyfriend."

"And how did he take it?"

"I would say rather well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sure, he hadn't expected it, and it was obvious that he wasn't thrilled about the fact that his only child is gay, but after talking and convincing him that this is where my true happiness lies, he promised to try to understand. My dad and I are buddies, you know."

"I'm glad that your father understood," Kongphop said quietly.

"Oh, I suggested that he should meet you, but he seemed a little uncomfortable at the idea."

"We will talk about this later on, okay?"

"Okay."

"P'Arthit?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your true happiness really lie with me?" he asked teasingly.

Arthit let out a choking sound before he started to mutter, annoyed. "Who said my true happiness lies with you?! I wasn't talking about you when I said that to my father."

Kongphop simply smiled. "Of course, you weren't."

"Go to bed. It's late."

"Yes, P'Arthit."

"Good night!"

"Good night. I love you."

"…I love you too."

With that, the two hung up.

Kongphop lowered his cell phone from his ear and threw it next to him. His eyes stared blankly into space as he lost himself in deep thoughts.

Telling his family about his relationship with Arthit…

He had thoroughly thought about this matter hundreds of times, yet he still couldn't find a way to open this subject in front of his parents. He is very honest and frank whenever he talked to his parents or his sisters. His father had raised them to always to speak their minds; however, Kongphop found himself unable to speak up about this particular matter with either of his parents.

His father would be easy to talk to and explain his relationship, but he wasn't sure how his mother would take the news.

Kongphop sighed deeply. Arthit had already beat him to it and told his father, even if it was in the spur-of-the-moment, and he should follow suit very soon, right? Though his boyfriend didn't exactly ask him to, but since one side of their two families knew then the other should as well.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Kongphop decided to postpone thinking about this matter to another time.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning, Kongphop went downstairs to the dining room and found his parents already there.

"Good morning, Dad, Mom!" he greeted as he joined them at the table.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Suthiluck asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you." He replied before looking at his father. "Dad, after breakfast, can I have a moment with you?"

"Can it wait till when I come back from work, Son?" His father said as he stood up from the table. "I need to go to the factory, or you can come with me, and we'll talk there?"

"No." His mother said sternly before he could reply. "I need you home, Kong. Some of my friends are coming to congratulate you. You must be present and greet them."

"Okay, Mom." He said with a small smile before looking at his father. "It's alright, Dad. It can wait until you return back."

Smiling encouragingly, his father nodded his head before bidding his wife and son goodbye and leaving.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop felt his jaws hurt from all the smiling he had been doing. When his mother said he had to greet some of her friends, she failed to mention that it would be an all-day event and that she had invited all of her friends, neighbours, and acquaintances. Not only that, but every woman had brought her daughter along who just happened to be single and around his age, and he was stuck with the duty of entertaining them.

Kongphop couldn't help but remember his sister's remark about his mother's desire to set him up with a fiancée and wonder if this what his mother was trying to do.

"Hey, Kong, look, who's here?" He snapped from his thoughts at his mother's voice. Looking up, he saw his mother with one of their neighbours, and a very close friend of her, Mrs. Chansungnoen and a step behind her was her daughter and his childhood playmate, Mayuree, who turned out to be a beautiful young woman.

"Mrs. Chansungnoen," he greeted respectfully. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, just look at you! you have grown into a fine young, handsome man, Kong." Mrs. Chansungnoen exclaimed. "Congratulations on your graduation."

"Thank you."

"You still remember Mayuree, right?"

"Of course. How are you doing, Mayuree?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Kong. Congratulations." Mayuree said gently as she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Ooooh! You youngsters!" Mrs. Chansungnoen almost swooned. "Seeing you like this makes me wish I was young again."

"We'll leave the two of you to catch up with each other, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, his mother pulled away from them with her friend, leaving Kongphop alone with Mayuree.

He smiled politely as the two stood in complete silence for few moments before he offered Mayuree a stroll in the garden which she accepted.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"So, what do you think?" Mrs. Suthiluck asked as soon as the last of their guests left.

"About what?" Kongphop asked.

"Well, about all the young women you've met today," his mother said. "Frankly, I think that Mayuree is the most suitable person for you. You are childhood friends, you already know each other's likes and dislikes, she's a very accomplished young woman, and you two seem so perfect together a while ago."

"Mother—"

"I know. I know. You are about to start working," his mother interrupted. "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least go out with her on dates from time to time…you know, make her know that you are interested in her."

"Mother, I—"

"Good evening," His father entered, cutting their conversation. "Did you throw a party?"

"Good evening, Dad." Kongphop greeted. "Mom invited some of her friends."

"I hope you enjoyed it." His father said, smiling understandingly. "Dinner?"

"Will be ready in a moment, dear."

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"After dinner, son."

"Okay."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop picked up his phone and checked the screen. Arthit had called twice and sent five messages. Kongphop smiled. It was a development for his boyfriend to send that many texts in one day on his own. Dialing the older man's number, Kongphop waited patiently until Arthit picked up.

"Hey,"

"Hey to you," Kongphop said.

"Where were you all day? I called and texted you many times," Arthit asked.

"I've been entertaining my mother's friends all day long."

Arthit laughed gloatingly.

"Don't laugh!" The younger man said. "She was trying to set me up with one of their daughters."

Arthit was silent for a long time before he spoke. "So, what? Why would I care if you ended up with some high-class girl, anyway?"

Kongphop chuckled. "Then, you aren't jealous like the time when you thought I was dating Prae?"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Yeah, sure. So, what have you been doing all day?"

"Well, I slept until a late hour, played some basketball with some of my neighbours, and now I'm having dinner with my dad."

"Okay, you win."

"I'm talking to Kongphop, dad," He heard his lover saying.

"Do you want to talk to him, Kong?" Arthit asked. "Dad, would you like to talk to Kongphop?"

"P'Arthit, no, please."

"Why not?"

"Because our first meeting shouldn't be over the phone. It's improper," Kongphop said. "I should meet him in person."

"Yeah, yeah. The ever Mr. good-mannered Prince."

Kongphop laughed. "Are you still sore about this?" he asked.

"Who is sore? In your dreams! Why should I be sore?"

"Really? How is P'Pakka, by the way?"

"Kongphop, don't rub it in!"

"Well, then," Kongphop said with a laugh. "I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner with your father. Bye."

"Bye."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

For the first time in his life, Kongphop was feeling very impatient that he gulped his food in great haste, wanting to clear his plate as fast as possible. He kept glancing at his father, praying that he would finish eating quickly too.

When his father put down his utensils and rose up, Kongphop quickly jumped on his feet as well.

"Father," he called, reminding him that he wanted to talk.

"Okay, son," His father smiled warmly. "Let's wash and go to my office."

Kongphop smiled and nodded.

"Kongphop," his mother held his arm as he was about to walk away. "Tell your father about Mayuree," She encouraged.

"Mother!"

"I'm not asking you to marry her now," she said. "Just tell your father that you want to go out with her. You can decide whether she's good for you or not once you know her better." With that she released him.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop sat in front of his father in his office room in complete silence, nervously rubbing his hands together; something that was very odd of him. He had always been able to tell anything and everything to his parents, especially his father, then why can't he seem to find the right way to open the subject he desperately wanted to talk to his father about?

How did Arthit manage to tell his father? Even blurting it out couldn't be that easy! And considering that it was his usually tight-lipped boyfriend—

"Son, is something bothering you?" His father's tender voice snapped him from his thoughts. "You know you can tell me anything that is on your mind, Kong," The old man added gently.

"I know, Dad," He said, before taking a deep breath; his hands clutched into tight fists.

"Dad," he said, straightening up his back and locking his eyes with his father's. "I'm in love with someone!"

Mr. Kerkkrai laughed softly at his son's announcement. "This is the important thing that you have wanted to tell me since this morning and been sweating like a guilty child for the past half-hour for?" He smiled gently. "There is no need for all this worry, Kong. It pleases my heart that you've found someone you love. And I take it isn't one of the girls your mother had invited today?"

Kongphop nodded. "It's someone I met in the university."

"Ummm…I see. Are you together?" Kongphop nodded. "How long?"

"Four years," Kongphop replied.

"It is serious, then," Mr. Kerkkrai commented, eyeing his son intensely.

"Yes," Kongphop ran his hand through his hair. "It is. It's where my true happiness lies."

"From a wealthy family?"

Kongphop shook his head.

"Well, that would disappoint your mother a little, but she'll get over it when she sees how happy this person makes you."

"Well," Kongphop bit his lower lip nervously as he said hesitantly. "The truth is there is something else about this person that I'm afraid it would cause you to object to our relationship."

"Kong, I trust your judgment, and if this person makes you happy, then that's enough for me to give you two my blessing. Besides, I think that he's a fine and honest young man."

Kongphop stared at his father, stunned with utter astonishment.

Mr. Kerkkrai couldn't suppress his laugh at his son's shocked expression.

"You don't honestly think that I don't know anything about your life, just because you've been away from home for four years."

"But how? When? How!"

"It was a little after you finished your internship in Ocean Electric. I sent one of my assistants to fetch some paperwork from the company, and it happened that she saw a certain video in which that young man was confessing his relationship with you in front of all the company's workforce."

Kongphop chuckled embarrassedly, remembering that beautiful night when his brave and shy lover stood in front of all of his colleagues and seniors, declaring their relationship to them. His lips curved into a fond smile at the memory, before it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by another shocked expression. He looked up at his father. "Did you see that video?"

"Of course. It was rather amusing…" His father said. "He is indeed a fine young man. I told you that even before I knew that the two of you were involved."

"Does mother know?"

"No," His father said with a sigh. "It wasn't my place to show it to her without your approval, and I don't think she will take it well."

"Are you disappointed?"

Mr. Kerkkrai shook his head. "As I said, your happiness is more important to me than anything else in the world. And I've seen your smile in that video. It was a genuine smile of pure happiness."

"Thank you, dad," Kongphop said. "And I must tell mom soon."

"Definitely," His father nodded understandingly. "And I'll be by your side when you do."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop lay on his bed with a light heart after talking to his father. He was happy that his father had accepted Arthit and their relationship and had promised to help him deliver the news to his mother.

The young man sighed. His mother would be disappointed when she learned about his choice of a lover. However, he was confident that her desire to see him happy would eventually make her see that Arthit was his happiness.

Kongphop smiled slightly. Everything was going well in his life, and he was happy.

With that thought in his mind, Kongphop closed his eyes and dreamt of his happy future with the one his heart had chosen. Little did he know that his beautiful dream would soon turn into a nightmare…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter Two: The Hospital**

One and a half year later…

Kongphop turned off the ignition of his car and took a deep breath. He should be happy to meet his friends after two months of continuous working, but for some reason, he felt an ominous sensation in his heart…maybe because they were meeting at the same restaurant that held many fond memories of—

Kongphop shook his head, not wishing to remember this now. It was over. He had a fiancée now; a beautiful lady who loved him very much and would soon be his wife. It was unfair and unfaithful of him to think of and lament past relationships.

Taking a deep breath, Kongphop got out of the car and to the open-air restaurant.

"Yo! Kong! How are you?" His friends, Em, May, Tew, and Oak were already there, waiting for his arrival. They had not changed much during the years, whether in looks or personality. Kongphop felt a strange warmth spreading inside his chest upon realizing that they were still the friends he knew and loved from college.

"Hi, everyone. I'm fine and how are you all?" He greeted as he sat beside Tew.

"We're fine," Em replied. "It's been a while."

"Yes, working for my father is harder than I had thought," Kongphop said. "He's not giving me any chance to rest."

"Never work for relatives," Oak commented. "You would think that they would go easy on you, but the truth is exactly the opposite."

"Where is Wad?" Kongphop asked.

"He told me earlier that he can't make it," Tew replied. "He suddenly became very busy these days. Hey, Kong, why do you make him work so hard?"

"Me?"

"Doesn't he work at your father's company?"

"We both work at different departments, Tew," Kongphop replied. "I work at the main office while Wad works at the warehouse. We hardly see each other."

Oak coughed. "Wad isn't busy with work. He's busy with his boyfriend, P'Prem!"

"What?"

"Wad and P'Prem are dating?"

Oak nodded in reply.

"How do you know?" May asked.

"I saw them with my own eyes walking over the bridge one night."

"Wad and P'Prem?" Em wondered. "I can't see that happening."

"Cause you're blind," Oak said. "Me, on the other hand, have double vision."

"You got that right, four-eyes!"

Everyone laughed and soon they were all engaged in a merry conversation and food.

"Hey, look, isn't that P'Knott?" Suddenly Oak exclaimed, glancing over Kongphop's shoulders. Everyone looked in that direction and sure enough, dressed in a pair of black trousers, a dark grey shirt and white jacket was their former senior in college, Knott, scanning the restaurant with his eyes until he found what he was looking for before he walked to a table full of the rest of their former seniors.

Kongphop's heart clenched slightly as his eyes scanned the people present at the table, looking for a certain pale-skinned, dark-haired former Head Hazer. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, Arthit wasn't present.

"I can see P'Prem, but I don't see Wad with them," May commented, eyeing Oak pointedly, and gaining an annoyed glare from him.

"Do you think we should go and greet them?" Tew asked.

Oak groaned. "Must we? We aren't in college anymore. Why should we go?"

"Because they are our elders, even if we aren't in college anymore." May reasoned. "It's our duty to show them the respect they deserve. Honestly, haven't you learned that from the Hazing?"

"Yeah, yeah, I learned much under the tyrannical reign of P'Arthit." As soon as the words left his mouth, Oak regretted saying them. He looked at Kongphop. "I'm sorry." Being his close friends, they were aware that he and Arthit had broken up a year ago; however, they didn't know the reasons behind the break-up, although they all could see that the mere mention of the other man brought great distress to their friend.

"It's alright," Kongphop said, smiling slightly.

"By the way, Kong," May suddenly asked, wishing to change the subject. "Why didn't your fiancée come with you today?"

"Yes, you've been engaged for almost six months, and we've only met her at the engagement party."

"Oh, she's a little bit busy with her studies and organizing her upcoming graduation art gallery project." He replied. "To which you are all invited to come, by the way."

"Oh, that's nice. When will it be?"

"Monday night around 8pm. I'll text you the details."

"Wait, don't you need formal invitations for these events?"

"You don't need formal invitations when you are friends with the owner's fiancé!" Oak exclaimed laughingly.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

At the seniors' table…

"Hey, Knott, why i-Aoon hasn't come with you?" Tum asked.

"He couldn't make it," Knott replied tightly before turning his attention to his food.

"I haven't heard from him for a year now," Tum added. "Is he alright?"

Knott and Prem who were sitting opposite of each other exchanged uneasy looks before Knott looked at his senior. "He's not feeling well recently," he replied.

"I tried calling him the other day," Dear said. "But his number was disconnected."

"I haven't heard from him either for a long time!" Bright whined.

"Maybe we should go all and visit him one day?" Tum suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea, P'Tum," Knott said. "You see, Arthit is staying with his father nowadays."

"What about his job?"

"Err…vacation."

Tum and Dear looked at each other, neither buying Knott's clipped answers. The two seniors sensed that something wrong was going with their favourite junior and Knott wasn't willing to say what. The two quietly decided that they would wrench the truth out of him later on.

At that moment, Knott's cell phone rang.

"Who is calling you?" Bright who was sitting next to him, extended his neck and took a look at the screen to see who was calling.

Snatching the cell phone before Bright's hand could take hold of it, Knott frowned upon seeing the caller.

"Excuse me; I must take this." With that, he left.

"Yo, Bright, who was it?" Tutah asked curiously. "His girlfriend?"

"You shouldn't pry on your friend's personal life," Dear said.

"It's alright, P'Dear. It wasn't his girlfriend. It was Arthit's father," Bright replied indifferently. "Although why Arthit's father is calling Knott is beyond me!"

"Excuse me," The group was surprised when Prem suddenly stood up and followed Knott.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Uncle, calm down and tell me what happened exactly?" Prem entered the restroom to find Knott still on the phone.

"To which hospital are you heading?"

"I'll be right there."

"Goodbye."

"Hospital?" Prem asked worriedly as Knott ended his call.

Knott nodded, sighing deeply. "Arthit was involved in a car accident."

"A car accident? How could he be involved in a car accident when he's—" Words died inside Prem's throat as a horrible conclusion downed to him. "Surely you don't mean that he…" his voice trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

"I'm afraid so," Knott said, running a hand through his hair. "I must go to the hospital. Mr. Rojnapat is in a shattered state."

"I'm going with you."

"But what about the rest? They will surely suspect something if we both left suddenly."

"I don't care," Prem replied. "Besides, even if I stayed, I'll be worried the whole time and won't be able to focus on anything else."

Knott sighed, nodding his agreement.

"To which hospital did they take him to?"

"Bangkok General."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Where have you two been?" Bright asked as soon as Knott and Prem came back to their table.

"Umm, P'Tum, P'Dear," Knott addressed his seniors, totally ignoring his nosy friend. "We'd like to excuse ourselves. There's been an emergency."

"What happened?" Dear asked.

The two friends exchanged uneasy looks before Prem spoke. "It's an emergency, P'Dear. We really have to go," He said, pleading.

The two seniors looked at each other before returning their gazes to their standing juniors.

"Is something wrong with I-Aoon?" Asked P'Tum. It wasn't really hard for everyone to put one and one together.

Knott looked at Prem who merely pressed his lips into a thin line. It wasn't easy for them to lie to their seniors. They respected and loved them too much to try and deceived them, but at the same time, they didn't feel they have the right to expose their friend's secret to anyone.

"Fine!" P'Tum suddenly said, standing up. "You don't have to tell us, but I'm going with you wherever you are going to."

"I'll join as well," Dear seconded, rising up as well and signaling for the waiter to bring the bill.

"Hey, what about us?" Bright asked. "Everyone is going and leaving like this? I'm still hungry, you know!"

"I agree with him," Tutah said.

"You two stay and finish your dinner, then," Dear said as he paid the waiter. "We're going."

With that, he walked out of his seat followed by Tum.

Finding no alternative other than letting his seniors joined them, Knott nodded his head and started walking towards the exit, followed by Prem, Tum and Dear.

Bright and Tutah looked at each other before rising as well and following their company.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"The seniors seem to be leaving in a hurry," May observed. "I wonder why?"

"They're probably going to Bangkok General Hospital," Tew, who had just returned, said.

"What?" Everyone at the table stared at him.

"Why?" May asked.

Tew gave Kongphop an anxious look. "I overheard P'Knott while I was in the restroom. He said to P'Prem that P'Arthit has met with a car accident."

Upon hearing this, Kongphop stood up abruptly and left the table without a word.

"Did you have to tell him that?" Oak chastised. "Look, what you've done!"

"I'm going after him," Em said, standing up. "Are you coming with me, May?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm going with you too," Tew said.

"Oak, pay the bill!" Em ordered before walking away with May.

"WHAT?" Oak exclaimed as his friends followed Kongphop.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Mr. Arthit Rojnapat is currently at the emergency operation theatre," the nurse at the hospital's reception informed them. "It's at the end of the left corridor, next to Resuscitation Room."

"Thank you."

Knott and his company were about to leave the main desk when they heard someone calling.

"P'Knott."

Turning around, they all saw Kongphop and some of his friends.

Knott let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't the right time to deal with this matter.

"P'Knott, where is P'Arthit?" Kongphop asked hastily, forgetting to great his seniors first. "What happened to him?"

"It's none of your business," Knott replied tersely. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We saw you at the restaurant," Tew explained. "and I overheard you telling P'Prem that P'Arthit is at the hospital."

"Please, P'Knott," Kongphop pleaded. "Tell me what exactly happened to P'Arthit!"

Knott took a deep breath in an attempt to control his temper. Dealing with Kongphop was the last thing he needed now.

"We don't know yet, Kongphop," Dear replied, trying to calm down the distressed man. "He's in the operation theatre right now. We're going there to find out what happened."

"Operation theatre?!" Kongphop gasped. "I'm coming with you too."

"No" —Knott held the younger man's arm as the latter tried to move past them, much to everyone's surprise— "You of all people have no right to be near Arthit."

"But, P'—"

Knott pulled Kongphop from his collar towards him until their faces were inches apart. "Being near you had only caused pain and agony to Arthit," he hissed. "For once, can't you just listen to others and keep your distance? Arthit has been hurt enough!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Two security men approached the group.

"No," Knott replied, releasing a stunned Kongphop. "There is no problem. We're leaving." With that, he walked away towards the operation theatre, followed by his friends.

Kongphop stood motionless, staring at his seniors' backs, dumbfounded. Knott's words had cut deeply into his heart. Him hurting Arthit?

He had never wished to hurt Arthit in any way all the time they had been together. All that time, he had done everything he could to take care of the other man and protect him like the precious gem that he was and be the good boyfriend that he truly deserved.

"Kongphop,"

He felt a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Glancing behind, he saw Em looking at him with deep concern.

Giving his friend a sad smile, Kongphop turned around. "Let's go. We're not welcomed here." He said before he walked away.

"Kongphop, wait!" Em rushed behind his friend. "Are you alright? Do you want me to accompany you home?"

Kongphop shook his head, smiling despite the tears that filled his eyes. "I'll be fine," He said softly before leaving.

"P'Knott shouldn't have said those hurtful things to Kongphop," Em grumbled to himself as he watched his friend's returning figure.

"Do you know why Kongphop and P'Arthit broke up, Em?" May asked. "They seemed to be very happy together."

"I don't know," Em replied. "But I'm definite that it wasn't Kongphop's fault. P'Knott shouldn't have been so harsh on him like that."

"Whether it was his fault or not, it doesn't matter," Tew said. "What matters is that if Kongphop still has feelings for P'Arthit and isn't able to forget him, then he will be miserable in his marriage to that girl."

Em and May couldn't agree more.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as they neared the operation theatre, Knott spotted Arthit's father in the waiting room. The older man looked like he was on the verge of losing his mind.

"Uncle," Knott called as soon as he was close. "Hello."

"Oh, Knott. Hello," Mr. Rojnapat greeted back.

"Hello, Mr. Rojnapat." Knott's company greeted the grieving man as well.

"Mr. Rojnapat, my name is Tum," Tum introduced himself. "I was your son's senior when he was a freshman in Engineering."

"I'm Dear. I was Arthit's senior by one year in college."

"Thank you for coming here," Mr. Rojnapat whispered.

"Uncle, what happened?" Knott asked, sitting beside him as his companions followed suit.

"We were having dinner in the garden," Mr. Rojnapat explained. "Arthit looked normal and light-hearted recently, so I thought that he became better. And during dinner, he seemed to be having a good time. Then, he offered to clear the table" —Mr. Rojnapat took a deep breath, trying to swallow down his sob— "It never occurred to me that he would rush to the middle of the street and threw himself in front of a car when I wasn't looking."

Tum, Dear, Bright and Tutah looked at each other with utter astonishment. Arthit tried to kill himself?

The thought was just absurd and unbelievable. It was simply not the Arthit they knew.

The four looked at Knott and Prem and found that the two didn't share their shock. The two seemed to be expecting it for some reason.

Tum and Dear raised an eyebrow at each other, silently agreeing to question their two juniors thoroughly about it later.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rojnapat," a surgeon stood in front of them, a couple of hours later. "Your son is about to be taken out of the operation theatre now. Please, follow me, we need to discuss his condition."

"Knott!" Mr. Rojnapat called, placing a hand on the young man's arm pleadingly.

"I'm coming with you, Uncle. Don't worry," he said, standing up. Excusing themselves, the two followed the doctor, leaving their five friends behind.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as Knott and Arthit's father were gone, Tum and Dear stood up and took a seat at each of Prem's sides. Prem suddenly found himself sandwiched between his former head hazers, who were staring intensely at him like predators.

"Prem," Tum began. "Do you know what's happened to I-Aoon?"

"Umm…his father said that he threw himself in front of a car."

"Nice try, Prem," Dear said. "What we want to know is why did he do it?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Tum asked, eyeing the younger man piercingly. "Then why didn't you seem surprised like the rest of us when you heard this?"

"I didn't?" Prem asked, smiling nervously.

"No, you didn't."

Bright and Tutah watched with great curiosity at the ongoing inquisition. At another time, the sight of their ever-confidant, tough and straight-faced friend sweating anxiously while being questioned by their seniors would have invoked their ridicule; however, this was a grave situation, and nothing seemed funny at the moment. But the truth had to be said, both seniors looked scary as both had tuned into their 'Head Hazer' mode, and they were doing a damn good job.

"Well, Prem," Tum asked. "Are you going to talk or what?"

"I don't…know anything," Prem stammered nervously.

Tum and Dear both raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, and Prem had to swallow the lump that formed down his throat.

"Okay, listen," he finally said. "If you want the whole truth, you have to ask Knott."

The two former Head Hazers exchanged a look. Knott was another matter, altogether. They were totally shocked at his behavior towards Kongphop, whom they knew to be Arthit's boyfriend for five years. Even if they broke up, there wasn't a need to be so hostile with the younger man who was obviously very worried about Arthit.

Tum and Dear nodded at each other, mentally agreeing to ask the truth out of Knott very soon.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop walked along Rama 8 Bridge that held few of his happiest memories with Arthit. It was on this bridge that Arthit first accepted him as his boyfriend and kissed him for the first time. It was on this bridge that they took many long walks together, enjoying each other's company. It was on this bridge that Arthit presented him with the fusion of their gears.

[These gears don't just represent each of us anymore, our hearts are now merged together in each of them.]

Unconsciously, Kongphop's hand touched the place where the gear was resting against his chest under his clothes. Even after their break-up and his engagement, Kongphop couldn't get rid of it or take it off his neck, because it was his and Arthit's hearts.

Leaning on the metal railings, Kongphop gazed at the horizon with tear-filled eyes. It was hard to try hiding how he felt towards the older man or act indifferently when the other man's name was mentioned.

Kongphop closed his eyes, allowing his tears to fall. It was useless, and he knew it. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible for him to erase Arthit's love from his heart. His fiancée was a sweet and lovely young lady, but still, she couldn't fill the void that Arthit's absence had created in his soul. Kongphop realized that it was only when he is near Arthit that he became whole.

[You of all people have no right to be near Arthit.]

[Being near you had only caused pain and agony to Arthit.]

[Arthit has been hurt enough!]

Kongphop covered his ears with both hands, trying to block the senior's angry voice. Knott's harsh and unfair words had cut through his heart.

How could the senior accuse him of hurting the only one he wanted to cherish and love for the rest of his life?

Besides, it was Arthit who broke up with him in the first place. It was Arthit who broke his heart first.

Kongphop inhaled sharply, trying to ease the piercing pain that filled his heart, wishing that he could die this instant and be spared from this agony. He was—

Kongphop snapped from his thoughts by the sound of his mobile, ringing. Wiping away his tears and taking several deep breaths, he reached for his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello, dear," His fiancée, Mayuree, greeted sweetly.

"Hello,"

"How are you doing?" She asked, "Are you still with your friends?"

"N-No," he replied, trying to keep his voice normal. "We had to leave early. I'm on my way home."

"Alright. Good night, dear."

"Good night."

Closing his phone, Kongphop took a deep breath and decided to go home. This was his life now, and he must accept that Arthit was lost to him forever.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Tum, Dear, Bright and Tutah saw Knott bidding Arthit's father farewell before the older man walked away while Knott approached them in the waiting area.

"Where is Mr. Rojnapat going?" Bright asked.

"Home," Knott replied. "He needs some rest. Plus, staying here will not make Arthit better."

"And how is I-Aoon now?" Tum asked.

Knott sighed deeply. "Along with few broken bones, the impact had caused serious damage to his liver. The doctor said they would need to transplant a new liver soon or else he won't live for long."

The four men looked at each other with grave concern.

"How soon are we talking about?" Tum inquired.

"As soon as we find a compatible donor," Knott replied. "His condition is stable and under control now, but it won't last long. Arthit's father and I had already given some samples to check if they would be compatible with Arthit's body. Hopefully, one of us will be suitable as a donor."

"Wait a sec," Tutah raised a hand as if he was in class. "How can you donate a liver? Don't every human have only one?"

Knott resisted rolling his eyes at his friend's question.

"Doctors can cut part of a person's liver and transplant it into a patient," Dear explained. "that part then will regenerate into a full organ."

"Oh."

"Well, we should volunteer as well," Prem suggested.

"No need now," Knott said. "Maybe later on, if neither Mr. Rojnapat nor I were suitable as donors."

"But we are already here, Knott," Tum said, standing up. "It will save a lot of time besides, instead of two, I-Aoon will have five more chances to survive."

Everyone sounded their agreement.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Thank you, P'Tum, P'Dear, for volunteering to help Arthit," Knott thanked his seniors as the two exited the examination room. Prem, Bright and Tutah had already left after their samples had been taken. "I'll be sure to inform Arthit's father about your help."

"There is no need to thank us, Knott," Dear said. "Arthit is our junior and friend. It's our duty. When will the results appear?"

"By Monday."

"Keep us in touch, will you?"

"Of course."

"Knott," Tum said. "I know this isn't the place to ask this, but I think that we deserve an explanation for what is happening. Something is seriously wrong with I-Aoon, and as his friends, we should know it."

Knott's face changed drastically at Tum's question. He didn't know whether he should confide in his seniors or not. He had been dealing with Arthit's issue for a year all by himself, and he was starting to get tired. However, he had promised Arthit not to disclose his problems to anyone. It would severely hurt his friend's pride.

"Knott" —He was snapped out of his musing by Tum's voice— "We are your friends and I-Aoon's, and we can help with whatever problem you are facing."

Knott nodded his head. "Alright," he said. "Let's meet at Bright's bar tomorrow, and I'll tell you everything."

"Okay."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…


	3. The Truth

WARNING: This chapter will be taking a dark and depressing turn...there is mention of Rape/Non-Con elements. If you don't like it, please don't read.

I will not accept any flaming...only constructive criticism is welcomed.

 **Chapter Three: The Truth**

Kongphop glanced at the cell phone resting innocently on his desk, few inches away from his hand, before he averted his eyes back to the papers in front of him. Though it was an early Saturday morning and even though he couldn't sleep well the previous night, Kongphop was in his office since 7 o'clock, burying himself with work in a desperate attempt to get his mind off the events of last night. Still, his hand was itching for him to grab his cell phone and make the call he had been dying to make for the past three hours.

Finally, he dropped his pen, taking a deep breath before grabbing the phone and dialed the number.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Dear was in his garage, trying to fix his motorcycle when his phone rang. Picking it up, he was surprised to see Kongphop's name flashing on the screen.  
"Hello," he answered.  
"Hello, P'Dear," Kongphop's voice seemed hesitant for some reason. "I apologize for calling you at this hour."  
"It's alright, Kongphop. How can I help you?"  
"Umm ...I just wanted to ask you about P'Arthit. How is he doing?"  
Dear let out a soft sigh, wondering how to answer this question. It was evident that Kongphop was very worried, but Dear wasn't sure how much he was allowed to tell the other man.  
"P'Dear?"  
The older man snapped out from his thoughts. "Um, he's in a stable condition," he replied.  
"Did you see him?"  
"No," Dear replied. "but Knott said that the doctor had reassured them that Arthit's condition is stable."  
"P'Dear, may I impose on you a little further?"  
"Sure, Kongphop, anything you want."  
"Can you, please, keep me updated on P'Arthit's condition?" Kongphop asked. "I don't think I will be welcomed at the hospital."  
At that, Dear sighed, remembering the scene that Knott created at the hospital's entrance.  
"I will keep you updated," he replied. "But on one condition."  
"What?"  
"I want you to answer me honestly about something."  
"Of course."  
"Why did you and Arthit break up?"  
"I don't know, P'Dear," Kongphop replied. "P'Arthit broke up with me one day, suddenly, without explaining."  
"Didn't you ask him?"  
"I did, but he refused to give me a straight answer," Kongphop responded.  
"If Arthit was the one who broke up with you, then why did Knott said that you had hurt him?"  
"I don't know."  
Dear sighed deeply. "Kongphop, I know that you're already engaged to someone else, but are you still in love with Arthit?"

Dear smiled softly. "No need to say anything, Kongphop," he said. "I got my answer."  
"P'Dear—"  
"Listen, can you meet me this evening at Bright's bar?"  
"I haven't been there for a year, and I doubt that my presence will be appreciated, P'Dear."  
"Don't worry. You'll be with me. Meet me there at 8 pm sharp, okay? We will talk more then."  
"Okay. See you then. Bye."  
"Bye." Hanging up the phone, Dear sighed, shaking his head. Even after graduation, it seemed that he was still stuck with the role of the senior to his former juniors.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop stared nervously at the entrance of 'FIN JUNG,' seriously doubting that going inside was a good idea. He didn't want to repeat the little episode of the hospital in case he ran into Knott again. It wasn't that he was afraid of the older man, but it was still embarrassing to cause another scene. However, he had an appointment with Dear, and the older man would surely back him up. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and entered the bar. The bar was crowded since it was Saturday ... even the place where Arthit and his friends always sat was taken by others. His eyes scanned for his senior but couldn't see the man anywhere, so he walked up to the front bench and ordered a glass of beer.  
"Kong!" Bright's voice was as cheerful and loud as ever. "It's been too long since you came here!" The older man draped one arm over his shoulder.  
"Hello, P'Bright," He greeted. "Yeah, it's been a while. I'm meeting someone here."  
The older man looked at him with a serious face that didn't suit him. "Meeting someone? Who?"  
"P'Dear. He told me to meet him here," Kongphop replied.  
Bright frowned upon hearing that. What would Dear want Kongphop for? He was about to ask when someone slapped his back.  
"Hello, Bright," Dear said. "Kongphop, how are you?"  
"Hello, P'Dear." Both men greeted back.  
"Bright, I want a large glass of scotch and a private place so that I can talk to Kongphop."  
"Will my office do?" asked Bright.  
"Perfectly."  
"Oi, Dear!" The three looked behind and saw Tum followed closely by Knott approaching them.  
Kongphop looked at Knott uneasily, but the older man chose to ignore his presence altogether. After greeting each other, Tum looked at Dear.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes, Bright offered us his office."  
"Good. I want a scotch, Bright," Tum said.  
"Me too." Knott seconded.  
With that, the four men headed back to Bright's office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott took a deep breath, trying to ease the heaviness he felt in his chest. Tum, Dear, Kongphop and he were sitting in a small sitting area in Bright's office, while Bright, who insisted on being present after learning the reason behind their meeting, was sitting behind his desk.

Knott wasn't sure why, but he felt like a first-year attending his first hazing session. He looked at Kongphop who was sitting opposite him, feeling that his upcoming task had gotten even harder. It was hard enough for him to be talking about Arthit's problem to his seniors in the first place, let alone in front of _him_.  
Earlier when they were about to enter the bar, Tum informed him that Dear had invited Kongphop to their little meeting. He tried to object, but the older man wouldn't hear of it.  
"Knott," Tum began. "I believe you have something to tell us."  
Knott sighed, nodding slightly.  
"Well, one Monday morning a year ago, my phone rang around 5:00 am," He began.

FLASHBACK  
Knott groaned upon hearing the loud sound of his phone ringing. He reached out his hand to where his cell phone was without even bothering to open his eyes.  
"Yes?" He asked, answering the phone.  
"Knott," A hoarse whisper came from the other side of the line. "Help, please."  
Raising off his bed, Knott looked at the phone screen to see who it was. "Who is this?" he asked after seeing an unknown landline number on the screen.  
"Arthit," came the harsh reply followed by a rough cough.  
"Arthit!" Knott exclaimed, fully awake. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Help me," Arthit's voice spoke of tremendous pain. "Please..."  
"Where are you?"  
END OF FLASHBACK

Knott paused to take a deep breath in an attempt to contain himself. Although a year had passed already, remembering that day still wasn't easy.  
"I quickly rushed to where Arthit was," he continued. "and there..."

FLASHBACK  
Knott climbed down his car and rushed towards the cabin's front door, taking the front stairs two at a time. He tried to open the door, but it was firmly locked. His eyes darted around the place, looking for a hint of light inside, but there wasn't any. The thought of breaking the front door did occur to him, but then he decided to look around the small building first.  
Circling the cabin, he noticed that the door leading to the basement was slightly ajar.  
"Arthit!" He called as he entered and climbed down the stairs.  
"Arthit!" he called again, opening the glass door that separated the entrance from inside the cabin. The first thing that met him was darkness and an unpleasant smell of beer, weed, and cigarette. He grimaced and felt his stomach turning as the awful smell filled his nostrils.  
He tried to focus his eyesight, but all his eyes could make out were the silhouettes of unidentified heaps in the very poorly lit place. He turned to the wall next to him, looking for the light switch. Soon a bright light filled the room. Knott scanned the room and what he saw made the blood froze in his veins.  
His best friend was lying unconscious on the wooden floor among the trash and empty alcohol bottles, completely naked and shivering violently. A landline telephone was lying next to his head while the receiver was lying a few inches away from his hand.  
"Arthit!' Knott rushed to his friend's side, gently raising his body and laying it on his lap.

Arthit's pale body was ice-cold and was covered with red and purple bruises. The unconscious man whimpered in pain and let out a soft "no," but his eyes remained closed.  
"Arthit, wake up!" Knott called out agitatedly, but the other man didn't respond. Knott looked around him and saw a half-empty bottle of water, lying around. He carefully reached for it before pouring some water into his palm and spraying his friend's face with it until Arthit's eyes snapped open. A couple of minutes passed before Knott saw some recognition inside of them.  
"Knott," Arthit whispered. He tried to raise his hand to touch Knott's face as if to make sure that he was really there, but he hadn't any strength left, so his hand fell midway.  
"What happened in here?" Knott asked, noticing the red lines that surrounded his friend's wrists like bracelets.  
Arthit shook his head weakly as a tear escaped his eyes; not wishing to offer an answer.  
"Take me home," he pleaded softly instead.  
Knott nodded in understanding. He looked around, trying to find something to cover his friend's nakedness before they leave this place.  
The place they were in was a large hall, divided into different smaller areas to serve as entertainment and resting zones. Gently, Knott picked up his friend's body and laid him on a sofa before he roamed around the place.  
While he was looking for clothes, Knott spotted a black cellphone very similar to Arthit's lying around. He picked it up and tried to open it, but it was out of battery. Knott wondered if he should take it, regardless. Turning it around, Knott smirked, noticing the small sun sticker on the back. It was indeed Arthit's.  
Continuing his search, Knott managed to find his friend's wallet, thrown under the pool table. Finding no clothes, he took one of the couches' throws to cover his friend instead. Returning to his friend, Knott tenderly lifted his friend's body. His eyes blazed in anger when Arthit's legs accidentally parted, and he noticed blood stains on his friend's inner thighs. Biting his lower lip to calm himself down, Knott wrapped the throw around his friend and picked him up.  
Arthit whimpered softly and unconsciously tried to push away the two strong arms that held him.  
"It's alright, Arthit," Knott said reassuringly. "It's me, Knott."  
Cradling his friend against his chest, Knott took Arthit out of the cabin and back home.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"I took him back to my apartment," Knott concluded his story. "He slept continuously for two days. When he finally woke up, I managed somehow to make him tell me what happened," —Knott inhaled sharply — "He—He was lured into the cabin where a gang of five men tied him up and...raped him repeatedly over the weekend" —Tum and Dear exchanged shocked looks — "He only managed to call me when he woke up that day and found himself unbound and the place empty."  
"Who were those men? And how did they lure him into a cabin?" Tum asked heatedly. His former junior wasn't an idiot or a child, to be tricked or lured into a cabin by unknown men.  
"I don't know, neither did Arthit," Knott replied nervously.  
"It doesn't make any sense that Arthit would be lured into unknown places by people he doesn't know." Dear pointed out.  
"This is what happened," replied Knott mysteriously, stealing a glance at Kongphop, who was paralyzed with utter shock at what he was hearing.  
This stolen glance didn't go unnoticed by Dear who sensed that Knott didn't want to elaborate on the matter because of the presence of their young friend.  
"Did you report what happened to the police?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
"No."  
"Why not?" Dear almost yelled.  
"Arthit refused to report what happened to the police," Knott replied. "He refused to even go to a hospital. I couldn't force him."  
The two seniors wanted to smack both Knott and Arthit upon hearing this. Whatever their reasons were, they should have reported this to the authorities as soon as it happened.  
"And the cabin?" Tum asked, trying to keep his rising anger at bay. "Didn't you at least tell the police about it? For all you know, it could be a den for a dangerous gang."  
Knott shook his head, again stealing a glance at Kongphop.  
"I can't believe this!" Tum exclaimed in frustration.  
"What happened to Arthit later on?" Dear asked.  
"He insisted on returning to his apartment," Knott replied. "I was anxious about him, but he swore that he was fine. I offered to stay with him for a week or two, but he refused."  
"Typical I-Aoon!" Tum grumbled under his breath.  
"Then what happened?" Dear asked.  
Knott shook his head. "I kept an eye on him for the first week, and he seemed to be fine," Knott said. "I even was under the impression that he had returned to work, which he hadn't, as I have later discovered. The only major event that occurred was his break up with Kongphop," — Knott glanced at Kongphop — "I saw him several times after that and I did notice a decline in his physical health, but he always explained it as a result of working for long hours. No matter how much I pressed him, he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him. When I asked him why he had stopped coming to the bar and hang out with us, he simply said that he wasn't ready to face us all. I didn't want to pressure him, so I dropped the subject. Until one day, two months later, Prem and I were visiting him when we noticed that his apartment's door was open. We rushed in to find him in the bathroom, naked and unconscious in a puddle of his blood. He had slit his writs."  
Tum inhaled sharply upon hearing this.  
"And then?" Dear asked, placing a comforting hand on Tum's shoulder.  
"Since I couldn't take him to the hospital, Prem and I bandaged his wounds and waited for him to regain consciousness when I confronted him about he had done," Knott said. "After much coaxing, persuading, pestering, and even threatening, Arthit confessed that one of those men had been coming to his apartment and assaulting him for the past two months. A—"  
Knott was interrupted by the sound of someone choking. Everyone looked at Kongphop who looked very ill.  
"Kongphop! Are you alright?" Dear asked.  
Bright was the fastest to act, recognizing the signs of a man about to empty his stomach. He quickly jumped from behind his desk, rushed to Kongphop's side, pulling the younger man to his feet and leading him to the bathroom located in his office.  
Kongphop barely made it to the toilet seat, before the contents of his stomach came pouring out of his mouth. His stomach turned and crunched painfully, as Knott's voice describing Arthit's plight kept echoing in his mind until there was nothing left inside his stomach. Tears trickled from his eyes, but he couldn't care less.  
"Come, Kongphop," Bright said as soon as he stopped vomiting, helping him to his feet. "Wash your face."  
Kongphop nodded and walked to the sink and splashed some water on his face. When he left the bathroom, Dear was standing nearby with a glass of cold water.  
"Thank you," Kongphop said, accepting the glass.  
"Kongphop, I think you should go home and rest," Dear said.  
"But, P'Dear—"  
"Don't argue and do as you're told," The older man said firmly. "Bright, make sure that he reaches his house safely."  
Nodding, Bright held Kongphop's arm and led him out of the office.  
"I shouldn't have invited him here in the first place!" Dear said regrettably with a sigh as he returned to Tum and Knott.  
"I can't blame him for his reaction," Tum remarked solemnly. "I'm feeling sick myself."  
"So, Knott, I hope you're going to tell me that you reported the assault on Arthit to the police this time," Dear said, looking pointedly at his junior.  
"No."  
"Are you two out of your minds?!" Tum snapped. "You didn't take him to the hospital; you didn't report the assault to the police! What were you two thinking?"  
"Knott," Dear said, trying his best to keep his anger in check. "Why didn't you report this?"  
The young man took a deep breath. He was still hesitant to say anything, however, seeing that he had already spilled the hardest part of the story, an additional detail wouldn't make much of a difference. "Because that man had been blackmailing Arthit with some photos they had taken of him while they were in the cabin. The man threatened to send these photos to Arthit's co-workers, to his friends, acquaintances and most importantly to his father. Arthit couldn't let that happened."  
"Wait for a second, you mean his father doesn't know? Until now?" Dear asked astonished.  
Knott shook his head. "He thinks that Arthit is depressed only because of his break-up with Kongphop."  
The two seniors let out a deep defeated sigh.  
"Why didn't you report to the police what had happened in the cabin in the first place?" Tum asked. "You could've at least informed them about the cabin's place!"  
"We couldn't report this either."  
"Why not?"  
"Because that cabin belongs to Kongphop's family."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Do you feel better now?" Bright asked.

Kongphop nodded in response; two faint tracks of tears were visible on his handsome face.  
Instead of taking him directly home, Bright took Kongphop to a small park near the bar to breathe some air. The two sat in silence for a while, just breathing in the fresh air. It helped in keeping Kongphop's nausea down, but not the pain he felt in his heart.  
"He didn't tell me why he wanted to break up with me," the younger man spoke suddenly. "No matter how much I asked, he refused to give me a straight answer."  
Kongphop bit his lower lip, trying to chock down the sob threatening to tear itself from his mouth.  
"What exactly happened between the two of you?" Bright asked.  
"One weekend, I had to entertain some clients of the company. We were supposed to go to my family's cabin, just a few kilometers away from Bangkok, but, at the last moment, I decided to take them to Pattaya instead," Kongphop said. "We stayed there for three days. I missed him terribly during that time. I was so happy when I returned on Tuesday morning. I tried to call him, but his phone was switched off. It struck me as odd but then I decided to dismiss it and try his office. His co-worker, P'Todd, told me that he had taken sick leave. It made me worry too much that I rushed to his apartment, although I had just gotten home. When I reached there, I knocked but no one answered" —Kongphop let out a soft sigh— "I almost went crazy."  
"Why didn't you come to us?" Bright asked.  
"I did come to the bar," Kongphop replied. "I met P'Prem at the entrance, but he told me that you guys don't know anything about P'Arthit either."  
"Then?"  
"I kept calling and coming to his apartment without success until the following Sunday, he called me himself," Kong replied. "I was beside myself from happiness. I remember showering him with questions without giving him a chance to actually answer them until he yelled at me to shut up. He told me to come to his apartment as soon as possible."

FLASHBACK  
Kongphop smiled to himself as he arrived at his boyfriend's apartment, carrying a bouquet of flowers and a bag full of souvenirs from Pattaya. His heart was beating so fast that he feared it would burst out of his chest at any moment. Aside from his incurable longing for his adorable boyfriend, he was also worried about his sudden disappearance for the past few days.  
Knocking on the door, he called for the older man eagerly.  
The door opened, and Kongphop smiled widely at the sight of his boyfriend.  
"Come in," Arthitflatly said before he turned around and entered the room, leaving the door opened for Kongphop.  
Despite the slight heartache, he felt from Arthit's cold greeting, Kongphop kept smiling and followed his boyfriend inside. After all, he was already used to the older man's moments of dark moods.  
He frowned slightly upon seeing the state of Arthit's room, though. His boyfriend wasn't the neatest person he had ever met, and his place would be messy most of the time, but not THAT messy, not to mention dirty. It looked as if Arthit didn't even bother to clean it up, which was strange considering that the man always made a fuss whenever Kongphop visited unexpectedly and Arthit didn't have the time to tidy up the room.  
Looking at the man, Kongphop's frown deepened. Arthit looked as if he hadn't slept for years; his face was sickly pale, there were dark areas under his eyes, his eyes look listless, and he seemed to have lost too much weight during the short time they hadn't see other. His clothes were a mess as well. Kongphop watched as his boyfriend nervously stood in the middle of the room, breathing with difficulty. The tanned-skinned man felt an ominous darkness rising inside his heart.  
Shaking his head, he placed the flowers and the bag on the bed, before he walked to his boyfriend.  
"I reeeeaaallly missed you," he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.  
"Kongphop!" Arthit snapped, jerking away from the embrace. He turned around and glared coldly at the young man.  
The other man's smile faltered, wondering what he had done wrong to be snapped at like this.  
"I called you because I wanted to say something important to you," Arthit said in clear frustration. "I don't have time for your childish antics."  
"Okay, I'm sorry," Kongphop said softly, trying to keep the pain he felt out of his tone.  
"Sit down," The other man said, offering the small chair near the window.  
They sat opposite to each other, but Arthit remained silent for a while, staring at everything except the man in front of him. He seemed to be gathering his courage for something.  
"Let's break up."  
Kongphop's eyes widened in shock at the sudden statement.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I said let's break up," Arthit repeated in an annoyed tone. "This relationship isn't working for me anymore."  
He stood up, averting his face from the other man.  
"Why?" Kongphop asked baffled, standing up as well. "Why do you want us to part ways after all these years?"  
Arthit remained silent; giving his back to the other man.  
"P'Arthit, what isn't working for you anymore?" Kongphop tried again. "If something was bothering you, we can talk about it. I'm sure we can solve whatever is troubling you together."

"P'Arthit?"  
Arthit sighed, turning around to face the other man. "There is nothing to solve," he said coldly.  
"P'Arthit, what is going on?" Kongphop asked, starting to feel irritated. His boyfriend's refusal to clearly say what was going in his mind and his refusal to face whatever obstacle that faced their love had always been a huge sore spot in their relationship. It had almost separated them once, and it seemed that it was about to do so once more. "Hadn't you promised that you would not hold any secrets from me? Why can't you tell me whatever you want?"  
"I'm trying to tell you what I want," Arthit snapped, turning around to face the other man. "You're the one who's refusing to listen. . . !"  
"Just like this? Without reason?"

"What's the matter?" Kongphop's voice tone was raising for the first time in his entire life. A volcano of anger was starting to erupt inside of him, and he couldn't control it. "What we had shared for almost five years means so little to you that you won't even dignify my question with a proper answer?"  
"I don't want us to be together anymore! It's as simple as that!" Arthit said. "Why don't you just leave and forget all about us?!"  
"You don't want us to be together anymore?!" Just as it rose so quickly, Kongphop's voice dropped and became suddenly as cold as ice; something that Arthit wasn't used to at all. He smiled bitterly at the older man. "Just forget all about us? Is our love and what we had shared this simple to you that it can be erased upon request?"  
"Just get the hell out of here and forget about me!" Arthit yelled in frustration.  
Kongphop walked up to Arthit until they were only an inch apart, locking their eyes together. "Who the hell do you think you are to order me around like this?" He asked darkly. "Do you still you think yourself a Head Hazer and I'm your freshman? Do you still think that you have the right to boss me around?" Kongphop snorted softly. "I hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Head Hazer, but I'm no longer the freshman who would shout 'I like men!' in the middle of the cafeteria upon your command. Forget you? I'll gladly do that, not because you ordered me to, but because I finally realize how self-centered and selfish you truly are, and I'm done chasing after you!" With that, Kongphop walked away, slamming the door of the apartment behind him.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow...that Ai'Arthit surely knows how to make others lose their temper when he wants to!' Bright remarked softly, gaining a nod of agreement from Kongphop. "After that, did you try to contact him?"  
"I went again to his apartment a week later," Kongphop replied. "It bugged me that he wouldn't give me a clear reason, so I went, and there I saw a man coming out of the apartment, zipping up his pants, and I thought that he had already found another."  
"A man? Wait, you don't suppose that the man you've seen was—"  
"His rapist, most likely," Kongphop completed, feeling his tears stinging his eyes. "But at that time, I never thought that P'Arthit could be in trouble. When P'Knott said that the man kept coming to his apartment, my stomach crunched painfully when I realized that I had turned my back and walked away from P'Arthit in his hour of need."  
"Hey, don't overthink it," Bright said, placing a comforting hand on Kongphop's shoulder. "You didn't know."  
"I should've known something was amiss."  
"Hey, Listen! If Arthit managed to hide everything from Knott for two whole months, then no one would've known anything," Bright said, trying to comfort the distressed man.  
"And that's another matter altogether," Kongphop whispered. "He had been suffering alone for two months without anyone noticing anything...how could he do that?"  
"That's not the right question to ask, N'Kong," Bright looked at him with a meaningful gaze.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The right question to ask is why? And there are several of them," Bright took a deep breath. "Arthit isn't by any means a stupid person to be lured into a cabin by strangers, so why did he go to that cabin in the first place?"  
At that Kongphop shook his head in response.  
"And he isn't a weakling either, and can defend himself when necessary, but we can safely assume that while in the cabin, Arthit was outnumbered by his assaulters, but why didn't he report the incident after Knott had rescued him?"  
"I don't know."  
"And when that man came to his apartment, why didn't Arthit defend himself or report this to the police?"  
"I don't know."  
"Arthit's father is a detective, he could've found his son's rapists in no time, so why didn't Arthit seek his father's help?"  
"This isn't something you can tell your father," Kongphop commented. "Perhaps, that's why P'Arthit didn't want to report to the police."  
"No, that's not it," Bright said. "There is much more at stake here if Arthit had gone to such lengths to hide everything happened to him." Bright took a deep breath. "There is no need for me to tell you that Arthit is a person who is very possessive and protective of all those whom he loved, and he would take desperate measures to protect them even if it was at his expense." The older man looked at Kongphop. "Arthit suffered in silence for the sake of something that it is precious to him..." Bright sighed before he stood up. "Come, let's take you back home."  
"No, I want to sit by myself a little more," Kongphop said. "You can return to your bar, P'Bright. I will be fine."  
The older man studied him for a while before nodding his head. "Don't stay too long."  
With Bright walked away, leaving Kongphop alone.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Tum leaned on the metal railings overlooking the river. Next to him stood Dear taking out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"May I have one?" Tum asked.  
"Sure," Dear replied, offering one to his senior. "But I didn't know that you smoke."  
"I only smoke when I'm angry and need a release," Tum said as Dear lit the cigarette for him.  
The two stood next to each other in silence, seemingly enjoying their cigarettes, however, in reality, they were lost in thoughts about one particular former junior.  
After hearing the rest of Knott's story, the two understood the complicity of Arthit's situation, though it didn't make it any better, and they were still upset that their juniors hadn't sought their help earlier.  
"What should we do now?" Tum asked after a while. "There must be a way to help that fool I-Aoon."  
Dear couldn't help chuckling. "I understand that you are upset at him, P'Tum," he said. "But aren't you a little hard on him?"  
"Why? Don't you think he's a fool?"  
"I do," Dear admitted. "I confirmed that when he actually ran 54 laps after completing 100 push-ups, 100 stands and sits, and 100 squats during his third year."  
"I heard about that from N'Pern," Tum said with a soft chuckle. "But wasn't that what you've ordered him to do?"  
"We only wanted to set an example for the freshmen," Dear protested. "And we had agreed that he would do only 20 laps, but he had to go all the way, just to prove his point! And thanks to that, I got scolded by the teacher and was called a heartless barbarian by the entire student body for the rest of the year."  
Tum laughed lightly at that.  
"We should find a way to help him," He said solemnly after a moment of silence. He turned his face to Dear. "Those bastards should be punished for what they did."  
"I don't think that it's too late to file a report to the police," Dear said. "I have a relative on the police force, I could ask him."  
"What about I-Aoon's father?" Tum asked.  
"He's bound to find out, sooner or later."  
"And Kongphop?"  
Dear shrugged, taking another drag from his cigarette. "The notion that someone in Kongphop's family was involved in what happened to Arthit is merely a speculation on Arthit and Knott's side; there is no solid proof. The only one who's connected to Kongphop is the company's aide."  
"An aide who could be acting under someone's orders."  
"For what purpose?"  
"Breaking up I-Aoon and Kongphop, which they had achieved."  
"Isn't it a bit extreme to go to such lengths just to break up the two?" Dear questioned. "And how can you explain why that bastard kept haunting Arthit even after his break up? I don't think that breaking them up is a good reason for whoever behind this to do such a thing."  
"Well, there is no good reason for anyone to do such thing to anybody," Tum muttered heatedly.  
"That's true."  
"Anyhow, how do you explain the way they lured I-Aoon into the cabin?"  
"I don't know, P'Tum," Dear said with a deep sigh. "I will talk to my relative and see what he would say."  
Tum nodded, looking unconvinced.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Bright returned to the bar, he saw Knott sitting in their usual place, drinking by himself; his eyes fixed on the photos set up opposite to him on the wall.  
"Where are P'Tum and P'Dear?"  
"Gone," Knott replied.  
Bright sighed and sat next to his friend. He ordered a drink for himself and started to drink.  
"Knott, why did you tell Prem what happened to Arthit and not us?" He asked suddenly.  
"Prem only knew by coincidence. Besides, this isn't something you would tell anyone," Knott replied tonelessly.  
"We are not _anyone_ , Ai'Knott. We are Arthit's friends for nearly eight years!" Bright growled.  
Knott sighed deeply. He knew that Bright had every right to be upset for not being trusted with their friend's problems; however, this wasn't a common problem that one could easily rely on anyone, friends or not, with. He was sure that Arthit wouldn't have called him if he could have gotten out of the cabin by himself.  
Knott looked at Bright, who was still glaring at him. "Don't be angry, Bright," he said. "You wouldn't want to tell anyone if such a thing happened to you."  
He poured himself another drink.  
"You told P'Tum and P'Dear pretty easily," Bright commented.  
"You know them," Knott said with a sigh. "They wouldn't have stopped pestering me until they've wrenched the truth out of me. Of course, the fact that they forced me to talk in front of Kongphop did add insult to injury," He added the last sentence with evident resentment before gulping his drink in one go.  
"Why are you angry at Kongphop?" Bright asked. "He has nothing to do with what happened to Arthit."  
"Don't ask too many questions, Bright. Some things are better left unsaid."  
"Well, speaking of Kongphop," Bright said. "Do you know that Kongphop might have seen that bastard who raped Arthit?"  
"What?" Knott snapped, looking disturbed suddenly. "He recognizes him?"  
"No, I don't think so," Bright replied, surprised at his friend's reaction. "Why would he?"  
Knott just shrugged, seemingly relieved upon hearing that.  
"Ai'Knott, why did Arthit break up with Kongphop?" Bright asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.  
"What did I say about asking too many questions?" Knott asked, glaring at his friend.  
"Well, I only heard half of the story," Bright replied. "And I want to hear the rest."  
"Ai'Bright, will you please leave me alone?" Knott asked impatiently. "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."  
Bright could've pestered the other man for answers, but he knew his friend when he was in a melancholy mood. Despite his usually mild temper, Knott could be violent when provoked enough. Deciding that he wouldn't get more information than he had already obtained, Bright nodded his head and left.  
Knott's eyes stared ahead, and soon he was lost in deep thoughts.

FLASHBACK  
His phone rang suddenly. Knott frowned, noticing the name flashing on his screen. Excusing himself from the company of his girlfriend, he went to the balcony to take the call.  
"Arthit, what's wrong?"  
"Knott, can you come over?" Arthit's voice was hoarse and croaky as if he was crying for some time.  
"Of course," Knott said. "But tell me what's wrong?"  
He heard his friend release a deep sigh before he spoke. "I don't want to stay alone tonight. Please, I think I'll go mad all by myself."  
"I'm coming right away," Knott reassured before he hung up.  
Re-entering his apartment, Knott apologized to his girlfriend for having to cut their date short, then drove her home before he hurried to Arthit's apartment.  
When Arthit opened the door for him, it was clear that he had been indeed crying.  
"What happened?" Knott asked worriedly as the door was closed and locked behind him.  
"I broke up with Kongphop," though Arthit's voice might sound neutral to others, Knott could clearly hear the pain in it. He watched as his friend sat on the messy bed, trying his best to stop tears from flowing from his eyes.  
Knott sighed deeply. He knew this would happen eventually, but he was hoping that Arthit would postpone the matter of Kongphop until he was emotionally stable after his ordeal.  
Sitting next to his friend, Knott pulled the other man to his embrace, ignoring the way Arthit's body tensed under his touch. However, as soon as Arthit's face rested against his shoulder, his friend burst into tears.  
Knott noted with a heavy heart that his friend hadn't cried after his trial, not even once, but now he was crying his heart out over his lover.  
He waited patiently until the other man stopped crying.  
"I'm sorry, Knott," Arthit whispered, pulling away and wiping his tears. "for troubling you so much."  
"We are friends, Arthit," Knott replied. "I'll always be by your side."  
Arthit gave his friend a tiny smile but said nothing.  
"Arthit, why did you break up with Kongphop if it would cause you so much pain?" Though Knott knew the answer, he asked anyway, wanting his friend to unload his troubles from his chest.  
"You know why," Arthit answered, sighing deeply.  
"But it may not be true," Knott reasoned. "and even if it was, Kongphop has the right to know."  
"No, Ai'Knott!" Arthit exclaimed, standing up and starting pace back and fro. "I can't risk it. Kongphop is very attached to his family; I can't put him in a position where he must choose between his family and me."  
"There is no evidence to support your theory that someone in his family was involved in your incident."  
"I saw that aide in Kongphop's house during the few times I've been there," Arthit explained agitatedly. "He's not only an employee in Kongphop's family's company, but he's also part of their household. He's very close to that family!"  
"But, Arthit—"  
"How would you explain the use of the cabin, then? And the message sent to me from Kongphop's phone, inviting me to that place? And how about sending the company's car? No, Knott. Someone in that family doesn't want me to be with Kongphop, and I don't want to destroy Kongphop's family. It is for the best."  
Silent tears never stopped sliding down Arthit's pale cheeks throughout his speech. It was apparent that the man was trying to convince himself that he made the right decision rather than convincing his friend.  
"So, you chose to destroy the love that had grown between the two of you for the past four years, instead," Knott simply stated.  
Arthit stopped his pacing and gave him a hurt look. "It's for the best," he repeated.  
Knott sighed. Again, he already knew what his friend's response would be, to what he was about to say but still, he had to try, hoping against everything that the other man would listen to reason for once.  
"Arthit, instead of torturing yourself like this, there is a way to be sure," he began. "Let's report this to the police and let them investigate. They will find out for sure whether Kongphop's family was truly involved or not. Or better yet, let's talk to your father!"  
"Ai'Knott, I said NO!" Arthit exclaimed.  
Knott frowned, feeling Arthit was hiding something else from him. He could understand why his friend would wish not to probe into the real connection between what happened to him and his boyfriend's family; but, Knott had a feeling that Arthit had broken up with Kongphop for more than this reason.  
"Arthit," he said with a solemn voice. "is this only the reason why you've ended your relationship with Kongphop, or there is something else you're not telling me?"  
Arthit's eyes shifted around restlessly to escape his friend's piercing eyes.  
"Ai'Arthit?" Knott called.  
The former head hazer closed his eyes causing his unshed tears to slide down his cheeks while his head hung down shamefully. "It's for the best, Knott," he whispered. "He deserves to be with someone else...someone better...someone undamaged, untainted."  
SLAP!  
Upon hearing Arthit's last words, Knott stood up, and his hand unconsciously rose and slapped the other man across his cheek.  
Arthit stared at his friend with utter shock as an angry red mark appeared on his pale skin. Knott, on the other, stared back with a blank face and cold eyes.  
The two men stared at each other for a while in complete silence until Arthit averted his gaze, rubbing his cheek.  
Knott watched with the same cold glare as his friend sat back on the bed; eyes downcast.  
"Aren't you going to apologize?" He finally asked.  
"Who should apologize to whom?" Arthit asked, looking up at him with slight resentment inside his eyes. "You're the one who slapped me."  
"You deserve it," Knott said emotionlessly. "Honestly, Arthit! Damaged? Tainted? Is that how you see yourself?" He asked heatedly, feeling his ire rising again within his chest.  
Arthit closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. His hands clenched tightly on the sheets underneath them.  
"Answer me, Ai'Arthit!" Knott snapped. "Is that how you see yourself?"  
"How else would I see myself?" the other man snapped back. "How else would anyone see a grown-up man who got kidnapped and had been used like a whore?!"  
For the second time this day Knott lost his temper and pulled Arthit up to his feet by the collar. He glared furiously into his friend's eyes before he suddenly let go and pulled Arthit into a tight embrace.  
"You're not damaged, Arthit," he whispered into his friend's ear. "or tainted. And you're certainly not a whore."  
Arthit's body was shaking violently in his arms, and Knott knew his friend was crying again.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Knott smiled bitterly to himself. He had naïvely thought that he had gotten through Arthit that night and made him open his heart. He had thought that he managed to comfort his friend and help him to overcome his plight, only to discover how wrong he was when it was too late. He had tried to support his friend through his ordeal the best way he could, but it seemed that all his efforts weren't enough. Ultimately, he was forced to watch helplessly as Arthit sank into a vortex of despair and self-destruction until he was beyond any help; even having the support of Prem and Arthit's father hadn't helped at all.  
Knott inhaled sharply, wondering if they were all fated to lose Arthit forever.  
"Hey, Ai'Knott..."  
Knott snapped out from his thoughts and looked up at Bright.  
"I think you should call it a night, buddy," Bright said. "You drank a bottle and half all by yourself."  
Knott opened his mouth to reply but then decided otherwise and closed it. He placed down his glass and stood up. Swaying slightly, Knott had to hold the edge of the couch for support.  
Seeing the state his friend was in, Bright sighed deeply. "Come, buddy. I'll drive you home."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...


	4. Time to Let Him Go

**Chapter Four: Time to Let Him Go**

 _The sound of the sea waves was too relaxing, it was starting to lull him to sleep. He was with his boyfriend at the beach, enjoying a one-week vacation away from their lives' responsibilities. He was lying on his back with his head comfortably resting on Arthit's warm lap. Looking, up, Kongphop smiled at the serene expression that graced his boyfriend's handsome face as he gazed into the sea. Kongphop felt his heart swelling with happiness and peace._

 _"_ _Hey, what are you looking at? How many times do I have to tell you that my face is expensive?" Arthit said, looking down at him with a mocked annoyed expression._

 _"_ _I think I can afford it." He replied teasingly._

 _"_ _I doubt that!" Arthit snorted adorably._

 _"_ _Oh, really?"_

 _"_ _Really!" Arthit said with a pout._

 _"_ _Name your price, and I'm ready to pay it."_

 _Arthit raised an eyebrow before he smirked. "Your father's company."_

 _Kongphop laughed. "But it's already yours…technically."_

 _"_ _It is? How?"_

 _"_ _Aren't you my wife?"_

 _"_ _KONGPHOP!" Arthit tried to stand up had not Kongphop held him down._

 _"_ _I'm joking," He said laughingly. "But seriously speaking, you've become part of the family since the day I'd introduced you to them. So, what is mine is now yours!"_

 _He raised one hand and gently ran it up Arthit's neck, to the back of his head and into his silky hair._

 _Arthit pressed his lips frowningly, looking up._

 _"_ _Oh, come on, P'Arthit. Don't be mad!" Kongphop pleaded, gently caressing his lover's nape. "Pleassssseee…I love you!"_

 _He watched amused as Arthit fought hard not to smile. A broad smile broke on his face when finally, Arthit's lips turned upwards in a beautiful, shy smile._

 _"_ _You know what? Just for being able to be with you," Kongphop whispered. "I can die a happy man right now."_

 _"_ _You want to die and leave me alone?" Arthit asked, looking down at his lover. His expression was neutral, but there was a glint of sadness in his eyes._

 _"_ _Then, will you die with me?"_

 _"_ _No," Arthit replied. "I don't want either of us to die. I want us to live together for a very long time."_

 _Kongphop smiled as he gently pulled Arthit's head downwards until their lips met._

Kongphop opened eyes when the alarm went on. Stretching a hand, he silenced the offending device, before he buried his face into the pillow. He was about to doze off again when his phone rang. Groaning, he reached his hand once more and grabbed the phone. It was Mayuree.

"Good Morning," he greeted.

"Good Morning," she greeted warmly. "Getting ready for work?"

"No, I'm not feeling well," he replied. "So, I think I'll skip work today."

"What's wrong? Are you ill? Do you want me to come over?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "I just feel a little tired. It will probably go away after I sleep some more. There is no need for you to worry. You are busy today with your gallery. Focus on that."

"But—"

"I 'm fine, Mayuree," he reassured. "Just focus on your gallery. I'll come by your house to pick you up in the evening, and we'll go there together."

"Alright," Mayuree replied uncertainly. "See you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Kongphop turned on the silent mode before throwing the phone away. Ever since he had learned about what had happened to Arthit, he was in no mood to do anything. He had spent Sunday locked in his room, without eating, or talking to anyone, only thinking about his P'Arthit and reminiscing about their memories together.

He turned to one side and stared at the empty pillow next to his; a mirage of Arthit's sleeping face suddenly appeared in front of his eyes. He reached one hand, trying to feel his lover's soft skin with his fingertips only to realize that no Arthit was sleeping by his side.

Kongphop inhaled sharply. For almost two days, he had been thinking of nothing except what had happened to both him and Arthit this past year. He couldn't help wondering why his lover hadn't told him about his ordeal. He couldn't help feeling betrayed by Arthit who didn't trust him with his pain.

Kongphop shook his head slightly. He knew his lover very well. Arthit's pride wouldn't have allowed him to admit such thing to anyone let alone Kongphop.

'P'Knott knew _._ ' A small voice inside his head told him.

'Because, P'Arthit called him for help while I was away,' He replied.

'Why didn't he tell you when you returned?'

'Because…he was ashamed.'

'But you are his boyfriend. He promised not to hide anything from you, yet he didn't trust you with his problems. Instead, he broke up with you without giving you a reason.'

'He must have his reasons.'

'Which are?'

'I don't know.'

Kongphop closed his eyes in a poor attempt to prevent tears from escaping.

It hurt him a lot to know that his lover was going through such thing without asking him for support…instead, he allowed another to take care of him.

Did P'Arthit think that he would leave if he knew what happened? Did he genuinely believe that he, Kongphop, would abandon him when he needed him the most? If the answer was yes, then it only meant that his boyfriend didn't have any faith or trust in him or in his love.

Kongphop bit his lower lip, trying in vain to squash down the agonizing pain he had been feeling since Saturday night. Burying his face deeper into the pillow, Kongphop allowed a sob to escape.

"Kong!"

Several soft knocks on his door were heard accompanied by his mother's voice.

"Are you awake, Son?" She asked from behind the door.

"Yes, Mother," Kongphop replied, rising quickly from his bed and wiping away his tears. "I'm awake."

Opening the door, his mother entered. "Kong, you're still in bed. It's 7:30. Aren't you going to work?"

"I don't feel like it, Mother," he said, trying to make his voice as normal as possible. "I feel a little bit drained."

"Are you sick?" She rushed to his side and checked his temperature. "You know, you've been acting strange since Saturday. What is it? A problem at work? With Mayuree?"

"None of these things, Mom," he replied, gently taking her hand off his forehead. "It's probably because I've been working too hard at the office lately and it's finally catching up. It'll go after a well-rest." He smiled, trying to ease his mother's worries.

The older woman stared at him unconvinced for a while but then decided just to let it go.

"Alright, then," she said. "I will tell your father that you're not going to work today. Are you still going to Mayuree's gallery tonight?"

"Of course."

His mother smiled approvingly before kissing him on his forehead and standing up. "I'll leave you to rest now." With that, the older woman left.

Sighing, Kongphop lied back and covered himself with his covers.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott checked his phone for the umpteenth time since morning, but still, the call he had been waiting for didn't come. It was Monday afternoon, and still, Arthit's father didn't call to tell him about the compatibility results. Tum, Dear, the rest of his friends had texted him several times; all were asking the same question which he didn't have the answer to.

"Something wrong, dear?" His girlfriend asked. "You've been looking at your phone as if you're expecting a call."

Sighing, he looked up and smiled at her. They were supposed to be having lunch together at a restaurant near their university and relaxing after a day of study; however, Knott was far away from being relaxed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've been focusing on you, Tob, but the truth is I'm waiting for a call from Arthit's father to tell me about the compatibility results."

"It's alright, Knott," Tob said, smiling understandingly.

Knott gave her a guilty smile. "I know that I wasn't the doting boyfriend this past year—"

"Knott," Tob cut him short. "There is no need for this kind of talk. I understand that you are worried about your friend. Besides, I really feel sorry for Arthit. He doesn't deserve what had happened to him."

A sad smile was the only thing that Knott could muster.

Tob had met Arthit and the rest of Knott's friends at Bright's bar about a year and a half ago, and she had immediately liked them all, especially Arthit. The man was kind, gentle, polite and had a charming sunny smile. The two of them soon became close friends, and soon they started to go out on double dates with their respective boyfriends so much that it became a routine for them to see each other more than once a day…that's until Arthit's incident.

Knott hadn't told her exactly what had happened, except that Arthit had been attacked by some gang and was suffering from the aftermaths of his trauma.

"Do you have more classes left?" Knott asked, trying to change the subject.

"No," she replied. "I need to go to the art museum, though. The fourth years in my faculty are having their graduation art gallery tonight, and I'm on the organizing committee. And there are still many things to be done. Do you want to come over and see?"

"Okay," Knott replied, gaining a bright smile from Tob. He was about to say something when his phone rang. It was Arthit's father.

"Hello, Uncle. Did the doctor call?" Knott answered. "I see. Don't worry. We will think of something. Goodbye."

Tob watched with deep concern how her boyfriend's expression tightened during his call. It was clear that Arthit's father had some bad news.

"What happened?" She asked as Knott hung up.

"None of us is suitable as a donor for Arthit," Knott replied before sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tob said sympathetically. "What are you going to do now?"

"We must find a donor somehow," Knott replied.

Tob stared at her boyfriend with great sympathy. She really wanted to help but didn't know how.

Shaking his head, Knott looked up at his girlfriend. "How about we leave?" he asked. "Come, I'll drop you at the museum."

Nodding her head, Tob smiled and stood up silently.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The event was glamorous. In supporting the art students, the city museum had arranged a great gala inviting many famous painters to attend and view the graduates' works.

Kongphop smiled widely as he stood by his fiancée, greeting all the gallery guests, along with the other graduates. His parents and Mayuree's were already roaming the hall, watching the paintings.

"Hey, Kong!" Em exclaimed, approaching along with May, Tew, Oak, Wad, and Prem tagging along a little bit behind the group.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Kongphop offered after they greeted each other.

"We would love to," May said.

"I will join you as soon as I'm done with greeting the rest of the guests," Mayuree said.

As luck would have it, Knott and Tob approached her as soon as Kongphop left with his friends.

"N'Mayuree," Tob greeted as she approached. "I'm sorry for being late. I should've been here from the beginning, but I was swamped in the backroom, clearing all the mess."

"It's alright, P'," Mayuree replied. "I thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome," Tob said with a smile. "This is my boyfriend, Knott."

The two greeted each other before Mayuree turned her attention to Tob. "My fiancé is here as well."

"Oh, really?" Tob said. "I'm curious to meet him. I'm sorry I couldn't be present at the engagement."

"It's alright."

As the two women talked, Knott stared at Mayuree, wondering where he had seen her. Her face seemed very familiar.

"Mayuree," the trio looked and saw Kongphop.

"P'Tob, P'Knott," Mayuree said, "This is my fiancé, Kongphop Suthiluck."

Tob stared at Kongphop with great surprise. While she knew that Arthit and Kongphop had split, she didn't know that he got engaged so soon. She looked at her boyfriend, but he didn't seem surprised. Forcing a smile, she looked at Kongphop and greeted him as if he was a stranger before she and Knott excused themselves.

"Knott," Tob began as soon as they reached the drinks' table. "did you know about N'Kong's engagement?"

"Yes," he replied.

"And Arthit?"

A deep sigh was her only reply.

FLASHBACK

Knott drove as fast as he could, trying to reach his destination as if he was chased by wild beasts. It was still early in the morning but the article he had seen in the morning newspaper had almost given him a heart attack. His friend wasn't usually the early type, but Knott needed to warn Arthit's father about it as soon as possible so he would hide the newspaper from his son.

Parking his car in front of Arthit's parents' house, he quickly left the car and rushed to the front door.

"Good morning, uncle!" He greeted hastily as Arthit's father opened the door. "Is Arthit up?" He asked, peeking inside the house.

"Yes," The older man replied, puzzled. "He's in the kitchen."

Before Knott could respond, the two heard the sound of something breaking coming from the kitchen. The two ran into and saw Arthit standing in the middle the kitchen, paralyzed, with a tear-drenched face, staring at a broken cup next to his feet. In one hand, he was holding a newspaper.

"Arthit," Knott rushed to his friend's side, snatching the newspaper from his hand before he started to guide the stunned man out of place.

"What's wrong with him?" His father asked.

Knott gave him the newspaper before he helped Arthit to sit down on the sofa in the living room.

Arthit's father looked at the newspaper which was opened at the society section where a large picture of Kongphop and a young woman above an engagement announcement took almost half of the page.

"Arthit," Knott called his friend, who seemed to be lost in another world. His friend looked blankly at him for a moment before a spark of distinguishing shone in his eyes.

"Kongphop," was the only thing that came out of Arthit's mouth.

"Give it up, Arthit. It's over between you two," Knott said with a sigh. "It's about time that you forget him and move on. He obviously did!" Though he said it, Knott knew that his friend would never be able to get over his ex entirely.

END OF FLASHBACK

Knott frowned, remembering Arthit's reaction. After his trauma, his friend had developed a severe case of nausea whenever he became stressed. That morning, Arthit had thrown up his entire breakfast before he lay in his bed, silently crying. Knott and Arthit's father didn't know what to do to console him.

Shaking his head, Knott tried to focus back on reality and his girlfriend.

"Honey, I need to go for a moment," Tob said hastily before she left, heading towards a group of professors.

"Knott,"

Knott turned around to see Prem approaching him.

"Hey, Prem, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Wad," Prem replied. "I didn't want to, but he insisted. Plus, there is a section for photography I thought I could check it out."

"I see."

"By the way, any news on Arthit?"

Knott looked around before he spoke. "None of us is suitable as a donor. I've already texted P'Dear and P'Tum about it."

"And now what?"

"I don't know," Knott replied with a sigh. "We must find some donors as soon as possible."

"Hey, guys,"

The two looked behind and saw Tum, Fon, and Pern approaching them.

"Hello," Knott and Prem greeted them.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here?" Tum wondered.

"I came with my girlfriend and Prem with his boyfriend," Knott replied. "What about you?"

"Kongphop was kind enough to invite all of the co-students code members to this event," Pern replied excitedly.

"Knott, I need to talk to you," Tum said. "Can we go somewhere less crowded?"

"Of course."

The ladies excused themselves to go and check on the paintings while the men headed to an empty balcony.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop stood in front of a painting, staring intensely at it. The painting portraited a young man sitting under a tree, playing his guitar; it was titled 'On a sunny day.' It wasn't very greatly done, but to him, it triggered a sense of longing for a time when he was happy.

FLASHBACK

Kongphop walked away from the beverages stall, carrying two green coconuts, and heading towards the spot where he had left his lover.

A broad smile spread on his face when he got there and saw Arthit sitting under a tree, playing with his guitar, surrounded by a bunch of children. The older man seemed to be enjoying playing famous Thai children's songs to his audience.

Becoming aware of Kongphop's presence, Arthit stopped playing abruptly, much to the children's displeasure.

"Why did you stop?" One of the children whined.

"We want more!" another said.

"Yes, sing to us more."

"No! That's enough!" Arthit replied embarrassedly, eyeing Kongphop who was smirking with great amusement. "Go away!"

All the children groaned in disappointment before they all started to stand up. A small girl surprised the two men by walking to Arthit and planting a peck on his cheek before running away.

Kongphop raised an amused eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?" He asked as he sat beside his boyfriend.

"She's just a little girl," Arthit said indifferently, taking one coconut from his boyfriend's hand.

Kongphop smiled before turning his attention to the sea in front of him.

"You know, this reminds me of my year's initiation trip…" he said suddenly. "Remember? When you nearly caused me to drown myself?"

"Hey! It was your fault!" Arthit exclaimed with a pout.

Kongphop laughed. "Anyway, do you remember when I challenged you about making us sit under the sun while you and the seniors were singing under the shades, surrounded by the first-year girls?" he asked, moving a little closer to the other man.

"Yeah, and?" Arthit asked softly, staring at his lover suspiciously.

"Well, contrary to everyone's beliefs, I didn't confront you because I was angry for ordering us to sit under the sun," Kongphop confessed.

"Then why were you angry then?" Arthit asked.

Kongphop slowly closed the gap between their faces before he whispered. "I was insanely jealous seeing you sitting there singing while all the girls were swooning over you."

Arthit flushed as he gazed into Kongphop's eyes and teasing smile.

"Crazy!" he finally said, pulling away before returning his attention back to his guitar.

Kongphop laughed amusedly at the other man's attempt to cover his embarrassment. The tips of his adorable boyfriend's ears were tomato-red, and he was fighting a losing war against his lips, which were slowly curving up into a cute shy smile.

"Hey, P'Arthit, have you ever seen an elephant?(1)" Kongphop teased.

"Shut up!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kong!" Kongphop snapped from his memories when someone placed their hand on him. Looking at his side, he saw his fiancée.

"Yes, Mayuree?" He asked, forcing a smile upon his face.

"I asked you if you liked the painting, but you seemed to be lost," she said before looking at the painting. "It's not one of the best paintings in the gallery, you know? There are more well-done and meaningful paintings than this."

"On the contrary," Kongphop replied. "it's the most beautiful painting I've ever seen."

Mayuree looked at him, surprised at the amount of passion that colored his voice. She stared intently at his face, wondering about the reason for all the emotions that were playing in his eyes.

Before she could ask, the two heard someone calling Kongphop's name.

Looking behind, Kongphop smiled, seeing Pern, Fon and the rest of his co-students code members approaching them. Noticing Tum's absence, he inquired about him after all the introductions and greetings were made.

"He's with P'Knott and P'Prem," Pern replied. "in one of the balconies, I think. P'Tum seemed to have something important to talk about with them."

Excusing himself, Kongphop went to look for his seniors.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tum asked.

The three of them were discussing the new developments in Arthit's situation.

"All we can do is try to find a suitable donor," Knott said. "Arthit's father has already tried to contact his relatives but they aren't many, and there is no guarantee that one of them will be suitable."

"We can ask our former peers from college," Prem suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Tum said. "And I'll talk to the code members, as well as the members of the hazing teams."

"No!" Knott exclaimed before he could stop himself. "I mean," he said. "I don't think Arthit will appreciate it if all of the university knew about his accident. Some may ask irrelevant questions. Besides, some people shouldn't know about this matter at all."

"Knott, are you serious?" Tum asked, irritated. "I-Aoon's life is in danger, and you are worried about that?!"

"I'm sorry, P'," Knott said. "But we have to consider Arthit's feelings as well. If he woke up and then discovered that his secret was discovered, it would kill him right away. Plus, think of his pride. He will not accept any favors from anyone."

Tum sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Knott was right. His stubborn junior would prefer to die rather than accepting help from strange people.

"Fine," He said. "What do you suggest then?"

"We'll ask only the people whom Arthit knew and would appreciate their help."

"Alright."

"And P'Tum, please, neither Kongphop nor any of his friends should know about this matter."

"Yeah, I know!"

With that, the three re-entered the museum hall.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop spotted the trio as they were about to re-enter the hall. He quickly headed towards them. He wasn't truly looking for Tum. The one he truly wanted to talk to was Knott, and he had been trying to gather his courage to talk to the man ever since he saw him with his girlfriend. But since Tum was already present, Kongphop thought to use his presence to his advantage.

"Good evening, P'Tum," he greeted as soon as he was near the trio.

"Good evening, Kongphop," Tum greeted back. "How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you for coming." He said.

"Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome. Please, P'Knott," Kongphop called the man who was about to leave. "I have something I wish to talk to you about."

Knott didn't bother to hide his irritation but said nothing; instead, he stood in his place, waiting for the other man to talk.

Sensing that Kongphop wanted some privacy, Tum gestured to Prem to silently walk away with him, though the two didn't go far, in case Knott repeated the scene at the hospital.

"P'Knott," Kongphop began. "How is P'Arthit?"

"He's fine," Knott replied.

"Is he still in the hospital?"

"What do you want, Kongphop?" Knott asked impatiently. "I don't think you only wanted to ask me about Arthit."

"True," Kongphop replied. "I wanted to tell you that I may have seen the man who hurt P'Arthit."

"I know. Bright told me. So?"

"So, now we can report what happened to the police," Kongphop said. "If you would just tell them about the cabin and its location, I can testify of what I had seen, and surely the police will check the building's CCTV and—"

"And then what?" Knott interrupted. "It's a been a whole year, Kongphop. Do you think that the police will look into something that happened a year ago? Plus, those who attacked Arthit may not be in the city anymore."

"But, P'Knott—"

"Why do you concern yourself about this, anyway?" Knott asked.

"Because P'Arthit is my senior and—"

"No, you are not concern about him because he's your senior," Knott interrupted. "You're acting as if he was still your lover."

"Is it wrong to be concern about him?"

"Yes, since you've already broken up with him and already have a fiancée."

"I wasn't the one who broke up with him," Kongphop said.

"I know," Knott said. "But that doesn't change anything. You two are separated, and you have someone else to care about."

"Don't you think that I have the right to be concerned about him? Or, at least, have the right to know why he broke up with me?" Kongphop asked in a broken tone. "For a whole year, I lived with the notion that he had left me for another, but after hearing your story, I couldn't help but feel that he had broken up with me because he didn't have faith in me or in my love. Did he really think that I would look down on him because of something that was beyond his power? Or was there another reason that compelled him to push me out of his life? I need to know why he hid something like that from me?"

"Well, he's not exactly in a position to answer any of your questions, is he?"

Kongphop stared at the older man, feeling his heart shattering all over again. "Please, P'Knott," he said. "You are his best friend. He called you when he needed someone to help him. Didn't he at least tell you something?"

Knott sighed deeply before he looked straight into Kongphop's eyes. "Listen to me, Kongphop. I was probably the first person to know about Arthit's growing feelings towards you. And he did ask for my advice when he was doubtful about the future of his relationship with you, and I was the one who advised him to look for his happiness instead of worrying about the future. And When the two of you started dating, I supported your relationship because I saw how happy you made him, but not anymore," Knott said. "Your presence now is only causing him pain."

A hurt look flashed in Kongphop's eyes upon hearing this.

"Whatever reasons were behind Arthit's actions," Knott continued. "He's the only one who can reveal them... All I can say, as his friend, that if you want to help him really, then just forget about him and live your life away from him. It's time to let him go." With that, Knott walked away, without waiting for a reply or a comment.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

(1) A famous Thai children's song.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…


	5. Woes of a Father

**Hello, everyone...**

 **I'd like to apologize for the long absence...It was because I've asked my new beta to proofread all of the fic's chapters from the beginning, so it took her a long time. I'm so sorry.**

 **On the brighter side, it gave me time to write up to the 11th chapter...so all I have to do is send them one by one to my beta for editing...^^**

 **I've updated the previous chapters with the newly edited ones.**

 **And now, to the new chapter...**

 **I hope that you like it ^^**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Two weeks passed since Arthit's car accident. In the first week, his condition was stable, but then his vital parameters started to decline slowly. Although his state was controllable, his doctor was in a hurry to find a donor as soon as possible, putting him on the top of the emergency donation list and urging his father to keep looking for a donor.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Mr. Phet Rojnapat returned home around 10 pm. When he opened the door, complete darkness and silence greeted him. He entered the house and walked his way to the living room without turning on the lights, finding that that darkness suited his mood. Throwing himself on the couch, Phet tossed his head backward and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. Exhausted both physically and mentally, he soon dozed off.

FLASHBACK

"Dad, what's for dinner?"

Phet looked up from what he was doing to see his son, standing in front of him with anticipation in his eyes. The old man frowned slightly.

Since his return to live with him ten months ago, Arthit had never, not even once, asked about food. On the contrary, the young man showed little interest in eating; on top of that, he was having a hard time keeping the little bit of food he managed to eat inside his stomach. It was his father who would usually try to stir his desire to eat by cooking for him his favorite dishes, hoping that he would be tempted to eat it. So why was he asking about the dinner now?

"Dad?!"

Phet snapped from his thoughts and forced a smile on his face.

"Um...I'm doing basil chicken with sunny-side-up eggs, extra chili!" He replied as he placed down the stirring spoon. "And there is some pink milk in the fridge as well."

One corner of Arthit's lips tugged upwards in a tiny microscopic smile. "Do you need help?"

"I'm almost done," His father replied. "Want to help me set up the table?"

Arthit nodded and walked to the dish cabinet.

"Dad, how about we eat outside?" He asked suddenly, looking at his father. "Like we used to do when I was younger?"

Phet stared at his son with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. His son's seemingly innocent suggestion disturbed something inside of him. They had not eaten in the garden since the death of Arthit's mother because it always reminded them of her, so why his son wanted to eat outside now?

The old man stared at his son for a long moment, analyzing him carefully. Arthit's figure seemed to be relaxed, and there was a bit light, although dim, in his eyes.

"Dad?"

Shaking his head, Phet pushed all his doubts away and tried to rationalize with himself. It had been two weeks since Arthit tried to do something harmful to himself. His state of mind seemed to be slowly improving; he has been spending more time with his dad, watching the tv, reading his comics and talking, albeit briefly. He still had nightmares, and his eating habits have not improved, and his nausea has not waned, but still, his son seemed to be more at ease these days. Besides, if eating outside would make his son happy then so be it.

"Of course, Arthit," he replied with a smile. "If that's what you want."

Giving his father another tiny smile, Arthit proceeded to take out the dishes as Phet continued his cooking.

Serving dinner on the small table in the house's small garden, Phet sat opposite to his son and watched him as the young man started to eat. A fond smile appeared on the old man's face before he began to eat as well.

At first, they were silent, but after few minutes, Phet started to complain about the fast cars that drove with insane speed on the road in front of their house, creating an unnecessary commotion, in attempt to stir a conversation.

"Dad," Arthit spoke suddenly. "Do you miss Mom?"

"Yes, I do," his father replied. "And you?"

Arthit nodded, playing with his food. "Do you wish she was still here with us?"

"Of course," Phet replied. "However, some things in this world are beyond our control." Taking a deep breath, he looked straightly at his son before he continued. "Listen, Arthit, it's normal that you miss the ones you love when they are far away and feel sad for losing them, but you must always remember that those people wouldn't want you to halt your life and live in misery because of their absence. For example, I'm sure that your mom's ultimate wish was that we would live in happiness, even if she wasn't by our side."

Arthit nodded before he resumed eating again.

Phet watched him, hoping that his son had understood him. He knew that Arthit was struggling, among other things, to live without the person he loved by his side, which was probably the reason behind his question. But the old man hoped that time would be enough to help his son move on.

Trying to change the subject, Phet started to talk about random things while his son listened, offering him a small smile from time to time until they've finished eating.

"I'll clear up the table." Arthit volunteered, standing up. "Why don't you go and watch tv?"

Phet smiled and nodded as he stood up as well.

"Dad," Arthit said, walking to his father. "Thank you...for the meal."

Phet chuckled amusedly. He tried to reach his hand to ruffle his son's hair, but Arthit involuntarily took a step back when he saw his father's hand raised towards him.

"I'm sorry," Arthit whispered upon seeing the hurt in his father's eyes.

Phet shook his head and smiled. "It's alright," he said before walking away. He was about to enter the house when he remembered something he wanted to say his son and turned around to see Arthit rushing towards the middle of the street and standing in the way of an oncoming car.

"ARTHIT!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Phet jerked, opening his eyes. His breath was fast and shallow, and his face was drenched in cold sweat. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm down his heartbeat. The memory of that day still haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. He sighed, trying his best to hold himself back. He blamed himself for lowering his guard, believing that his son was getting better, and allowing himself to relax a bit.

He should've known better...

He should've known that his son would not get better suddenly...especially for someone in his case.

Phet wasn't an idiot who couldn't see beyond the tip of his nose. He was a detective, for crying out loud, and throughout his career, he had seen countless cases and victims of abuse.

When Arthit returned home, Phet believed Knott's story about his son being depressed after his break up with his boyfriend. However, a couple of days later, Phet began to suspect that there was more on that story. Arthit was showing a range of symptoms that the detective knew too well. The fear that filled his son's eyes, his anxiety at being touched, the countless nightmares that made him scream at night and barely had any sleep, then came Arthit's numerous attempts to take his own life were all signs that confirmed Phet's growing suspicions.

He tried to talk to Arthit and encourage him to open up, but Arthit refused to talk, and Phet couldn't pressure him much in fear that he would snap. The old man then tried to ask his son's friend, Knott, subtly, but the young man was as tight-lipped as Arthit, and they never were alone for a considerable length of time for him to take his liberty in interrogating the man thoroughly.

Failing on making his son talk, Phet tried a new approach by bringing a psychiatrist friend, hoping that she would able to help Arthit since she was also a close friend of the family. But his son stubbornly refused to say a word to her, choosing to ignore her presences as if she wasn't there. His friend didn't give up, though, trying to reach him out, until one day, Arthit got very irritated and pushed her away violently.

Both Phet and the psychiatrist were so shocked at Arthit's sudden outburst that Phet decided it would be best if she stopped coming. After all, he didn't want something drastic to happen to either of them. She had suggested admitting his son into an institution, but Phet refused. Instead, he had hoped that his son, with time, would get better enough for him to accept help from others. And that what he thought was happening until that tragic day.

The old man closed his eyes, blinking away the tears that were gathering inside. He sorely regretted not listening to his friend's advice. He couldn't help thinking that if he only had, then perhaps, his son wouldn't be in this state now. Arthit could've returned to his usual self if he only had—

The phone rang snapping the old man from his thoughts.

Picking it up, Phet replied.

"Hello, Siri,"

"Hello, P'Phet," a feminine voice answered from the other side of the line. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"I came to visit i-Aoon today, hoping to find you there, but the nurses told me that you didn't come today," Siriporn said.

"I was at work," Phet said. "I had to stay all day long in the station. I've just returned."

Siriporn paused for a couple of minutes before she spoke again. "Are you sitting in the dark?" She asked.

"Yeah," the man replied, not finding any reason for lying since Siriporn always knew when he was lying.

He heard the woman let out a deep sigh.

"You are not sitting alone, blaming yourself, are you? You know it's not your fault. i-Aoon has been trying to end his life for the past ten months now."

"I let my guard down," Phet said. "I shouldn't have."

Siriporn sighed. "P'Phet!"

"I should've listened to you, Siri," he said brokenly. "I should've allowed you to take him to that institution. Maybe if I had allowed it, he—"

"Have faith, P'Phet," she interrupted before he could continue. "i-Aoon will be fine. You have to be strong for his sake," she paused a little before she continued. "I'll be by your side all the way, P', but I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that after i-Aoon's recovery, you will allow me to help him."

"Alright."

"No matter what I have to do, you will agree to it."

Phet hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. "I promise."

"Good," Siriporn said. "You said you are back to work? I thought you were on leave." She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not anymore," Phet replied. "The chief called and said that I must cut my vacation short because they are understaffed."

"For how long you did you take leave?"

"I wasn't sure how long Arthit will need me, so I took a year of unpaid leave."

"You know it is good that you've returned to work. It would help take your mind off a bit." Siriporn said.

"You mean to take my mind off my sick son?"

"That's not what I meant! Now, instead of arguing with me, you better go to bed, P'. I'm sure that you are exhausted."

"Okay. Thank you, Siri."

"You're welcome, P'."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Next Morning...

"Mr. Kongphop, your 8 o'clock appointment is here."

"Please, let her in, and bring us some refreshments."

Kongphop got out from behind his desk to greet his guest.

"Hello, Mr. Kongphop."

"Hello. Please, P'Fang, there is no need for formalities,"—He smiled widely— "Please, call me Kong. I'm so happy to see you."

"It's my pleasure," —Fang smiled back at her former junior— "It's so nice to see you too. It's been a while."

"Indeed," Kongphop smiled, inviting her to have a seat as his secretary brought them some refreshments. "By the way, I was surprised when my secretary mentioned your name. When did you start working for Ocean Electric?"

"About a year ago," she replied.

"And you chose to work in the Purchasing Department?"

"Well," she replied with a shy smile. "I was trying to transfer to Ocean Electric for a long time because I wanted to work with Arthit, but he had already left when I finally managed to get there."

Kongphop's features dropped upon hearing his ex-lover's name, but he quickly recovered.

"And how is P'Danai?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "And the rest of the purchasing team? Treating you well, I hope?!"

"Everyone is fine," Fang replied. "They are all wonderful. You've done your internship there, right?"

"Yes. So, tell me, what is the new product that you're thinking of producing?"

The two discussed work for an hour before it was time for Fang to leave and return to her company.

"I'll escort you to the main entrance," Kong offered as they stood up and walked to the door.

"There is no need for that. Thank you very much," Fang said with a smile. "I can find my way out. Umm...I'll show P'Danai your proposal, and I'll let you know of his decision."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

"Bye," Fang turned around to leave, but then she looked back again. "Oh, Kong,"

"Yes?"

"Any new updates about Arthit?"

Kongphop felt heart clenched. "New updates?"

"Yes, whether they have found him another suitable donor or not?"

"Donor?" Kongphop asked, feeling his heart dropping between his legs. "What donor? For what?"

Fang gave him a perplexed look. "You don't know?" she asked. "Well, he got into an accident ab—"

"I know about the accident," he interrupted agitatedly. "What is this talk about needing a donor?"

"Well," Fang replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Arthit's liver was damaged in the accident, and they need a donor's liver to replace it. P'Dear and the rest of Arthit's friends were calling everyone who knew him."

"Did they find one?"

"As far as I know the doctors found one suitable match, but it's not a perfect match," she said sadly, before looking at him. "I thought you knew. Aren't the two of you—"

"We separated a year ago," Kongphop replied. "And I'm engaged, to be married soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fang stared at Kongphop, noticing the sorrow that filled his eyes. Like many of their friends, she had witnessed the beginning of their relationship and never had a doubt about how much they meant to each other. It saddened her to see them fell apart.

"How did you know?" Kongphop asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"It was P'Bright who told me," Fang replied. "And I've asked P'Earth and the others from the Purchasing department to help."

Kongphop inhaled sharply. Everyone knew except him?

"I'll take my leave now," Fang said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you, P'Fang, for telling me about P'Arthit," Kongphop said, gaining a small smile from her before she left the office.

As soon as the door of his office was closed, Kongphop took several deep breaths in an attempt to ease the ache he felt inside his heart. He walked to the table by the window and poured himself a glass of water. Still, the fire inside him was too intense to be doused so easily. He took out his phone and called Dear.

"Hello, Kongphop."

"P'Dear, is it true that P'Arthit is in need of a liver donor?" He asked. He was too upset to think about manners or protocols. Dear was supposed to keep him posted about Arthit's state, but during the past two weeks, he had heard nothing except that Arthit was in a stable condition.

"P'Dear?" He called again when the other man failed to answer.

He heard Dear sighed deeply at the other side of the line. "Who told you?" the older man asked.

"It doesn't matter who told me," Kongphop said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kongphop, your past relationship with—"

"What my past relationship with P'Arthit has to do with this?" Kongphop cut the man off, pacing around his office. "Why everyone is acting like this? I care about P'Arthit, not only as my lover but as my senior and my friend," he said heatedly.

Dear sighed deeply. "Kongphop, I am both you and Arthit's friend.

I don't know if we were right or wrong, but we thought it would be for the best that you don't know about Arthit."

Hearing that, Kongphop finally ceased his pacing and sat down. His anger for being left out hadn't quelled, but he understood what Dear was trying to say.

"Did the doctors find a donor?" He asked quietly.

"Two had been announced eligible," Dear replied. "But the degree of their compatibility with Arthit's body tissue isn't that much. Even if the doctors transplanted a part of the liver from one of them, there would be some serious complications later on. Since his state is somehow stable, the doctors wish to wait until they find a more compatible donor."

"And if they didn't find one or P'Arthit's condition deteriorated?"

"Then, they will go on with the operation then deal with the complications later."

"Thank you, P'Dear," Kongphop said. "And I apologise for my earlier behavior."

"It's alright, Kongphop. I understand."

"One more thing, P'Dear, if you please?"

"Yes?"

"What's the name of P'Arthit's doctor?"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Cancel all of my appointments for today," Kongphop ordered his secretary as he marched out of his office. "I'm leaving."

Without waiting for an answer, he left the perplexed secretary to deal with the matter while he headed to the company's parking lot.

He drove with high speed, heading towards the hospital where his only love was lying between life and death.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn was in her office when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," she said, not taking her eyes off the file on her desk.

"Good morning," Phet said as he entered.

Siriporn smiled broadly as she closed the file in front of her and stood up to greet her friend.

"Good morning, P'," she said. "this is a nice surprise. I never expected you to visit me here. Please, have a seat. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I excused myself from work for an hour to check on Arthit," Phet replied as he sat on a chair in front of Siriporn's office while the woman took the one opposite to his. "So, I thought I should pay you a visit and bring you some snacks before I go and see him." He waved a plastic bag with small pink boxes inside.

"Strawberry Pocky sticks!" Siriporn exclaimed like a happy child before she snatched the bag away.

Phet smiled fondly at her childish behavior.

"Four boxes!" she cried cheerfully before her smile turned into a deep frown. "What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

The man couldn't hold back his chuckle at her serious face. "Nothing," he replied. "I just thought that I should buy you some treats as an apology for all the trouble I'm causing you."

Siriporn made an annoyed face, thinking that it didn't suit the usually proud and firm man to be so humble and oversentimental. Seeing him now took Siriporn back to when they first met at the police station; when she was on an internship as a police psychiatrist, and he was the infamous bad boy detective of the station who everyone feared for his short-temper and sharp tongue.

'What the hell happened to that man?' She wondered.

As soon as that question crossed her mind, Siriporn felt ridiculous. She knew very well that the answer was lying in the ICU, under life-support machines. She knew that Phet was still that formidable feared man except where his son was concerned...

"There is no trouble at all," she finally said. "I care about you and your son very much, P'. And I wish that you would trust me enough to let me help both of you."

"About that, I have been thinking since last night," Phet said hesitantly. "and I realized that there was something I haven't told you about Arthit."

"Oh, what is that?"

"Well," Phet began, running his hand through his hair tensely. He seemed to be uncertain of what to say for a moment, "before Arthit returned home, he had a boyfriend."

Siriporn raised a surprised eyebrow at that.

"I know," Phet said with an annoyed sigh. "I almost choked on my beer when he first blurted it out to me one night. Apparently, he has been dating a junior at his college for almost five years without telling me, can you imagine?"

"Perhaps he feared you would disapprove their relationship?"

Phet frowned before he sighed. "It isn't easy to accept that your only son has a male lover. I didn't object much because Arthit claimed to be happy and I was nice when I met his boyfriend. However, that doesn't mean that I liked it. Plus, I was sure that eventually Arthit will be hurt, which was what happened."

"Being hurt is a risk in every relationship, P'," Siriporn commented.

"Yes, but with such relationship, the risk of getting hurt is more." Phet protested. "And you know how Arthit is. Despite his pretense to be tough, he's truly a soft-hearted boy and too sensitive for his own good...much like how his mother was."

"Yes, and you are an overprotective helicopter father," Siriporn added, gaining a glare from the man. She merely smiled in response, but then she frowned as a thought crossed her mind.

"P', do you think it was i-Aoon's boyfriend who hurt him?"

Arthit's father shook his head. "Not entirely at least," he added.

"How so?"

Phet took a deep breath. As much as it galled him to admit it, he knew that Kongphop would never have abused his son. He knew that the young man was an honorable and honest person who wouldn't hurt a fly, much less the person he claimed to be in love with.

"It's not in his personality to be abusive...he seemed to be an honorable person," Phet replied unenthusiastically. "Besides—" he bit his lower lip upon realizing his slip.

"Besides?"

Phet pursed his lips in clear display of irritation. "Nothing."

Siriporn smirked at her friend, realizing that he was going to say something that was especially annoying to him...something that he didn't want to admit out loud.

"Besides?" She pressed, pasting a gleeful smirk on her face, as she leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Her eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Phet sighed, cursing his stupid tongue.

"Besides, he was clearly...ehm, you know..." He said, looking everywhere except at his friend.

"No, I don't know," Siriporn commented. "He was clearly what?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Phet asked, giving her his infamous Detective Rojnapat trademarkTM glare, hoping that she would wipe the annoying smirk that was gracing her face but without avail.

Sighing in defeat for the umpteenth time, he sorely regretted coming to her in the first place.

"He was clearly very much in love with Arthit." Phet declared reluctantly, rolling his eyes.

Siriporn didn't dare to laugh in fear that her friend would snap at her, or worse, strangle her to death, so she contented herself with a smile. It was rare that she got to have the upper hand when dealing with the stubborn man in front of her.

"You said you've met i-Aoon's boyfriend, right?"

"Once," Phet replied. "Arthit brought him over for a whole day, a week after he told me about him. And before you ask, I thought he was a fine fellow."

"So, you liked him?"

Phet gave her an annoyed look before he shook his head. "I didn't like or dislike him," He said. "I was just uncomfortable with the type of relationship he was having with Arthit."

Siriporn smiled but didn't comment.

"If he was the way you've described him; then why did you say that he was at least partially responsible in hurting i-Aoon?" She asked instead.

"When Knott brought Arthit home, he told me that Arthit was merely depressed because he and his boyfriend, Kongphop, had broken up," Phet explained. "which I believed until I started noticing Arthit's strange behaviors. However, that didn't mean that Arthit wasn't indeed depressed over the breakup."

"When did they break up?"

"Umm...about six months after I met him."

"Do you know why they broke up?"

Phet shook his head. "Maybe that man abandoned Arthit after his ordeal," he replied.

Siriporn opened her mouth to comment on Phet's explanation but then decided not to, knowing better than to argue with him openly.

"I don't know for sure why they broke up or who did it, but all these things don't concern me," Phet continued. "What concerns me is that Arthit has never gotten over him. When Arthit found out that that man has gotten engaged, he was devastated." —The man sighed— "As much as I hate to admit it, Arthit's break-up with that man has hurt him a lot, and he's unable to move on because of it."

"P'," Siriporn said. "I think you are giving the matter more than it deserves. i-Aoon was emotionally unstable, to begin with, because of what we assume had happened to him. Personally, I think that the break-up, regardless of its reasons, is merely an unfortunate addition to i-Aoon's already distressed mind. Once he starts being treated, everything will disappear on its own."

Phet stared at his friend with obvious doubt in his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Don't worry, P'," Siriporn reassured, flashing him a bright smile. "Everything will work out for the best."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After the man left, Siriporn sat back behind her desk and closed her eyes, deeply reflecting about the situation she had on her hand.

Phet was about to reach his limits after having to endure constant anxiety about his son's situation, and Arthit seemed to have reached his already. She felt guilty for allowing the situation to reach that point without intervening from the beginning.

When Phet called her ten months ago, asking for help, she was tremendously surprised because he was a proud man who wouldn't ask for anyone's help unless it was a matter of death or life, which she later discovered, was a matter even worse than that.

Siriporn let out a load sigh. When Phet described what he suspected had happened to Arthit, Siriporn thought he was exaggerating. She couldn't believe that something like that would happen to Arthit, of all people. However, when she went to see them, she knew that something terrible had happened to the young man. He just wasn't that Arthit she had known since his childhood; his sunny smile was gone, his radiant face, and his shining eyes, all were replaced by a new sore, ashen face and dull eyes.

She wasn't one to run into conclusions, and despite what Phet's recounted about Arthit's behavior, she wanted to hear from the young man himself what really happened to him, but he turned out to be as stubborn as his father was and refused to say a word, until one day...

FLASHBACK

"Good afternoon," Siriporn greeted brightly as she walked into the living room where Arthit was sitting, seemingly reading the newspaper while his father was in the kitchen, bustling around, pretending to cook something.

The young man looked at her blankly before he turned his eyes back to the newspapers.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, she sat next to him on the sofa, noticing how he suddenly tensed though he tried to hide it.

"You know, i-Aoon," she said. "I never thought that you would be so rude especially to me. Me! your favorite P'Siri!" she batted her eyes at him, trying to extract a smile out of him but to no avail.

Pouting, she suddenly draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Siriporn was paralyzed with shock when a hand pushed her roughly on the shoulder, off the couch, and unto the ground.

Dropping the spatula in his hands, Phet rushed to the living room to see what happened.

"P'!" Siriporn exclaimed, staring in Arthit's direction. The two looked at the couch and saw that Arthit had curled into a tight ball, his head buried deeply between his knees, his body, shaking and trembling.

"Don't touch him, P'," Siriporn instructed as Phet started towards his son. The two watched with worry as the young man's body kept shaking, but no sound came out of him. Suddenly, the two heard him retching before he jumped and rushed towards the nearest trash bin and threw up.

END OF FLASHBACK

Siriporn opened her eyes and straightened up, letting out a deep sigh. She knew that she had crossed the line that day by suddenly touching a person suspected of being abused, but she wanted to test out her theory.

Arthit's reaction confirmed her suspicions. However, there wasn't a way to know for sure unless Arthit admitted it. She believed she could've helped him, but, after that incident, his father panicked and told her not to come anymore. She knew she shouldn't have given in so quickly when Phet asked her to leave, but the old man was too distraught to argue with.

During the past ten months, Siriporn occasionally was called to give Arthit sedatives after a hysterical fit, but what she saw and what Phet told her wasn't very reassuring. The young man couldn't sleep properly due to nightmares, couldn't keep the food he ate and kept trying to end his life whenever he got the chance. Even when Phet reported that his state was slightly improving, Siriporn wasn't convinced, knowing that Arthit's illness couldn't just go away, which proven to be correct.

But now another factor was added to the equation...

Arthit's mysterious boyfriend...

Siriporn was very surprised knowing that Arthit had a male lover. The truth is while he had not dated girls before, she knew that he had a crush on his high school friend, Namtarn.

She felt a big desire to ask more about this boyfriend Kongphop and possibly meet him but knew at the same time that she couldn't possibly tell Phet to arrange a meeting with him without risking igniting his displeasure. In her opinion, he was acting like a possessive father-of-the-bride...a helicopter parent, as her late senior liked to call him.

Siriporn was damn sure that Phet had that Kongphop guy checked out thoroughly once he knew of his existence and his relationship with Arthit. He must have deemed him, to some degree, to be alright to be near his son or else the two wouldn't have been still together for half a year after meeting Phet.

Siriporn smiled to herself before frowning again. The addition of the lover factor surely would make things more complicated, especially to Arthit. If he has indeed been a victim of a sexual assault, then he would undoubtedly have some difficulty confessing it to his lover, like many others who had been in the same situation.

Phet's earlier description of Arthit's boyfriend didn't match with his supposed actions towards Arthit. If Phet himself had admitted that this Kongphop was very much in love with Arthit, then why would he abandon him in his hour of need?

Siriporn highly suspected that it was Arthit who broke up with his boyfriend, in a wrong move to run away due to unfounded feelings of guilt, and not the other way around.

But, Phet might be right about one thing. Arthit's suicide attempts might be partially motivated by his depression over the breakup.

Sighing, Siriporn looked at a picture on her desk of her and her senior and smiled, pondering on how greatly Arthit resembled his mother, not only in personality as his father had mentioned earlier, but also in appearance.

"Your boys are quite the troublemakers, P'," she whispered to the picture with a soft smile.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Please, Read and Review ^^


	6. The Donor

**Hi, long time no see...** **  
 **I'm sorry for the delay but my beta is MIA for quite some time...so I've decided to post the new chapter unedited.**  
 **I hope you enjoy the chapter...**  
 **Please excuse my many mistakes...and leave a comment whether you like the chapter or not...**  
 **Thank you****

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

A week later…

Phet and Siriporn made their way through the corridors of the hospital, heading to the office of Arthit's surgeon to meet Arthit's liver donor. The hepatologist called Phet two days ago and informed him that a donor with high compatibility had been found and most of the arrangements for the transplant were ready; the only thing left was to set a date for the operation. Thus, a meeting was quickly arranged between Phet and his son's donor to discuss the operation in more details.

Reaching the office, Siriporn looked at Phet and smiled slightly.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Phet smiled at her and nodded.

Nodding back, she opened the door, and the two entered.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"What's going on in here?" the detective asked as he stood in the surgeon's office, staring at the young man sitting in front of the doctor's office.

"Hello, Mr. Rojnapat," Arthit's doctor said as he stood up from behind his desk. "This is Mr. Kongphop Suthiluck, your son's donor."

Siriporn toured her gaze between Phet and the young man with much curiosity. Phet's expression changed from happiness to shock, then to rigidity in the extent of one minute after he entered the office and saw the young man. Kongphop, on the other hand, stood up and greeted them with a calm, neutral expression.

"This man is my son's donor?" Phet scoffed, shaking his head. "Unbelievable!"

"P', is something wrong?" Siriporn inquired.

Phet waved one hand at her in dismissal before he walked to the chair opposite to Kongphop. He stood in front of the other man, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Siriporn studied Phet's face with great interest. Though the man's expression was blank, his eyes told another story. There was a mixture of emotions inside of them that the woman couldn't read. Her eyes landed on his slightly opened lips as they forcefully dragged in the air. It was clear that the detective was battling against himself for some reason before suddenly, he snapped from whatever had possessed him and sat on the seat opposite to Kongphop, turning his attention to the surgeon.

"How is my son's state now?" He asked tonelessly.

"I fear that his health is about to reach a critical stage. It is fortunate that Mr. Kongphop has shown up just in time. I'm happy to report that despite the difference in their blood groups, their tissue compatibility is more than 60%."

Phet glanced at Kongphop before he turned his attention to the doctor. "Wouldn't the difference in their blood groups cause a problem?" he asked.

"Hopefully not," the hepatologist replied. "Since Mr. Kongphop's blood group is O; a universal donor, your son's body should not suffer any complications due to the difference in the blood groups." —Phet nodded his understanding— "As I explained to you before, Mr. Rojnapat," the doctor continued. "Transplant operations aren't done in this hospital, but since your son's condition won't stand being transferred into another hospital, a trained team will arrive to perform the surgery from another hospital." —At the moment, the four heard some knocks on the door— "This should be the head surgeon of the visiting team." The doctor declared before he granted entry to the knocker.

A lady surgeon entered and introduced herself before the two doctors sat and explained the operation to Phet and Kongphop. The discussion took almost two hours until Phet was satisfied with the doctors' answers and explanations and the date for the surgery was set to be the upcoming Monday.

"Thank you, Doctors," Phet thanked the doctors before he looked at Kongphop. "And thank you, Mr. Kongphop." He then excused himself, followed by Siriporn.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"P', what's wrong?" She asked as soon as they stepped out of the office. She held the man's arm, stopping him before he strode away. It was obvious that the man was upset for some reason whereas he should be happy to have found a suitable donor for his son.

"Not now, Siri," Phet replied, pressing two fingers on the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache approaching. "I need to go back to work."

At that moment, Kongphop got out of the doctor's office. Nodding to the two, the man quickly made his way down the corridor.

"Who is that man?" Siriporn asked, noticing the hard look that Phet gave the young man's retreating figure.

Phet sighed. "Arthit's ex-boyfriend, are you happy now?" he asked before he shook away her hand. "Now, excuse me. I have a job I need to return to." With that, he marched in the opposite side.

"Ohhh..." Siriporn said before she smirked mischievously and rushed after Kongphop.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop watched as Siriporn took out a beverage from the small fridge and poured it into two glasses. The two were sitting in Siriporn's office at the hospital.

Kongphop was surprised when the psychiatrist followed him down the corridor and introduced herself as a friend of Arthit's family because he didn't recall Arthit ever mentioning her before.

He carefully studied the woman. She was a woman in her mid-forties of average height, with a slender body, light skin tone, beautiful soft-featured face, lovely brown eyes, and short brown hair.

"Here you are," Siriporn said, smiling as she placed the glass of juice in front of him on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Dr. Siriporn."

"Call me P'Siri," she said. "You are, after all, i-Aoon's boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," he corrected, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Mr. Kongphop." She said.

"If I am to call you P'Siri," Kongphop said, smiling softly. "then I insist that you call me Kong."

"N'Kong it is, then!" She said, giving him a bright smile. "You're probably wondering why I asked to talk to you, right?"

Kongphop nodded.

"Well, to be honest, I was surprised when I first heard from P'Phet that i-Aoon had a boyfriend for five years," Siriporn explained. "I was super curious to know everything about the two of you, but of course, I couldn't ask P'Phet about it, and I doubted he knew all the details, anyway. So, would you please tell me? How everything started between you?"

Kongphop looked at her with uncertainty shining in his eyes. She must be close to Arthit and his family if she was calling him by his nickname and had accompanied his father to their meeting earlier, but still, he wasn't sure if he could tell her. His lover— ex-lover had always valued his privacy and would usually throw a fit whenever Kongphop shared something about them to anyone without his pre-knowledge. And the fact that in all the years they had been together, Arthit hadn't mentioned her, not even once, could be an indication that she wasn't as close as she was claiming to be.

Siriporn smiled, seeing the hesitation on the young man's features. She expected it anyway. Being someone who dated Arthit, Kongphop must have experienced firsthand the other man's fussiness about his privacy. Besides, knowing Arthit, he probably hadn't mentioned her to his boyfriend at all.

Sighing, she stood up and walked to one of the cabinets that occupied an entire wall in her office.

"I'm going to kill i-Aoon for not mentioning his awesome P'Siri to his boyfriend," She complained as she rummaged inside some books. "His mother was my senior who trained me when I graduated and did my internship as a police psychiatrist. And though I only met i-Aoon when he was nine, he and I became so attached to each other! I was very close to P'Rawee and her family, you know! There they are!" She declared happily as she found what she was looking for. Returning to her seat, she handed the man three photos.

Kongphop smiled as he saw in the first picture Arthit when he was a child, around nine years of age, wearing swimwear and sitting on the sands, smiling widely at the camera with Siriporn's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug from behind. The second picture was Arthit with his father and Siriporn, trying to build a sand castle. Kongphop laughed upon seeing the third picture. Child Arthit and Siriporn were sitting in front of a large bowl of cut watermelon, smiling widely with watermelon-smeared faces.

"i-Aoon doesn't know that I have this picture," Siriporn said. "Please, don't tell him I showed it to you!"

Kongphop nodded before he returned the pictures.

"These are nice pictures," he commented.

"i-Aoon's mother took them. P'Rawee was so fond of taking pictures of him whenever she got the chance, especially when he was asleep," Siriporn said. "And I don't blame her. He looked so cute when he's sleeping."

Kongphop smiled slightly, thinking of his personal collection of sleeping Arthit's pictures, which were still stored safely in his phone.

"Now, will you tell me about you and i-Aoon? Pleassssseeeee!" Siriporn flashed him her most brilliant smile, patting her eyelashes pleadingly.

Unable to resist her sweet expression, the man nodded his head before he started relating his story with Arthit.

Siriporn listened with a happy smile on her face. Hearing about the joyful days that Arthit had spent with the man warmed her heart, and she was glad that her little i-Aoon had found true love in his life. She laughed merrily when Kongphop told her about the time he declared in front of everyone his intention to make Arthit his wife, or when Arthit ordered him to shout in the middle of the faculty's cafeteria and other situations where the two kept teasing each other. She smiled fondly when he told her about the tender loving moments they had shared, and sympathetically when he told her about the moments when their relationship was tested, and how they had overcome the obstacles that faced them during their five-year relationship. Kongphop concluded his tale by telling her about the last time he had seen Arthit and the way things had ended between them.

"And you haven't talked to him after that at all?" She asked.

Kongphop shook his head. "The truth is I felt betrayed because I got the impression that he was seeing someone else."

Siriporn sighed. So, she was right about her assumption that Arthit was one who ended the relationship; most likely because of what had happened to him. She stared at the man in front of her, wondering if he had an idea of what had happened to Arthit.

She bit her lower lip, lightly toying with the idea of testing him. It was an unlikely chance, and she might have to tell him of what she and Phet were suspecting, but she knew that she had to try. It was high time that they confirmed their suspicion with facts and not with just mere speculations; she decided. Besides, sensing that Kongphop was still harboring a strong love for Arthit, despite their breakup and his engagement to another, made Siriporn feel that Kongphop had the right to know everything that Arthit had gone through during their time apart. Sighing, Siriporn decided to put all the cards on the table and be honest and frank with the man. Making up her mind, she looked directly at Kongphop and spoke. "N'Kong, was the breakup before i-Aoon was assaulted or after?"

"After," He replied without thinking. "But it's only recently that I realize it when P'Knott told us about the assault. I—" He stopped talking when he realized something. He looked at her with surprise. "You know?" He asked.

Siriporn merely smiled in response.

"Does Mr. Rojnapat know?" Kongphop asked nervously.

Again, a small smile was his response.

Kongphop blinked several times at her as he recalled Dear telling him once that Arthit's father had no idea about what really happened to his son. So how did he and Siriporn know?

"For how long did you two know?" Kongphop finally asked tensely. "Who told you?

Siriporn sighed. "I will be honest with you, N'Kong. Up to this moment, neither of us knows anything."

Kongphop looked at her with puzzlement written all over his face. "But you just mentioned the assault!"

The psychiatrist smiled. "What we have are only assumptions based on i-Aoon's behavior when he returned to live with his dad."

Again, Kongphop looked at her with confusion.

"Come on, N'Kong. i-Aoon's dad is a detective, and I'm a psychiatrist. We know the signs of sexual abuse very well, and Oon was exhibiting plenty of them," —she let out a deep sigh— "Although we suspected it, we didn't know for sure."

"Didn't you ask him?"

"P'Phet tried to ask what was wrong with him, but i-Aoon refused to answer. P'Phet didn't want to ask him directly or pressure him for details in fear that he would snap," Siriporn said with a sigh. "i-Aoon was already in bad mental health when he returned home, and his father dreaded pushing him further. He feared that Arthit would harm himself."

Kongphop took a deep breath before he whispered. "P'Knott said that he had slit his wrists once."

Siriporn stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face; again, wondering how much she could tell the man in front of her.

"The truth is he has been trying to commit suicide for the past ten months, N'Kong; throwing himself in front of a car is his recent attempt," she stated.

Kongphop felt his heart stopped beating upon hearing this. He looked at the psychiatrist with a horror-stricken face. Involuntarily, tears started to fill his eyes as the thought of his usual happy easy-going lover wanting to end his own life was too much for the young man to bear. Lowering his head, he covered his eyes with one hand and choked back a sob down his throat.

"I'm sorry."

He heard Siriporn whispered as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he shook his head, giving her a small, sad smile.

"Hearing this, I feel so helpless," he said. "I, once, promised to stay by his side forever and always take care of him," —he inhaled sharply— "But I didn't keep my promise."

"N'Kong," Siriporn said sympathetically. "You are already saving his life by your donation."

"But what is the point if he doesn't want to live?" He asked agitatedly.

Siriporn sighed. "N'Kong," she said, looking directly into the man's eyes. "Before I say anything, I need you to tell me everything you know about what happened to Arthit, would you do that?"

Kongphop nodded his head before he started to recount what Knott had told them the other night.

Siriporn listened attentively as the young man talked with blank eyes and a neutral expression plastered on her face, that didn't betray the grief that was rising inside of her for the plight of her young Arthit. She waited patiently for Kongphop to finish his story without trying to interrupt him not even once. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Kongphop ended his story and looked at her expectedly, waiting for her comments. Reopening her eyes, Siriporn smiled softly to the man.

"i-Aoon had gone through a very traumatic experience indeed," She said. "No wonder he had tried to commit suicide on more than one occasion."

Kongphop stared at her with a surprised look.

"Don't get me wrong, N'Kong," she said, noticing his look. "I'm not approving on his behavior. All I'm saying that it's understandable, especially that he hadn't sought medical care to treat his trauma, because the assault had left him deeply scarred. And just like any physical wound, it must be treated or else it will become worse." —she sighed— "He should've reported the incident to the police or at least to his father."

Kongphop looked at her with sad eyes. "This is the point that puzzled me the most. P'Knott said P'Arthit had refused to report what happened to the police or even inform them about the location of the cabin where the gang had held him captive," —the man inhaled sharply, fighting back his tears— "He didn't even confide in me. He didn't even trust me…"

"You're mistaken," Siriporn said. "This isn't a matter of trust or even love. Most victims find it difficult to admit that such a thing happened to them, especially to their loved ones, due to fear, shame, and guilt."

"Guilt? But he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"N'Kong, the feelings of despair and helplessness are powerful emotions; they don't follow any logic. i-Aoon must've felt guilty because he had allowed such thing to happen to him. 'Why' and 'What if' had probably been haunting him all this time, digging deeper into his wounds. He probably felt unworthy of being with you, and that's why he broke up with you."

Kongphop stared at her with shock. "He should've known that I would never think of him in that way."

Siriporn sighed. "I'm sure that he knows, but that wouldn't matter anyhow. As I said, there is no reasoning or logic with people going through this kind of trauma; that's why they should be properly treated before things got out of hand."

Kongphop nodded in response, not knowing what else he could say.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After his meeting with Siriporn, Kongphop didn't find the desire to go back to work, so he kept roaming the streets aimlessly. He found himself driving by all the places that held even the tiniest memory of him and Arthit until he found himself at the Rama 8 bridge; where Arthit had first accepted him as his boyfriend, where they shared their first kiss and where Arthit gave him their merged gears. Leaning on the railings, Kongphop stared blankly at the horizon for hours before he decided to leave.

It was almost 10 pm when Kongphop returned home looking completely drained.

"Kong, where have you been?" His mother asked worriedly as he entered the house. "Your father had been asking about you, and I've been calling your phone, but you didn't answer it." She rushed to his side and hugged him tightly, noticing how distressed he was.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Kongphop replied. "I didn't feel like going to work today. There have been so many things in my mind."

He tightened his arms around his mother's slender waist and buried his face in her hair, wanting desperately to feel her warmth, in hopes that it would give him some comfort.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Son?" She asked kindly.

Pulling away, he smiled slightly. "Is Dad here? I want to talk to you both, please."

His mother nodded, releasing him from her embrace before going to seek out her husband while Kongphop sat on the sofa in the living room.

Once his parents seated, Kongphop looked straight at them and spoke. "Dad, Mom, I will be admitted into Bangkok General Hospital this Sunday for an operation."

"What?" His mother exclaimed. "Why? What's wrong with you, Son?"

"There is nothing wrong with me," Kongphop said with a calm voice. "A friend of mine has run into an accident, and now he's in need of a liver donor, and I volunteered."

His parents looked with puzzlement at each other before looking back at him. Taking a deep breath, Kongphop explained to them briefly the operation and the aftermath of it.

"Kong, your wedding is in two weeks," His mother said after a few moments of silence. "Isn't there anyone else could donate his liver to your friend."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Kong. I do feel sad for your friend, but surely you aren't the only he has, are you?" His mother said.

"They've already tested many people, Mom. I'm the only one with high compatibility to him," Kongphop replied agitatedly. "The others may cause him more complications after the transplant."

"But—"

"Dear," his father, who had been silent this whole time, cut in, placing a hand on his wife's hand. "We're talking about a human's life here, and it's very noble of Kongphop to save his friend's life, despite his prior engagements." —Mr. Kerkkrai looked at his son— "Who is this friend?" he asked.

"It's P'Arthit."

"What? That man again?!" Mrs. Suthiluck exclaimed. "Kong, you can't do it."

"But, Mom—"

"No, Kong. That man had left you, and now when you're finally moving on with your life, he is back again?" His mother said. "I don't know what sort of scam he's trying to pull, but I will not let you be driven into it."

"He's not trying to pull anything, Mom," Kong exclaimed. "He's dying!"

"I don't care!" Mrs. Suthiluck yelled in frustration. "I wouldn't have objected if it was someone else. But I don't want you to get involved with that man again! And did you think of what you're going to say to your fiancée? Are you going to tell her that you're postponing your wedding because you want to save your ex-boyfriend?"

"Being my ex-boyfriend is irrelevant! He's a person in need, and I'm the only one who can save his life!"

"How convenient!" Mrs. Suthiluck snorted. "Out of all the people in the country, you are only one who can save him!"

"He hasn't got the time to go through all of the people in the country, Mom," Kongphop said sternly. "While his family and friends were desperately looking for a suitable donor, P'Arthit had been in the hospital for a month, between life and death. Now, I'm going to save him no matter what the consequences to myself," he said determinedly. "As for Mayuree and my wedding, I will personally deal with this issue."

With that, he stood up and walked away, heading to his bedroom and leaving his parents behind. Mrs. Suthiluck tried to follow him, but her husband stopped her, shaking his head discouragingly.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet was about to unlock the front door of his house when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning around in a swift motion, he grabbed the offending hand and was about to knock its owner down when he realized who it was.

"Ouch! My wrist!"

"Siri? What you are doing here at this hour?" He asked, releasing the woman.

"P', we need to talk," the woman replied seriously.

"It's 10 pm, Siri," Phet said as the two entered the house. "and I'm exhausted. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No," she replied firmly. "Now!"

Phet frowned, looking at her. Siriporn was unusually serious, and her eyes held a troubled look in them.

"Alright," he said. "Have a seat. Do you want to drink anything?"

The psychiatrist shook her head before the two sat in the living room. She looked at Phet nervously, unsure how she should begin talking. She had spent most of the day pondering how to inform him of what Kongphop had shared with her. Phet had the right to know, but now that she was here, Siriporn was having second thoughts. She looked at Phet's tired face, fearing his reaction to what she had to say.

"You know what, P'? Why don't we postpone this talk to a later time? It's not that important, anyway," she said hastily as she stood up. "I'm going now. Bye! Sorry to bother you!"

"Hold it!" Phet quickly stood up and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him. "What happened?" He asked firmly. "You wouldn't have come at this hour if it wasn't something important."

He fixed his eyes directly into hers, daring her to deny his words.

Siriporn sighed in defeat. It was useless to try and weasel out of this now. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "Alright. I will tell you."

Siriporn recounted the conversation that took place between her and Kongphop earlier. Finishing her account, Siriporn looked worriedly at the man sitting in front of her.

Phet's face was void of all emotion, and his eyes were clouded as he gazed blankly ahead of him. He sat motionless for what it seemed like forever before he suddenly stood up and rushed to the kitchen followed closely by Siriporn.

She watched him as he put his head under the sink's faucet and opened the water. Soon, soft sobs could be heard coming from the man as he raised his drenched head. He leaned weightily on the counter; water drops slid down his hair and face, mixing with his tears. Crying out his grief, Phet stood breathing heavily as violet shakes rocked his whole body for some time before gradually his body ceased shaking and his breath slowly regularized.

Siriporn stood silently behind Phet, merely watching until he seemed to calm down before she approached him and handed him a towel.

"Thank you, Siri," he whispered in a husky voice, taking the offered towel and wiping his face and hair. When he turned around to face Siriporn, his features had hardened, and all traces of his earlier grief were gone; suddenly, his face had turned into a blank, cold block of stone. Siriporn shivered slightly, remembering seeing the same expressionless face when she was an intern.

A heavy silence filled the place suddenly as the two returned to the living room and sat down.

Siriporn studied the man sitting in front of her, trying to figure what he was thinking. Phet seemed to be lost in deep thoughts, yet his features showed none of his thoughts. To her, he looked like predator pondering on how to jump on his next pry, and it scared her to no end.

Few moments passed before Siriporn stood up and went to sit to next to him; still, he showed no response.

"Siri,"

The woman almost jumped at the icy tone that came out of her friend.

"Yes, P'?" She answered.

"That man said that it was Knott who recused Arthit from the cabin, right?"

"Yes," Siri said.

Phet just nodded in response and returned to his musing. Siriporn frowned, not liking Phet's question one bit.

Suddenly, the two heard the sound of Phet's mobile, which was placed on the coffee table in front of them; the name Knott flashed on the screen.

Just like a tiger, Phet jumped to the phone, but Siriporn quickly snatched it before him.

"Siri, give me the phone," Phet ordered in a stern voice.

"Why?" she asked, standing up and quickly rushed to the end of the room, away from him.

"Siri!" Phet warned as he approached the woman. The phone was still ringing, and he wanted to answer it.

"Why do you want it?" She insisted.

"Someone is calling me, and I want to answer the phone!"

"I don't think you should answer the phone now, P'," Siriporn said determinedly, hiding the phone behind her back. "You are upset, and N'Knott isn't uninvolved in all of this mess!"

Phet glared at the woman. "Siri, give me the phone!"

The woman shook her head.

"Listen," he hissed. "If he hadn't called on his own, I would have called him myself, anyway. I need to talk to him!"

Siriporn's eyes widened. "I don't believe it! You want to question that kid and possibly do something stupid later on!"

"I just want to know what exactly happened to my son," Phet exclaimed angrily.

"Fine! I'll do it!" She said, picking up the phone. "Hello, N'Knott."

"Umm..., P'Siri?"

"Yes," Siriporn replied as she dodged Phet's attempts to get back his phone. "P'Phet can't answer the phone right now. Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry for calling at this hour," Knott said. "but I've been busy all day, and only now I became free. I want to ask about the meeting. How was it?"

"Everything went well," Siriporn replied. "The doctors scheduled the operation for Monday."

She rushed to the other end of the living room as Phet tried once more to snatch the phone back from her.

"That's good to hear. By the way, who is the donor?"

"It's Mr. Kongphop Suthiluck."

"Kongphop?" Knott asked, surprised.

"Yes," Siriporn replied. "Your junior in college."

"But how did he know? I made it quite clear to the others not to tell him!"

"I think he said that a woman named Fang told him," Siriporn replied.

"I see."

"N'Knott," the woman said. "P'Phet wants to talk to you about something. Since tomorrow is Saturday, can you come to his house ... let's say around 4 pm?"

"No, let him come now!" Phet hissed, gaining a glare from the woman.

"Okay, then," She said to the young man on the line. "See you then. Bye." With that, she hung the phone.

"N'Knott will come tomorrow in the afternoon," she declared.

"Why not now?"

"It's 10:30 pm!" Siriporn replied. "Besides, you are still upset!"

Phet scoffed. "Do you think I can wait until tomorrow?" He yelled.

"You will have to," Siriporn said firmly. "and I will be present."

"Your presence is not necessary."

"It's for N'Knott's sake," the woman retorted. "I know you well, P'. You'll probably scare him to death, trying to know what exactly happened to your son!" —She glared at the man— "If you want to talk to N'Knott, then you will do it in front of me, after that, you're going to report what happened to the police."

"I AM the police!" He snapped.

"No," The woman reproached. "You are a father who had been deeply hurt. I will not allow you to do something stupid like seeking revenge by yourself. Think of i-Aoon!"

"I'm a detective, Siri. It's my duty—"

"It's not your division!" Siriporn cut off. "Besides, can you assure me that if you found those bastards, you will not lose your head and do something rash?! I know how you can lose your senses when you're angry, P'! I promised P'Rawee that I would take care of you and i-Aoon! I will not allow you to rob i-Aoon of his father sooner than it is destined."

Phet glared at the woman standing in front of him with clenched fists, feeling a strange desire to slap her across the face. How dare she shoved his late wife and his son into this matter?

But her annoying words were also the reason why the fire he felt in his heart started to douse. He had, indeed, thought of seeking those who dared to hurt his Arthit by himself. Though he hadn't thought of what he would be doing with them once he had found them, Phet knew that the moment he laid his eyes and hands on them, it would be hideous.

The man slumped down on the sofa with a defeated expression on his face. "I've failed Rawee when I failed to protect her son."

Siriporn sighed, shaking her head. She was fed up with the people around her focusing on the past and blaming themselves over a matter beyond their power, instead of concentrating on the one person who needed their full attention.

"P'," she said, sitting by Phet's side. "Blaming yourself will not change anything. What happened had happened. You should just focus on your son above anything else."

Phet closed his eyes. "Those bastards must pay for their crimes, Siri."

"They will but by the law, P'."

"Yes, by the law!" Phet said with a soft chuckle, opening his eyes and looking at woman fondly. "And what about Knott?"

"We'll talk to him together tomorrow," Siriporn said, smiling softly. "and see what you can find out about i-Aoon's incident."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Rawee (M.&F.) = Sun

Mayuree (F) = Beautiful


	7. The Interrogation

**7: The interrogation**

 **Hi, everyone...**

 **This is a special chapter...**

 **Originally, I wasn't planning on including the interrogation of Knott, but then I decided to write it anyway. And it also gave me the opportunity to shed some light and details on Arthit's assault.**

 **So here it is...**

 **Enjoy reading and please, don't forget to comment ^^ I really love to hear your opinions on the story ^^**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Around 4 pm, Saturday afternoon, Knott parked his car in the driveway of the Rojnapat's house, before he climbed down the car and walked to the front door. As soon as he pressed the bell, the door swung open, revealing Siriporn who smiled widely upon seeing him.

"Good afternoon, P'Siri," the young man greeted.

"Good afternoon, N'Knott," Siriporn greeted back, smiling as she let him in. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Knott replied. "and you?"

"I'm fine," the woman answered. "Oh," she exclaimed with a rather high-pitched voice. "I know I'm late but congratulations on obtaining your master's degree. Have you found a job yet?"

"Thanks," Knott replied with a slight frown, sensing something off with Siriporn. She seemed nervous a little, and her smile seemed to be a little bit forced. Plus, she didn't invite him in. Instead, she remained standing in her spot in the hallway. "Yes, I'm working in my uncle's construction company, Engineering Department."

"Oh, that's good."

"P'Siri, is Uncle Phet here?" Knott asked after a couple of moments of awkward silence. "Why did he want to see me?"

Siriporn's smile dropped before she let out a deep sigh. She opened her mouth to reply when Phet, suddenly, marched up to Knott and grabbed him by the collar.

"HOW COULD YOU HIDE SUCH A THING FROM ME?" the older man yelled, glaring furiously at the young man.

"P'!' Siriporn exclaimed.

"Stay out of it, Siriporn!" Phet snapped at her before he turned his attention back to his son's friend.

Siriporn sighed deeply. 'So much for self-control!' she thought as she shook her head.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To say that Knott was utterly shocked at the outburst of his best friend's father would be the ultimate understatement of the whole century. He had seen the older upset few times but not like this.

And he wasn't a man who would be easily intimidated by anyone, but at that moment Phet Rojnapat was more than intimidating. The young man seriously thought that the older man was about to kill him. Knott wondered what had happened to make Phet so angry when he ought to be happy for finally finding a suitable donor for Arthit.

"Un…Uncle," he stuttered; a sense of dread filling his soul. "Wh-What's wrong?" He put his hands above the old man's, trying to loosen up the other man's iron grip on his collar which was starting to interfere with his breathing.

"What's wrong?" Phet hissed, releasing the younger man from his grip. "You dare to ask what's wrong when you and Arthit had concealed such a major thing from me! How could you not tell me about him being assaulted?!"

Knott paled upon hearing this, his eyes widening in horror, his knees becoming shaky, his breathing quickening, and his heart thumping vigorously inside his chest, threating to break a rib or two with its powerful pounding.

"How-how did you know?" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter how did I know!" Phet spat. "What matters is you and Arthit had dared to hide something like that from me and deliberately misled me by saying that he was simply depressed over his break-up!"

Knott opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He realized that nothing he said would suffice as a good explanation for concealing what had happened to Arthit from the older man.

Tired of waiting, Phet took hold of Knott's arm and dragged him into the living room before he practically pushed the young man into an armchair and sat opposite to him.

Knott gulped noticeably as he stared at the cold look in the eyes of the man in front of him. 'This will not end well!' he thought to himself.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet had prepared everything for his interrogation before the young man's arrival. The detective had pulled one of the two armchairs out of its original place, before placing a small table in front of it and pulling the second armchair and placing it opposite to the first one. He, then, dimmed the lights of the living room.

Siriporn had raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but he ignored her. The psychiatrist had tried to talk him out of this, but he didn't listen. Both his son and Knott deserved some punishment for what they had done, and Phet was going to teach them the consequences of deceiving him.

Upon hearing the door's bell, the woman went to open the door while he waited for a few moments before he marched out to meet the young man. He had purposely confronted the young man angrily, wanting to catch him off guard. Now, he was sitting in front of him, staring silently at him with a blank expression and cold gaze.

It was a tactic he had developed while interrogating strong-willed suspects to intimidate them into confessing even their deepest secrets to him…and it seemed that it was working just perfectly on his son's friend!

Phet couldn't help feeling slightly proud of himself upon seeing the strong Knott slightly fidgeting in his seat.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to end the younger man's misery and finally get down to business.

"Why did you two hide this from me?" he asked in low voice.

"Arthit didn't want anyone to know," Knott replied. "for several reasons. I only knew because he called me asking for help."

"What reasons?" Phet asked.

Knott remained silent, contemplating whether he should talk or not.

Phet sighed deeply before he took out a small recording machine from his pocket and placed it on the table between them. "This is what going to happen now, young man. You'll recount for me everything that happened to Arthit in details. You'll answer all my questions truthfully and elaborately, not leaving out any single detail no matter how trivial it may seem, do you understand?" He glared intensely into the young man's eyes, daring him to protest.

"Yes, Sir," Knott said weakly.

"Good. Let's begin,"— Phet pressed the recording— "State your full name and age then start telling me what happened to Arthit that day he was assaulted."

Knott took a deep breath before he began. "This is what Arthit had told me. One Friday, while Arthit was at work, Kongphop sent him a message inviting him to his family cabin." —Phet and Siriporn exchanged a surprised look. This wasn't what Kongphop had told them— "Kongphop was supposed to be busy with some clients that weekend so this invitation was a surprise to Arthit. However, he eventually agreed to go. Kongphop even sent a car to pick him up. When Arthit reached the cabin, he found an employee in Kongphop's family company waiting for him. The man said that Kongphop was waiting for Arthit in the basement with some clients. When Arthit turned around to go to the basement, a handkerchief was pressed on his nose and mouth from behind, and he lost his consciousness. Later on, when he woke up, he was naked, blindfolded, hands tied behind back and there were voices of strange men around him," —Knott lowered his eyes in clear pain— "When the men realized that he was awake, they…they started to…" Knott couldn't complete his sentence in front of his best friend's father. It was too cruel.

"They what? Speak clearly." Phet asked coldly. Hearing that word wouldn't be easy on him, even though he was hearing the story for the second time, but for the sake of the investigation, everything must be clearly stated.

"They started to ra..rape him," Knott said in one breath without looking Phet directly in the eyes. "They raped him for two days… the five of them, including that employee."

"If Arthit was blindfolded, how did he know that they were five men in that cabin?"

"He could still hear them," Knott replied. "And he already recognized that employee's voice."

"Does he know the employee's name?"

"Yes, but he refused to tell me."

"And during his captivity, did he hear the names of the other men present?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask, and he didn't say anything."

"Was Mr. Kongphop among them?" Phet asked.

"No!" Knott replied agitatedly. "Kongphop wasn't even the city when this happened. He didn't know."

"But you said that he had sent a message to Arthit," Phet stated.

"Yes, but Kongphop would never hurt Arthit like this," Knott's voice was distressed. "Why would he do such thing? I don't know how this message fits into all of this, but Kongphop didn't know anything about what happened to Arthit until I told him myself. Even then, I didn't tell him the whole truth. He doesn't know that Arthit was lured into his family's cabin or that an employee in his father's company had assaulted Arthit! Arthit never blamed or suspected Kongphop. He knew he had nothing with what had happened."

"How did you know that Mr. Kongphop was out of the city?" The old detective asked coldly.

Knott sighed. "After I rescued Arthit and before I even knew the whole story, I tried to call Kongphop, but his phone was out of the coverage area. So, I called a friend of his; he told me that Kongphop had left to Pattaya on Friday and hadn't returned yet."

"Do you expect me to believe that a friend of Mr. Kongphop knew his whereabouts while his boyfriend didn't?"

"I'm not sure why Arthit didn't know about Kongphop's trip to Pattaya," Knott explained. "But N'Wad works for Kongphop, that's how he came to know about Kongphop's whereabouts."

Phet took a deep breath. "What happened after that?"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn sat at the long couch, silently observing Phet playing detective with Knott. She thought that she had managed to convince the stubborn man to forgo his interrogation tactics and settle into talking with Knott like normal adults, but apparently, the detective had other plans in mind. She didn't mind much setting the chairs opposite to each other, but that drama that the old man had performed when Knott came in was unnecessary in her opinion.

'But what Phet wants, Phet gets!' She thought sorely. 'How on Earth did P'Rawee tolerate living with such a stubborn man!' she really pitied her late senior for having to endure the man's stubbornness and stunts.

Focusing her attention back to the conversation between the two men, Siriporn's brain was already taking notes on what Arthit had endured and how he should be treated after his operation.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"After Prem and I discovered Arthit's suicide attempt and the reason that pushed him to it," Knott said as he concluded his recount. "I thought it would be best if he left his apartment and came to live with you," —he dared to look up at the man in front of him— "I know he would be safe here and you would be able to keep an eye on him."

Knott watched with a slight shudder as Phet extended his hand and turned off the recorder. During the interview, Phet was calm and composed, and his voice was clear, steady and void of all emotions, however, at times he would turn off the recorder whenever he wanted to raise his voice or say something personal.

"You wanted me to keep an eye on him," Phet said coldly. "while I had no idea what was wrong with him?! Do you even realize how anxious and distressed I was during the past months because I didn't know the cause of his suffering and his repeated suicide attempts?"

Knott lowered his eyes in clear guilt.

"Arthit didn't want you to know," he whispered. "He couldn't tell you that something like this happened to him, besides I'm sure that he was afraid that you would open an investigation and his boyfriend's name would be dragged into it."

Phet let out an angry snort.

"I'm his father! No matter what the reasons, I still have the right to know about everything that happens to my son," the detective stated furiously. "as for the other reason, this is an idiotic excuse which I would expect from Arthit, but what about you? What is your excuse for hiding the truth from me?" —Knott looked up at the older man with surprise as the latter continued— "You are supposed to be his best friend who should knock some common sense into his thick head, yet you let him sink into an endless sea of pain and suffering while you silently watched. You silently watched me struggling desperately and helplessly trying to save him while he kept trying to end his life one time after the other!"

Knott lowered his eyes as he listened to the older man's reprimands. He felt guilty for listening to his friend and hiding the truth from Phet. During the past year, he had struggled between keeping his friend's secret and between informing someone about it, but he had always yielded to Arthit' wish at the end and kept his mouth shut until Arthit pulled the last straw and threw himself in front of a car.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I have no excuse."

Phet sighed deeply before he turned on the recorder again. "Was the man who came to Arthit's apartment the same employee that worked in the company of Arthit's ex?" he asked.

"No," Knott replied. "According to Arthit, he was one of the other four."

"Arthit was blindfolded during his captivity," Phet asked. "How did he recognize the man?"

"He didn't recognize him at first," Knott replied. "That's why he opened the door to him the first time that bastard came to Arthit's apartment. By the time Arthit recognized the voice, it was too late. The door was already opened, and the man barged inside. Later on, he blackmailed Arthit by threatening him to spread out photos of Arthit during his captivity if Arthit reported him to the police or refused to open the door. He even sent some of these pictures to Arthit's phone as a warning."

Phet closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe deeply and collect himself before he continued with his questions.

The whole interview took about two hours before Phet finally told Knott that he could go home.

"Mr. Rojnapat, I'm sorry for hiding such thing from you," Knott said regrettably as he stood up. "I was only following Arthit's wishes. Please, forgive me."

The older man sighed. "I know," he said softly. "I'm not blaming you for anything, Knott. You're a good friend."

Nodding, Knott excused himself and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"N'Knott…" Knott looked behind as he was about to leave the house and saw Siriporn approaching him.

"Yes, P'Siri?" he asked, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry if P'Phet was a little harsh on you today," she said.

"No, I understand. He's only worried about his sole son." Knott said. "I should've tried harder to convince Arthit to at least tell his father. I wasn't a good friend to him."

Siriporn smiled. "You are a wonderful friend, N'Knott," she said. "I'm glad that i-Aoon has you as his friend."

The young smiled slightly in response. "Can you ask Uncle Phet if I can be present during Arthit's operation after tomorrow?" He asked meekly.

"Of course, you can!" Siriporn said. "N'Knott, do you know why Arthit broke up with N'Kong?" she asked.

Knott stared at the woman for a few moments, wondering if he should tell her the full truth or not.

"He said something about being unable to look at Kongphop in the eye after what happened," he said softly. Arthit had indeed said those words, but at that time, his friend was talking about the possibility of the involvement of one of Kongphop's family behind his assault.

"I see," Siriporn said with a smile before she bid him goodbye.

Sitting inside his car, Knott rested his head on the steering wheel and took several deep breaths in attempts to calm himself. He had told neither Phet nor Siriporn about Arthit's suspicion that one of Kongphop's family might be involved in the assault because he feared that Phet would change his mind about allowing Kongphop to be Arthit's donor. In fact, as he was recounting what happened, Knott was half-expecting Phet to declare that he wasn't going to allow the operation to take place on Monday, because of Kongphop's connection to Arthit's case. This was the reason Knott was eager to point out Kongphop's innocence in the whole matter during the interview. Taking a final long deep breath, Knott raised his head and started his car.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet was still sitting on the same armchair he was sitting on during the interview with Knott when Siriporn returned to the living room, elbows resting on his thighs and his hands covering his face.

The psychiatrist sat on the opposite chair, silently observing him. Almost half an hour passed before the man raised his head and looked at her. Siriporn frowned, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Tell me, Siriporn," he said in a low cold voice. "Would I be crazy if I refused that that man donates his liver to my son?"

"Yes!" Siriporn exclaimed, fully aware that Phet was capable of doing such a thing if he set his mind to it. "And why would you even think of doing that?"

"Because I don't want my son to have any connection with that man!" Phet replied angrily.

"And you're willing to risk his life for a petty reason such as this?" Siriporn retorted. "N'Kong is i-Aoon's only hope right now!"

"There are two other donors!"

"Who aren't as compatible as N'Kong!" Siriporn tried to reason. "P'," her tone softened. "Please, don't do this!"

Phet sighed deeply. "Siri, you heard what Knott said," he said quietly. "Kongphop may be connected to all of this!"

"You think that N'Kong is behind this?" Siriporn asked. "P', you're the one who said that N'Kong would never hurt i-Aoon! You said that he's deeply in love with him! How can you think that he's capable of planning such a thing?! And to what end?"

Phet closed his eyes in response but said nothing.

"P'," Siriporn said pleadingly. "Don't do something that you would regret later."

"Siriporn, please, leave me alone," he said suddenly.

"P'?"

"I need to be alone for a while, please."

"Alright," she said softly before she stood up and left the man alone.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…


	8. Part of Me

**Chapter Eight: Part of Me…**

 **Hi, everyone...**

 **I'm back with another chapter. I've decided to update this story every Thursday. This way I'll be motivated and keep writing and not slack off.**

 **Your comments and reviews are always welcomed ^^**

 **Please excuse my mistakes. This chapter is edited by Grammarly only.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Monday Morning…  
Kongphop stared out of the window of his hospital room with troubled clouded eyes. As per the arrangement with Arthit's surgeons, he had admitted himself yesterday afternoon and was given a room in the surgical ward after the doctors had run some routine tests.

The operation was scheduled for 10:30 in the morning yet Kongphop opened his eyes at dawn and couldn't go back to sleep again so after washing up, he sat by the window and had been there since then.  
Many thoughts and contemplations passed through his mind as he sat in front of the window; one of them was the reactions of his parents and his fiancée to his decision to undergo the operation.  
His father had thoroughly supported his decision to donate his liver; after all, regardless of who it was, he was doing it to save a human's life. However, his mother had another opinion. She seemed to think that the whole matter was merely a trick on Arthit's side to get back into Kongphop's life, so she kept trying to change her son's mind up to the last moment before his departure to the hospital, but Kongphop had firmly stood up by his decision. Since he failed to make her understand, the young man just asked her to pray for his fast recovery and safe return before he left.

As for his fiancée, Kongphop was surprised at how she calmly received the news. She even went as far as complimenting him for his sacrifice and willingness to save a person's life and offered to take care of postponing their wedding reservations.

FLASHBACK  
Kongphop smiled nervously at his fiancée as the two sat in a nice café, waiting for their desserts to arrive. Since it was Saturday, he had asked her out to tell her about his upcoming operation, however, now that they were here, he suddenly became hesitant, remembering his mother's words.  
'Mom is right. How can I tell my fiancée that I've decided to undergo an operation two weeks before our wedding when I don't have any health problems?' he wondered to himself. 'Not to mention having to explain to her my relation to the person I'm postponing our wedding for his sake?'  
"Kong?"  
Kongphop snapped from his thoughts and looked at Mayuree. "Yes?"  
"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly. "You seemed very worried. Wedding jitters already?" She smiled teasingly.  
Kongphop gave her a small smile. "No, but it is something related to our upcoming wedding."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, Mayuree," Kongphop began, taking a deep breath. "We have to postpone our wedding for at least a month, if not more."  
Mayuree blinked several times, completely shocked. Not knowing how to respond, she merely looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  
"A _very close_ friend of mine had an accident recently," he continued hesitantly. "and now he needs a donated liver. His family and friends had been looking for a month but without success. The tests showed that I'm the most compatible donor among those who volunteered, so the doctors decided to proceed with the operation. It's scheduled on Monday."  
Mayuree stared silently at her fiancé for several minutes before she released a relieved sigh. She had honestly thought for a while that Kongphop was having second thoughts about their marriage. Looking at him lovingly, she placed one hand over his.  
"I understand," she said. "I don't have any objections, Dear." — A shy yet bright smile lit up her face— "In fact, your readiness to always help others, just like a brave hero in a fairytale, is one of the things that made me fall in love with you, Kong. I think it's a very romantic side of you."  
Kongphop's body tensed upon hearing that, remembering someone else who always reprimanded him for always being a hero.  
"Who is this friend? Do I know him?"  
He was snapped from his thoughts by Mayuree's question before he could ponder on them more.  
"Umm…He was my senior at college," he replied. "You've never met him before."  
END OF FLASHBACK

Kongphop bit his lower lip remorsefully. Guilt was probably the only feeling that he felt towards his fiancée every time he was with her. Mayuree was a sweet, loving and trusting woman who deserved to be with someone who loved her with all his heart, instead of someone with a heart that was already filled with an old love which refused to leave.  
His mother had told him that he would come to love Mayuree eventually if he would give her a chance; however, the truth was he didn't want to let go of Arthit. He had agreed to marry Mayuree because his mother had pressured him into it, saying that having a new love would surely eliminate the old one, but honestly, he didn't wish for his love to be gone. Even when he thought that Arthit had left him for another, he could not stop himself from loving the man. And after his initial anger and hurt had worn off, he kept praying that Arthit would have all the happiness in the world, even if it weren't with him.  
But now that he knew the truth—  
Kongphop's mind froze at that thought…  
Now that he knew the truth, what was he supposed to do?  
What must he do now after knowing that Arthit had broken up with him out of unfounded feelings of guilt and shame?  
During his conversation with Siriporn, Kongphop got the impression that the other man was still in love with him…  
Kongphop felt his whole body going numb…Was he thinking of—?  
He shook his head vigorously. He shouldn't even think that way. Despite how he or Arthit felt, they _had_ gone their separate ways.  
Throughout their relationship, Kongphop had never doubted that the two of them belonged to each other, not even during their darkest moments. However, this matter wasn't between the two of them any more; there was a third party involved as well…Mayuree!  
What was her fault to be betrayed and hurt like this?  
Did either of them have the right to rob the woman of her future happiness?  
Would it be fair?  
But, would she be happy if she married him, while his heart belonged to another? Or would she be miserable?  
Kongphop knew that once he got married to Mayuree, his honor wouldn't allow him to cheat on her. He would try his best to make her happy, but would he be successful? Would he come to love her eventually, just as his mother once told him, and be happy in his life with her?

Kongphop rubbed the brigade of his nose, feeling a headache approaching. Why was he even having such thoughts? Was it because he was the one who would save Arthit's life? Would that give him the right to hope that he and Arthit could return to each other? Would his ex-lover even consider returning to him?

And what about what had happened to Arthit? Could the older man forget what happened if he, Kongphop, returned to his life? Could Arthit be—

Kongphop's thoughts were interrupted by rapid knocks on the door. He frowned, glancing at his watch. It was still too early for the nurses to come and take him. Permitting entry, the young man was surprised to see Arthit's father entering the room. Snapping from his initial shock, Kongphop jumped from his seat.  
"Good morning, Sir," he greeted respectfully.  
"Good morning," Phet replied in a neutral voice. "I'm sorry for coming at this hour."  
"Not at all," Kongphop replied. "Please, have a seat."  
The two sat on the small couch in complete silence for a few moments; each was staring at the man in front of him, trying to guess what was on other's mind.  
Phet gazed at Kongphop, wondering where to start and how to say what he had come to say when his eyes fell upon the gear necklace around Kongphop's neck, and he felt his heart clenching inside his chest. He had seen the replica around his son's neck many times during the past ten months. And the gear was one out of two things that were given to him when his son was taken to the hospital after the accident. Knott had told him once about the significance of the gear to the engineers and how Arthit had merged the two halves of his and Kongphop's gears into two matching gears as a symbol of their joined hearts. The second thing was his son's watch that Phet could see now it was a replica of Kongphop's, except for the color of its face.  
The detective sighed, feeling the heavy weight of what he was about to say.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop frowned as the man in front of him remained silent and kept staring at him. He knew that the man hadn't come at this hour just to stare at him or even to chitchat; there was something urgent and important in his mind that he wanted to share.  
"Mr. Kongphop," —Kongphop almost jumped at the sudden voice talking to him— "There is something I must talk to you about."  
Kongphop nodded. "I'm listening."  
"Before I say anything," Phet said tightly. "I apologize for the way I behaved on our last meeting. I realize that I was rude."  
"Think none of it, Sir, please," Kongphop said, shaking his head. "You were worried about your son."  
"Still, it isn't an excuse for the way I behaved, especially that you were there to save his life."  
"I would gladly give up my life to save P'Arthit's without any hesitation, Sir," Kongphop said, looking directly into Phet's eyes.  
The detective sighed. "Then, for the sake of his life, I must ask another favor from you," he said.  
Kongphop nodded, urging the other man to continue.  
"Mr. Kongphop, I know that what I am about to ask may sound discourteous and ungrateful, but I'm a father who is deeply concerned about his son's wellbeing and happiness. Arthit had been suffering for the past year without me being able to help him. And only recently that I learned of what he had gone through." —Phet sighed deeply— "I don't want my son to suffer anymore, Mr. Kongphop, that's why I want you to promise me that, after the operation, you will not try to have any sort of connection with Arthit…at all!"  
Kongphop felt his heart stop upon hearing Phet's words.  
"Don't think that I'm not grateful for your help, Mr. Kongphop," Phet continued, unaware of, or most likely ignoring, the effects of his words on the young man in front of him. "I am tremendously indebted to you. However, Arthit had been hurting for a long time, and your return to his life will surely confuse and cause him more pain. You have moved on with your life, so please allow my son to do so as well."  
Kongphop stared at Phet with eyes full of tears, unsure how to answer.  
"Please, Mr. Kongphop, your presences near him will only hurt him more," Phet said imploringly. "I will not tell him that it was you how donated your liver to him. Please, understand and know that I will be grateful for you forever!" With that, Phet lowered his head, pleadingly.  
Kongphop felt as if an arrow had pierced his heart at the sight of the proud man, bowing his head like this.  
"I understand," he said softly, fighting back his tears. "I promise you that, after the operation, I will not have any type of communication with P'Arthit." —He looked directly into Phet's eyes— "I will disappear from his life forever."  
"Thank you." With that, Phet stood up.  
"Mr. Rojnapat," Kongphop said suddenly, halting the man. "May I ask for a small favor in return?"  
"Of course." The older man replied after a few moments of hesitation.  
"Would you allow me to pay for P'Arthit's treatment in this hospital, please?" Kongphop asked pleadingly.  
"You don't have to. My insurance—"  
"Please, Mr. Rojnapat. I want to do to this. Consider it a parting gift from me to P'Arthit. Please, allow me to do this one last thing for him."  
Phet stared at the young man with uncertainty filling up his soul. His instincts told him to refuse the young man's offer. After all, if he wanted Kongphop to be out of his son's life, then their connection should end as soon as the operation was over. The old man feared that if he agreed to Kongphop's request, he would be putting himself in an awkward position with the young man in the future. He opened his mouth to refuse, but the look of desperation and pleading in the young man's tears-filled eyes stopped him from uttering a word.

Sighing deeply, Phet looked straight into Kongphop's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept," he said coldly before he turned around and left the room

As soon as the door was closed, Kongphop allowed his tears to fall.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn was surprised when Phet entered her office so early in the morning.  
"Good morning," he greeted, forcing a smile on his face.  
"Good morning," she replied, checking her watch. It was too early for the man to be here. "What brings you here?"  
"My son is undergoing an operation today." He replied casually as he sat in front of her office.  
"I mean at this hour?" Siriporn replied. "You're too early."  
"I couldn't sleep," Phet replied. "Many things have been on my mind for the past two days, denying me any good rest. I thought it'd be better if I came here early than being alone in the house. Do you know how is Arthit doing?"  
"He's in the same condition as you left him the last time you've been here."  
Phet nodded.  
Siriporn frowned, noticing the troubled look in her friend's eyes. There was a guilty glint in them that she didn't like. It was as if he had done something he shouldn't have.  
'He didn't cancel the operation, did he?' she wondered.  
Shaking her head, the psychiatrist forced a smile. "Don't worry, P'," she said softly. "In a few hours, everything will be fine."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop smiled up at his father as the nurses pushed his bed through the corridors to the operation theatre. He had told his parents, fiancée, and friends not come to the hospital; however, his father and Em surprised him by showing up a few moments before the nurses' arrival to take him. Fortunately, they arrived after he composed himself after crying his heart out.  
Kerkkrai smiled down at his son encouragingly. "I'll be waiting for you when you come out," he said to Kongphop.

Kongphop gave his father a soft smile before he was taken into the operation theatre.  
Em placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his best friend's father, gaining a smile from the old man before the two walked to the waiting area nearby.  
About half an hour later, the two saw another patient was brought to the operation theatre. Both recognized Arthit's face partially hidden under the oxygen mask. The unconscious man was accompanied by a middle-aged man and a woman doctor. The two adults stood in front of the doors watching as Arthit was taken inside before the doctor excused herself from the man and left.  
Kerkkrai found himself standing up and walking to the man.  
"Hello," he greeted. "Pardon my intrusion but are you Mr. Arthit's father?"  
"Hello," Phet replied. "Yes, I'm Phet Rojnapat."  
"I'm Kerkkrai Suthiluck, Kongphop's father," Kerkkrai introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you, though I wish we had met in a better circumstance than this, Sir!"  
Phet merely nodded in response, forcing a small smile on his face. "The pleasure is mine," he said. "I'm indebted to your son for his great help."  
"Please, don't mention it," Kerkkrai said, shaking his head. "Kong has great regard for your son. Besides, he wouldn't have abandoned someone in need of his help."  
Phet nodded his head. "You've raised a great son, Mr. Kerkkrai."  
"Thank you," the other man said. "You've raised a great son too. Let's pray for our children's speedy recovery." With that, the two fathers went and sat in the waiting area next to the operation theatre.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop was taken to the preparation room where he waited for the surgeons and the medical team to arrive. He didn't wait for long before the head surgeon came in.  
"Good morning, Mr. Kongphop," she greeted. "How do you feel today?"  
"I'm fine; thank you."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes," Kongphop replied. "Please, take care of me, doctor."  
The surgeon smiled, nodding her head. "The anesthesiologist is on his way to administer the anesthesia, and in a few moments, you will sleep. When you wake up everything will be over."  
Kongphop smiled, nodding his head. He opened his mouth to ask about something but then hesitated.  
The doctor, unaware of her patient's expression, continued. "Mr. Arthit should be arriving soon as well."  
Kongphop forced another smile, feeling his heartbeats suddenly sped up.  
"Nurse, prep the patient." Another doctor called as he approached them.  
"Good Morning," he greeted them as the nurse quickly hooked up the IV line into one of Kongphop's arms along with the heart and breathing monitors before the doctor gently administered a milky-looking liquid through the IV line.  
As he waited along with the two doctors; another bed was brought in, bearing his unconscious ex-lover and Kongphop's heart missed a beat as Arthit's bed was placed just a few inches beside him. He watched as the anesthesiologist administered the anesthesia to the unconscious man before he and the surgeon left the two alone.  
Tears fell out of the corner of Kongphop's eyes as he carefully studied Arthit's face and body. His ex-boyfriend looked very fragile and weak under all the tubes and wires that supported and monitored his vitals. His face was very thin and sickly yellow, and under his closed eyes, there were visible dark circles. His silky dark hair, that spread on the pillow, was longer, almost reaching his shoulders.  
Kongphop's free hand reached out for the neighboring bed, and he inhaled deeply as his hand touched the hand that lay limply next to Arthit's body.  
"I'm sorry, P'Arthit," Kongphop whispered. "for abandoning you when you were suffering so much. I'm sorry for thoughtlessly and rashly leaving you when you needed me the most. I should've known that you were in pain. I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay by your side forever like I've promised you once, but I will leave a part of me with you, so please live your life and be happy." With that, Kongphop's eyes lids started to feel heavy as well as his stretched arm, so he let go, and soon his eyes closed on the sight of his loved one.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Four hours passed since Kongphop and Arthit were taken into the operation theatre. During that time, both of their fathers were waiting in the designated waiting area, anxious with worry.  
Kerkkrai glanced at Phet who was sitting at the far corner by himself; eyes closed, head bend, shoulders hunched, and arms entwined tightly in front of his chest. Kerkkrai felt deep sympathy for the man. While his son was merely in for donating an organ, Phet's son was the one whose life was hanging on the balance. Before admitting himself, Kongphop had mentioned that there was still a chance after the operation for Arthit's body to develop some complications or reject the liver altogether.  
Kerkkrai sighed, wondering why such things could happen to good people such as Arthit. He couldn't forget how sweet and lively the young man was or how easily he had managed to capture Kerkkrai's heart, even before knowing about his relationship with his son. It would be a great calamity if Arthit lost his life today.  
Kerkkrai was about to stand up and go to sit by Phet when a nurse came in.  
"Excuse me," she said. "is someone here for Mr. Kongphop Suthiluck?"  
"Yes, I'm his father," Kerkkrai replied as he stood up and walked to her along with Em.  
The nurse smiled warmly. "Mr. Kongphop is done with the operation and was moved to the recovery room," she informed. "Once he regains consciousness, he will be moved to the ICU."  
"The ICU? Why?" Kerkkrai asked worriedly.  
"Just for routine observation," the nurse replied with a reassuring smile. "By tomorrow morning, he'll be transferred back to his room in the surgical ward."  
"Thank you," Kerkkrai said, bowing his head. He glanced behind at Phet then looked back at the nurse. "Miss, wait!"  
The nurse who was about to leave halted and looked at him questioningly.  
"How is Mr. Arthit doing? Shouldn't he also be done by now?"  
"Oh, no," the nurse replied. "The surgeons had just started transplanting the organ into his body. This would take at least four additional hours if not more."  
And with, she left.  
Kerkkrai silently walked to Phet who was listening to the whole conversation and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Phet looked up and smiled in gratitude at the man.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn walked as fast as she could, heading towards the operation theatre after seeing her last patient. She was lucky that she didn't too many appointments for the day. She couldn't see much patients anyway. Her memory of the day was clouded and vague since her mind was mostly occupied with Arthit.  
She was near the operation theatre when she heard someone calling her. Turning around, she saw Knott along with two other men approaching her.  
"P'Siri, how is Arthit?" Knott asked after exchanging greetings and introductions.  
The psychiatrist looked down at her watch before looking up again. "It has been almost five hours. They should be done with N'Kong by now. He has probably been transferred to the ICU already; however, Arthit still has some more time ahead of him before he's done. I'm on my way there. I'm worried that P'Phet's still waiting since morning."  
"Then we better go and check on him," Knott said.  
With that, the four rushed to the waiting area. As Siriporn had expected; they found Phet indeed was still waiting with two other men.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Em was mildly surprised when he saw his former seniors in college, Knott, Dear and Tum along with the woman doctor from earlier entering the waiting area. He watched as the doctor and Tum rushed to Arthit's father while the two remaining seniors stood at the entrance, staring in his direction.  
Standing up, he walked to them and greeted them before he briefed them on what had occurred so far. He and Mr. Kerkkrai were waiting for Kongphop to leave the recovery room. The two seniors went to the older man and greeted him before introducing themselves and thanked him for his son's efforts to save their mutual friend.  
At that moment, everyone heard the doors to the operation theatre open, and a bed was wheeled out.  
Kerkkrai rushed to his son's side, followed by Em.  
Kongphop's face was partially covered with an oxygen mask, and an IV line was attached to his arm; his eyes were half opened.  
"Kong," his father called as he walked beside the moving bed heading to the ICU.  
"I'm fine, Dad," Kongphop replied weakly. "I'm just sleepy."  
Kerkkrai smiled in response. "I'm proud of you, Son, very much."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn felt the urge to smack Phet hard on the head several times for his stubbornness. The man had been in the hospital for more than six hours without food or drink and still refused to leave. She had tried to talk to him into going home and coming back later since the operation might take an additional few hours, but the man refused to move. Knott had thoughtfully gone to buy something for the old man to eat from the hospital cafeteria while Arthit's other friends sat silently nearby. Knott informed Siriporn and Phet that the rest of Arthit's friends and acquaintances wanted to come as well, but he managed to talk them out of it; Dear and Tum were the only ones he couldn't convince.  
"P', please," Siriporn tried again. "You don't have to leave the hospital. You can go to my office and take a short nap on the couch. It's comfortable."  
"I said no," Phet replied with a deep sigh, trying to control his temper.  
"P'—"  
"Siriporn, which part of _**NO**_ you don't understand?" the man snapped. "My son is between life and death, and you want me to nap?"  
"Right now, you look worse than him," Siriporn retorted. "Tell me, are you planning on sitting here until he's out of that theatre? This is madness, P'!"  
"If you want to go home, then go. No one is asking you to stay." Phet spat.  
Siriporn frowned, glaring daggers at him. She was about to respond when Knott returned.  
"I bought some sandwiches and drinks," declared the young man as he offered Siriporn and Phet a bag full of groceries.  
"Thank you, N'Knott." The psychiatrist said with a smile, taking the offered bag.  
Time passed, and the five people sat in silence that no one dared to break it as they all prayed for the man inside the operation theatre.  
Suddenly, the nurse from earlier came into the hall.  
"Mr. Rojnapat, your son's operation has finished," she declared.  
Phet jumped from his seat and rushed to her, followed by the others.  
"How is he? And the operation? Is it successful?" he asked hurriedly.  
"Your son is fine, Mr. Phet," the head surgeon, who had followed the nurse out, replied. "The transplant went smoothly; however, we cannot declare it successful until we know whether the body will reject the donated organ or not."  
"Reject? Isn't the organ compatible?" Knott asked.  
The doctor smiled at the young man. "There is no 100% compatibility unless the donor and the recipient are identical twins. The compatibility between Mr. Kongphop and Mr. Arthit is higher than the half, which is why he was the most suitable candidate despite the differences in their blood groups; however, there is still that percentage of incompatibility that may cause some complications. But there is no need to worry. Some medications will help in eliminating any problem."  
"So, what happens now?" Phet asked.  
"From now on, his original hepatologist will take charge of him. Mr. Arthit will be under observation for two weeks in the ICU. Once he regains consciousness, and we're sure that his body had accepted the liver and started to function normally, he'll be out," The doctor explained. "However, he won't be discharged from the hospital until his hepatologist is sure that everything is well."  
"Won't you follow up with him too?" Phet asked.  
The surgeon smiled. "I'll keep in touch with his hepatologist. If any problem arises, I'll come immediately."  
"Thank you, doctor," Phet said gratefully.  
The surgeon smiled and left.  
Sighing, Phet leaned on the entrance's frame suddenly, feeling a little bit tired.  
"P', are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Phet replied, smiling slightly at the woman. It was then when the doors of the operation theatre and Arthit was wheeled out. Pushing his fatigue aside, Phet rushed to his son's side. Arthit was still unconscious, yet Phet kept calling him as he followed his son until they reached the ICU.  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but you aren't allowed inside," one of the nurses pushing the bed said before they entered the unit, leaving Phet outside.  
A tear slid down Phet's cheek, but he wiped it quickly. Turning around, he was surprised to find Siriporn and Arthit's friends standing a few steps away from him. He had forgotten their presence entirely.  
"P'," Siriporn was the first to speak. "You really should go home and have some rest. There is nothing left for you to do here."  
Phet merely nodded his head when suddenly a slight wave of dizziness washed over him.  
Knott and Dear, who were closer to Phet than the rest, were quick to hold and steady the older man as they all noticed him swaying a little.  
"I'm alright," Phet declared as he felt two pairs of arms steadying him.  
"I don't think you're okay to drive, P'," Siriporn stated.  
"I'll drive him home," Knott volunteered.  
"I'm fine," Phet tried to protest, trying to push the two men away but he felt too weak even to accomplish that. "My car—"  
"With your permission, I will take you home using your car," Knott said before he looked at his friends. "P'Tum, can you follow us in my car to Arthit's house, please?"  
"Certainly," Tum replied.  
Phet looked at his sons' friends, who were all looking at him with clear concern, and smiled in gratitude; glad that his son had such good friends in his life.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next day…  
All the personals watched apprehensively as Phet made his way through the corridors of the police station. The usually serious and stern detective was ultra-grim this morning, and his eyes promised a slow, excruciating death to anyone who dared to talk to him or even cross his path.  
Reaching his destination, Phet entered the department and was surprised to see it empty except from one. Phet frowned, eyeing the young man who was resting his legs on top of the desk while leaning back on his chair; eyes closed, and ears plugged with headphones. Walking to the oblivious man, Phet stood in front of the office and smacked his hand hard on the surface, startling the man.  
"P'!" Detective Gun Aksornpan exclaimed, lowering his legs and straightening up himself on his chair. "What was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
Phet raised a dark eyebrow at him. "It is for sitting improperly on your office desk," he said. "Don't you have any respect for your colleagues or seniors?"  
Gun looked around him at the empty department then back at Phet. "There isn't anyone here."  
"Regardless, it's rude and improper," Phet said. "Anyway, where can I find the head of your department?"  
"He's on an urgent leave since yesterday," Gun replied. "Most of the detectives here are also on vacations; only me and another are currently in the department."  
Phet sighed. "Fine! It can't be helped, I guess. you will have to do!"  
"Hey, P'! That's cold!"  
"If you don't want, then I can ask your colleague."  
"No, no," Gun stood up, holding Phet's arm to prevent him from leaving. "How can I help you?"  
Phet handed Gun a large envelope he had been holding all that time.  
"In this envelop, you'll find all the necessary paperwork and essential evidence you'll need to start the investigation. Also, there an official complaint signed by me," Phet informed. "Study the evidence carefully and inform me of your investigation plan. I'll be at my office."  
With that, Phet turned around and left without waiting for a reply.  
Gun frowned slightly at the retreating figure of the older detective before he looked down at the envelope.  
Emptying its contents on his desk, Gun found a bunch of official papers, a smartphone wrapped in a small plastic bag, and a cassette tape.  
"Who the hell uses a cassette tape nowadays?" the young detective wondered loudly to himself.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Kongphop was shifted back to his room, he was pleasantly surprised to find his family and fiancée waiting for him there; looking very worried. His mother, sisters, and fiancée started fussing over him the moment he entered the room, despite his assurance that aside from mild pain, he was fine. His salvation finally came an hour later when the hepatologist, the physical therapist and Siriporn who came as a psychiatrist to evaluate his emotional state, arrived. The three doctors talked and discussed with him and his family what was going to happen in the coming few days before he could be discharged.  
Kongphop smiled as he watched Siriporn trying to soothe his mother's worries. Though, she had come to check on him; somehow, she ended up talking to his mother and sisters almost exclusively.  
After the doctors' departure, his father decided that they really should leave him to rest, so he told his wife, daughters and future daughter-in-law that it was time for them to go. The four females protested strongly; however, Kerkkrai stood his grounds and forced them all out.  
As soon as everyone left, Kongphop reached his hand to the night table next to his bed and opened the first drawer. Rummaging inside it, he took out his gear necklace, kissed it and then wore it before he closed his eyes and slept.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn returned to her office after checking on her patients with a slightly disappointed spirit. When she went to see Kongphop, she excepted him to ask about Arthit's condition, but the man didn't say a word. She presumed that it was because of his fiancée's presence; however, there was nothing wrong in asking about the man whom he donated part of his liver to; besides, Arthit wasn't only his ex-lover, he was his senior and friend. It was Mr. Kerkkrai who asked the surgeon about Arthit's condition. As the doctor replied, Siriporn glanced at Kongphop, but surprisingly the young man wasn't even listening; instead, he was immersed in a conversation with one of his sisters.  
The psychiatrist frowned as she sat behind her desk, wondering whether Kongphop's lack of interest in Arthit was for the best of both men or not.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun observed as Phet worked in his office from afar, feeling a mixture of anxiety, discomfort, respect and sympathy towards the older detective. After reading all the papers and listening to the cassette, Gun was astonished on how Phet had handled the situation with absolute professionalism when it was his only son who had been kidnapped and raped. Phet's voice during the recorded interrogation with Knott, though intimidating, was calm, neutral and steady. The paperwork was complete and orderly organized with thorough descriptions of his son, his boyfriend, and the key witness Knott, completed with their personal information, and pictures.  
"P'Gun!"  
Gun snapped from his thoughts by someone calling his name. It was one of the younger officers working in the Missing People Department.  
"Do you want anything?" the officer asked.  
"I came to see P'Phet," Gun replied.  
"Then go ahead," Replied the officer. "He told us to let you in if you came asking for him."  
Thanking the officer, Gun headed to Phet's office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Well?" Phet asked as soon as Gun had been seated.  
"Since it has been a year since the incident," Gun begun. "I doubt that there will be DNA left to examine whether in the cabin or in—" —Gun coughed uncomfortably, realizing what he was about to say— "So, the only things we can work with are the phone, which I will send to the lab immediately, the CCTV cameras from your son's old living place and the testimony of your son and his boyfriend."  
"Ex-boyfriend," Phet corrected. "Do you have a plan?"  
"Of course, I do," Gun replied. "But I must question your son and his boyf, ehm, ex-boyfriend about some points."  
"Neither my son nor that man is available right now," Phet replied. "The two of them underwent an operation yesterday. It would be at least two weeks until either of them can be questioned. You have to work with what you have for the time being."  
Gun nodded. "Fine. For now, I'll focus on the phone and check its contents."  
"Keep me updated."  
"Certainly," Gun replied as he stood and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **Glossary:**

Anesthesiologist = Anesthesia Doctor

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you liked this chapter...**

 **Sorry if I bore you with all the medical stuff!**


	9. The Investigation

**Chapter Nine: The Investigation…**

 **Hi, everyone...**

 **There is a new chapter from "Through the Darkness". I hope you like it.**

 **Please, excuse my mistakes... This chapter is edited by Grammarly only.**

 **And for Kongphop's fans, please, forgive me** 🙏 🙏 🙏

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Three weeks later...

Gun slammed the file on his desk with obvious anger, drawing his colleagues' attention to him. It had been three weeks since he had taken up the Rojnapat case, yet not much progress was accomplished. The smartphone that Phet had brought was his son's; and following standard procedures, the phone was dusted for prints before Gun opened it to check its contents. At first, the materials looked ordinary; numbers, messages, photos and such, until Gun came across something that both chilled and boiled his blood at the same time; pictures of Arthit being assaulted sent by unknown number, followed by threatening messages. Unfortunately, the number that sent the photos was a pre-paid number usually sold at airports so tracing its owner was virtually impossible. The phone also contained some messages forwarded to Arthit from Kongphop one Friday morning, a year ago, that sparked much curiosity in Gun as their contents matched Knott's statements.

The young detective had spoken with Knott directly after listening to the cassette Phet provided but the young man had nothing more to add than what he had already said.

The CCTV cameras in Arthit's old apartment building had been checked, but unfortunately, the quality of the footage wasn't good for the detective to have a clear view of the face of Arthit's assaulter, so Gun sent the footage to the police lab, in hopes that they could enhance them.

Other than that, Gun could do too little to move the investigation forward and solve the case, since the key people were unable to be questioned and the cabin couldn't be searched without a warrant.

Sighing Gun picked up the phone and dialed the lab.

"Hello, this is Detective Gun Aksornpan," he spoke. "I want to ask about the stuff I submitted to the lab. Are they done?"

"No, I'm sorry, sir," came the depressing reply.

"I submitted them three weeks ago!" the detective exclaimed, graining his teeth in clear irritation. "why they aren't finished yet?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Detective. But we are currently understaffed and overloaded with work from other departments as well; and as you know, homicide cases have the priority."

Gun wanted to scream from frustration but managed to control himself. "Just try and finish them before the end of this century, please." With that, he slammed down the phone's receiver. With a loud grunt, he stood up and left the department.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet let out a deep sigh as he threw his gun's holster on his desk before he threw himself on the leather chair. He had just returned from the hospital where he had been inquiring about his son's condition.

Arthit was still in the ICU because a week after the operation he had developed a high fever due to an infection; though the doctors weren't sure if the infection was a sign of his body rejecting the donated liver or not. And for two solid weeks, they had been trying to reduce his high temperature with little results. A week ago, Arthit had opened his eyes, but due to his fever, the doctors kept him in isolation ICU.

The ICU doctor in charge of Arthit's case didn't add much today, except that his fever had reduced a little. Phet asked if he could see him, but Siriporn, who was also there as Arthit's psychiatrist, refused to permit it.

The detective was genuinely surprised by her reaction.

She had firmly refused to allow him to even glance at his son from afar.

Phet sighed, feeling his patience and strength had already passed their limits. He had thought that everything would be fine after the operation, but it seemed that he and his son were still far away from finding peace.

Rapid knocks on the door pulled Phet back to reality. He straightened himself up on the chair as Gun entered the office.

"P'," the young detective began. "We have a problem with the lab."

'More problems?! As if I need more!' Phet thought to himself with a groan. "What's wrong?" He asked with a tired voice.

"They haven't finished analyzing the stuff I've submitted."

"It's been three weeks, what in hell are they doing?"

"Understaffed ... overloaded ... homicide cases have the priority, that was their reply," Gun responded.

Phet closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths before he opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him.

"I'll talk to their chief technician," he said. "Meanwhile, you concentrate on the rest."

"By the way, P', since it's been three weeks, can I question your son and his boyfriend now?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Phet corrected darkly. "My son is still in the ICU, and no one is allowed to visit him, as for that man, I think he's already been discharged so if you want to question him, then be my guest."

"Alright," Gun said, wisely choosing not to comment on Phet's tensed tone. "But you know I'll have to disclose the details about the incident."

"Do whatever it is necessary."

Nodding, Gun excused himself and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn sat in her office, drinking her strong black coffee and thinking of the meeting that took place a couple of hours ago with Phet.

Although it was clear that the man had already reached the breaking point, by some miracle he was still holding up somehow, it was her fear for him that made her refuse to allow him to see his son even if it was from afar. Because, though Arthit had opened his eyes, he seemed to still be in a state of disorientation and delirium.

Siriporn sighed deeply. Arthit's physical wounds had started to take their course to heal; however, what worried Siriporn was his psychological injuries that no one had paid attention to so far. In the short time after his awakening, it was clear that Arthit was suffering from PTSD; he had nightmares that prevented him from sleeping peacefully, and while he was awake, he was detached from everything around him, trapped in past painful memories, he refused to cooperate with the doctors, and at times he would become too agitated to the point of being violent, forcing the doctors to either sedate or restrain him.

It had been decided that Arthit would stay in the ICU until his fever was gone and the doctors were sure that all of his organs were functioning normally before he would be shifted to a regular ward to continue his recovery there.

Siriporn sighed, praying in her heart that her little Oon would be fine at the end.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Later that day...

Kongphop smiled as he listened to his friends conversing with each other. He had been discharged from the hospital two weeks ago and was now recovering at home. Em, May and Tew visited him daily while the rest came to see him whenever they could. Today, everyone was here; Em, May, Tew, Oak, Wad, Praepailin, and Maprang. They were all surrounding him as he half-lay on his bed.

"Would you like another drink, Miss Praepailin?" Mayuree said as she offered a selection of juices to Praepailin.

"Thank you, Miss Mayuree."

Mayuree had also been visiting him daily since the first day after the surgery to take care of him and his needs. Every day, she would arrive at sunrise and leave at a late hour at night, no matter how much he asked her not to. And after his discharge, she continued to come and help his mother in taking care of him. She had been the devoted fiancée and soon-to-be wife during his time of need, though, her actions had only succeeded in making Kongphop feel guiltier towards her.

"Ai'Kong!"

Kongphop snapped from his thoughts at Oak's voice.

"Yes, Oak?"

"Why did you buy this painting?" The glass-eyed man asked, pointing at the painting 'On a Sunny Day' that was hanging on the wall opposite to the balcony. "It's not that great and doesn't really go with your bedroom's décor."

At that moment, Mayuree's phone rang, and she excused herself to go and answer the call.

"She wasn't the one who painted it, was she?" Oak asked embarrassedly after Mayuree left the room.

"No," Kongphop replied with a soft chuckle. "Mayuree's painting is hanging in the living room downstairs; it's a painting of vineyard. I bought this one because I liked it. It had touched me somehow."

Oak scowled, unimpressed as he took another look at the painting. "Nothing special about it, if you ask me," he mumbled, unaware of the longing look in Kongphop's eyes as he stared at the painting too.

No one understood the reason behind his attachment to the painting because no one knew the sweet memory that it brought back to him. Kongphop quickly blinked away the tears that started to fill his eyes and focused his attention back to his friends.

"By the way, Kong, how long must you stay in bed?" Praepailin asked worriedly. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I'm not bedridden, Prae," Kongphop replied. "I walk and have a light exercise every day. However, it's more comfortable for me to lay back instead of sitting up straight."

"And when are you coming back to work?" Wad asked.

"Maybe in two or three weeks."

"Kong, how is P'Arthit doing?" Maprang asked out of the blue. "Is he out of the hospital?"

"I don't know," Kongphop replied.

"Do you know anything about P'Arthit, Wad?" Maprang inquired.

"Why should I know anything about him?!" Wad replied.

"Well, you are P'Prem's boyfriend, aren't you?" Maprang pointed out.

A week after Arthit's accident and after much nagging, Wad finally admitted his relationship with his former senior to his friends.

"That doesn't mean I know everything about his friends!" Wad said. "P'Prem doesn't talk about them, and I don't care to ask."

"Oh, come on!" Oak said. "If you know something spill it out! Surely you heard something from your boyfriend since you two live together now!"

"WHAT?" Six pairs of eyes stared with shock at Wad while he glared daggers at Oak who smirked cheekily at him.

"You're living with P'Prem?" Em asked. He still couldn't accept that Wad was actually dating their tall scary senior, let alone living with him.

Wad let out a deep sigh. He couldn't even comprehend how on earth did Oak know about his current living arrangement.

"Yes. I moved into P'Prem's studio apartment a little bit after we started dating."

"And you didn't tell us?" Em asked. "I'm really hurt!"

Wad raised an eyebrow, unsure if Em was serious or joking.

"Anyway, back to our original question," Maprang said. "do you know anything about P'Arthit?" she looked at him with pleading puppy eyes.

"All I know is that he's still in the hospital," Wad replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Don't you guys think it's strange how the seniors tried to keep Arthit's condition a secret from us while others had been informed?" Tew remarked. "If Kong hadn't found by chance, none of us would've known."

"Maybe we should visit the hospital and ask about P'Arthit," Maprang suggested. "I bet he'll be happy to see us all!"

"Maprang!" Praepailin said, looking at her pointedly.

Kongphop had stopped listening to his friends a while ago as his mind drifted to his ex-boyfriend. For the past three weeks, he had been dying to hear any piece of news about Arthit; however, honoring his promise to Arthit's father, he had never asked about the other man or sought to know his news, even from Siriporn who had visited him daily during his stay in the hospital. The tan-skinned man sighed, wondering if he had made the right thing by promising Phet to completely disappear from Arthit's life forever.

"Hey, Ai'Kong!"

Once more, Kongphop was brought back to reality by Oak.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Oak whined. "Why do you keep zoning out like this?"

"Is it a side-effect of the painkillers?" May asked worriedly.

Kongphop smiled. "I'm fine," he replied. "It's just that I have a lot in my mind; that's all."

"You are recovering from an operation, Kong. You shouldn't tire yourself with too much thinking," Praepailin advised.

"Yeah, you should let others pamper you to the maximum limit," Oak said, gaining some sarcastic remarks from the rest.

At this moment, Mayuree entered the room.

"Dear," she said. "I'm terribly sorry, but I need to return home. My mother needs me to be there."

"It's alright, Mayuree," Kongphop said with a small smile. "Send my regards to your parents, please."

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Planting a quick peck on her fiancé's lips, Mayuree excused herself from Kongphop's friend and left.

Kongphop's friends stayed for about an hour more before they excused themselves and left one by one until only Em remained.

"Why didn't you escort May to her house, Em?" Kongphop asked as the two remained alone.

"She wanted to go out with Maprang and Praepailin, something about having a girls-night-out," Em replied. "Besides, I want to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"This is what I wanted to ask you. What's wrong, Kong?" Em asked. "Something had been bothering you for three weeks."

"And you just asked about it now?" Kongphop teased.

"Don't try changing the subject, Kong," Em said seriously. "What is bothering you?"

"Em," —Kongphop let out a deep sigh— "if you felt that your relationship with May doesn't have a bright future, would you still be with her for the sole reason of not hurting her feelings or would you break up with her?" He asked instead of answering his friend's question.

Em blinked twice, taken aback at the question but then sighed as he thought he understood the meaning behind Kongphop's question.

"That depends," he replied.

"On what?"

"Whether we still have feelings for each other or not."

"Would it make any difference?"

"Of course," Em replied. "If we still love each other, then I would fight the whole world to make it work between us, even if the road ahead of us is as gloomy as it can ever get. But, if one of us had a change of heart, then it would be selfish of either of us to cling into a relationship that it's one-sided because one of us will be miserable and eventually will cause the other to be miserable too. In the end, both of us will be deeply hurt."

"But you _will_ hurt her if you told her that you no longer love her."

"No matter how much hurt she would be, I think it's still better than letting her waste her life, living a lie."

Kongphop nodded in response but said nothing.

"Can someone fall in love twice, Em?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, if one is willing to fall in love again," Em replied.

After Em's departure, Kongphop closed his eyes, thinking of what his friend had said. It was rare for him to have doubts about any matter since he always knew what he wanted, however, lately, he found himself torn between what his heart desired as a person and what life had forced upon him as a dutiful son and a fiancé. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but the twist his life suddenly took was forcing him to re-evaluate some of his decisions.

Kongphop knew that after the promise he had made to Arthit's father, he couldn't hope to return to his ex-lover but at the same time, wondered if his decision to marry Mayuree was a wise one.

He knew that he could never love her the way he loved Arthit. He wasn't willing to fall in love with someone other than his senior. The best he could feel towards her was a friendship or maybe some companionship that would be built with time. But would that be enough for him? For her?

Kongphop sighed, wondering what the right course of action was.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun stood in front of the Suthiluck villa, admiring the stylish building for a moment before he walked to the front door and rang the bell.

An elegant and beautiful woman opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ma'am," Gun said, showing his badge. "I'm Detective Gun Aksornpan, and I'd like to speak with Mr. Kongphop Suthiluck, please."

"Is something wrong? I'm his mother," replied Mrs. Suthiluck.

Gun smiled and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Suthiluck, I assure you," He said. "It's just that I'm investigating a case and your son is an acquaintance of one of the parties involved."

She opened her mouth to reply when her husband entered the living room.

"Dear, do we have a guest?" He asked upon seeing his wife standing at the front door, talking to a strange man. "Please, come in."

Mrs. Suthiluck looked at her husband. "He said that he's a detective and wants to speak to Kong," she said as she made way for Gun to enter.

"What's wrong, Detective?" Kerkkrai asked, worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Suthiluck," Gun reassured. "As I told Mrs. Suthiluck, I'm investigating a case, and your son is an acquaintance of one of the parties involved. I just need to ask him a few questions."

"I'm sorry but my son is recovering from an operation, and he needs his rest," Kerkkrai said.

"It won't be long, Mr. Suthiluck. I assure you," Gun said.

"I'll call our lawyer." Mrs. Suthiluck said.

"There is no need for a lawyer, Mrs. Suthiluck," the detective said. "I just want to ask Mr. Kongphop a few questions about his friend, and I'll leave."

"May I know who that friend is?" Kerkkrai asked.

Gun sighed. Apparently, Kongphop's parents wouldn't let him see their son easily. "It's Mr. Arthit Rojnapat."

"That man again!" Mrs. Suthiluck exclaimed angrily. "He just keeps causing troubles to our family. Isn't enough that because of him, my son had to undergo a dangerous operation and postpone his wedding? What has he done now?"

"Mrs. Suthiluck," Gun said, a little taken aback by the woman's outburst. "Mr. Arthit Rojnapat has done nothing wrong. It's just—It's just that I'm investigating the accident that Mr. Arthit had gotten himself into and I wanted to ask your son about his character since they are old acquaintances."

Gun really hoped that the couple would buy his story. He didn't think that they would take the whole rape issue in their cabin very well.

Mrs. Suthiluck opened her mouth to say something, but her husband intervened.

"Of course, Detective," He said. "We'd like to help. Please, follow me. I'll take you to my son."

Mrs. Suthiluck watched as two men headed to the second floor before she picked up her phone and dialed the number of the family's lawyer. She was still on the phone when Kerkkrai returned.

After knowing whom his wife was talking to, the man took the phone, apologized to the lawyer and hung up.

"Why did you tell her not to come?" Mrs. Suthiluck asked agitatedly.

"There is no need, dear," Kerkkrai replied quietly. "You've heard the detective. It's only a matter of a few questions about Mr. Arthit."

"It's that man's fault!" the woman huffed. "Wasn't it enough that Kong had to go through an unnecessary operation and postpone his wedding because of him, now the police are coming to our house because of him."

"Honey," Kerkkrai said. "You're not fair. Kong had chosen to help Mr. Arthit, and as for the police, it's not a big deal. Please, be more understanding and forgiving."

"I don't know why we should be more understanding and forgiving towards the man who hurt our son and broke his heart!" She said, frowning.

Kerkkrai smiled softly. "That matter is between the two of them only. We have no right to interfere. We're simply helping out a human being, regardless of who he is."

Mrs. Suthiluck gave her husband a doubtful unconvinced look but said nothing.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop was reading a book when he heard knocks on the door followed by his father's voice asking permission to enter.

"Come in, Dad," he replied, putting the book aside.

"I have someone who wants to see you, Kong," his father said as he entered followed by a man in a gray suit.

Kongphop straightened up, glad that he hadn't changed the clothes he was wearing during his friends' visit.

He tried to get off the bed, but the strange man waved for him to remain rested.

"Hello, Mr. Kongphop," Gun greeted with a smile. "I'm Detective Gun Aksornpan."

"Detective?" the young man asked, giving his father a puzzled look.

"I'm here to speak to you about Mr. Arthit Rojnapat's _incident_ , Mr. Kongphop," Gun replied, emphasizing the word incident while looking pointedly at the young man, hoping he would catch his drift.

"Oh, of course," Kongphop said, nodding his head. Since the time he had told Siriporn what he knew about Arthit's incident, he had been expecting that an investigation would open up. "Dad, will you give us some time alone, please?"

"Of course," said Kerkkrai before he excused himself, leaving the two alone.

Gun smiled as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I heard you were discharged from the hospital recently," he said. "You've donated part of your liver to Mr. Arthit, is that right?"

"Yes," Kongphop replied, eyeing the man with an unreadable expression on his face.

"He was your boyfriend for almost five years, correct?"

"Yes, but he broke up with me after what happened."

Gun nodded, taking out a small notepad to write in it.

"Were you two living together before that?"

"No," Kongphop replied. "I was still living here, and he was living in an apartment near his company."

"Have you discussed any plans to live together?"

Kongphop took a deep breath, trying to douse down the slight irritation that was rising inside of him. He realized that the detective must have some things to ask him about the incident; however, this small talk and digging into his personal life with Arthit was starting to unnerve him.

"Detective," he began. "I'm not sure how I can help you. When P'Arthit was assaulted, I wasn't present in Bangkok. I went on a short trip from Friday to Tuesday. When I returned, P'Arthit broke up with me without saying why the following Sunday. It's only recently that I learned of what had happened to him from another senior, P'Knott. He would be more helpful to you than me."

Gun smiled in response. "I have already talked to your senior," he said. "However, _you_ can help me even more than him."

"How so?"

"How about we make a deal?" Gun asked. "Answer all my questions honestly, and by the end of our conversation, if you didn't understand what I'm after, I'll tell you everything, okay?"

Kongphop frowned, not really seeing the advantages to him in this so-called deal. However, he sensed that the detective knew something important about Arthit that he wasn't telling. Deciding to play along, the young man nodded his agreement.

"Tell me," Gun said, straightening up and locking their eyes together. "You said you were on a trip to where?"

"Originally, I didn't plan to leave Bangkok. My family owns a cabin few kilometers out of the city, and I was supposed to take some clients there for the weekend, however, on the day of the trip and at the last minute, I decided to take them to Pattaya instead."

"So, you are the one who thought of going to Pattaya instead of the cabin?"

"Well," Kongphop thought for a moment before speaking again. "The truth is someone in my office suggested it, and I agreed."

"Who was it?" Gun asked.

"I don't recall at the moment."

"And how did you manage to find hotel reservations in such short notice?"

"It isn't really a big problem to book a hotel for people coming from a big and well-known company," Kongphop replied.

"True," Gun said. "How many were you?"

"Umm...it was me, three clients, my secretary Ms. Phailin Jaturapattarapong and one employee from Public Relations."

"Okay," Gun said with a nod. "When you changed your plans, did you inform Mr. Arthit?"

Kongphop frowned at the question. "No," he replied. "We don't usually discuss the details of our work with each other since we work at different companies. Besides, what difference would have made? He knew that I was unavailable for the weekend whether I was at the cabin or in Pattaya."

"And you didn't text him at all that day?"

"No," Kongphop replied. "I was busy all day long with meetings before the trip. They lasted until almost 7 pm, and as soon as we were done, we drove to Pattaya, so I didn't really find the time. It was already late when we reached there, and I was really exhausted, so I went straight to bed after having a quick meal."

"And during the trip, did you contact him?"

"I tried to call him, but there wasn't good reception; so, I've sent him few messages, but he didn't reply."

"Didn't you find it strange that he didn't reply to your messages?" Gun asked.

Kongphop sighed. "The signal where we stayed wasn't good. It kept going and coming and never passed one line, and the Wi-Fi service was terrible as well so when P'Arthit didn't reply, I thought that either the messages didn't reach him, or his messages couldn't reach me."

Gun watched the young man with an expressionless face, knowing that the moment of confrontation was nigh.

Taking a deep breath, the detective spoke. "You claim that you didn't message Mr. Arthit on Friday, yet, there is evidence that suggests otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

Gun took out a couple of printed pictures and showed them to Kongphop. "These were taken from Mr. Arthit's Line timeline."

Kongphop's eyes widen in shock as he viewed the pictures of a Line conversation that supposedly had taken place between him and Arthit on Friday at noon.

"I—I didn't send this," he said agitatedly, looking up at the detective. "This conversation never took place between P'Arthit and me!" He frantically picked up his phone and opened the Line app, before he scrolled to the last conversation between him and his ex-lover. "See," —he showed the phone to the detective— "Nothing!"

"Then how come they are on Mr. Arthit's phone?" Gun asked emotionlessly.

Kongphop stared at the man in front of him, unable to answer his question.

The detective silently took out a small piece of paper. "Do you recognize this address, Mr. Kongphop?"

Kongphop read the paper, dumbfounded. "This is the address of my family's cabin," he replied.

"This is the address of the cabin where Mr. Arthit was lured into and raped," Gun stated.

Kongphop stared at the detective speechless from the shock.

"What?" he finally managed to utter after moments of heavy silence.

"According to the statement of Mr. Arthit's friend, your ex-boyfriend was lured by the conversation you've just seen to your family cabin, where he was raped by five men," Gun said. "one of them was identified by Mr. Arthit to his friend as an employee in your company."

Cold sweat ran down Kongphop's forehead, and his breathing suddenly became shallow as a heavy silence reigned over the room.

What was that man saying?

Kongphop's brain was slowly trying to arrange all the info it had gotten.

His lover was lured by messages supposedly sent by him...to his family's cabin, where he was raped by five men...One of them was an employee in his father's company...

"Mr. Kongphop," Gun said coolly. "I want to know who had assaulted Mr. Arthit, but to do this, I will need your full cooperation."

"My full cooperation?" Kongphop asked, gritting his teeth.

"Yes," Gun said. "Because according to the evidence I have, Mr. Arthit wouldn't have gone to that cabin without your invitation. But you said you never sent that message, so I want to know who sent it?"

The look that Gun gave Kongphop spoke volumes. Even if the detective hadn't said plainly, it showed clearly in his eyes what he was thinking.

Kongphop heaved several breaths, feeling as if a volcano had suddenly erupted inside of him as his mind suddenly started to have millions of thoughts.

What exactly was the detective implying?

That he tried to set up the man he loved?

That he was the one responsible for Arthit's attack?

Kongphop's body was shaking from all the rage he was feeling.

"Are you accusing me of something, Detective?" he hissed angrily. "Why would I hurt the person I love in that horrible, disgusting way?! I love P'Arthit with all my heart, and I would rather die than see him getting hurt! Do you hear?! I would never even think of pricking him with a needle, let alone destroy him in that sick way!" by the end of his speech, Kongphop was panting heavily; eyes blazing with white-hot fire; hands clutched into tight fists.

Gun didn't even blink once in front of Kongphop's outburst. It was his duty as a detective to explore every possibility, and the current evidence in front of him suggested that Kongphop had something to do with the case. Either that or someone was trying to set him up. Nevertheless, Gun felt that he must cool the situation for now.

"Mr. Kongphop, I'm sorry if I upset you so much," Gun said quietly. "but what I have shown and told you is true. The messages that you've seen were taken from Mr. Arthit's phone and Mr. Knott had rescued your ex-boyfriend from the same address that I've given you. He also said that Mr. Arthit had told him that he was picked up by a car sent from your company and that one of your employees was among his assailants."

Kongphop simply nodded, taking several deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Mr. Kongphop, you deny that you've sent that messages to Mr. Arthit."

"I told you, I was leaving to Pattaya, why would I invite him to the cabin?" the young man snapped.

"Well, this isn't really an alibi," Gun said coolly. "But for the sake of argument, did you leave your phone unsupervised around the time the messages were sent?"

Kongphop thought, trying to recall his moves that day. "I—I don't recall." He finally replied.

"Alright," Gun said. "Who among your employees had access to your family's cabin?"

"Ummm...my dad's and my secretaries, office managers," Kongphop replied. "and the heads of the Public Relations, Procurement, and Human Recourses departments."

"That's a lot of people allowed in your family's cabin!" Gun remarked.

"It's mostly used to entertain our clients and sometimes, our senior employees," Kongphop replied sharply. "Only rarely that the cabin is used for family's private outings."

Gun simply twisted his lips but didn't comment. Instead, he asked, "Do those you've mentioned visit your house regularly?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Did your employees ever meet Mr. Arthit or know about your relationship?"

"Maybe the secretaries or the heads have met him in the few times they were at home, and he happened to be visiting at the same time. And well, maybe in one or two occasions when there was a party at our house for the senior employees."

"It's admirable how your employees are allowed into your house so often," the detective remarked.

"My dad is a very social man, Detective. He likes to maintain a good relationship with his employees. He treats them like family."

Gun nodded before he said. "About the cabin, have you and Mr. Arthit been there before?"

"Yes, once." He replied.

"Alright, then. If you don't mind, I'd like to see the files of those who have access to your cabin and the company's chauffeurs. And I'd like to question them in person as well. Can you arrange that for me?"

"Yes."

"Also, I'd like to have a look at that cabin," Gun said. "It's too late to sweep for DNA and other evidence, but I want to check it, regardless."

Kongphop nodded. "I'm not supposed to leave the house for at least two more weeks. If you can wait until then, I will personally help you."

"Alright," Gun answered, taking out his card. "This is my number. If you recall anything about that day, no matter how insignificant it might seem, please call and inform me."

"I will," Kongphop replied.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Kongphop." The detective stood up and was about to leave when Kongphop called him.

"Yes, Mr. Kongphop?" he looked at the man in the bed questionably.

"I—I think I saw one of the men who attacked P'Arthit," Kongphop said.

"What do you mean?"

Kongphop sighed before he told the detective about the man he had seen leaving his ex-lover's apartment.

"Did you see his face clearly?"

Kongphop nodded.

"Did you recognize him as one of your employees?"

Kongphop shook his head.

"If I get a picture of him, can you identify him?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Gun said. "Once I got them, I'll bring you the pictures taken from the CCTV cameras."

With that, the detective left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as the door of his room was closed behind the detective, Kongphop grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached a number he hadn't dialed for more than a year.

Kongphop stared at Knott's number, taking several deep breaths before he pressed the dial button and pressed the phone against his ear. He waited patiently but no reply. He pressed his lips into a thin line. The last time he called Knott was when he was looking for Arthit a year ago; at that time, Knott didn't answer either. However, Kongphop wasn't going to give up this time, no matter how much his calls were ignored. So, he kept calling again and again and again, until, on the tenth try, Knott finally decided to answer.

"Hello, P'," Kongphop greeted.

"Hi," Knott replied in a neutral tone.

"P', why didn't you tell me the other day that P'Arthit was attacked in my family's cabin?" Kongphop asked, not wanting to waste any time in meaningless chit-chat.

Dead silence was his only reply.

"P'!" Kongphop exclaimed, feeling his patience running thin.

"What difference would it have made if you knew?" Knott asked quietly. "What happened had happened, and nothing would've changed it."

"I may not be able to change what happened, but I still have the right to know!" Kongphop roared. "My boyfriend had been assaulted on my family's property, and yet no one cared to tell me? Why didn't P'Arthit say something?" he asked heatedly. "I would've turned the whole company upside down, and the whole country if needed, to look for those bastards!"

Knott sighed on the other side. "Kongphop—"

"Tell me, P'," Kongphop interrupted brokenly. "Did P'Arthit think I had set him up? Was that why he didn't tell me anything? Was that why he broke up with me?" He let out a pained sob.

"Kongphop, you know very well that Arthit would never think of that,"

—Knott's tone got a little sharper— "He loves and trusts you very much."

"Then why he didn't tell me? Why he broke up with me?" The younger man asked desperately. "My brain is still unable to fully comprehend what had happened. A detective came to me today and accused me of setting up the whole thing!" —Kongphop inhaled sharply before he continued— "I didn't send those messages, P'! I didn't invite P'Arthit to the cabin nor did I send a car to pick him up! I really didn't!"

Knott sighed deeply. "Listen to me, Kongphop. Arthit knows that you have nothing to do with what happened. He didn't go to the hospital or the police because he didn't want to drag your name into this mess. Heck, he hadn't even told his father about the incident in fear that he would open an investigation. Arthit preferred to suffer silently through his trauma rather than cause a scandal to you and your family."

"Why didn't he tell me at least? I would've been there for him!"

"You know Arthit," Knott replied with a sigh. "He wouldn't have told me if he managed to leave that cabin without any help. Besides, it's not an easy thing to admit."

"But—"

"What did you want him to tell you, Kongphop?" Knott cut off impatiently. "That he was lured into your family's cabin because he thought that you'd invited him there? That he had expected to meet you only to find some perverted men waiting to assault him? Do you think it's easy to say such things to anyone, let alone your boyfriend?! Arthit couldn't tell you or anyone else. And the only reason I knew because he needed my help at that time!"

"Why did he break up with me?" Kongphop's voice sounded completely broken.

"Kongphop, Arthit was in bad mental shape," Knott replied. "I didn't want him to deal with you while he was still suffering from his trauma, but he didn't listen. He thought that it would be better for you if the two of you parted ways as soon as possible. I couldn't change his mind, though I tried."

Kongphop felt as his heart was about to burst inside his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me that night at P'Bright's bar?"

"I'm sorry, Kongphop, but I couldn't."

"I see. Thank you, P'. Goodbye."

And with that, Kongphop hung up. Throwing the phone to his side after shutting it off, Kongphop sat in complete stillness as silent tears flew down his eyes. His mind had stopped working a long time ago; the only thought that occupied it was the amount of pain that his ex-boyfriend must have gone through alone. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Arthit had felt during and after his ordeal...

Slowly, his body started to shake violently, his lips trembling, and a hard lump formed inside his throat blocking his airways until it became difficult for him to breath effortlessly. The pain inside of his heart slowly mounted up until it erupted full force and he let out a loud anguish cry that rocked his entire being.

"Kong!" His father and mother rushed into the room as the two heard his cry all the way from the living room downstairs.

"Kong! What's wrong?" Kerkkrai asked worried as he saw his son wailing and howling with so much passion and pain. He hugged Kongphop tightly, in an attempt to console his distraught son but without avail. His son wept intensely and loudly against his chest as his body shuddered violently.

"Kong!" His mother hovered above the two, not knowing what she must do.

"Dear," Her husband addressed her, looking up. "Go fetch him a cold glass of water, quickly."

Nodding, she hurried out of the room while her husband continued his futile attempts to comfort their distressed son.

Kongphop clung desperately to his father like a lifeline as loud cries tore themselves out of his mouth, rocking his entire his body, and tears flooded down his eyes uncontrollably. It was as if his entire world had crumbled around him until nothing but rubbles and ashes remained. His mind froze at the horrible image of his beloved being raped repeatedly in that cabin alone and helpless, with no one to save him.

That night, Kongphop slept with tears in his eyes while nestled in his mother's warm arms.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After Kongphop hung up, Knott threw his phone aside and let out a soft groan. It seemed that every time matters seemed to calm down a little, another storm started. Although, he had seen this one coming...

He was completely surprised when Mr. Rojnapat asked him about Arthit's incident that weekend before Arthit's operation. The old detective was completely different from the person Knott had seen for the past year; gone was the fretting father and was replaced by a scary stern man. It was then that Knott knew why Arthit didn't want to let his father learn about the incident; it wasn't only because of Kongphop but because his father could turn the whole city upside down in his moment of anger. Knott couldn't help wondering who told Mr. Rojnapat about the incident, though.

After the interrogation, Knott was confident that the old detective would definitely open an investigation; he just didn't expect it to be so soon. Two days after Arthit's operation, another detective called him and set up another interrogation session. However, after experiencing Mr. Rojnapat's scary interrogation, the other detective was too mild and smooth in comparison.

'Well, almost everything is on the open now!' Knott thought to himself. And since Kongphop was into the matter too, things would surely get more complicated.

Knott sighed. He just hoped that Arthit wouldn't get hurt more than he already had.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please, review and comment ^^**

 **See you next Thursday.**


	10. Taking Action

**Chapter Ten: Taking Action**

 **Hi, everyone...**

 **Sorry for the late update ...**

 **Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to vote, comment and review. I love reading your comments on the story**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning, Kongphop walked through the villa's beautiful garden as he did every morning, but with an unusually forbidding and grim face and red and puffy eyes from crying all night. He was still shaken from yesterday's shocking revelations, and his mind was only occupied by one person.

Tears blurred his vision once more, as the thought of the suffering that his beloved had gone through threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't begin to imagine what his P'Arthit had felt during his captivity or what sort of nightmares had haunted him since then. His P'Arthit had suffered silently, unable to go to a hospital or report the crime committed against him to the police, so that he wouldn't drag his boyfriend's name into the matter.

Kongphop inhaled sharply as he leaned against a tree trunk, feeling his heart clenched painfully inside his chest. He felt guilty for doubting his lover's fidelity, for giving up on him so easily, for abandoning him in his hour of need and for being the reason for the older man to suffer in silence. A pained sob tore itself from his lips as his heart swelled with guilt and regret. Everything now made sense to him.

Why his boyfriend had broken up with him, why Knott had treated him with unexplained hostility and aggression in the hospital and the days after, and why Arthit's father had asked him to stay away from his son...It all made sense to him now. And the fact that he was suspected of being the mastermind behind this tragedy had cut even deeper through his heart.

Sliding down along the tree's trunk, he sat and cried bitterly, releasing all the pain dwelling in his heart until he was too tired to shed any more tears. Taking several deep breaths, Kongphop wiped his face and eyes before he stood up and resumed his walk back towards the villa.

Nearing the front of the house, he saw his mother and father waiting for him in the small sitting area in the garden with breakfast set in front of them.

Taking a deep breath, he approached them.

"Good morning, Dad, Mom," he greeted, forcing a smile upon his face.

"Good morning, Kong."

"Good morning, my baby," His mother greeted, stretching one arm and gesturing for him to sit on the seat beside her. "How are you feeling now, Kong?" She asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mom," he replied, smiling slightly but his mon frowned deeply in response, unconvinced.

"What had caused you to cry like this, Kong?" His father asked. "What did that detective say to you?"

Kongphop looked hesitantly at his parents. He honestly didn't know what to say to them or how to explain the situation, especially to his mother, who would certainly freak out upon knowing.

"It's nothing, Dad," he replied eventually.

His parents exchanged worried looks but didn't comment. Instead, his mother urged him to eat breakfast, and three ate in silence.

After breakfast, Mrs. Suthiluck excused herself to look after the household. As soon as his wife was out of hearing range, Kerkkrai turned his attention to his son.

"What did that detective say to you yesterday?" he tried asking again.

Kongphop let out a deep sigh before he nodded his head. He told his father everything from the moment he broke up with Arthit to the recent discoveries that the detective had revealed yesterday.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Mrs. Suthiluck glanced at her watch before she took another peek outside the window at her husband and son, who were still talking in the garden.

Despite his reassurance that he was fine, it was obvious that her son had been crying before meeting them in the garden. As she watched the two, she hoped that her son would confide to his father about what was troubling him before her arrival.

Mrs. Suthiluck had contacted Mayuree when she had excused herself earlier and asked her to come over. She hoped that the young woman would be able to cheer her son up a little and lift his spirits from whatever was bothering him. The old woman prayed that she would arrive soon.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kerkkrai stared at his son, speechless with utter shock upon hearing the true reason behind the detective's visit last night. He had never imagined that something like that would happen to someone close to his family! The old man inhaled sharply, trying to imagine the feelings of Arthit's father upon learning such news about his son. Kerkkrai didn't even want to imagine such a thing happening to one of his children.

He could still not believe that one of his employees could do such a thing, using his son's name?! Not to mention, using the company's vehicles and property to commit such a crime?! Not only that but also trying to frame his son? How dare they? And how dare that detective even think that Kongphop would stoop so low?

Kerkkrai stared at his son, completely understanding his reaction last night.

"And what are you planning to do, Son?" He asked finally.

"Once I'm back to work, I'll personally help Detective Gun in his investigation," Kongphop declared determinedly.

"Why wait until you return to work?" His father asked. "If he wants to check the employees' files, I can provide him with them myself."

"No, Dad," Kongphop said. "I prefer to be one who handles it."

Kerkkrai just nodded his head. "And what are you planning to do about that detective's insolent accusation? I can contact the family's lawyer and—"

"Dad," Kongphop interrupted. "I'm not planning on doing anything regarding this. The detective is only doing his job." —he took a deep breath— "Unless he arrests me on these charges, I don't want lawyers to be involved."

Before Kerkkrai could answer, an elegant white car entered their house's driveway.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Mayuree smiled sweetly at her fiancé as they sat in the garden after Kerkkrai had left them alone.

"Your mom said that you were upset last night," she began. "Did something happen after I left? I tried to call you, but your phone was switched off."

Kongphop sighed, staring at Mayuree's beautiful face, wondering if he had the right to carry on what he had set his mind on doing. Before the detective's arrival, he had been thinking about his relationship with Mayuree and finally came to the undeniable conclusion that they didn't belong to each other. It didn't matter what would or wouldn't happen between him and Arthit, Kongphop was sure that he and Mayuree had no future together. He had decided to call the young woman first thing in the morning and end things between them. However, the detective's arrival and the revelations he had brought with him had rattled Kongphop to the core, and he forgot everything about Mayuree. But, since the woman was already there, Kongphop decided to proceed with his originally planned intentions.

"Mayuree," he said in a solemn tone. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

The young woman looked at him with clear puzzlement shinning in her eyes.

Kongphop took a deep breath before he began to speak again. "I'm sorry, Mayuree, but I can't marry you."

"What?"

"My heart has always belonged to another," he said. "but we parted ways a year ago. Heartbroken, I tried to forget about my lost love by courting you." —he closed his eyes, bowing his head apologetically— "I know that I had no right to drag you into this mess but I was desperate and my mom said that I would forget my old love if I pursued a new one. However, the more I tried to focus on you, the more I thought about us, the more I realize that I can't do it. I won't be able to love you as a husband should love his wife. And with time, you will surely be miserable. I'm sorry, Mayuree."

A heavy silence hovered over the two, yet Kongphop couldn't find the courage to look at the woman in front of him and witness the scene of his crime, but as the minutes passed, he felt that he must look up.

Silent tears drenched Mayuree's beautiful face as she stared shockingly at him.

"I'm sorry, Mayuree," he said passionately, reaching one hand to grab hers, but she quickly recoiled her hand out of his reach.

"Mayuree, please, say something!" he exclaimed.

Looking straight into his eyes, Mayuree stood up and left without saying a word.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"You did what?" Mrs. Suthiluck exclaimed in utter shock as she, her husband and Kongphop sat in the living room.

"I have called off my engagement," Kongphop repeated calmly. "I will not marry Mayuree."

"Why did you do such a thing, Kong?" His mother asked.

"I don't love her, Mother," he replied. "Both of us will be miserable eventually. It is better for both of us to be with someone else."

"Oh, so you're planning to return to that man now?" His mother asked sarcastically. "I knew that his sudden appearance in our lives again would ruin everything!"

"I'm not returning to him, Mom," Kongphop stated tonelessly. "My decision to dissolve my engagement with Mayuree has nothing to do with P'Arthit. I've always felt forced when I'm with her; my smiles, my conversations, everything!"

"And you just talked now? After eight months of engagement? May I remind you that if you hadn't undergone that operation, you would've been married by now!" His mother countered. "I find it hard to believe that _**you**_ , of all people, have been _forced_ into doing something you don't want for eight months, Kong."

Kongphop gave his mother a sad look. "I was hoping that I would eventually find happiness, Mother," he said softly. "I tried hard to delude myself that my heart would allow Mayuree entrance, but every time I was with her, playing the role of the doting fiancé, I felt like a low-life hypocrite. In all our time together, I couldn't even say 'I love you' to her, not even once! I can't live this lie any longer, Mother."

With that, Kongphop stood up and walked away, not wishing to prolong this conversation.

"What should we do now?" Mrs. Suthiluck asked her husband as she looked at him. "How can we redeem this situation?"

"We can't do anything, dear," her husband replied. "It's his life, not ours."

"But—"

"I wasn't pleased with the idea of him getting attached so soon after his breakup with his boyfriend, if you recall," Kerkkrai cut her off. "Kongphop was emotionally vulnerable, and his better judgment was clouded at that time, yet you pushed him into this relationship, despite my warnings. He could've married Mayuree, my dear, and ended up miserable because his decision wasn't based on solid conviction from the start. I'm positive that his resolution to break up with Mayuree was formed after many long forethoughts and considerations. Thus, I'm certain that it is the right course of action. Don't try to interfere or push him to change his mind, Dear. It's for the best."

Mrs. Suthiluck simply stared at her husband, unconvinced.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' Gun repeatedly cursed inside his head as he stared hatefully at the pictures retrieved from the CCTV cameras of Arthit's apartment. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and his throat became dry as he studied the picture of a man in his late thirties standing in front of Arthit's door, zipping his pants up.

"This is not good at all!" He mumbled under his breath. "Once he knew, P'Phet will either go berserk or have a heart attack! How on Earth I'm going to tell him?!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

One week later...

Phet took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he stood in front of the ICU, waiting for his son. Siriporn had informed him last night that Arthit was finally in a good state to be shifted to a room in the surgical ward. The detective was too excited; he came early and had been waiting for almost two hours in front of the unit's doors.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a gurney wheeled out by two nurses, followed by an ICU doctor and Siriporn.

"Arthit," Phet called as he looked down at his son lying on the bed. Arthit looked up at him with half-opened eyes.

"Dad..." he whispered.

"You'll be fine, Son," Phet reassured gently, walking by his son's side as he was pushed to the ward.

Arthit gave his father a weak ghost smile before he closed his eyes. He was still under the effect of the sedative, and all he wanted was to sleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Phet asked Siriporn, noting how tired his son looked.

"He's sedated, P'," the psychiatrist replied tonelessly. "Let him rest."

Phet stared at her for a few moments before he opened his mouth to say something, but the woman quickly cut him off. "We'll talk, P', but not now. Let's settle i-Aoon into his room first."

Arthit's original doctor, who was waiting for their arrival at the ward, took Arthit's chart and file and stood with Siriporn and the ICU doctor talking while Arthit was brought to his room accompanied by his father. Due to the nature of his surgery, Arthit was taken into a special sterile room, located right in front of the ward's reception, with a well-circulating yet tightly secured ventilation.

As Phet waited in the room for the doctors, he looked at his sleeping son, studying his state carefully.

Arthit's skin looked a little better than before though it was still sickly pale and clammy. The dark circles under Arthit's eyes were still there though they were fainter than before. A nasal cannula surrounded his face, provided him with oxygen while an IV line was attached to his forearm.

Touring his eyes down, Phet noticed something peculiar. Just at the level of Arthit's wrists, a pair of soft-rubber cuffs, lined with foam padding inside, attached to the bed's railings. Phet inhaled sharply as he stood up and walked to the feet of bed and raised the blanket. As he had guessed, a matching pair of cuffs were positioned at the level of Arthit's ankles as well.

Though his son's limbs weren't restrained at the moment, it was easy to conclude that there was a time when his son was tied down to his bed. Before Phet could form a reaction, a nurse entered pushing a mid-size machine. Setting it next to the bed near Arthit's head, the nurse proceeded to hook up the heart and pressure monitors on Arthit after she had raised the head of the bed into a low Fowler's position.

"Why does he need these?" Phet asked. But before the nurse could answer, Siriporn and the two doctors entered the room.

"Mr. Rojnapat," the hepatologist said. "Please, come with us. We have to talk about your son."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop looked out of the window of his father's car as the two went to work together. Though he was supposed to remain at home for more time, he simply couldn't stay confined in his house any longer. Since the day he learned details surrounding Arthit's attack, he had become too restless and stressed. Add to that, his breakup with Mayuree was starting to take its toll on his nerves.

After their breakup, he hadn't seen Mayuree or talked to her, but her parents visited their house the day after the breakup and complained about his shameful behavior for more than three hours before leaving. Not that he blamed them, he had, after all, toyed with their daughter's feelings and broken her heart. He felt terrible, not only for Mayuree and her parents but for his parents as well. During the visit, his mother kept apologizing profoundly to the Chansungnoens while his father tried to calm the angry couple down and reason with them.

After that, his mother kept nagging him about apologizing to Mayuree and making up with her for days. She had even enlisted the help of his sisters and their husbands to change his mind and return to his ex-fiancée.

Kongphop was glad that the doctor had allowed him to return to work earlier than expected on the condition that he wouldn't exert himself, or else he would've gone mad. And although, his parents were against his wishes to return to work, he stubbornly insisted on going back.

"Remember, Kong," His father spoke. "Don't do anything tiring. Just sit on your desk and finish your paperwork and once you start feeling tired or even uncomfortable, call one of the company's chauffeurs and let him drive you home."

Kongphop's body tensed upon hearing the words "company's chauffeurs."

"No, thank you. I'd rather take a taxi or ride the bus," He said coldly.

Kerkkrai sighed but nodded understandingly.

"So," he spoke again, breaking the silence. "what are you going to do about _that matter_?"

Kongphop shrugged. "Detective Gun asked for the files of some of our employees and the company's chauffeurs, so I suppose I'll start collecting these first."

"Kong, while I understand your desire to catch whoever done this to your ex-lover," Kerkkrai said. "I don't want you to treat everyone working in the company as a criminal. You have to be evenhanded, impartial and self-restraint."

Kongphop simply nodded but said nothing.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Good Morning, Mr. Kongphop. Welcome back."

"Welcome back, Mr. Kongphop."

"Glad to see you again, Mr. Kongphop."

Greetings and well-wishes poured down at him as soon as Kongphop stepped into the main building of his father's company, starting from the security guard up to his office's manager and secretaries.

Despite his father's words, Kongphop felt his heart thumping profoundly inside his chest as he entered the building and faced the same employees who might be responsible for his lover's tragedy. Unconsciously, his eyes kept jumping from one person to another, wondering who was it that had murdered both him and Arthit in that merciless way.

"Mr. Kongphop!"

He snapped from his thoughts at his head secretary's voice. He was already in his office, seated behind his desk.

"Yes, Miss Phailin?" He asked, looking up at the woman standing in front of him.

"Your mail, Sir," she said while presenting a file to him. "Also, the head of the Human Resources is waiting outside."

"Let him in and leave us alone."

Kongphop didn't waste any time. He had already prepared a list at home of those whom the detective had named. The moment he entered his office, he asked his head secretary to call the head of the Human Recourses Department.

As soon as the old man was in, the secretary left and closed the door behind her.

"You asked for me, Sir?" the man asked as he took a seat in front of Kongphop's desk.

"Yes," Kongphop said tonelessly. "I want a complete copy of the files of these employees," —He passed the list of names to the man opposite of him— "on my desk by the end of the day."

The old man looked at the list and frowned. It contained the names of the employees of the departments of Human Resources, including his and the President of the department, the employees of Public Relations, Procurement, the company's chauffeurs and all the employees who worked in the offices of Mr. Kerkkrai and Kongphop himself.

"May I ask why you need those files, Sir?"

"I just need them," Kongphop replied coldly.

"Including the President of the Human Department? Your brother-in-law?"

"Including my brother-in-law's," the younger man replied. "That's all. Thank you for your time. You may return to your office."

"Yes, of course," the man said timidly before he stood up and left.

Kongphop took a deep breath, already feeling as if he was suffocating. As much as he wanted to leave the house and return to work, the thought of being at the same place with someone who had hurt his beloved was unbearable.

During the past week, Kongphop had done lots and lots of thinking about who would've done this and why. As the detective had suggested, it must have been someone who had access to the cabin and had known Arthit and their relationship. This narrowed the list to the secretaries, office managers, and the departments' heads. Of course, he could exclude the women, leaving him with six people in total. But then, Kongphop remembered an event where all employees from Procurement and Human Recourses departments were invited to their house for a party to celebrate the retirement of two former employees from said departments. The two were close friends of his father, and he wanted to honor them. Thus, he invited them along with their colleagues to the house. Kongphop and Arthit were already spending the weekend there, so the young man found himself obliged to introduce his boyfriend to them.

Kongphop frowned, remembering how sexy Arthit looked in his white tuxedo suit that night, and wondered if someone had set his eyes on him since that time.

Shaking his head, the young man straightened up and tried to focus on his work for the time being.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet listened attentively to the explanations and instructions of the ICU doctor and the hepatologist about his son's condition, what to be expected on the upcoming days and the measures must be taken to ensure that Arthit's condition wouldn't get worse. After fully explaining Arthit's situation to Phet, the doctors asked if he had some questions.

"Why is taking him too much time to heal?" He asked.

"Recovery time varies from patient to patient," the ICU doctor replied. "When Mr. Arthit was admitted, his body was already weak and malnourished. This also affected the healing process. Plus," —the three doctors exchanged a hesitant look before the ICU doctor looked back at Phet— "your son wasn't cooperative at all since he woke up, Mr. Rojnapat. He refused to eat his medications or allowed anyone to touch him, giving us a very hard time during his examinations. And at times, he became too agitated, forcing us to either restrain or sedate him so he wouldn't hurt himself or cause his wounds to re-open. Dr. Siriporn said that he was suffering from PSTD before his accident, is that correct?"

"Yes," Phet said.

"Why wasn't he treated?" the ICU doctor asked.

Phet shook his head. "I wasn't sure that he had PSTD," he replied, although his excuse sounded lame to his ears. "I thought that it was a passing phase of depression."

"Well, that explains it." the ICU doctor said.

"We will address this as well before he gets discharged, of course." the hepatologist said. "You will handle Mr. Arthit's therapy, Dr. Siriporn?"

"Yes, I will," Siriporn replied. "However, I must point out that during his stay in the ward, Mr. Arthit will be closely monitored by the nursing staff. If he got agitated at any time, they had my authorization to restrain him." —Phet glared at Siriporn, but the psychiatrist didn't care as she continued— "his bed is already equipped with restraints, and the nurse has already set up the monitors."

She had vowed to do everything to ensure Arthit's speedy recovery, even if it meant forcing him.

"Well, in that case, it's best we to ensure Mr. Arthit's cooperation so he can get well soon," the hepatologist said. "Mr. Rojnapat, I trust that you will help us in securing your son's cooperation?"

"Of course."

After the meeting had ended, Phet was about to head to his son's room, when Siriporn called him.

"P'Phet," the psychiatrist rushed after him. "Wait! We need to talk!"

"Still? Haven't you said enough?" He asked sharply.

The woman pouted annoyedly but decided to let it slide.

"I just wanted to remind you of your promise to me," Siriporn said, looking straight into Phet's eyes.

"What's promise?"

" _Your promise about Arthit_ , P'Phet, which you seem to have forgotten!" she stressed. She wasn't going to allow the man to back down on his promise now that she was in charge.

Phet sighed. "Yes, I remember. Alright."

With that, he walked away, heading to his son's room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop was engrossed in his work when suddenly the door of his office swung open, and his oldest brother-in-law burst in, followed by one of Kongphop's secretaries.

"Kong, we need to talk _NOW_!" the older man exclaimed, standing in front of Kongphop's desk.

Dismissing the secretary, Kongphop took a deep breath before he gestured to his brother-in-law to sit.

"What is it, P'?" He asked coolly.

The older man took a seat in front of Kongphop's desk before he spoke. "The head of Human Recourses informed me that you've asked for the files of several employees, myself included. May I know why?"

Kongphop looked at the other man for a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry, P'. I can't tell you," he replied.

"Why not?"

"It's a private matter that concerns me personally."

The older man frowned. "And I'm not allowed to know about something that personally concerns my brother-in-law?" He asked, gaining a shake of the head from Kongphop.

"Does your father know about this?" He asked again.

"Yes, and he has given me his approval to do whatever I want."

Still frowning, the older man nodded before he stood up and left.

As soon as the door was closed behind his brother-in-law, Kongphop returned to work.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Around noon, Knott was in his office, going through some construction plans when he received a message from Kongphop.

 **Kongphop** : Hello, P'. Do you have a moment?

 **Knott** : Hello. Yes?

 **Kongphop** : Are you free today after 4?

 **Knott** : Yes, why?

 **Kongphop** : I'd like us to go to my family's cabin.

 **Knott** : What? Why?

 **Kongphop** : I'll tell you later. Can you pick me up around 5 pm? I'll send you my address.

 **Knott** : Kongphop, why are we going to that place? I don't wish to set foot there again!

 **Kongphop** : Please, P'. I need you to go with me. The detective in charge of P'Arthit's case will join us as well. Please!

 **Knott** : ...Okay, fine!

Knott frowned at his phone, feeling a little bit ominous. With clear frustration, he tossed the device into his folder bag before he released an irritated growl. He didn't want even to be reminded of that place's exitance, let alone go there. And why in hell would Kongphop assume that he would comply to his request anyway?

They weren't friends or close, even when Arthit and Kongphop were a couple. Knott had always treated Kongphop with courtesy because he was his junior and later his best friend's boyfriend, but they were never close. Even when Tob and Arthit started that annoying custom of going out on double dates, the relationship between him and the younger man hadn't changed.

After what happened to Arthit, Knott partially blamed Kongphop for his friend's suffering. Knott kept telling himself that if it weren't for that message sent from Kongphop's phone, Arthit wouldn't have gone to that cursed place. If it weren't for Kongphop, Arthit would have been able to go to a hospital and get treated or report the damn incident to the police. For an entire year, Knott had blamed the younger man every time he had to witness Arthit's suffering until he started to believe that it was indeed Kongphop's fault.  
' _But..._ ' a tiny voice inside of him interjected gently.

Knott sighed deeply. But deep inside, he knew that the younger man was much as a victim as Arthit was. He also was deeply hurt and injured by all of this.

Plus, he was the one who saved Arthit's life when the rest had failed to do so. He had selflessly given up part of his time, body and life to give Arthit another chance at life.

Knott let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back at his leather chair. 'How did I get involved in all of this?!' he thought grumpily.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet entered his son's room and walked up to the bed. Arthit was still sleeping deeply. Placing a hand on Arthit's cheek, he breathed deeply, realizing that it had been a very long time since he felt his son's skin under his touch. His hand then moved up and gently brushed Arthit's long bangs off his eyes.

The corners of Arthit's lips tugged up slightly.

"Kongphop," he whispered as a tear seeped from underneath his closed eyes.

Phet's heart clenched upon hearing the name and seeing his son's reaction. It was clear to the old detective that his son would never be able to forget the other man.

"I'm sorry, my little Sun," Phet whispered. "But I can't allow that man to be near you ever again."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

At the agreed time, Knott drove his car to Siam Polimer Group Company and picked up Kongphop.

"Kongphop, why are we going to that place again?" Knott repeated his question as he drove away.

"Detective Gun wishes to see the place, so I called him and agreed to go today," Kongphop explained. "He asked me if you can come as well. I think he wants to ask you about what you had seen when you recused P'Arthit since you are the only witness."

Knott simply twisted his lips but didn't comment. Instead, he said. "Arthit had left the ICU today."

The older man didn't know why he had said that but something inside of him urged him to do so.

"What? He's still in the hospital?" Kongphop asked anxiously. "It's been a month since the operation,"

Knott nodded his head in affirmation. "There have been some complications after the surgery. Arthit's father said that the doctors only recently had deemed his state to be stable enough for him to be transferred to a normal ward."

Kongphop felt his heart clenched painfully inside his chest, wishing if he could see his ex-boyfriend even if it was for one second.

"And what about you? How are you doing?" Knott asked suddenly. "Is your wound completely healed?"

"Only on the outside," Kongphop replied, wincing as he adjusted the way he sat. "According to the doctor, the inner muscles hadn't fully healed yet. I should've stayed in bed for another two or three weeks, but I got bored at home, so, I've returned to work."

Knott simply nodded his head in response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When the two arrived at the cabin, Detective Gun was already waiting for them in front of the wooden building. Knott's heart tightened upon seeing that awful place, vividly recollecting the first and last time he was there.

"Good evening, Detective Gun," Kongphop greeted respectfully. "I brought to you the files you've asked for."

He handed the man a leather parcel. Gun, then, turned his attention to Knott.

"We meet again, young man," he said with a smile, looking at Knott who gave him an unenthusiastic smile in return.

"Well, shall we go in?" Gun asked. "How about you show us how and where did you find Mr. Arthit?"

Nodding, Knott walked around the cabin until they reached the back door.

"This door was slightly opened when I arrived," He said.

Quickly, Kongphop entered the lock password and opened the door. The three climbed down the stairs until they reached the glass inner door.

As he pressed the password, Kongphop felt a sudden tightness inside his chest. It suddenly occurred to him that he was about to enter the place where his lover had been held captive and raped for two days.

Opening the door, Kongphop moved aside, giving way for his senior to enter first.

Taking a deep breath, Knott walked through the door and halted just a couple of steps inside. As soon as the place was lit, his eyes spontaneously landed on the spot where he had found his friend lying unconscious over a year ago.

Kongphop's eyes followed Knott's to where they seemed to be fixated.

"P'?" he asked, looking at the older man.

"This is where I found Arthit unconscious," Knott whispered; his body was slightly trembling as memories of that day replayed in front of his eyes.

Kongphop bit his lower lip as he pictured his lover lying naked on the hard floor, weak and helpless.

Gun cleared his throat, bringing the two men back to reality before he proceeded to roam and incept the place while asking Knott and Kongphop different questions. Because it had been over a year since the incident and the place had been cleaned many times, it was useless to dust it for fingerprints or look for DNA samples. All Gun could do was to relay on Knott's memory on anything that could be used as evidence. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything significant that Knott could provide.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop and Knott let out relieved sighs once they got out of the cabin as both of them felt suffocated while inside.

Being in the same place where his lover was attacked had made Kongphop's heart tightened painfully. His mind kept imagining the terrible time Arthit had to endure in this place as he listened to Knott's answers to Gun's questions. He also kept remembering the happy time he had spent with Arthit in the same cabin. A bang of guilt also tugged his heart when he remembered the times he had spent in the same place, after his break up with Arthit. He hadn't realized at that time that he was enjoying himself in the exact place where Arthit had suffered. He was glad when Gun declared that he had nothing further to do in the cabin.

"P'," Kongphop said as he sat next to Knott inside the car. "Can we go and see P'Arthit in the hospital?"

Knott stared at the young man with a puzzled look. "Now?"

"Please, P'," Kongphop pleaded. "I need to see him even for a second."

Knott sighed before nodding and starting his car.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as the two arrived at the hospital, they inquired about Arthit's ward and went there. However, the nurses at the ward's front desk told them that visiting Arthit was restricted.

"Please, Miss," Kongphop implored, giving the woman his best pleading puppy eyes. "I need to see him...just for five minutes...no, two minutes!"

The young woman blushed at his handsome and cute expression and said. "Well, I guess five minutes wouldn't hurt."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet was about to doze off when someone knocked on the door lightly. He stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, his heart skipped several beats upon seeing Knott and Kongphop standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, getting out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Rojnapat—" Kongphop tried to say.

"You promised that you would get out of Arthit's life forever!" Phet cut him off.

"Yes, but I made that promise before knowing the whole truth," Kongphop replied heatedly; eyes brimming with tears. "Detective Gun had come to my house and interrogated me as if I was one to blame for what happened to P'Arthit."

"If that what is bothering you, then rest assured," the old detective said. "I don't believe my son thinks that you were behind what happened."

"What about you?" Kongphop asked, staring at Phet. "Do you believe that I could do such a thing to the one I love?"

Phet just stared back, refusing to give him an answer.

"Mr. Rojnapat, please," Kongphop pleaded. "I'm not here to defend myself or justify anything, I just want to see P'Arthit and maybe talk to him about what happened. I need to know who among my employees had done this."

"First of all, my son is still sedated, so he isn't in a condition to talk to anyone," Phet said coldly. "Secondly, no visitors are allowed into this room unless they were thoroughly disinfected and for a limited time. Thirdly, finding out who had done this is Detective Gun's job, not yours, and finally and most importantly, after what happened, do you think that my son really wants to see you?"

Kongphop stared at the old man surprised.

"Think of it, Mr. Kongphop," Phet continued. "Arthit had broken up with you as soon as you were back from your trip, why was that? Maybe because he couldn't stand the sight of you anymore. You may not be involved in what had happened to him, but the fact remains that the incident is connected to you, one way or another. Arthit may not want to see your face because it will always remind him of what had happened."

By that time, hot tears were sliding down Kongphop's shocked face. The notion that his mere presence might cause his P'Arthit pain was too much for him to bear. Thus, he bowed his head to the old man and left without uttering a word.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott held the steering wheel of his car with all his might that his knuckles started to turn white as he drove away from the hospital with high speed. He was too angry that his body was shaking, and he felt an urge to scream at the top of his lungs. It was nothing short of a miracle that he managed to hold himself back.

Arthit's father had no right to say those hurtful words to Kongphop without knowing the whole truth.

During his speech, Knott felt the impulse to interrupt Arthit's father and reveal the true reason that compelled Arthit to break up with Kongphop. However, knowing that revealing the truth now would hurt Kongphop even more, Knott had to bite down his tongue and remain silent.

Glancing at the man sitting beside him quietly, Knott felt a bang of guilt filling his soul.

The younger man was crushed and devested because of Mr. Phet's harsh words, but Knott realized that he too had treated the younger man in the same manner on several occasions. He also had blamed the younger man for Arthit's pain, while fully knowing that Kongphop had no hand in what had happened to his friend. At least, Mr. Phet had the excuse of not knowing the whole truth.

Parking in front of the door of the Suthiluck's villa, Knott turned to face to the man sitting next to him.

"Kongphop," he spoke. "Don't let what Arthit's father said gets into you. Arthit didn't break up with you because he couldn't stand seeing you...the reason is far from it. Trust me."

Kongphop smiled weakly at his senior. "What was his reason then?" he asked softly.

Knott sighed. "I'm sorry, Kongphop," he replied. "All I can say is that Arthit still loves you very much and if it were within his power, he wouldn't have parted with you for even a second."

Kongphop looked at his senior unconvinced before he lowered his head.

"The more I think about it, the more I see the truth in Mr. Rojnapat's words," he said softly. "I have unintentionally caused great pain to P'Arthit."

"Kongphop, Arthit loves you," Knott repeated, feeling a bit of guilt inside of him as well. "And you haven't hurt him in any way."

Kongphop nodded his head before he reached for the door's handle and climbed down the car.

"Kongphop," Knott called as the man was about to close the car's door. "I'm sorry," he apologized as the man looked at him questionably.

Smiling slightly, Kongphop nodded his head before closing the door and entering his house.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun sighed deeply as he stared at the pile of reports and pictures scattered in front of him on the desk. He leaned back on his chair before he stretched his limbs.

After his return from the cabin, he headed straight to his house when he started to study the employees' files that Kongphop had given him earlier. Comparing the profiles of each employee with the information he had gathered so far; Gun was still unable to link anyone with the crime. Sure, there were people who had the authority to arrange for Arthit to arrive at the cabin, but there were some points that still needed to be explained. Gun groaned loudly. He was hoping to find something that would balance the terrible discovery he had uncovered last week before he reported his findings to Phet but without avail.

The detective sighed as he gathered all the papers and files into one pile, hoping that he would discover something before Phet called him to his office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

A Low Fowler's Position = is when the head of the bed is elevated 15-30 degree.


	11. I Always Will

**Hi everyone...**

 **I'm taking my Mac for repairs tomorrow, so I thought I'd post a new chapter before Thursday. I'm not sure when I'll get my Mac back...hopefully before next Thursday.**

 **Enjoy reading and don't forget to comment and review**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Next day...

Gentle and warm sunrays caressed his face as the light of the morning sun filled the room, brightening up the place. Slowly opening his eyes, Arthit blinked twice before his vision became focused.

The sight of his father sleeping on a chair beside his bed was the first thing that met Arthit's eyes before he turned his face lazily to the other side, observing his surroundings. He wasn't in that isolated glass cube that the medical staff claimed to be a room anymore. Instead, he seemed to be in a regular room with a couch few centimeters away from the foot of the bed, a couple of chairs and small table under a large window at the left side of the bed, at the far-left corner was a door that probably let to the bathroom, a mid-sized chest of drawers next to a one-door cupboard occupied the right-side wall, followed by an entrance door at the far-right corner of the room.

Turning his gaze to the left, he looked outside the window, silently staring at the blue sky.

"Arthit!"

Looking at his father, Arthit tried to smile at the old man but couldn't.

"How are you, Son?" Phet asked softly as he stood beside the bed.

"Thirsty," came the hoarse reply.

Smiling, Phet poured some water into a plastic cup from the jug on the bedside table before helping his son to drink.

Arthit closed his eyes as the cold water soothed his burning throat. He had four cups of water before his thirst was quenched. Leaning back on the pillow, Arthit watched silently as his father called the nurse and asked her to call the doctor.

Phet looked at his son and smiled as he pulled his previous chair nearer to the bed and sat down.

The two sat in silence; neither of them knew what to say. Both of them wanted to say many things but didn't know how to begin.

Phet, for one, was wondering whether he should tell Arthit that he knew about the incident or feint ignorance and wait for Arthit to tell him himself.

He found himself unable to utter a single syllabus, though, because it was tough to either admit knowing the horrible truth or feint ignorance. So, he kept watching his son's pale face silently in a poor attempt to read what was running inside his son's head.

Arthit, on the other hand, was dreading the moment either of them uttered a word. He was sure that his father would surely demand an explanation for his attempt to throw his life away in that manner and Arthit had none to offer. He tried to avert his eyes away from his father's face as long as he could but driven by curiosity, he glanced at the old man eventually, and what he saw, gave him shivers. Though his face was blank, his father's tensed body and clouded eyes told another story. The older man's eyes spoke of deep pain and a sense of being betrayed. Arthit's heart clenched painfully, wondering if his father already knew about what had happened to him or he was just sad because of his suicide attempt.

Before either could decide on a course of action to break the heavy silence, the two heard a couple of knocks on the door before the hepatologist and Siriporn entered the room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit stared ahead of him with blank eyes, not paying any attention to what the doctors were saying. He had made it crystal clear when he was in ICU that he didn't want to be treated. He even was prepared to sign a waiver, refusing any treatment and taking full responsibility for it, but Siriporn intervened just in time and stopped him by declaring that he wasn't in a stable mental state to make such decisions and handing this right over to his father.

The three other people in the room exchanged worried looks as they conversed, realizing that treating Arthit wasn't going to be easy, seeing how indifferent he was to what was being discussed.

Phet sighed and merely nodded to the doctor, silently reassuring him that he would do his best to convince Arthit to cooperate.

As the doctor and Siriporn were leaving, the psychiatrist mentioned for Phet to come closer.

Standing near the door and out of Arthit's earshot, she asked.

"P', how was he last night? Did he sleep peacefully?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Phet shook his head. "It was even worse than when he was at home," he replied gravely. "He screamed in his sleep several times during the night, but since he was already under sedation, he didn't wake up. I was helpless to do anything to stop it." He let out a suffering sigh.

"His nightmares won't simply go away, P'Phet," Siriporn whispered. "We must commence therapy as soon as possible."

Phet nodded in response. "Was he like this when he was in ICU?"

Siriporn nodded in confirmation.

After the doctors' departure, a heavy silence shrouded the room once more as Phet returned to his previous seat beside Arthit's bed.

Arthit tried not to be affected by his father's intense stare at him, keeping his gaze on anything but the other man. However, like a piece of metal forcefully drawn to a magnet, his eyes finally landed on his father's blank face.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered brokenly.

Phet raised a dark eyebrow. "Sorry for what exactly?" he asked with a cold tone.

"For making you worry over me so," Arthit said softly, staring shamefully down at his hands. He didn't know why he had apologized, but he felt a desperate need inside of him to do so as his heart swelled with an unbearable sense of guilty for dragging his father through all that trouble. While he was in the ICU, Siriporn had briefed him of what happened to him from the day he was brought to the hospital until that moment and all the trouble that his father and friends had gone through to save him.

"If you're concerned too much about me, then why did you give me a cause for worrying in the first place?" His father's tone was apathetic, yet it cut through his heart like a dagger.

Phet stood up and sat on the edge of his son's bed, looking directly at his son. "Why didn't trust me with your problems instead of hiding them from me?" He asked. "I'm your father, yet I had to hear the truth from a stranger's mouth."

Arthit jerked his head up, staring at his father with utter shock. "Wha-What truth?"

"What had truly happened to you a year ago...in your boyfriend's family cabin."

Arthit felt his heart stopped beating for a moment. He stared wide-eyed at his father before he lowered his head in shame.

"Do you know the pain I felt seeing you suffer while I was too powerless to offer any comfort to you, Arthit?" His father's chastising words were making his heart bleed. Hot tears welled up inside Arthit's eyes upon hearing those words. He tried hard not to cry in front of his father but without avail. It was bad enough that he had to face his father with such matter; he didn't want to appear even more pathetic in front of him. However, the pain that washed over him was too great to bear, and soon pained sobs began to tear themselves out of his mouth.

Sighing, Phet took his crying son into his arms, ignoring the way his son's body stiffened at the contact, allowing him to cry his pain out.

Pulling away gently, Arthit looked up at his father with sad eyes. "It was Knott who told you, wasn't he?" he asked softly.

"I have started to suspect that something like that had happened shortly after you had moved in with me," Phet confessed. "I'm not an idiot, Arthit. And I've recognized all the signs that you were showing, but I couldn't be sure without you admitting it to me." —He sighed deeply— "I've tried to make you confide in me, but you refused to talk. I asked Siri to try talking to you, but she failed as well. I had no other option but wait for you to speak to me yourself. I never thought that you would try to end your life that way. It's only recently that Knott confessed everything to me."

Tears were falling like two rivers along Arthit's face as he lowered his face in shame.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," was the only thing he could say between his sobs.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun followed an employee through the corridors of Siam Polimer Group Company, heading towards the office of the company's COO. He had spent most of the previous night thinking and debating how to approach the matter especially after discovering the identity of the man who was involved in this case.

'Detective Phet will surely lose his mind upon knowing!' The young detective thought grimly. Luckily, since his discovery, Phet had been too busy with work and taking care of his son to have the time to ask him about his progress. However, Gun knew that the time would surely come when he had to inform the senior detective about his findings. Gun sighed, shaking his head. He would think of this problem when the time came, right now he had to focus on the task at hand.

Reaching Kongphop's office, Gun introduced himself to one of his secretaries as Mr. Gun Aksornpan and asked if it was possible for him to meet the COO. He was immediately admitted as soon as the secretary informed her boss of his arrival.

"Detective Gun," Kongphop stood up and greeted him. "Good day."

Gun frowned deeply, noticing the dark circles under the young man's eyes and the tired lines on his forehead. Kongphop looked as if he had aged considerably since he had seen him yesterday.

"Good day to you, Mr. Kongphop," Gun greeted back. "I'm sorry to come here without a prior appointment."

"You are always welcomed, Sir," Kongphop replied as the two sat on the small sitting area in the office. "I was a little confused when my secretary announced that a Mr. Gun Aksornpan wishes to see me."

"I introduced myself as such for a purpose, Mr. Kongphop. I didn't want her, or anyone present in your office to know that I'm a detective just yet," Gun explained. "I hope you didn't correct her?"

Kongphop shook his head.

"Good," Gun said. "Now, for the purpose of my visit. I came here to do two things, Mr. Kongphop. First, I'd you like to identify the man whom you've seen at Mr. Arthit's apartment,"—the detective pulled a bunch of photos out of his jacket's pocket and presented them on the table in front of Kongphop— "Is he one of these men?"

Kongphop frowned, staring at the photos. They were all frontal pictures of grim-looking men as if they were taken for 'Wanted' posters. Nevertheless, he stared carefully at them before he pointed at one of them.

"This one," he said. "This is the man I had seen."

"Are you sure?" Gun asked.

"Yes. He's hard to miss; don't you think?"

The detective let out a deep sigh before nodding his head and taking the pictures back.

"Do you know who he is, Detective?"

Gun nodded in reply, not trusting his voice. He didn't want to alarm the man in front of him by saying that he had just identified a known gangster; a low-ranked one but a gangster nevertheless...a true lecherous low-life.

"Detective?!"

Gun was pulled from his thoughts by Kongphop's worried voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kongphop. I just spaced out a little," He said, forcing a kind smile on his face.

"You know the identity of the man; I take it?" Kongphop repeated his question, looking at the detective piercingly.

Gun smiled but didn't answer. Instead, he skillfully changed the subject. "I also came here because I want to take a tour around the company, if you don't mind, especially, I want to meet the employees whom you were kind enough to give me their files."

"Will you start interviewing them today?"

"No, no," Gun replied. "That's why I didn't say I was a detective to your secretary. I just want to meet them without them knowing that I'm a policeman."

Kongphop blinked several times in confusion while Gun just smiled in response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit drifted back to sleep soon after he cried his heart out. When he opened his eyes again in the afternoon, his father wasn't there. Instead, he saw Knott half-lying on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Knott!" Arthit called softly.

Looking up, the other man smiled as he dropped the magazine and stood up.

"Hey, Arthit," he said as he approached the bed. "It's good to see you awake, pal."

The corners of Arthit's lips tugged upwards in a ghost smile, but he said nothing.

Knott pulled a chair and sat next to his friend's side. "How do you feel now? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm sorry, Knott...for breaking my promise," Arthit said weakly instead.

Knott let out a deep sigh, eyeing his friend sadly.

FLASHBACK

Two weeks before Arthit's car accident...

Knott let out a deep sorrowful sigh as he watched over his sleeping friend. Arthit had tried to commit suicide again by slicing his wrists; luckily, his father had caught him in time before he could inflect a deeper, more life-threatening wound. Siriporn had administered a mild sedative to make him rest.

Nearly a year passed since his ordeal, yet Arthit seemed to be caught in a repetitive hurtful cycle. Often, Arthit would manage to slip away from under his father's watchful eyes and try to commit suicide, luckily in those times; he was caught before something serious happened, though there were a couple of close calls. Siriporn would be called to administer a mild sedative, and he would seem to calm down for a few days before he repeated his attempts.

Arthit's eyes fluttered rapidly before they were opened. Knott felt as if a knife been stabbed through his heart, seeing the amount of pain and despair inside of them.

"Why do you keep doing this, Arthit?" Knott found himself asking softly. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

Arthit closed his eyes as tears flooded them in an instance. "Because I don't want to live anymore, Knott," came the weak reply.

"Don't say that!" Knott exclaimed passionately as he seized his friend's hand. "It's been a year, Arthit. You can't keep this going!"

Arthit shook his head weakly, tears flowing down his face. "I can still feel them, Knott." He whispered between his sobs. "They are haunting me still...every time I close my eyes and even when I'm awake." —He slowly started curling into a fetal position— "I can't chase them away..." —He, then, buried his face deeply into the pillow underneath his head— "and...and I miss him so much, Knott," he whispered, changing the topic all of a sudden.

Knott clenched his fists. His friend was suffering, from more than one type of pain, and he was unable to take them away.

Knott was seriously tempted to storm downstairs and confess everything to Arthit's father and get over with the whole matter, regardless of the consequences; however, Knott knew that what his friend needed most right now was comforting, not outbursts.

"Arthit," he finally said in a calm voice that didn't match the storm that was raging inside of him. "Will you promise me something?"

Raising his head, Arthit looked questionably at his friend.

"Will you promise me that you'll never try committing suicide ever again?"

"Knott—"

"Please, Arthit," Knott pleaded desperately. "When you start having those thoughts, try to distract yourself with anything...watch TV with your father, talk to him, read your comics, play your guitar or do whatever. Trying to kill yourself will not end your pain but rather will hurt those love you!" —Knott breathed heavily, looking directly into his friend's eyes— "Please, Arthit, promise me!"

Arthit stared intensely into his friend's eyes before he whispered. "I promise."

END OF FLASHBACK

Knott shook his head at the memory. At that time, he had hoped that Arthit would keep his promise, but after Arthit had thrown himself in front of the car, it became clear to Knott that Arthit would not stop trying to kill himself.

Opening his mouth to say something, Knott had a change of thought and closed his mouth again. He sighed deeply before he shook his head.

"Don't think about it, Arthit," he finally said. "You're fine now, and that's all that matter."

Arthit stared at his friend silently for a few moments. "Were you the one who told Dad about what happened?" he asked.

Knott sighed. "No," he said. "I don't know who told him. He confronted me with it, and I couldn't deny it."

Arthit nodded his head. "I'm sorry for burdening you all this time, Knott."

Knott smiled softly. "It's no burden, Arthit. It's my duty as your friend. Now, don't talk or overthink. Rest."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

With his son in Knott's care, Phet went home to take a nap before his duty. He was taking way too many permissions from work, and he didn't know when the chief's patience would wear out. Thus, it was agreed between him and the chief that he would take care of the station during the night, leaving him free during the day.

A little before sunset, he woke up, changed his clothes and headed to the station.

"Good evening, Detective Phet," the personnel at the station reception greeted him. "how are you today?"

"Fine, thanks," Phet replied tonelessly as he walked by, heading to his office.

The receptionist sighed deeply, feeling sorry for the senior detective. The detective had been working the night shift for four nights, and he looked so tired, burdened and seemingly unable to rest properly. The young officer wondered when the other man would collapse from exhaustion.

Reaching his office, Phet threw himself on his chair with a sigh before he shook his head, straightened himself up and started to look into his files. It was better to occupy himself with work than allowing his mind to wander.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn watched with a stern expression as the nurse administered a sedative into Arthit's IV line. The young man was lying on the bed with glazed eyes, hyperventilating, face drench in tears and sweat, and his limbs were tightly restrained to the bed rails, preventing him from moving or hurting himself.

The psychiatrist inwardly cursed that stupid physical therapist who caused this mess.

Arthit was relatively calm during the day until around sunset when the physical therapist arrived to start Arthit's physical therapy. There was already a note in Arthit's chart for the trainer, instructing him to deal with Arthit with utmost care, especially when physical contact was required and not to force him to do anything. However, that moron ignored the note, and when Arthit refused to cooperate, he tried to make him stand up forcefully by roughly holding his arm and trying to force him to stand up.

Arthit, of course, after being held in that rough manner, panicked, became hysterical and pushed the man away violently.

It took Knott and another male nurse to hold the agitated patient down and restrain him before Siriporn's arrival.

The psychiatrist took a deep breath as she watched Arthit slowly drifted into sleep. Tomorrow, her therapy sessions were supposed to start, but she was feeling a little apprehensive at the prospect.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet took a deep breath as he finally finished what he was doing before he threw his head back on the leather chair and closed his eyes.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes and straightened up and picked up his phone.

"Hello, Gun,"

"Hi, P'," Gun replied.

"Gun, I need to talk to you. Can you come to the police station? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Gun replied. "I'll be there soon."

It didn't take long for Gun to arrive.

"What are you doing here, P'?" he asked as soon as he entered Phet's office.

"I've been assigned the night shift," Phet said annoyedly. "I wanted to ask you about your investigation. Anything new?"

Gun stared at the older man, unsure if he should inform him about his discovery or should he withhold it for the time being.

"There's a lead to whom attacked your son, Sir," he replied hesitantly after few moments of heavy silence.

"Who?"

Gun seemed a little disturbed before he sighed. "Yuthakon Tangtrongchit AKA Yu, the Impaler." He said softly.

Phet's expression froze upon hearing the name.

"P'Phet," Gun said quickly, trying to assure to the older man. "I know this is a great shock but don't worry. I'll arrest him, and this time he won't get away with it, I swear."

"How did that scum put his filthy paws on my son?" Phet asked coldly.

"I don't know how yet..." Gun replied in a low voice, ashamed that he still hadn't find answers to his seniors' questions.

"And his connection to that man's company?"

"Still no idea."

Phet sighed, closing his eyes. "Are you sure it's Yu?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, P'," Gun replied tensely. "The CCTV photos we obtained from building cameras showed him clearly. And Mr. Kongphop identified him as the one he had seen leaving your son's apartment once." Phet let out another deep sigh but said nothing.

Gun stared sympathetically at the older man. He could guess what was going through his mind for it was the same thought that crossed Gun's mind once he identified Yu's picture; however, they still had to figure out how all the pieces of the puzzle fit with each other.

"It was revenge, wasn't it, Gun?" The young detective heard Phet asking.

"I'm not sure yet, P'," Gun replied. "First, we have to know what's the connection between Yu and the company of Mr. Kongphop's family; then we will know for sure if the attack on your son was because of revenge or not."

"Even if it wasn't at first," Phet said as he opened his eyes and looked at Gun. "I'm sure that Yu was more than willing to do it once he heard my son's name."

Gun nodded, unable to deny the truth in Phet's words. Yu was a known sex offender gangster whom they weren't able to apprehend either because of lack of substantial evidence against him or because the witnesses refused to testify at the last moment. Around three years ago while investigating a case of a missing person, the Phet who was the one handling the case, found out that Yu was behind the disappearance of a young female, whom the gangster had kidnapped to rape. The old detective almost caught Yu red-handed, but the bastard, after a fierce battle during which Phet managed to inflict bodily harm to the gangster, fled away and disappeared...until now.

They all thought that he had left Bangkok, but apparently, they were wrong.

The idea that Yu would try and seek revenge on Phet by assaulting his son had never crossed the minds of any of them. The young man was sure that his senior would certainly start blaming himself.

"P'," he said. "I went to Siam Polimer Group this morning and informally met all the possible suspects who could've used their positions to lure your son to the cabin. Please, trust that I will get the culprits."

Phet nodded convincedly.

The two sat in silence for a while before Phet spoke.

"Arthit was moved from ICU," he informed.

"Really?" Gun said. "Good, then I can interview him."

"No!"

"But, P'—"

"Arthit is still unstable, Gun. I will not risk sending him back to the ICU. His mental state will not bear any more anxiety."

Gun sighed. He had hoped that Arthit would finally shed some light into the matter, but this had to wait.

"What is your next move now?" Phet asked.

"First, I'll eliminate as many suspects as I can, then I'll check more in the backgrounds of those who remain and try to find a connection between one of them and that scumbag before interviewing them," Gun said. "Unfortunately, none of their files show anything suspicious. They all seemed to be honest, respectful, hard-working people who couldn't have any connection with the likes of Yuthakon Tangtrongchit."

Phet nodded his head. "Fine, do what you see fit and tell me if you need any help."

"Alright, P'," Gun said before he stood up and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning...

"Why my son is restrained to his bed?"

Siriporn almost jumped from her seat when the door of her office burst open with full force, revealing a very angry Phet.

"And good morning to you, P'," the psychiatrist said, putting down the file in her hand. "I'm fine. Thank you."

The detective glared at her with eyes that promised agonizing death.

"Sit down, P'," she said calmly. "Let's talk quietly and calmly."

Taking a deep breath, the man sat in front of her desk. "Why is he restrained?" he asked quietly.

"Yesterday, Arthit had a hysterical fit after the physical therapist touched him," Siriporn replied. "They had to restrain him until my arrival."

Phet sighed deeply.

"P'," Siriporn continued. "We almost lost i-Aoon during the past two months alone in many many occasions. He will not get better unless we do something. His fear of physical contact, despair, sadness, and depression will not disappear by simply pumping sedatives into his body every now and then. He must undergo proper psychotherapy. Today, I'm supposed to start his therapy; however, without his cooperation, I highly doubt that I'll achieve much. Tell me, have you talked to him about accepting therapy?"

The older man shook his head. "I didn't have the time," he recounted the conversation that took place between him and his son yesterday. "he was too distraught for me to talk to him about anything."

"P', yesterday i-Aoon refused to eat. N'Knott had a tough time convincing him to eat some porridge which he threw up later on," the psychiatrist said. "This can't keep on going, P'Phet. He must start eating, walking and going to the bathroom or else other medical complications will surely arise."

"I'll try to talk to him," Phet said defeatedly before he looked pointedly at her. "And the restrains?"

"I'll take them off once I'm sure that he has calmed down."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun spread the files of the suspects on his desk, trying to eliminate those who had no means to pull such an elaborate plan to lure Arthit into the cabin and attack him and thus reducing the number of suspects he had to deal with. He reasoned that whoever ordered it must at least have some authority at the company; thus, he disregarded those who held no power in the company. He then proceeded to disregard female employees and very old employees. Being left with fewer files than before, Gun then arranged the files into a certain order in which he would start to investigate people. He would eliminate the remaining suspects one by one until he reached the true culprit.

Writing down his next few steps, Gun smiled in satisfaction at himself before he closed his notebook. At that moment, his phone rang.

"Good day, Detective Gun," a voice said from the other line. It was one of the rookie detectives, reporting his findings.

"Did you find him?" Gun asked.

"I'm sorry, Detective," the rookie answered. "After the showdown with Detective Phet, Yu had disappeared for sometimes, but he was seen in some parts of the slums from time to time. However, now he had disappeared once more, and no one knew about his whereabouts."

"What about his gang members? Surely, one of them must know his location."

"They are all missing as well."

"That's impossible," Gun almost snapped. "Did you check the airports? Have anyone of them left the city or even the country?"

"I checked. None of them went through the airports' security during the last three years."

"Where the hell are they, then?" Gun barked.

"They could've gone out of Bangkok by land transportations." the junior suggested.

"Then check in every goddamn province until you find them," Gun barked. "Contact the main police headquarters in all the provinces and inform them to look for Yu or anyone of his gang. Tell them it's a case of high importance, do you hear me? I want him arrested as soon as possible!"

"Yes, sir."

"And listen, I don't want Detective Phet to know that we haven't found Yu yet, or else, he'll kill us all! Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, the call had ended. Gun let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his temple.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Arthit opened his eyes, he was alone in the room. He groaned, feeling a mild headache. He tried to raise his hand only to realize that they were both tied to the bed. Memories of yesterday's panic episode flooded his brain. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as his heart swelled with emotions of anger, frustration, panic, and distress but without success. Tears started to brim his eyes when a sudden memory popped into his mind.

FLASHBACK

Arthit took a last look into the mirror, making sure that his hair was neatly combed, and his clothes were straight and neat. He was going with Kongphop to meet the younger man's family for the first time, and he wanted to give them all a good first impression. While he was admiring himself in the mirror, a hand suddenly snuck and messed up his hair.

"Kongphop!" he yelled, trying to straighten up his hair again as his boyfriend laughed.

"Relax, P'," Kongphop said. "You look as adorable and cute as ever."

"I'm not adorable or cute!" Arthit protested as he combed back his hair.

Kongphop laughed as he encircled the other man's waist from behind. "You are the most handsome and beautiful man in the whole world," he whispered as he planted small kisses on Arthit's nape.

Arthit shivered as he tried not to melt under his boyfriend's kisses. He couldn't even utter any protest against being called beautiful.

"Kong," he said in a rasping voice after a while. "We should get going."

He tried to wiggle out of his boyfriend's arms but without success. Kongphop simply wouldn't let go. His kisses started to get more profound and more passionate.

"Kong—Kongphop!" Arthit bawled, finally managed to free himself. He looked at the mirror, studying the hickey that his boyfriend had just made at the base of his neck before he glared at the smirking man.

"Look what you've done!" he exclaimed as he re-examined the hickey. "What would your parents think if they saw this?! Or your sisters? Or their husbands?"

"They would think that I'm so much in love with you, P', I can't keep my hands off you," Kongphop said with a wild smile. "My sisters may even get jealous of you for having such an affectionate doting boyfriend!"

Arthit huffed in annoyance as he closed the last two buttons of his shirt, covering up his neck, though his cheeks were still colored with a rosy-red shade.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit let out another deep breath as the taxi car drove through the streets, heading to the Suthiluck villa. He was very nervous about meeting Kongphop's family, especially his father. He felt a little guilty for not mentioning his relationship with Kongphop to Mr. Kerkkrai when they met in Ocean Electric. At that time, the older man asked him to take care of his son, thinking that they only shared a senior-junior relationship. Arthit couldn't admit to him that they were more than that ... that they were lovers. He hoped that the older man wouldn't hold that against him.

He took a glance at the man sitting beside him and sighed. Of course, Kongphop was calm and smiling happily as he gazed out the window. The younger man was going to a reunion with his family so why wouldn't he be at ease?

It was Arthit who would be under the spotlight for the duration of their stay. Arthit's eyes landed on the back bag that was resting between them. Narrowing his eyes, Arthit wondered suspiciously at it. It seemed to him that his boyfriend's bag was less full when he arrived at Arthit's room, so why it appeared to be full now?

Arthit's eyes traveled up back to the other man, wondering if he was planning something again. Shaking his head, Arthit looked out his window, in an attempt to distract himself until their arrival to their destination.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit rolled his eyes as Kongphop hurriedly jumped out of the car as it stopped in front of his house, paid the taxi's driver then pulled Arthit towards the main door. He opened the door with the enthusiasm of a child who was going to the amusement park for the first time.

"Dad, Mom, everyone, we're here!" Kongphop exclaimed as he entered the house, pulling Arthit by the hand inside.

Arthit froze as he stood next to Kongphop at the house's entrance, staring at the seven people standing in the living room, looking at him with curiosity. He heard his boyfriend greeting his family before introducing him to them.

"P'Arthit," Arthit looked at Kongphop as the latter pulled him to the living room.

"Of course, you already know my father," the younger man said.

Arthit respectfully greeted the older man who smiled warmly at him.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Arthit," Mr. Kerkkrai said, giving the young man a warm pat on the back.

"Thank you, Sir. Likewise," Arthit whispered embarrassedly before Kongphop pulled him towards the woman standing next to Mr. Kerkkrai.

"This my mom, P'Arthit," he said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Arthit greeted the lady who merely gave him a small smile and a nod before Kongphop proceeded to introduce him to his older sisters and their husbands, and of course, his niece, Sura.

"Sura, do you remember the bear I've given you for your third birthday?" Kongphop asked.

"Yes," Sura replied. "I still have it. It's one of my favorite dolls."

"Well, it was P'Arthit who helped me choose it for you. You should thank him."

"Thank you, P'Arthit," the eight-year-old said with a bright smile on her face.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He smiled back, patting her head gently.

After all the introductions were done, everybody sat in the living room while dinner was prepared. In the beginning, everyone was asking him questions about his family, job and so on but as the time passed, the conversations seemed to diverse, and thankfully, soon not all of Kongphop's family were focusing on him.

Arthit watched Kongphop as he conversed with his family and could see how much his boyfriend loved his family and his family loved him back, especially his sisters. The two were teasing and joking with their younger brother with evident fondness shining in their eyes and faces. Arthit also had become the center of their teasing once they became more familiar with him.

Arthit couldn't help but feel a little envious of the bond that Kongphop shared with his sisters. Since Arthit was an only child, he only had his parents in the house as he grew up. And due to the nature of their jobs, they often had to leave him alone with a sitter or one of the neighbors for a considerable amount of time during the day, though they tried their best to make up for it later. The only two who were really close to him, other than his parents, were Namtarn and Jay but those only came when he was 12, and once they had entered college, they slowly drifted apart. Sure, he had new friends who loved him very much. However, he could only imagine that the love between siblings must have a different feeling to it.

"P'Arthit!"

Arthit snapped from his thoughts by Kongphop's voice. "Yes?" he asked, looking questionably at the younger man.

"It's time for dinner," the other man replied, smiling gently.

Nodding, Arthit stood up and followed Kongphop to the dining room.

During dinner, the conversation between Mr. Kerkkrai, his son and sons-in-law drifted to business while the women talked about their social lives. Arthit decided that he preferred talking to Sura instead of talking about work and it looked like he was forgotten for a while until...

"Mr. Arthit, you said you're working in Ocean Electric, right?" Kongphop's oldest brother-in-law asked suddenly.

"Yes," Arthit replied.

"It must be tough working in that company after that major scandal last year." The brother-in-law remarked.

Arthit let out a short nervous laugh. "Not really. Thanks to everyone's efforts, the company managed to get over what happened."

"I heard that Ocean Electric ratings had dropped at least two points in the market after the scandal," the second brother-in-law remarked. "If Father hadn't intervened at that time, Ocean Electric would've suffered greatly to the point of bankruptcy."

"The company was indeed lucky that Kong was doing his internship there when the crisis occurred," The oldest brother-in-law said. "His presence was certainly a blessing. And, considering the relationship between you two, I suppose he was eager to help his boyfriend's company."

"That's not true, P'," Kongphop said. "I helped because I've seen how everyone in Ocean Electric was trying to help as much as they could. Every single employee had worked their best to overcome the crisis, and that's what motivated me to do my best as well. And it's the reason why Dad decided to help the company after he declined P'Arthit's request the first time." At that, Kongphop looked at his father, who nodded in agreement.

"That's true," Mr. Kerkkrai said. "And when I met with Mr. Arthit and Mr. Todd, I became more determined to aid that company. It's indeed a lucky company to have such loyal and hard-working employees."

"But wasn't it one of the company's employees who caused this scandal in the first place, Mr. Arthit?" the eldest brother-in-law asked.

"Sadly, it's true," Arthit replied; cheeks flushed in evident uneasiness.

"And he was in the same department as you, wasn't he?" the older man asked.

"P', what are you trying to say exactly?" Kongphop asked in a clearly annoyed voice.

"I'm merely making an observation, Kong," the older man said. "After all, you know what they say, 'one bad apple spoils the barrel.'"

"I suppose not every company had a careful and thorough president of Human Resources such as you, P'," the second brother-in-law commented. "Maybe you could offer the head of Human Resources in Ocean Electric some tips on the basics of hiring new employees."

"Of course," the older man said with a smirk. "We can't afford to hire rotten apples in our company."

"That's a good thing to hear, Sir," Arthit said in a clear voice. "Because Mr. Kerkkrai certainly doesn't deserve to go through what my company had gone through."

"Mr. Arthit," Mr. Kerkkrai spoke suddenly. "I think it's more appropriate if you start calling me 'Dad'. After all, you've become a member of this family, the moment Kongphop chose to be with you."

A rosy blush tainted Arthit's cheeks as he gave the older man a shy smile. "Thank you, D-Dad," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "And it's Arthit."

Mr. Kerkkrai smiled warmly, seeing how his son and Arthit exchanged happy smiles.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sometime after dinner, Kongphop somehow managed to drag Arthit to his bedroom upstairs. They were all sitting in the living room having dessert and tea when Kongphop asked him loudly in front of everyone to come up with him and check out his bedroom. Feeling utterly embarrassed, Arthit stood up without daring to look at anyone in the room and slowly started to follow the younger man; however, Kongphop suddenly grabbed his hand and hurriedly dragged him up.

"This is my bedroom, P'," Kongphop declared as they entered. "What do you think?"

Arthit looked around the room with a neutral expression. The room was as elegant and stylish as the rest of the house; a shiny wooden floor, dark wood furniture that made a sleek contrast with the beige-colored wallpaper. A studying desk was at the far-right end of the door next to a wall TV set, along with some shelves that held some books, trophies, and pictures. A couch was placed in front of the TV. Behind it a little far away, there was a king-sized bed, and in front of it, there were some wall-sized mirrors that seemed to make up the doors of several built-in wardrobes. At the very far corner, there was a door similar to the room's door, Arthit assumed it could be the one that led to the bathroom. The wall opposite the bedroom's entrance was made up of two huge glass-doors, and Arthit thought they could be the doors to a balcony. The older man smiled slightly, thinking of the difference between this bedroom and his bedroom at his parents' house or his own apartment.

"Well, P'," He heard Kongphop saying. "What do you think?"

Looking at his boyfriend, Arthit smiled warmly. "It's you!" he replied, gaining a wild smile from the other man.

"Does that mean that you like it?" the young man asked, gaining a nod in reply. "Well, I'm glad you liked it, P'," he said, closing the distance between them. "I would be greatly _disappointed_ if you didn't."

He tried to wrap his arms around Arthit's waist, but Arthit was faster in dodging his advances.

"Is that a balcony?" the older man asked, crossing the room with long strides to the glass doors. Opening them, he entered the balcony and was amazed by the sight that greeted him. The balcony overlooked the beautifully designed garden that surrounded the villa. The small lights that were strategically placed in the garden created a stunning view of the garden from above. Arthit could even see a glimpse of the swimming pool that was on the right side of the house.

"Wow...this is a beautiful view!" he breathed.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, P'..."

He felt Kongphop's arms slowly circled his waist from behind, and his nose gently nuzzled his nape.

"Kong, someone could see us," he whispered, yet did not attempt to break free.

"Then let them see," Kongphop whispered back.

The two stood, enjoying each other's warm embrace for a while before Arthit suddenly broke from the embrace.

"I really should head back home," he said before he hurriedly re-entered the room. Walking to the door, he tried to open it, but it was locked.

Looking back at his smirking boyfriend, Arthit narrowed his eyes. "Kongphop!" he exclaimed. "Open the door."

"No!" Kongphop replied playfully.

"Kongphop, I'm tired. I want to go home and have some sleep."

"There is a bed right here in front of you!" the young man said as he half-lay on the bed, gesturing for the older man to join him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have any spare clothes," Arthit tried to reason.

"Yes, you do," Kongphop said as he got up into a sitting position and showed up his back bag. "I have some spare clothes for you right here including underwear, plus your towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and cologne. You're set to spend the whole weekend here."

Arthit frowned. "Kongphop! You planned this, didn't you?"

Kongphop simply smirked at him.

Arthit sighed, giving his boyfriend a pointed look. "What would your parents think of us?" he asked.

Kongphop smiled widely. "They won't think of us any different than they would think of my sisters and their husbands."

Arthit flushed. "What! I'm not—We're not—!"

Kongphop laughed, seeing how red his boyfriend's face had become.

"Now that we've agreed that you are spending the weekend here," he said as he stood up. "You can go and change while I go down a little." With that, he opened the door, left the room before he quickly re-locked it again behind him.

Arthit let out a defeated sigh as he resigned to his fate.

His eyes widened as he entered the bathroom and saw how large it was. It was almost as big as the bedroom and as luxurious as well.

As he showered, Arthit ran the conversation that took place at dinnertime in his mind. He didn't miss the way Kongphop's brothers-in-law tried belittling him by bringing up the crisis that his company had gone through last year and was saved by Mr. Kerkkrai's intervention or how his relationship with Kongphop had supposedly benefited him or how they tried to put him and John at the same level.

He let out a deep sigh. In all honesty, he had expected some hostility or at least some upset glares, just like the ones his own father had bestowed upon Kongphop during their visit to his parents' house. However, Arthit felt that what happened at dinner was more than simple disapproval of Kongphop's choice of a lover. It was an open attack at him as a person. He felt as if the two men felt insulted by the mere thought of him being in the same room as them.

'They probably think I'm not good enough for him,' He thought bitterly. After witnessing with his own eyes the level in which Kongphop's family were living in, he was starting to feel very humble in comparison.

Arthit sighed deeply.

Since the moment he had discovered that his boyfriend was Mr. Kerkkrai's only son, Arthit had been having anxieties about their relationship and where he stood with Kongphop. Part of his anger at his boyfriend for hiding this from him at that time was due to his insecurities whether he was good enough to be Kongphop's boyfriend or not. He was, after all, from a middle-class background while Kongphop was the heir to his father's fortune and company. He feared that he would be pulling Kongphop down.

Arthit shook his head, chasing those thoughts away. Kongphop knew everything about him from the beginning, and he didn't seem to mind. Their families' social classes were never an issue between them before, and besides, it didn't matter what the rest of Kongphop's family thought of him. As long as he got Kongphop's love, Arthit didn't want anything more. The two of them got each other, and that was more than enough for both of them.

Finishing his shower, he dried himself and got ready for bed. Getting out, he saw his boyfriend already back and waiting for his turn to use the bathroom. Arthit frowned, noticing Kongphop's dark expression and clouded eyes but decided not to comment. He waited under the covers as the other man got ready for bed before he joined him in.

Turning off the lights, they lay facing each other before Kongphop ran his hand through Arthit's silky hair, slowly closed the gap between them and started planting soft kisses on his boyfriend's lips, jawline and neck.

"Kong," Arthit whispered suddenly. "are you happy with me?"

Kongphop stopped his ministrations; his body stiffened with surprise at the unexpected question for a moment before he smiled softly, allowing his body to relax once more.

"Of course, I am," he replied. "What about you, P'? Are you happy with me?"

Arthit stared intensely into Kongphop's eyes that seemed to glint under the dim light of the moon before he snuggled closer to the other man, burying his face into Kongphop's chest. "Ahuh..." was his reply.

He felt Kongphop's warm arms wrapping around him before a soft kiss was planted on his forehead.

"I love you, P'," Kongphop whispered as he buried his face into Arthit's silky hair. "And I always will. My love for you is true and will never change or falter... I promise."

Arthit felt his heart clenched as a strange unnamed dread suddenly filled his heart. He unconsciously raised a hand and got hold of Kongphop's shirt, fearing that if he let go, the other man would suddenly disappear.

END OF FLASHBACK

A sad smile graced Arthit's tear-stained face. The two of them left the Suthiluck villa after two days, thinking that their love would last forever now that they had their parents' blessings. It never occurred to either of them that merely six months after that visit, everything would fall apart.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Phet returned to his son's room, he was greeted with the sight of his son crying his eyes out. He quickly rushed to his son's side, asking what happened but the younger man didn't answer and simply continued to sob.

Phet took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He felt himself reaching his limits and would take only one straw for him to lose control. Taking another long deep breath, Phet braced himself and looked directly at his son.

"Arthit," he spoke in a commanding tone. "All of this has to stop! Today, Siriporn will start your psychotherapy, and I expect you to cooperate with her fully."

Arthit looked at his father dejectedly before he turned his face to the other side.

"Arthit!" Phet called his son in a warning tone, feeling his patience wearing off rapidly but Arthit didn't turn his face. In a moment of anger, Phet grabbed Arthit's hand causing the young man to gasp loudly and stare at him with apparent horror.

Seeing his son's terrified expression, Phet felt as if the world had crumbled all around him. Unable to withstand this sight anymore, Phet hurriedly left the room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn rushed to the rooftop as soon Phet called her, asking her to meet him there. Her friend sounded anxious and stressed over the phone.

She found him, standing by the edge, smoking a cigarette.

"Did something happen, P'?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

Phet remained silent for a couple of minutes, dragging deep breaths of nicotine into his lungs before exhaling them.

"Siriporn," he finally said in a grave tone. "I don't care what will you do or how you do it," —he looked at her with pained expression and eyes full of tears— "Just bring my little Sun back to me. I want my cheerful, happy son back."

Siriporn's eyes watered, seeing her very proud and robust friend so helpless and broken.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked, swallowing down her sob. It wasn't a good time for her to breakdown too. She had to remain strong.

"He wouldn't listen," Phet said before he narrated what had occurred between him and Arthit earlier.

"P'," Siriporn said. "I will try my best to help him, but as long as he's refusing to cooperate, it would be challenging to achieve any notable progress."

"And the solution?"

"As I said, I will try, however, we also must keep on trying to convince him," she said.

Phet nodded his head, taking another deep drag of his cigarette.

The psychiatrist frowned deeply as she studied the man's features. He couldn't possibly take more of this or else he would snap as well. Siriporn knew what she must do for him but knew at the same time; it wouldn't be easy to convince the man.

"P'," she spoke. "I don't' want you to come for the coming two days."

"What?" Phet asked in surprise.

"P', please," she begged. "You are on the averaging of breaking down. It's clear that you have reached your limits — the pressure and tension from everything that happened since i-Aoon had returned home, then the operation and now the pressure from work. Go home, P', take a rest and come after two days. Hopefully, i-Aoon would be in better shape by then."

"But—"

"No buts," she cut off. "i-Aoon will not be alone, I promise. I'll ask N'Knott if he or any of i-Aoon's friends can stay with him. I'll prescribe you some Xanax. Take one pill a day for two days...sleep well and don't stress yourself." —She looked deeply into Phet's eyes— "Do it for i-Aoon's sake. He needs you strong, relaxed and in full control of your emotions."

Phet thought for few moments before he nodded. "Take care of him, Siri," he whispered.

"You know, I will, P'Phet."

Nodding his thanks, Phet walked away, heading towards the exit.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Sura (f.): Brave


	12. Desperate Measures

**Chapter Twelve: Desperate Measures…**

Hi, everyone...

The new update is here. I hope you will like it.

Please, if you enjoyed the story, don't forget to vote, comment and review...😘😘😘

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

One week later, Friday Morning…

Kongphop looked up at the wall clock and sighed upon seeing that it was still 9:00 am. He was having a hard time focusing on his work while Detective Gun was in the next room, interviewing the employees. Upon the detective's request, Kongphop had arranged for him, almost a week ago, the meeting room adjacent to his office to interview the employees linked to Arthit's attack and had put four security guards at his disposal. Kongphop wanted to be present during the interviews, but the detective didn't allow it.

Kongphop looked at the closed door that led to the meeting room and sighed. An entire hour had passed since the detective started the interviews and Kongphop was becoming restless. Unable to withstand the suspense or even focus on his work, he stood up and left his office.

He was on his way to the rooftop of the building where a small garden was set for the employees to enjoy their breaks when Kongphop heard someone calling his name. Looking behind, he saw his oldest brother-in-law approaching. The younger man took a deep breath. He and his brothers-in-law hadn't been on the best terms for over one year and talking to either of them had become a burdensome task.

"How may I help you, P'?" he asked in a flat voice.

"What is this?" the older man asked as he presented a memo to the younger man.

Glancing at the paper, Kongphop looked up. "It's a notice for an interview with a police detective," he replied flatly. "He's at the meeting room adjacent to my office. He'll be calling you when your turn comes."

"An interview with a police detective?" the older man asked. "May I ask why?"

"You'll know when you're there."

With that, Kongphop turned to leave, but the other man stopped him by holding his wrist. Kongphop looked down at the hand holding his before looking up at the man with cold eyes.

"Let go, P'," he demanded coldly.

"Not before I got some answers," the other man said sharply.

Kongphop stared challengingly at the older man for a few moments before he sighed. "Fine," he said. "Come with me to the rooftop café."

With that, he turned around and resumed his walking, followed by the older man.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The two sat opposite to each other at a secluded table in the café on the rooftop as a waiter brought them their drinks.

"What do you want to know?" Kongphop asked once they were alone.

"I want to know what is going on?" The older man asked. "Who is this detective and what he's investigating?"

"A crime was committed over a year ago," Kongphop replied. "And it seemed that one or more of our employees were involved in it. This detective is here to investigate."

"A crime? One or more of our employees?" the man exclaimed in utter shock. "That's impossible! Our employees are the best of the best. They are the finest people in all of the country!"

Kongphop raised a questioning eyebrow at the older man's declaration. "Really? How do you know that they are the finest people in all of the country?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Are you able to know their inner thoughts, P'? Or what is it in their hearts? Every single one of them?"

The older man looked at him, baffled before he snapped out of it. "Why was I called to this interview?" he asked. "Am I a suspect too?"

"No," Kongphop replied. "But since the Human Recourses department is one of your responsibilities, the detective wants to chat with you and ask you few questions."

The older man stared at his brother-in-law with an unreadable expression for a couple of minutes before he shook his head and stood up, leaving the younger man alone without uttering a word.

Kongphop took several deep breaths, trying to quench the anger that had flared inside of him since the moment he had laid his eyes on the other man.

Since the day he had introduced Arthit to his family, and two tried to humiliate him during dinner, a massive wall of tension and dislike had erupted between Kongphop and both of his brothers-in-law, especially his oldest brother-in-law whom the young man had developed tremendous feelings of disgust and repulsion towards him.

FLASHBACK

Kongphop reached the ground floor just as his oldest sister, her husband, and their daughter were saying their goodbyes to his parents.

"P'," he said as he approached them. "A word with you in private, please?"

"Of course," the older man replied before the two excused themselves and headed to the library.

As soon as they were inside and Kongphop made sure that the door was closed behind them, he turned to face his brother-in-law with a hardened expression.

"P', what was that all about exactly?" he asked in an unusual cold tone.

"What are you talking about?" the other man asked as he took a seat.

"I'm talking about that discussion about Ocean Electric during dinner."

"I was merely making a friendly conversation with your boyfriend instead of leaving him to talk with a nine-year-old." The older man replied with an easy smile on his face.

"It didn't sound like a friendly conversation to me," Kongphop said sternly. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought that you were trying to shame P'Arthit in front of everybody."

"Oh, was I?"

"Yes!"

The other man smirked. "Well, if I were, then in my defense, I wasn't the only one who—"

"You're the one who started it!" Kongphop's voice rose in anger. "Was that your way in showing your disapproval on my choice of a lover back there or was it something else?"

The older man looked at Kongphop with an unreadable expression, yet his eyes showed clear disgust. The two stared at each other for a few moments before the older man scoffed as he stood up.

"I'm leaving," he declared as he started to make his way to the door, but Kongphop blocked his way.

"I asked you a question, P'!" he said determinedly.

The older man glared at Kongphop.

"You want to know the truth, Kong?" He hissed after a few tensed moments of silence. "Yes," he said with a voice full of disgust. "I'm not pleased with whom you chose as a lover—"

"Nobody asked for your approval." Kongphop cut off. "Whom I date and bring to this house is none of your business."

"It is my business because this house also belongs to my wife and daughter," the older man snapped before he let out a deep breath. "I don't really care whether you are fucking a man or a woman, Kong," he said calmly. "however, I do care about the type of people who enter this house and into this family. You're the heir of a well-known businessman yet you bring into your house someone with no social or financial status whatsoever and introduce him to your family as your lover."

"Social or financial status?" Kongphop scoffed. "Is that how you measure people?"

"Is there anything else more important than those?" the older man asked. "You need to know who you are, Kong. You're the son of a rich family. Your father is a well-known businessman, and your mother is from a family with high-status in this country. You shouldn't be seen dating someone who doesn't socially suit you!"

Kongphop hissed, feeling a volcano erupting inside of him.

"You forget, P', that my father wasn't rich at the beginning of his life," he said with clear disgust in his voice at the man standing in front of him. "And yet my mother had accepted him despite his humble ancestries."

"That is different," the older man said. "Your father had reached his current social position on his own merit and hard work before he proposed to and married the daughter of a prestigious family and did not cling into someone rich to save his ass whenever he's in crisis."

Kongphop's hands clenched into tight fists by his side, and his body shook as he tried to contain his rising anger. It wasn't that he couldn't rebuke the older man, but he didn't feel the need to dignify him with a reply. His brother-in-law's words were simply too unworthy and despicable for him to reproach them.

Mistaking Kongphop's silence for agreeing, the older man kept going on.

"Kong, right now, you are blinded with lust and physical attraction," he said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "All of us had been through this at some point of our lives. Your eyes and mind only see his pretty face and body now; however, one day your eyes will open, and you'll discover that all he ever wanted from you was your money."

Unconsciously, Kongphop's hand shot up and grabbed the older man's tie while the other shook off the man's hand off his shoulder.

"How dare you demean the love that bonded P'Arthit and me for almost five years like this?" he hissed dangerously. "You know nothing of what's going between us!"

"Listen to yourself, Kong," the older man. "You've been banging him for five years, yet you kept your relationship hidden from your family. Why? Why didn't you introduce him to your family the moment you've started dating? I'll tell you why, because you were ashamed of him. Deep inside, you knew that there was a huge possibility that Dad and Mom would reject this relationship for whatever reason."

"You know nothing about us, P'," Kongphop hissed.

The older man smirked, easily detaching Kongphop's hand's off his tie before walked out of the library, leaving a raging Kongphop behind.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kongphop ordered another iced coffee, trying to calm himself down. He had never imagined that either of his brothers-in-law would think in that materialistic way or look down on people because of their family's status or wealth. This unexpected discovery had rattled him to the core because he had never thought that the two men he had always considered as big brothers would be so shallow and superficial.

The young man took a deep breath.

That night, he was still shaken from his conversation with his brother-in-law when he went upstairs to his bedroom and his boyfriend, but he managed to suppress his feelings. However, once they were both in bed, he felt a burning need to feel his lover's skin. Pouring his lover's face with kisses helped to calm him down until…

["Kong, are you happy with me?"]

The question itself hadn't bothered him at the time. However, it was the doubt that colored his boyfriend's voice that made Kongphop's heart clenched. He had feared that his brothers-in-law's words at dinner would raise doubts and uncertainty in his boyfriend and apparently, they had succeeded. He tried to assure the other man as much as he could with words and kisses, but as he spoke words of love, Kongphop realized that he was the one who needed reassurance. It wasn't that he doubted the sincerity of his feelings or Arthit's, but at that moment Kongphop really felt afraid that he would lose Arthit.

Kongphop let out a bitter scoff as he snapped from his thoughts. He had indeed ended up losing the love of his life merely six months after that visit. Unable to bear the pain that plunged his heart, Kongphop stood up and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Can you repeat that?" Phet asked stunned.

He was in Siriporn's office at the hospital, discussing Arthit's condition.

Siriporn sighed deeply, feeling sorry for her friend for what she had to say but she had no choice. It was clear to her that being forbidden to see Arthit for a week hadn't helped Phet to collected himself but rather made him worse. The man was looking like a living zombie; however, Siriporn still had her duty as a psychiatrist to inform Phet about his son's condition.

"I think we should transfer i-Aoon to a mental institution," she repeated as calm as possible, hoping that the man wouldn't snap. "this is the only option we have left. i-Aoon is refusing any medical treatment, my sessions with him are not giving any results, he can't sleep without sedation, results of his medical tests started to decline steadily," —she inhaled sharply— "We tried our best, but neither us nor his friends managed to persuade him to accept treatment. But in a specialized mental institution, they have ways to…to enforce treatment…"

"Enforce treatment?" Phet asked, eyeing Siriporn pointedly. "I would never allow this, Siriporn!"

"Do you prefer to watch him slowly die, instead?" She asked in frustration. This was hard on her as much as it was on Phet. She loved Arthit like a younger brother or even a son, and it was so painful for her to watch him in such state day after day without being able to help. She, too, wanted the happy, cheerful Arthit back, maybe even more than his father.

"P'," she said softly. "It's been over one month since the operation, Arthit should've been discharged already and back to his normal life by now, but he isn't. Instead, he's still bedridden, slowly inching towards death because he's refusing treatment. Please, P'. I don't want to lose him too." Unable to contain herself anymore, Siriporn openly sobbed in front of her friend. She felt Phet's warm arms wrapped around her, offering her comfort.

"We'll do as you see fit, Siri," she heard him say in a low, defeated voice.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott had just gotten out of the bathroom when he heard the door of the room opened slowly. He was surprised to see Arthit's father entering because he knew that the old man wasn't supposed to be visiting his son. For a week, he and Prem had been taking turns in keeping Arthit company because Phet was forbidden by Siriporn from visiting his son.

"Uncle," he greeted the man respectfully.

"Is Arthit up?" Phet asked, gazing over his son.

"No," Knott replied. "He's still under sedation. It's too early for him to wake up."

The older man simply nodded in response.

"Knott, a word with you, please?" He said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course," the young man nodded.

Sitting on the couch, Phet told Knott about the discussion he had with Siriporn earlier and what she was planning to do.

"When will he be transferred?" Knott asked tensely as he looked at his sleeping friend.

"Siriporn is making all the arrangements as we speak," Phet replied. "It could be tomorrow or the day after."

"She can't do that, Uncle!" Knott exclaimed; tears brimming his eyes.

"If Arthit didn't start accepting treatment—"

"I'll make him do it!" Knott interrupted passionately. "even if I had to beat it into him, I'd make him accept—"

"Hadn't you and your friends tried and failed already?"

Knott nodded as he sighed defeatedly.

"Give me a chance to try again," he implored after few moments of silence, looking at the old man pleadingly. "Just two or three days…please."

"I'll talk to Siriporn," Phet said as he patted Knott's back. Taking a last look at his son, Phet stood up and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Later that night, Knott, Dear, Tum sat in their usual place in Bright's bar, brooding over Arthit's situation, while Prem was at the hospital with him. As a last measure, Knott had called Tum and Dear and quickly explained the situation to them before he asked them to come to the hospital to try and convince Arthit. However, Arthit's stubbornness was beyond the limits of anyone's patience, tolerance or anticipation.

Knott had never seen Tum that much angry in all the time they had known each other. Heck, their former Head Hazer had never been that angry even when he, Knott, used to challenge his authority during their freshman year. The usually mellow and easy-going senior was practically fuming from rage. Knott knew that it took Tum an enormous amount of self-control to keep himself under check and not physically beat some sense into their stubborn friend. Now the three were at lost on how to deal with the situation.

"Hey, why the gloomy faces?" Bright's cheerful and loud voice snapped the three men from their deep thoughts. "Who died?"

Seeing the glares directed at him, Bright gulped in mild fear. "Hey, guys, what's wrong?" he asked as he took a seat; his usual goofy smile was replaced by a serious expression.

Sighing, Knott explained the situation to him, not really expecting any help from his friend. He just wanted Bright to leave them alone.

Bright raised an eyebrow at the three as Knott was done talking.

"Seriously, Knott," he said. "you're the closest among us to Arthit, and still you don't know how stubborn your best friend can be?"

Knott glared at him in response.

"Anyhow," Bright continued, unaffected by his friend's murderous glares. "you also ought to know that there is only one person who can move that rock Arthit has for a brain."

Tum, Dear and Knott exchanged puzzled looks before looking at Bright.

"WHO?" the three asked in union.

Bright smirked. "Honestly, you're all looking at me when the answer is actually in front of your eyes."

"Ai'Bright, stop playing games and tell us who!" Knott snapped.

"I'm not playing games, Ai'Knott," Bright said with a teasing smirk. "The answer is literally in front of your eyes." As he talked, Bright titled his head slightly towards the wall facing Knott.

Looking at that direction, Knott's eyes widened in shock, mentally palm slamming himself.

Resting innocently on one of the shelves, among their university pictures, was a mid-size wooden frame with a picture of Kongphop in his university workshop shirt, smiling brightly at the camera.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Monday Morning…

Kongphop took a deep breath as he sat next to Knott in his car, trying to calm his racing heart. As Knott started the car and drove away, the younger man couldn't help but wonder if he was truly was on his way to see Arthit or he was dreaming. He was still unable to believe what had happened only half an hour ago in his office.

FLASHBACK

Kongphop was at his office, trying to read the semi-annual financial report when he received a call from Knott, informing him that he was on his way to the company to meet him for an urgent matter. Not only he was surprised by the sudden visit, but a dreadful feeling suddenly filled his heart. Quickly, he called his head secretary and informed her to allow his senior in as soon as he arrived. Kongphop's heart dropped, and his initial feeling of dread rose tenfold when Knott entered his office, wearing a somber expression.

"Welcome P'Knott!" he greeted as he forced a smile. "It's a pleasure to have you here. What would you like to drink?"

"Kongphop," Knott said in a grave tone. "I'm sorry for coming like this without a prior appointment, I know you must be busy, but there is something important that we need to discuss."

"Not at all, P'. Please, have a seat," the younger man said, trying his best not to show the growing apprehension inside of him. However once settled down, Kongphop couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Is something wrong with P'Arthit?" he blurted out suddenly.

A surprised look appeared on Knott's face for a moment before it disappeared and replaced with a pained expression.

The older man took a deep breath before he spoke. "Kongphop, I'm sorry, but I need to ask you for another favor. Arthit's life is in danger, and you're the only one who can save him…again."

Kongphop's heart clenched painfully upon hearing this. "What happened?" he asked, although he had a plaguing feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"The other day when you asked why Arthit had just left the ICU, I wasn't entirely truthful in my reply. Aside from some complications that had risen after the operation, Arthit's recovery is taking so long is because he's refusing to accept medical treatment," Knott replied.

"Why he's refusing medical treatment?" Kongphop asked.

"We don't know," the other man answered. "He's refusing to say anything to any of us. But P'Siri thinks that it has to do with his depression and his desire to die. Kongphop, you are our last hope. We need you to try convincing him to cooperate with the doctors," Knott stated pleadingly. "If Arthit didn't cooperate with them, P'Siri will transfer him into a mental institution."

Kongphop's heart had almost stopped beating when he heard Knott's last sentence.

'No!' His mind screamed. He would never allow such a thing to happen!

"Let's go!" He said without hesitation as he stood up, looking determinedly at the other man.

END OF FLASHBACK

"P'," Kongphop spoke as a sudden thought occurred to him. "what about P'Arthit's father?"

"What about him?"

"Does he know that I'm coming?" the younger man asked.

"Of course," Knott said with a scoff. "I wouldn't dare to bring you an inch near Arthit without his permission after last time."

The older man shuddered, remembering the scolding he had gotten from the older man. He had genuinely thought that Arthit's father was going to kill him this time, judging by the amount of anger that was erupting from his eyes and the smoke fuming out of his ears. The old detective was even scarier than when he was interrogating him. So, Knott made sure to persuade Arthit's father before he enlisted Kongphop's help. It took him and Siriporn two days to convince Phet of their plan.

Kongphop just gave a nervous smile.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit stared blankly at the blue sky as he half-lay on his bed, feeling sleepy. He had been feeling tired and lightheaded most of the time lately, possibly because of undernourishment or because of all the sedatives which had being pumped into his body; not that it made any difference to him.

A slight movement at the end of the room caused him to shift his gaze towards the man who half-lay on the couch, reading a comic book and eating a bag of Masita crispy seaweed.

Arthit's heart skipped a beat as a sense of déjà vu invaded his thoughts.

'DON'T!' He stopped his brain before a specific memory could resurface back. Painful memories and flashbacks had been continuously resurfacing in his mind as of late as if taunting him and slowly sending him to the average of madness. Two days ago, such memory flashed back causing him to have a convulsive fit and forcing the medical staff to restrain him since then. He tugged his hands up reflexively, but the retrains held them tightly as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Arthit," the young man snapped from his thoughts upon hearing his name called. Prem, who had been with him since last night, put down the comic he was reading and looked at him with a forced smile upon his face.

"Are you hungry?" the tall man asked. "I'll ask the nurse to bring you something."

Arthit simply averted his gaze back to the window and said nothing.

Prem sighed. This was why he hadn't wanted to watch over Arthit in the first place. It was too hard for him to see his proud and strong friend so vulnerable and worn down. He had begged Knott not to make him do it, but then his friend had made Tum call and scold him for seemingly abandoning his friend in his hour of need.

Prem sighed once more before he looked at Arthit. Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "Arthit, do you know? The other day at the studio, a foreign guy came in," he started to blab, hoping to gain a response or a reaction from the silent man. Every time it was his turn to accompany Arthit, Prem had been relating the funny situations he encountered in the photography studio he had opened almost a year ago to the other man, hoping that it would at least lighten up his friend's grim mood.

Arthit listened with half-ear to Prem's jabbering as he gazed out the window. Though he appreciated his friends' attempts to cheer him up, he couldn't help but feel apathy towards all their efforts. He sighed. 'It's useless…' he thought as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop sat opposite to Phet in front of Siriporn's desk, looking at the older man with an apprehensive expression on his face.

As soon as Knott and he had reached the hospital, they headed to Siriporn's office for a meeting with the psychiatrist before Kongphop could see Arthit. The doctor explained the situation to Kongphop and what they wanted him to do. He had promised to do whatever he could to persuade his ex-lover to accept his medical treatment, but, Kongphop was starting to have doubts about his ability to convince his ex-boyfriend of anything, that is, of course, if Arthit agreed to see and listen to him in the first place. Siriporn had assured him that she would be nearby and would never leave before she was sure everything was fine.

The last thing needed to be done before Kongphop could finally see Arthit was for Phet, as Arthit's legal guardian, to grant Kongphop his consent to view his son's medical records+. It wasn't necessary since Phet was to be kept updated about his son's medical condition and he solely had the saying in any final decision; but, Siriporn felt that Kongphop needed to have some insight about Arthit's state, rather than keeping him on the dark.

Before he signed, Phet, who was silent the entire time, spoke, asking Siriporn and Knott to give him a few moments alone with Kongphop. Nodding the two left the office, though worry and concern were evident on their faces.

"Mr. Kongphop," Phet began after few moments of silence. "I had asked you to stay away from my son after the operation because I thought that it is the best thing for Arthit's health. I still haven't changed my mind. I still think that your presence near my son will only cause him pain," —he inhaled sharply— "However, because Arthit is refusing to listen to anyone, even me his father, and because Knott and Siriporn strongly believe that you can succeed where everyone else had failed, I'm left with no choice but to allow you to see and talk to my son," the detective paused a little before he spoke once more. "You may think that I'm shameless for acting this way, but I'm a father who is seeing his son dying slowly every moment in every single day without being able—"

"Mr. Rojnapat," Kongphop interrupted. "You don't need to explain anything. You are, as you've said, a father and it's natural that you would do anything to ensure your child's well-being and happiness. I've told you before that I would give my life to save P'Arthit's life without any hesitation and without expecting anything in return." —Kongphop ran a hand through his hair nervously— "I, too, think you are right, Sir. The sight of me would only hurt P'Arthit more. That's why I have no hopes of returning to him; however, I'd like to help him as much as I can. I'm so grateful that you're giving me this opportunity. And…you have my word that I will not try to anything to get close to P'Arthit again."

Phet stared at the man in front of him before he sighed deeply. Regardless of his own opinion on his son's relationship with this man, Phet did not doubt the sincerity and genuineness of their emotions towards each other. He knew that Arthit was still in love Kongphop just as Kongphop was obviously still in love with his son. However, he was confident that despite their love, what had happened to Arthit would always stand up like a high brick wall between them.

"How is Detective Gun doing in the investigation?" Phet asked suddenly, changing the subject. He, of course, knew of the investigation's progress but failed to find something else to talk about.

"When I left the office, he was still interviewing the staff," Kongphop replied.

"Do you recall anything significant event that happened on the day you went to Pattaya?" The detective asked.

Kongphop shook his head. "That day was a blur to me from the morning until I reached the hotel in Pattaya."

Phet nodded.

"Sir," the young man spoke hesitantly. "Do you really think I would've done such thing to your son?"

Phet looked deeply into Kongphop's dark eyes which were full of sadness and despair before he let out a sigh.

"No," He replied.

Kongphop simply nodded his head.

Taking a deep breath, Phet reached out for the papers containing his consent and signed them before he stood up, followed by Kongphop.

"Take care of my son, Mr. Kongphop." The detective said as he placed a hand on Kongphop's shoulder.

"With all my heart, Sir," the younger man replied before he could even think.

Phet smiled lopsidedly before he left the room followed by Kongphop.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn and Knott were standing next to the office's door when Phet and Kongphop exited.

"I'm going home, Siri," Phet declared. "I'll leave everything to you. The papers are signed and on your desk."

With that, he walked past the two stunned people.

"Wait, P'!" Siriporn exclaimed. "Aren't you going to wait and see what happens?"

The man gave her a small, sad smile before he shook his head. "I have to rest before work," he said softly before walking away.

The three remaining people exchanged puzzled looks before they too left, heading to Arthit's room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Standing in front of Arthit's room, Kongphop felt suddenly afraid. Sure, he was worried about how the other man would react upon seeing him but what really sent cold shivers done his spine was having to see the state the one he loved was in. Siriporn's earlier description of Arthit's state had chilled his heart from fear.

Kongphop looked at Siriporn, Knott, and Prem who were standing next to him, staring at him with silent encouragement in their eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Kongphop held the door's knob and turned it. Entering the room, he inhaled sharply as tears rimmed his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

+Not sure if a guardian can do that but for the sake of the story, let's pretend they can.


	13. Whatever Happens to You

**Chapter Thirteen: Whatever Happens to You…**

 **Hello, here is another update... I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Warning; Major Angst ahead!**

 **Please, excuse my mistakes...this chapter edited by Grammarly only. Don't forget to comment and review.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Taking a deep breath, Kongphop held the door's knob and turned it. Entering the room, he inhaled sharply and tears blurred his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

'This is a mistake!' his brain screamed. 'This must be some kind of a very sick joke! This…This is NOT my P'Arthit!'

However deep inside, Kongphop knew that the person lying on the hospital bed was indeed his P'Arthit.

A tear slid down Kongphop's face.

His P'Arthit looked even worse than when he had seen him in the operation theatre. The older man's face was as white as the sheets he was lying on; his once chubby rosy cheeks were pasty, hollow and sunken; black circles surrounded his eyes; a nasal cannula surrounded his face, and his body looked awfully thin.

Kongphop averted his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut, not wishing to see the pitiful sight of his beloved. He dragged several breaths in and out, trying to subside the flood of anger and sorrow that filled his soul. Calming down, he wiped his tears, before he looked up and forced his legs to move forward towards the bed.

Arthit was half-laying, seemingly asleep; eyes closed, lips slightly parted and chest was rising and falling steadily.

As he neared, Kongphop noticed, with a bang of pain, the bed restraints that held his beloved's slender limbs. He also noticed the drops of tears that slowly seeped from underneath Arthit' long eyelashes and slid down his pale cheeks in a faint trail before they collided with the thin plastic tube.

Unable to stop himself, Kongphop reached out one hand and touched the porcelain cheek, intending to wipe away the offending tears.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Feeling a gentle touch of flesh against his face, Arthit gasped as he opened his eyes, releasing all the tears that had gathered inside his eyes.

His eyes widened as he saw Kongphop standing in front of him before he turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Please," he begged brokenly. "Stop haunting me already. I can't stand seeing your phantom in front of me anymore."

His body tensed and shudders ran down his spine as a warm hand covered his gently.

"I'm not a phantom, P'Arthit. It's really me."

Arthit choked on his tears upon hearing the warm most-loved voice, unable to believe that the other man was indeed with him yet wanting so much for this to be true. Along with his memories, Kongphop's phantom had been haunting him since he had woken up after his operation. The young man's ghost would appear in front of his eyes only to disappear a few moments later.

"P'Arthit, please, look at me…" Kongphop pleaded softly.

Taking a deep breath, Arthit opened his eyes and looked at Kongphop who sat on the edge of the bed, with his hand still covering Arthit's.

"I'm truly here, P'," Kongphop said reassuringly as he gently squeezed Arthit's hand.

Arthit stared at him with an unreadable expression before he looked away once more; his silent tears kept rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Why are you here?" he breathed heavily. "I don't need more heartache."

"I'm not here to cause you heartache, P'," Kongphop said softly; his eyes full of unshed tears. "You don't have to suffer alone any longer."

"Leave," Arthit whispered with a quivering voice. "Please, leave me alone."

"No," Kongphop replied determinedly. "I'm not leaving; not when you are slowly killing yourself like this."

Arthit turned his face, glaring at the other man. "You have no right—"

"I have every right!" Kongphop interrupted him heatedly; his initial sympathy towards the ailing man switched into anger in an instant. "What you're doing to yourself is hurting a lot of people, P'. I can't leave when you're hurting yourself like this!"

"How dare you talk like this when you have no idea—"

"I know everything!" Kongphop exclaimed angrily. "I know what happened to you in that accursed cabin and why you kept it a secret until now!" —he inhaled sharply, finally allowing his tears to fall— "I know everything, P'," He said softly.

Arthit's brain froze, his body gone rigid and his eyes widened in horror upon hearing Kongphop's exclamation. He felt as if his heart was about to stop beating.

'This isn't happening…' His mind screamed. 'This isn't true…'

Suddenly, he felt as if a huge rock was placed on his chest, interfering with his breathing. Sharply inhaling and exhaling, Arthit felt himself on the average of suffocation as strong emotions whirled inside of him. Unable to bear it anymore, he broke into tears.

Arthit's loud and pained sobs broke Kongphop's heart. He was entirely at lost on what to do, he considered calling Siriporn, who was waiting outside the room. In a poor attempt to console the distraught man, Kongphop placed his other hand atop the one already holding Arthit's hand and gently squeezed it but without avail. He tried whispering soft, comforting words, but his voice only seemed to aggravate Arthit's crying even more.

Arthit squeezed his closed eyes hard as pained sobs tore themselves out of his mouth. All the pain that he had bottled inside of him for more than a year seemed to have suddenly erupted, and there was nothing able to stop the flood now. The other man's touch was burning his flesh with its softness and his kind voice was deeply stabbing his heart.

Seeing the woeful state of his love, Kongphop almost gave up on going on. However, he hardened his resolution, knowing that it was now or never.

"P'," he spoke in a seemingly callous tone. "This has to stop now." —Kongphop wiped his tears furiously— "After our separation, the only thing that got me through all the pain was the thought of you living your life as you wished it. It didn't matter much that I wasn't part of your life anymore. Strangely enough, I was satisfied to believe that you were happy in your life,"—he let out a soft scoff before he continued— "But when I heard that you've gotten into a car accident, my heart stopped beating, and my world froze. Our last argument, the feeling of betrayal and the pain I felt after our breakup, all these things didn't seem to matter anymore; the only thought that dominated my mind at that moment was your life. I didn't want you to die and leave me alone in this world."—Kongphop sighed— "I can't even describe to you what I had felt when P'Knott prevented me from getting near the emergency room!"—Kongphop paused, taking several deep breaths before he continued— "It really hurt to know that I wasn't allowed to be near you. And when I first heard of your ordeal, I was hurt because you couldn't trust me with your pain. I kept thinking that I would've come to you even if I was at the end of the world, but you didn't call me! You had asked for someone else's help instead of mine! You had trusted someone else instead of me! At that moment, I wanted to march to your hospital room and yell at you for not calling me and for breaking up with me when you needed me by your side. I wanted to hug you tight and tell you that everything will be okay…that I will do whatever it takes to fix everything. My mind kept repeating our last argument and reprimanding me for not noticing that something was wrong with you,'' —Kongphop let out a soft sob— "I was hurting so deeply, but none offered me a word of comfort. P'Knott treated me coldly, purposely keeping me in the dark about anything that it's related to you. I found out that you're in need for a liver-donor purely by chance _**one month**_ after your accident and what made it worse is that I also discovered that you had purposely thrown yourself in front of that car!" —he bit his lower lip, trying to contain himself— "P', I can't imagine what you've been and are going through, but I know that I can't live in this world without you in it. I don't care whether we're together or not; the mere fact that you're alive will make me happy and contented. But, if you want to die so badly, then I'll go with you!"

At that Arthit's head jerked up with a terrified expression. His sobs abruptly stopped as his eyes stared with clear horror at the man sitting in front of him. His heart pounded inside his chest as he saw the determination in Kongphop's eyes. He opened his mouth to voice a protest, but nothing came out.

Swallowing hardly, Kongphop's features hardened as he stared back at the other man.

"I once told you that if you don't stop, then I won't stop," he declared with a cold voice. "now I'm telling you that if you do anything to harm yourself, I'll do the same to myself. Your life isn't yours to waste anymore; I have a claim on it now because the liver that saved you was part of mine."

Arthit stared at Kongphop with utter shock. He hadn't asked anyone about who donated the liver that saved his life because he didn't care. However, the fact that it was Kongphop who donated the liver seemed to be too surreal. Suddenly, it donned to him that part of the man he loved was inside his body and it was the part that kept him alive. Arthit felt guilt and shame washing over him suddenly. He tried to raise his tied hands, wanting to cover his ears and stop listening but the restraints stopped him. He closed his eyes, wishing that Kongphop would vanish and leave him in peace. However, he could still feel the hands over his and hear the ragged breathing of the other man.

Re-opening his eyes, Arthit stared helplessly at the man he loved. After everything that Kongphop had revealed to him, Arthit felt too tired and drained to resist or argue anymore.

"From now on," the younger man said with a tone full of authority. "whatever happens to you, will also happen to me…do you understand, P'?"

The other man turned his face away, not wishing to answer.

"Do you understand, P'?" Kongphop repeated his question in a sharp tone.

Arthit nodded. "Yes," he whispered croakily.

Kongphop nodded before he took away his hands. "Rest now, P'," he said softly. "We'll talk more when you're awake."

He watched as Arthit slowly closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott paced in front of the door of Arthit's room, very anxious about what was happening inside the room. As soon as Kongphop entered Arthit's room, Knott began to think it was a very bad idea. None of them could predict the effects of Kongphop's unexpected visit on Arthit and its consequences. The bulky man wished that Siriporn had told Arthit about the younger man's visit beforehand, however, if she did then there was also a chance that the sick man would refuse or even throw a fit. It was a choice between a rock and a hard place.

Siriporn and Prem were sitting on the chairs next to the door, silently watching the man as he walked to and fro. They sincerely wanted to calm him down, but both knew that whatever they would say wouldn't help.

Suddenly, the three heard some crying coming from behind the door. Knott was about to burst in, when Siriporn held his arm, stopping him.

"Let them take all those bottled emotions out," the psychiatrist said in a calm voice.

"But—"

Siriporn cut him off with a shake of her head.

It took all of Knott's will power not to enter the room, especially when they heard some loud voices coming from inside. The two were still standing in front of the door when Kongphop exited the room.

"What happened?" Knott asked.

"I hope that I managed to get to him," Kongphop said uncertainly. "We'll know once he wakes up, I guess. P'Knott, can you please drop me at home for a few minutes? I need some change of clothes."

"Of course," Knott said. "Prem, stay with Arthit until our return."

Prem nodded.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit woke up upon when he heard someone rustling beside his bed. He opened one eye to check who was it, only to see a nurse standing next to his head, changing the IV bag, then proceeded to empty the bag of the urinary catheter. She, then, moved to the foot of the bed to check on the leg massaging device. Lifting the blanket a little, she proceeded to check on his feet and legs.

Arthit closed his eyes and braced himself, knowing that she would run her hands up and down his legs to check for any possible swelling. He inhaled sharply as he felt her hands roaming up and down his legs before she strapped back the massaging pads on his legs and covered them back with the blanket.

Opening his eyes, he saw the nurse leaving after turning off the lights of the room, leaving only the dim lights of the bedhead on.

Blinking, Arthit looked around the dimly lit room and was surprised to notice that he was alone. He frowned slightly, wondering where Prem or Knott was when the memories of Kongphop's unexpected visit that afternoon rushed back to him. He inhaled sharply as Kongphop's words rang in his ears.

["I know everything."]

["If you want to die so badly, then I'll go with you!"]

["If you do anything to harm yourself, I'll do the same to myself!"]

["The liver that saved your life was part of mine,"]

["From now on, whatever happens to you, will also happen to me."]

Arthit gasped as tears pooled inside his eyes at the memory. He shook his head, praying that what he remembered was merely a fragment of hallucination and nothing more.

'Kongphop wasn't really here,' he repeated to himself. 'The real Kongphop doesn't know what had happened to me. He didn't donate his liver to save my life. This is all my imagination! Yes, it's all my sick, deluded imagination!'

"P'Arthit?!"

Arthit opened his eyes and saw Kongphop standing in front of the bathroom's door, staring worriedly at him. Unlike this morning, the younger man wasn't wearing a suit; instead, he was wearing a gray T-shirt and black sweat pants.

Turning on the lights, the younger man hurried to Arthit's side and held the bed's railings. "P'Arthit, are you alright? Is something hurting you?" he asked.

Arthit stared at him for a moment. "You weren't a dream." He whispered.

"No, I'm not, P'. I'm really here," Kongphop said, raising his hand, wanting to touch Arthit's cheek and wipe the tears that fell down his beautiful eyes, but the latter turned his face away.

"Please, don't touch me," he said coldly. "…I want you to leave."

"As you wish. I won't touch you," Kongphop said with a clear hurt coloring his voice. "but as for leaving, I can't."

Arthit turned his head, glaring at the other man. "I don't want you here!" he snapped.

"You have no saying whether I stay here or leave," Kongphop said before he walked to the couch where a duffle bag was placed. Taking out some files, Kongphop spread them in front of him and started to work. At that moment, someone knocked on the door before it was opened a food service worker, carrying two dinner trays, entered. Being the gallant person that he was, Kongphop rushed to her help, taking the trays from her and placing them on the movable table.

"This is Mr. Arthit's dinner," the worker explained with a blush. "And this is your dinner, Mr. Kongphop."

"Thank you," Kongphop replied, smiling.

"You're welcome," she replied, blushing even more before she hurried out of the room.

After taking the covers off the trays to reveal their meals, Kongphop walked to the bed and raised it slowly into an upright position.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Arthit asked, a little bit startled.

"Raising your bed! How else you're going to eat?" Kongphop stated casually.

"I don't want to eat," Arthit declared, purposely averting his eyes from the other man.

"P'Arthit," Kongphop said sharply. "You have to eat! You can't take your medications on an empty stomach!"

"I don't want to eat or take my medications!" The older man yelled challengingly, glaring at him. "You cannot force me!"

"True," the younger man said calmly. "I can't force you to eat if you don't want to, but since you refuse to eat, then I won't eat either."

With that, Kongphop walked back to the couch and returned to his work.

Arthit observed the other man, not really sure what to make of Kongphop's declaration. Huffing in annoyance, he turned his face to the window and stared outside. He had intended to ask the woman to take the trays away, but Kongphop interfered before he could utter a word. Why was he here anyway?

Kongphop shouldn't be here. The man had a family, a job, a fiancée…

Arthit's heart clenched at the last thought. Why the man was here when he should be with his fiancée? And since when did the hospital bring food to a patient's companion? He vaguely recalled how his father and friends had to buy their own food from the cafeteria.

Heavy silence hovered over the place for about an hour then suddenly…

Grrrrrr….

The two heard soft growls cutting through the quietness.

Arthit blinked, staring at Kongphop, whose ears suddenly turned into a deep shade of red, as he tried to look as casual as possible. A few moments later another couple of growls could be heard again. This time, Kongphop let out a soft cough as he pretended to adjust the way he was sitting; a rosy blush was tinting his cheeks.

Kongphop cursed his stomach for embarrassing him like this when he was trying to look nonchalant. But, truth to be said, he was hungry and the smell emitting from the trays was mouthwatering. He side-glanced at them then at Arthit who quickly averted his gaze to the window.

Kongphop let a soft sigh as he turned his eyes back to his work.

He didn't find the time to eat since breakfast, because he returned to the hospital a little bit later than expected when he had gone home to bring a change of clothes. Leaving with Knott, he first passed by the company and explained the situation to his father before going home to pack some clothes. There his mother caught him as he was about to sneak out of the house, and he was forced to explain to her why he had a sleeping-over bag in his hand. He hated lying to her but knowing what she would think if he mentioned Arthit's name, he told her that he was spending a few days at a friend's house.

Kongphop's stomach growled once more, snapping him from his thoughts.

'Could you please stop that already?!' he thought, glaring in the direction of the offending organ. 'Stop thinking about food! Stop thinking about food!' became his mantra…

GRRRR…..

Kongphop cursed inwardly.

His salvation came when someone knocked on the door twice before opening it.

The same worker, who brought the trays earlier, came in to collect them, accompanied by a nurse.

"Oh, you haven't eaten a thing," the nurse observed. "Would you like us to leave them a little bit longer?"

"No!" Arthit answered firmly. "You can take mine…and escort this gentleman out of my room as well."

Kongphop raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"Umm…I'm sorry, Mr. Arthit," the nurse replied nervously, sensing the tension between the two. "but he's here at Dr. Siriporn's orders. I can't ask him to leave."

Arthit gave Kongphop a surprised look while the latter stared back triumphally.

"Mr. Kongphop," the worker spoke, interrupting their staring match. "Shall I leave your tray?"

"No, you can take it as well," he replied. "I'm sorry to trouble you so much."

Both the worker and the nurse blushed at him.

The worker murmured a soft 'no problem' before picking up the tray and leaving. Meanwhile, the nurse checked the IV line before she took out a needle and injected its contents into the line, then she checked the ventilation line and the catheter and closed the shutters of the window before leaving as well.

"P'Siri's orders?" Arthit asked as soon as the door was closed, and they were alone.

"I told you, you have no saying on whether I stay here or leave.," Kongphop said.

Arthit pouted slightly. "Why didn't you eat?" he asked.

"Because you didn't," Kongphop replied. "I told you earlier, whatever happens to you, will happen to me."

Arthit opened his mouth to retort but then decided against it and closed his mouth. It occurred to him that Kongphop was purposely trying to agitate him. Shaking his head, he lowered the bed to its previous position.

"Turn off the main lights," he ordered coldly. "I want to sleep."

Without a word, Kongphop gathered his papers before he turned off the lights, leaving the overhead bed lights on, and lay on the couch, checking his phone for a while before plugging it into the charger and going to sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

A loud gasp nearby woke him from his sleep around midnight.

"P'?!" Kongphop asked as he rose up from the couch. He hurried to the bedside to check on the other man. Arthit was still asleep, but his face was drenched in sweat and tears, and his body was shuddering violently.

"P?" Kongphop called, totally at a loss of what he should do.

Arthit whimpered, tossing his head from side to side as he helplessly tried to break free from his restraints.

"Please, stop!" he pleaded brokenly, sobbing. "Please!"

Biting his lower lip, Kongphop pulled a chair and sat.

"P'Arthit," he whispered into Arthit's ear, placing a comforting hand on Arthit's. "Shhhh…I'm here. No one will hurt you again. I'm here, P'. I'll protect you; I promise."

He kept whispering sweet, reassuring nothingness, praying that his voice would reach his distraught lover.

Luckily, Arthit's sobs gradually ceased, and his body stopped shaking. Yet, his tears kept trickling from underneath his closed eyes.

Kongphop's heart clenched painfully when Arthit whimpered his name before he fell back to sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 _He was standing alone, surrounded by complete darkness. His breathing slowly became labored as he tried to strain his eyes to make out his surroundings but without avail. It was too dark; he couldn't see his hand in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he felt hands roaming up and down his naked body. He tried to shrug them off him, but no matter how much he tried to, the invisible hands kept touching him._

 _He let out a pained sob as he begged his unseen attackers to stop but without success. He fell on his knees, unable to take a step to escape. He raised his head in a desperate attempt to look for someone to help but still couldn't see anything but complete darkness. Suddenly the sounds of his attackers' malicious laughter filled his ears, adding to his anguish. He squeezed his eyes shut and closed his ears, begging them to stop but without avail. He was about to lose all hope when suddenly, a warm voice broke through all the horror._

" _P'Arthit!" Arthit looked up, searching for the source of the voice. "_ Shhhh…I'm here. _No one will hurt you again. I'm here, P'. I'll protect you; I promise."_

 _Arthit's eyes darted aimlessly from one spot to another, searching desperately for the source of the warm, comforting voice._

 _The voice kept calling and comforting him, successfully chasing his tormentors away until Arthit was left alone._

 _Choking a sob, Arthit sprawled on the floor, completely drained._

" _Kongphop," he whispered before losing his consciousness._

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **Hope you liked it...Please, don't hate me.**


	14. Battles Within

**Hello, everyone...**

 **It's been a long time since my last update...I apologize**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Warning: there is a little bit of light smut at the end...and lots of angst.**

 **This chapter is edited only by Grammarly...so please, excuse my mistakes.**

 **Ramadan is only a couple of days away...May God bless you all during this holy month and beyond ^^**

 **Your comments and reviews are highly appreciated and will give me the motivation to write ...**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Next Morning...

Kongphop slowly sipped his iced coffee with a depressed expression on his face as he sat by himself in a café ten-minute away from the hospital. After what he had witnessed yesterday and today at dawn, he felt suffocated and wanted to have some time by himself, away from the hospital's atmosphere. He breathed deeply as he remembered what had taken place only a couple of hours ago.

FLASHBACK

Kongphop's eyes snapped open when the door of the room opened, and a male nurse entered, pushing a trolley in front of him. Kongphop flushed upon realizing that he had slept on the chair next to Arthit's bed with his head resting on the bed.

The man nodded his head towards Kongphop as he walked up to Arthit's side and started to take his vitals before he took out a needle and drew a few samples from the sleeping man's forearm. Arthit let a soft moan but didn't wake up. Kongphop watched the nurse as the latter moved to Arthit's upper arm while holding a different syringe full of a clear liquid.

"What is this you're injecting?" Kongphop asked.

"An anticoagulant," the nurse replied, giving him an amused look. "Since Mr. Arthit isn't moving, he must take a blood thinner to prevent the formation of blood clots."

Kongphop winced as the nurse stabbed the needle into Arthit's flesh. His eyes darted to Arthit's face, fearing that the older man would wake up and cause a racket. Surprisingly, all that Arthit did was let out a soft whimper as his eyes fluttered a little before they closed again.

Kongphop looked at the nurse and asked him why Arthit hadn't woken up.

"He's under sedation," the nurse replied coolly. "otherwise, he wouldn't have slept through the night or allowed me to carry out my duties."

The nurse then moved to the other side of the bed to change the IV bag before he started to insert a couple of injections into the line.

"What is that now?" Kongphop asked a little bit agitatedly. He didn't like not knowing what was going in front of him. Since Arthit was placed in his care, he felt it was his right to know what was being injected into his lover— ex-lover's body.

"Immunosuppressants and steroids," the nurse answered, giving him another amused smile. "They prevent the patient's body from rejecting the donated liver."

The man then moved to check the massaging device before he took it off and started to run his hands up and down Arthit's legs and thighs. Kongphop frowned at the scene, feeling jealousy raising its ugly face inside of him. Finding no abnormalities in his patient's legs and thighs, the nurse nodded in satisfaction before he hooked the device back and he left.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kongphop inhaled deeply before letting out a deep defeated sigh. Yesterday, it took all of his will-power to stop himself from breaking down in front of his P' upon seeing the sad state the older man was in. Although Siriporn had given him a full description of Arthit's condition, witnessing it first-hand wasn't the same, and Arthit wasn't making it easy either. The older man's struggle to keep a brave façade was making him even more pitiful.

Kongphop sighed again, wondering if he could survive seeing his beloved Arthit like this for God knows how long. He wondered how he could reach out to the older man since his initial strategy seemed to fail. He was still lost in deep thoughts when his phone suddenly rang.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Good Morning, Mr. Kongphop," Gun greeted through the hand-free set as he drove his car, heading to Siam Polimer Group Company to continue his investigation.

"Good Morning, Detective," the younger man replied from the other end. "how can I help you?"

"I've called to remind you that I'm going to interview the company's drivers today," Gun replied. "and to ask, should I head directly to the garages or should I stop at your office first?"

"I'm sorry, Detective Gun, but I will not go to the company today," Kongphop answered. "However, I'll call my office's manager and tell him to provide whatever help you may need. Please, stop by my office and ask for him. He'll be ready and under your command."

"Alright, thank you," Gun said. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you. You too. Goodbye."

With that, the call ended.

Gun frowned deeply, thinking of yesterday's interviews. He had finally interviewed Kongphop's brother-in-law; however, the interview wasn't exactly positive. At first, the man insisted on having one of the company's lawyers with him, saying that he would not speak unless in her presence. Although unnecessary, Gun allowed it just to keep things moving on. At first, the interview went relatively smooth until the name of Arthit was mentioned.

Gun was surprised at the way the man's face changed. It was evident that the man despised Arthit for with a passion, though the reason behind this hatred was unexplained. Gun was inclined at some point to wonder if the man was behind the attack. However, the detective couldn't think of a reason that would motivate the man to go to such extreme to shatter the life of a simple and innocent man such as Arthit, even if the man hated Arthit intensely.

At the end, interviewing Kongphop's brother and the rest of the employees hadn't added much information than he already got from reading their files and his investigations except maybe for their alibis during that weekend, though three of the employees couldn't remember their whereabouts on that particular weekend; not that he could blame them. It had been over a year.

That's why Gun decided that talking to the company's chauffeurs was his best bet. At least, it could give him a lead to who ordered the driver to pick up Arthit from his company and take him to the cabin.

Reaching the company, Gun headed to Kongphop's office to meet his office's manager, who quickly arranged an interview with the head of the company's chauffeur with the detective.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The head of the company's chauffeurs was an elderly man with a bright smile and friendly attitude.

"I'm Detective Gun Aksornpan," Gun introduced himself. "I want to inquire about some issues regarding an incident that happened over a year ago."

"Oh, that's quite some time, young man." The old man said. "But I'll be happy to assist you in whatever help I can."

"I came to know that no car leaves the garages without a clearance, is that right?" Gun asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"Even after working hours?"

"Especially after working hours. Those require a signature from the 12th floor."

Gun nodded his head before he asked. "If I want to know if a car got out of the garages on a certain day and who drove it, would it be easy?"

"Yes, of course." The old man replied. "all the cars must be scanned and the driver's number must be entered into the system before the garage's door opened."

Gun smiled upon hearing that.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

A man sat on his deck with a grave, a serious expression on his face, lost in deep thoughts. It had ever occurred to him that _that matter_ would come haunting him, after all, that time. He had thought that that matter was over and done with already. However, the presence of that detective who was snooping around, asking questions about the cabin and the incident that took place over a year ago had rattled him to no end.

The man sighed deeply. He was a little bit pleased with himself that he had managed to hide his tracks back then; however, he couldn't rest until the detective departed from the company forever.

"Mr. Onruang!"

Benz Onruang snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name. Looking up, he blinked at the secretary who called him. "Yes, P'?"

The secretary smirked. "Oh, young love!" she swooned, making googly eyes at him. "It's so refreshing to see a man who can't keep his mind off his fiancée."

"I beg your pardon?"

The old secretary smiled knowingly. "You've been dazed ever since you got that phone call from your fiancée this morning. Thinking of her, of course!"

Benz smiled nervously and just nodded his head in response. "You wanted something from me, P'?"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 _Arthit laughed as he was pushed back on the bed before his lover topped over him, eyeing him with evident lust and passion._

 _"I love you, P'i-Aoon," Kongphop whispered in a husky voice. "and I want you so badly!"_

 _"Same here, Kongphop," Arthit replied shyly, gaining a broad smile from his boyfriend._

 _"Same what?" the younger man asked mischievously, pleased to see his boyfriend blushing so intensely._

 _"What you said!" Arthit whispered, turning his face away from his boyfriend's teasing eyes._

 _"What did I say?"_

 _"Kongphop!" Arthit snapped, glaring at the man on top of him, while the latter laughed in response._

 _Kongphop cupped Arthit's soft cheek with his hand as he lowered his head and pressed his lips softly against Arthit's._

 _Arthit moaned seductively as Kongphop's soft kiss slowly deepened, gently sucking his lips. The younger man started to devour his mouth with evident hunger before Arthit felt Kongphop's mouth slid down his jawline, neck and down to his chest and started to suck one nibble._

 _Arthit let out a soft scream of pain as the other man, out of the blue, bit his nibble hard. Opening his eyes, Arthit was about to call Kongphop when the other man looked up._

 _"Hello, kid!" a face, with a scar running across a glass eye, looked at him with a scornful smirk._

Arthit gasped loudly as he jerked up from his sleep. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead, and his heart pounded rapidly as he hyperventilated. His hands tried desperately to break free from their bonds, and his eyes darted around the room unfocused in explicit horror. Several minutes passed before his fear-muddled brain registered his whereabouts and he began to calm down; however, his tears didn't stop flowing down his eyes. It was the first time that he had such a dream. He had dreamt of his assailants daily since that incident over a year ago, but it was never like this. This was the first time that he dreamt of Kongphop before he was replaced by that gangster. Arthit almost choked on his tears, remembering how his lover's face had changed in an instant to the face of that hateful man. It was as if his beautiful memories were being dirtied and corrupted by his assaulters. He shook his head, desperately trying to erase that image from his head.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Returning to the hospital, Kongphop headed directly to Arthit's room, carrying a bag full of several pink plastic bottles. Due to the medications, he was taking, Arthit was forbidden from consuming sugary or fatty food; thus, Kongphop had searched four supermarkets until he found one that was selling non-fat, sugar-free strawberry milk. The younger man knew that it wasn't Nom Yen (pink milk) but it was something close, and he hoped that his P' would be pleased with the milk enough to open up a little and drink some.

Kongphop smiled and greeted the nurses politely, who blushed greeting him back as he stood in front of the ward's reception to declare the things he had bought for Arthit before he headed to Arthit's room. He stood in front of the room and took a deep breath before he pushed the door and entered.

Just as the first time he had entered Arthit's room, Kongphop's heart clenched at the sight of Arthit's tear-stained face.

'Did he have another nightmare?' Kongphop thought as he hastily rushed to Arthit's side, throwing the bag in his hand on the couch.

"P'Arthit?" he asked softly, trying to gain the other man's attention without startling him, but the other man kept staring absent-mindedly at the shuttered window.

"P'Arthit!" Kongphop called louder but still no response. The older man seemed to be in a different place far away.

Kongphop called a third time, lightly touching Arthit's hand.

Arthit gasped as he felt someone touching him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He snapped, staring with wide eyes at the man standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, P'Arthit," Kongphop said softly as not to agitate the other man any further. "What's wrong? What is upsetting you?"

Arthit stared at him with eyes full of tears, pain, and sorrow before he turned his face away. "Go away." He whispered.

"P'Arthit, you can tell me if something's bothering you," Kongphop tried again. "Please, P'. I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong? What's hurting you so much? I will—"

"SHUT UP!" Arthit yelled, cutting him off. "Just shut up! Do you want to know what's hurting me? It's you! You are the one hurting me! Seeing you in front of my eyes is hurting me! Hearing your voice with my ears is hurting me! Feeling your touch against my skin is hurting me!" –Arthit chocked a sob— "Why the hell are you even here?! To torment me?!"

Two nurses rushed the room upon hearing Arthit's loud voice. Hurriedly, one of them injected a sedative into Arthit's IV line while the other tried to calm the agitated man down.

Kongphop stood, frozen with shock at Arthit's outburst when he was only trying to help. He watched silently as the nurses tended to Arthit before he turned around and headed to the bathroom.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Seeing Kongphop in front of him only brought memories of his horrifying nightmare back. Arthit felt his heart tightening in pain as that man's face flashed in front of his eyes instead of Kongphop's face. And the concern that shone in the young man's eyes and could be heard in his voice only added to Arthit's torment. Unable to take it anymore, he yelled in frustration, shutting the younger man off by spouting hurtful words that sliced through his own heart before Kongphop's. The clear hurt on other man's face was more than Arthit could take, not to mention the tear that he noticed escaping from Kongphop's eyes as he turned around and walked away. In an attempt to release his irritation, Arthit raised his head a little before throwing it back against his pillow with full force several times as pained sobs tore themselves out of his lips and hot tears flooded down his eyes, completely heedless of the nurse who was trying to calm him down.

Kongphop and their memories together were the only thing that the incident hadn't tainted, but now his dream had polluted the only pure and unspoiled thing in his life. As the pain inside of his chest rose to an unbearable level, Arthit cried until finally the sedative took effect and forced him to sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop stood in front of the washing basin in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he tried hard to contain himself. Arthit's pained words had sliced through his heart as they had confirmed his deepest fear...His presence was indeed hurting Arthit.

Kongphop let out a sob, feeling as if his heart was about to explode from all the emotions that were raising inside of him. Sitting on the toilet seat, the young man let his emotions and tears loose until he had no more tears to shed. Standing up, he washed his face, took a deep breath then exited the bathroom.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit was already fast asleep when Kongphop entered the room. Evident by his tear-stained face, the older man, most likely, had cried himself to sleep.

Sighing, Kongphop picked up the strawberry milk bottles and placed them inside the fridge before he sat by Arthit's bed, staring at the sleeping man and thinking about what had taken place moments ago. Kongphop knew that the tension between them shouldn't continue. In less than 24 hours, Arthit had gone into a couple of crying fits which couldn't be good for his health. Kongphop sighed, feeling doubts raising inside of him about this whole situation. He was supposed to help Arthit, but so far, he only managed to get him agitated and distraught. Letting out a deep breath, Kongphop picked up his phone and dialed the number of the only person who could give him a piece of good and objective advice.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Detective Gun, Detective Phet had asked me to inform you that he wants to see in his office."

Gun groaned inwardly as the station's receptionist informed him as soon as he entered the station. He still wasn't ready to report to the older man his findings or his inability to find Yu. Luck was by his side, and Phet was too busy with his work to follow up with him for some time, but now, it seemed that it was time to face the firing squad.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Gun dragged himself to Phet's office like a man facing his execution.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Good morning, P'," Gun greeted Phet cheerfully as he entered the older man's office. "I see that you're back to the morning shift again! Congratulations!"

Phet was tempted to roll his eyes at the younger man's happiness but managed to hold himself. He wasn't sleeping very well lately, he hadn't seen his son for a very long time, and he was dead worry about the outcome of Kongphop being close to Arthit. In short, he wasn't in the mood to tolerate the young man's cheerfulness.

"Good morning, Gun," he replied tonelessly. "What is the news about your investigation?" he asked straight to the point.

"Well, I have some disappointing news and good news," the young man replied.

"Start with the disappointing news."

"My men have been looking for Yu and his gang," Gun reported. "But almost a year ago, Yu's gang was dispersed after a brawl with some members of the mafia. Fearing for their lives, most of them had left Bangkok, but we managed to capture the ones who are still alive...except Yu. He had completely disappeared."

Phet listened silently with a blank expression on his face. Gun didn't know whether to feel relieved or nervous about the older man's expression. Although Phet wasn't his superior, Gun had always respected the man and aimed to earn his reverence and approval.

"And?" Phet finally asked.

"Well, when we interrogated his men, they didn't know anything about his whereabouts, but two of his men confessed that they were in that cabin with him that weekend. The third one was killed some months ago." Gun said proudly.

"Did they said who was that employee who invited them to rape my son?" Phet spat.

"No, they don't know him personally," Gun replied. "All they've said that Yu introduced him as Z. None of them knew any additional information about him."

Phet sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And what about the interviews of the employees...did you find anything?"

"The interviews didn't result in much," Gun said. "However, today when I was investigating the chauffeurs, I discovered few interesting things."

"What?"

"Well, although it's the company's policy to keep a digital record of any car that leaves the company's garages when searching the system, I couldn't find any record of a company's car leaving the garage on the same day and time that your son had specified," Gun said.

"Are you saying that my son is lying?" Phet asked darkly.

"Of course not, P'," Gun said with an easy smile. "I'm just reporting my findings. Anyhow, the head of the company's garages is a very punctual and orderly grandpa with a little faith in today's digital world, so in addition to the computer system used in the garages to scan the departing cars, he also likes to keep a hardcopy of the releasing orders, and upon searching the papers on that specific day, I found this interesting paper." Saying that Gun took out a paper from the folds of his jacket and placed it in front of Phet.

The older man took the paper and read it. It was a clearance paper with the day, date and time to allow a man called Mee Noi Kessara to drive a car out of the garage of Siam Polimer Group Company around 6:30 pm on Friday.

"Have you talked to this Mee Noi Kessara yet?

"No. He was dismissed from work after he got himself into a car accident a week later after that particular weekend." Gun replied. "According to his former superior, he had almost got killed."

Phet raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So where is he now?" he asked after few moments of silence.

"That's what I'm going to find out today," Gun responded.

"Did you know who gave the order for the car?" Phet asked.

"As you can see, the order came as an urgent request from the 12th floor," Gun replied, looking at Phet pointedly. "There are the offices of Mr. Kerkkrai, his son and his sons-in-law are located."

Phet stared at the young detective with an unreadable expression before he asked. "Whose signature is on the paper?"

"It's Mr. Kerkkrai's oldest son-in-law," Gun replied. "But that doesn't mean that he was the one who had given the order. It's part of his duty to sign the releasing orders; however the actual request could've come from either the CEO or COO's offices."

"Alright," Phet said with a deep sigh. "Find where that driver is now and go ask him who actually ordered him to go and pick up my son."

"Will do, P'," Gun said, smiling brightly before he stood up.

"Gun," Phet said as the man was about to leave his office. "Thank you."

Gun smiled again, nodding his head before he left the office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Wad frowned as he looked up from his deck and noticed a weird movement behind one of the large shelves in front of his office. He could make out the clothes of two people standing behind the long shelves; one was wearing the company's working uniform while the other seemed to be wearing a gray suit. This wouldn't have interested Wad much, but the two men talking behind the aisle seemed to be in a serious conversation, judging by the wild hand gestures they were making. The young man tried to look at their faces, but the huge spare parts arranged hid them from his view.

Driven by curiosity, he stood up and walked out of the office, straight to them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as he approached the two. He frowned upon seeing Mr. Benz Onruang himself standing with one of their workers.

'What's his name again?' Wad asked himself. 'Oh, yeah! Kla Gruemor!'

"No, not at all," Benz said, smiling confidently as he straightened the jacket of his suit. "I was talking to my friend, Kla. We're old friends."

"Oh," Wad said, not really buying the man's lame excuse. He battered himself for not trying to at least eavesdrop at their conversation before he made his presence known.

"Well, I must excuse myself," Benz said, nodding his head to both men before leaving.

As soon as the man disappeared, Wad turned his attention to his subordinate, wanting to inquire more but the man quickly excused himself too and walked away in a hurry.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn had just reached her office after seeing a patient when her phone rang.

"Hello, P'Siri," Kongphop's voice came on the other side of the line. "I'm sorry for calling you at this time, but I need your help."

"Hello, N'Kong," Siriporn replied. "It's alright. How can I help you?"

"I need someone to talk to," Kongphop pleaded. "I'm reaching my wits' end."

"Alright, you can come to my office," the psychiatrist replied. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you, P'."

Hanging up, Siriporn sighed deeply. The young man sounded desperate and helpless.

'He isn't going be give up so soon, is he?' She thought grimly. Though she was the one who suggested it several times, she didn't really want to send Arthit to a mental insinuation if there was another way. That's why when Knott called, saying that Kongphop might be able to change Arthit's mind, she was ecstatic. She even teamed up with Arthit's best friend to persuade his father to give Kongphop a chance. The two of them were positive that the young man would succeed where everyone else had failed. However, the uncertainty she had heard in Kongphop's voice over the phone made her worry.

'This certainly doesn't sound good,' she thought to herself.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sitting in front of the psychiatrist, Kongphop took a deep breath before he started narrating everything that had taken place between him and Arthit since his arrival yesterday. Kongphop still disturbed from his earlier encounter, found himself panting heavily as he continued to pour his heart out to the psychiatrist.

Siriporn listened attentively to the young man sitting in front of her, paying a close eye to his body language as well as his words.

"Tell me P'. What should I do now?" He asked desperately as he finished, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Well," Siriporn said in a low indifferent tone. "you can either continue to be by i-Aoon's side or simply walk away."

Kongphop's eyes widened in evident fright. "No, I don't want to walk away," he exclaimed. "I—I want..." His voice trailed away as he couldn't find the appropriate words to describe how he felt.

Siriporn let out a deep sigh before addressing the man in front of her. "N'Kong, would you answer me honestly if I asked you a question?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Why are you here?" She asked. "I mean I understood your motives when you donated your liver to save i-Aoon's life. His family, friends, and acquaintances had volunteered too, so it wasn't strange when you did," —she looked deeply into his eyes— "However, to readily leave your life behind and dedicate yourself to taking care of i-Aoon during such difficult time isn't easy. His father and closest friends had a difficult time coping after seeing him in such a state. It almost drove them mad with worry and depression. You have your own life to worry about, yet N'Knott said that you didn't hesitate when he asked for your help. So, I'm asking you, why are you here?"

Kongphop didn't respond. He stared at her with doubt and uncertainty shining in his eyes.

"Listen to me, N'Kong," Siriporn spoke with a sigh. "Taking care of i-Aoon while he's in such state will not be easy. It requires strength, dedication, nerves and will made of steel, and most importantly an unbreakable motivation. If you don't have one of these things, then at some point you will break down, and all our work will be wasted. So, I'm asking you again. Why are you here? Is it because of guilt, pity, misguided sense of responsibility, a desire to play the hero or is it _something else_?" she looked pointedly at Kongphop as she spoke the last two words.

The young man stared at Siriporn silently for a few moments. "I love him," he finally said. Tears fell down his eyes as he lowered his eyes a little. "I want him to return back to the man I fell in love with." —He looked up at her and smiled sadly— "I don't want anything except to see him smile and laugh again. I don't want him to attempt suicide again! When P'Knott told me that you're thinking of sending him to a mental institution, my brain froze. All I could think of was him...no one else mattered."

Siriporn let out a soft sigh before she nodded. "As I said earlier, it will not be easy. Arthit had been suffering for over a year. What you're witnessing is the accumulation of his pain and agony. You must be strong if you want to see him smile and laugh again. Kongphop," Siriporn said as she leaned forward on her desk, looking deeply into the man's eyes. "What about your fiancée? I mean where is she from all of this?"

Kongphop looked anxiously at her before he replied. "I've broken up with her."

"Why?"

"I couldn't continue with her," he answered. "I couldn't lie to myself or her anymore. I don't love her, and I would've hurt her eventually if I allowed our relationship to continue."

Siriporn nodded. "Does i-Aoon know about this?" she asked.

Kongphop shook his head.

"You didn't tell him?"—another head shake was her answer— "Why didn't you?"

The man smiled sadly, remembering Arthit's word earlier. "I doubt he would be interested," He answered.

Siriporn stared at him, thinking that there was more than the man was letting out, but she didn't press.

"N'Kongphop," she said after a few moments of silence. "Arthit is in a delicate state nowadays. Please be careful when dealing with him."

Kongphop nodded his head before giving her a small smile. He stood up, apologizing for disturbing her before leaving the office.

Siriporn stared at the closed door long after Kongphop's departure, wondering about what was in store for those two. It was evident that both of them still have a lot of issues to deal with, but she didn't want to push them...at least for now.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It was around 5 pm when Arthit finally opened his eyes. He saw Kongphop sitting on the couch, working on his laptop. The older man let out a deep sigh as he raised the bed a little while looking at the now opened window. Since he had been brought here, he developed a habit of looking out of the window in an attempt to distract himself since he didn't want to talk to anyone especially his father or friends who had been keeping a sharp eye on him for the past weeks.

Arthit sighed again. He had thought that Kongphop would leave after his outburst, but the younger man seemed determined to accomplish whatever he was here for. Arthit glanced at the working man and opened his mouth to say something before he closed it again and averted his eyes to the window.

"P'Arthit, you're awake."

Arthit looked back at Kongphop who closed his laptop and placed it on the couch before standing up and approaching the bed with an easy smile on his face.

"I have bought you something that you'll certainly like," he said with obvious delight. "Do you want to know what it is?" He asked as he flashed his beautiful bright smile.

Arthit blinked, wondering if the younger man had hit his head or something. A few hours ago, he was on the average of crying, and now he was acting all cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

Giving him another broad smile, Kongphop entered the bathroom for a few moments before he exited, carrying a bowl full of water, towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Standing next to Arthit, Kongphop wetted the towel and raised it to Arthit's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthit demanded, moving his face away from Kongphop's reach.

"Washing your face," Kongphop replied innocently.

Arthit stared disbelievingly at the man in front of him before he let out a soft scoff. Shaking his head, he buzzed for a nurse.

"You called, Mr. Arthit?" a nurse asked as she entered.

"Can you help me wash up, please?" he asked, eyeing Kongphop who stood with a blank expression on his face.

Kongphop tried not to be hurt at the way Arthit rejected his help, reminding himself that some resistance from the other man was highly expected. He silently gave the nurse the things he was holding and watched her as she helped Arthit.

Few moments after the nurse's departure, the two heard a couple of knocks on the door. A food service workerentered carrying their food. She placed the trays on the table before she left.

"Perfect timing!" Kongphop exclaimed as he walked to the fridge and took out a pink bottle. "Look what I got for you, P'Arthit. It's not Nom Yen but you've once told me that you used to drink strawberry milk as a child, so I bought a few bottles for you."

Kongphop walked to the table and placed the bottle on it before he uncovered the tray.

"Shall we eat?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arthit averted his gaze to the window, refusing to answer.

"P', please," Kongphop pleaded. "You have to eat something." But still, the older man continued to ignore him.

"Fine," the younger man said. "Don't eat, but at least drink the milk." Still no answer.

Sighing in defeat, Kongphop summoned the food-service worker to pick up the trays before he returned the milk to the fridge. He gave the lying man a gaze full of hurt before he returned to the couch and his laptop. He was starting to have a headache from the lack of food, but he stubbornly decided to stick to his hunger strike until the other man yielded.

The two sat in silence for two hours before a door was knocked and Arthit's doctor entered, accompanied by a nurse who was pushing a medical device in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Arthit and Mr. Kongphop," the doctor greeted.

"Good afternoon, doctor. How are you?" Kongphop greeted back, smiling.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Mr. Kongphop." The doctor replied. "How are you? I believe that your follow-up appointment is tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Kongphop replied. "I'm feeling well. Thank you."

"Good to hear that," the doctor said, smiling before he turned to Arthit. "And how are you, Mr. Arthit?"

Arthit sighed. "I'm fine," he replied softly, not meeting the doctor's eyes. He knew the purpose of the doctor's little visit, and he didn't like it.

"You're still not eating, I see." the doctor chided the sick man gently. "Mr. Arthit, you're harming yourself by not eating, and not taking your medications. You're already on Immunosuppressants and steroids, but there are other medications that you need to take."

Arthit averted his eyes to the window, letting out a deep sigh.

Shaking his head, the doctor spoke. "Well, you know why I am here, Mr. Arthit," He said. "Shall we do it the easy way or the hard way?"

Arthit looked at the doctor pointedly and tried to raise his restrained hands.

"Touché." The doctor said as he moved towards the bed.

"Wait!" Arthit said as the doctor was about to lift off the blanket. "I don't want him here," he said eyeing Kongphop.

The doctor looked back at Kongphop who shrugged. "I'm here at Doctor Siriporn's orders," he said cheekily, gaining a glare from Arthit. "and I want to stay. Plus, I have Mr. Rojnapat's consent to be informed about P'Arthit's condition."

The two exchanged challenging glares as a heavy silence shrouded them until the doctor cleared his throat before he resumed what he was doing.

Arthit squeezed his eyes shut, taking several deep breaths as he felt the bed slowly being lowered down and the blanket being lifted off him before the folds of his hospital's top opened up, revealing his chest.

He heard the doctor tsked softly. "It's starting to turn into a hypertrophic scar," the doctor said disappointedly as he examined his surgical wound.

Arthit hissed a little when the doctor pressed gently down his scar. He didn't hiss because of the slight pain he felt due to the slight pressure on the wound but because of his fear at being touched that threatened to overwhelm his mind.

Tears started to form underneath his closed eyes, as he felt his control over his fears slowly slipping away. Suddenly, he felt a cold liquid being splashed on his naked flesh causing him to open his eyes. What he saw in front of him had shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Kongphop was standing at the foot of the bed, directly looking at him, with a shocked expression.

Completely ignoring what the doctor was doing, Arthit quickly averted his gaze, inhaling sharply, as tears slid down his cheeks. He didn't know how long time had passed before he felt the gel was wiped off his abdomen before his clothes were folded close again and the bed was raised to its previous position.

"It's over, Mr. Arthit," the doctor said gently, looking symptomatically down at the lying man.

Arthit didn't look at the doctor, nor he said anything.  
Smiling understandingly, the doctor and nurse excused themselves and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop snapped from his shock as he heard the doctor and the nurse excusing themselves and leaving the room. He looked at Arthit who was looking at the sky outside the window before he turned around and entered the bathroom.

The young COO breathed deeply, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating as tears fell silently down his cheeks. The sight of Arthit's scarred body kept flashing in front of his eyes, taunting him mercilessly. What he had seen wasn't his beloved's beautiful body. Arthit had always been lean but was fitted, and his skin was smooth and flawless. However, now his body was frightfully thin to the point where his ribcages were visible under the pale skin. A long-inverted T scar ran from his chest to his abdomen. Though Kongphop knew it was the scar from the surgery, the wound didn't look good to him. He also had a surgical wound, but it didn't look like this. Kongphop also noticed a scar around Arthit's right nibble of what it looked like teeth marks.

Kongphop chocked back a sob, and his body trembled at the memory, feeling his heart clenching painfully inside his chest. He needed to vent his grief but knew that he couldn't do it here where Arthit could hear him. Swallowing his sobs, Kongphop splashed some water on his face before leaving.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun drove his car through the highway in the maximum speed limit allowed, wanting to reach his destination as soon as possible. After checking the police records, he finally managed to get hold of Mee Noi Kessara's current address. It seemed that after the accident, the driver had left Bangkok and returned to his hometown Noen Makok.

After two hours and half of driving, the detective finally reached the town of Noen Makok. Checking into a local inn, Gun then went to the check on the driver.

Mee Noi Kessara was a man on his mid-forties, living in a small house with his older brother and his family.

After introducing himself and explaining the purpose of his visit, Gun started his interview with Mee Noi Kessara. The two men talked for almost two hours, but Gun had all the information he wanted. Thanking the man, the detective excused himself and returned to his hotel room. There, Gun took the inn's notepad and started to copy down some notes from his notepad before he tore up the papers and arranged them in front of his eyes on the bed, trying to establish some connections.

Gun's eyes glinted as he managed to connect some dots of the puzzle. There were still some missing pieces, and he still had to find evidence to his budding theory, but he was starting to see the role of some of the players in this drama.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

A worn-out wooden door opened with a loud squeak, revealing a tall man in his early forties with a muscular build and a disfigured face. Entering the small room, he locked the door behind him before he took off his workshop uniform and threw it carelessly on a chair nearby. He made his way to a small refrigerator and took out a can of cheap beer before he went to the small iron bed. Opening the beer, he lay down his bed and took a sip as an ugly smirk appeared on his face.

"Arthit Rojnapat!" he whispered to the air as he sipped his beer. "Never thought I would hear this name again!"

Finishing his beer, the man took out of his phone and slowly slid through a series of photos taken over one year ago as he reached his hand down underneath his boxers and started to caress his member. Throwing his phone nearby, he closed his eyes as he recalled how soft Arthit's while skin felt under his touch, and how tight and hot his entrance was every time he thrust into him. A moan escaped the man's mouth as his hand picked up the pace and increased its thrusts. The memory of Arthit's cries and forced moans fueled his lust-muddled mind as he finished himself off and sprayed his essence into his hand. With an ugly pleasant smile on his face, the man slipped into sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Benz (m.) = The Blessed One

Mee Noi (m.) = Little Bear

Kla (m.) = A Brave and Bold Man

Hypertrophic Scar = A thickened, broad, often raised scar that develops where the skin is injured.


	15. A Step Forward

**Chapter Fifteen: A Step Forward**

 **Hi, everyone...**

 **This is a new update. I hope you will like it.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating last week, but it took me two weeks to write this chapter. *sighs* It's hard to write when those two are being so stubborn!**

 **Please, excuse my mistakes. This chapter was edited by Grammarly only.**

 **Don't forget to comment, and review. They keep me motivated to write more and more ^^**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Thursday Morning,

Kongphop woke up at the sound of his mobile's alarm. Straightening himself from the awkward position he was sleeping in, he stretched his arms, trying to get rid of its stiffness before he quickly went and shut off the annoying noise. Every night since his arrival here four days ago, he had been sleeping on a chair next to Arthit, soothing him with comfort words when nightmares started to haunt him.

Glancing back at the older man, Kongphop narrowed his eyes. He didn't recall waking up when the nurse came for his morning check-up. Had he slept while that nurse touched and fondled with his lover?

Kongphop blinked in surprise at his jealousy. He knew that he shouldn't feel jealous of someone who was carrying out his work, but the truth was he didn't like the way that nurse touched his P'!

'Why wouldn't a female nurse tend to him at dawn time?'

Shaking his head, the young COO tried to get rid of the slight throbbing that started to invade his head before he grabbed his towel and a change of underwear and clothes and headed to the bathroom. Half an hour later, Kongphop emerged from the bathroom showered, refreshed, and ready to face his day.

Kongphop walked to Arthit, who was still sleeping and gently brushed the long fringes off his closed eyes, smiling softly as he remembered how he used to wake up Arthit every morning in the past.

FLASHBACK  
"P'Arthit, wake up. It's already 11 am!" Kongphop softly called his sleeping beauty but got no response. Waking up, his P'Arthit had always been troublesome, especially during the weekends when his boyfriend usually slept until a very late hour.

Kongphop smiled fondly as he watched the cute expression his lover was making as he continued to sleep. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Kongphop leaned down and captured his lover's plump lips with his.

"Kongphop!" Arthit moaned sleepily, trying to push the other man away but failed as Kongphop quickly managed to pin of his lover's hands by his sides. Arthit turned his face away, but that didn't stop the other man. He gently and seductively kissed his boyfriend's jawline and neck.

"Kongphop! I want to sleep more," Arthit whined. "It's Sunday!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Kongphop continued to suck his boyfriend's white creamy skin gently.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up!" Arthit exclaimed as he finally managed to push his annoying boyfriend off him.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"Good morning, P'Arthit," Kongphop said softly to the sleeping man before he leaned forward and kissed his lover's forehead.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun fidgeted on his chair as he stared at his office's phone, anxiously praying for it to ring already and end his suffering. Absorbed in his silent prayer, he almost jumped from his chair when the phone rang loudly.

"Hello," Gun replied quickly.

"Hey, P'!" a cheerful young voice sounded from the other side of the line. "I got it! I managed to find the IP of the phone, which sent those photos and messages."

"That's awesome!" Gun exclaimed. "Send me the information ASAP. Oh, Robin, can you do me another favor?"

"Sure, P'!" Robin replied. "What do you want?"

"Come to my office, and I'll tell you," Gun said before he hung up the line, smiling broadly to himself.

Robin was a junior IT technician in the police station with a passionate love for tracking and hacking. Gun had enlisted his help as soon as Robin was back from his vacation.

Gun's smile widened as his eyes fell on the piece of paper laying on the desk in front of him. Now, he was good to execute his plan.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

An hour later, Gun and Robin were walking through the corridors of Siam Polimer Group Company, heading towards the office of the CEO's eldest son-in-law.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" the young secretary asked the detective and the young man accompanying him with great surprise.

"My name is Detective Gun and this my associate. We would like to see your boss, please," Gun said with a natural smile, flashing out his badge.

"Do-do, you have an appointment?" The secretary asked.

"No, but I don't think he will mind," the detective said calmly. "Please, tell him that it's a matter of great urgency. If he's too busy to see us now, tell him that I can arrange a meeting at the police station later."

Robin shot the detective a surprised look at his boldness but said nothing.

The secretary blinked before she stood and entered her boss' office to deliver the detective's message. The two didn't wait long before the secretary came out and allowed them entry.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"What do you want?" The man sitting behind the large desk asked crudely as soon as Gun and Robin stepped into the office. He didn't see the need to be courteous or polite, especially after the clear threat that the detective had passed to him through his secretary.

Gun, on the other hand, smiled before he greeted the man and introduced Robin before they both took a seat in front of the desk.

"Before I say why I'm here, I'd like you to read this," the detective said as he presented the man in front of him with a paper.

"What is this?"

"A police warrant," Gun replied. "It gives me the authority to check on your mobile…among other things."

"What?" the man exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? I will certainly not permit this!"

"As you wish," Gun said. "We can always go to the station and have it checked there."

The businessman glared at the detective hatefully before he picked up his office phone and dialed a number.

Gun remained calm, and his smile didn't falter as he heard the man requesting the presence of one of the company's lawyers in his office.

As soon as the lawyer arrived, Gun handed her the warrant.

"What is the reason for this warrant?" She asked.

"Over a year ago, Mr. Arthit Rojnapat was lured into a cabin, owned by the Suthiluck's family, where he was held captive and raped by five men for two days," Gun said emotionlessly, staring pointedly at the businessman. "He was taken there by a car that belonged to this company and you, sir, was the one who authorized the release of that car."

He took out the copy of the car's release authorization and handed it to the lawyer while the businessman stared at him with absolute shock.

Reading the paper thoroughly, the lawyer handed the order to her client.

The man flinched as his eyes skimmed through the paper until they landed upon his signature. He couldn't believe that he would ever be accused of something like this!

His dislike of Arthit aside, if this got out, even if it wasn't true, it could utterly ruin him and make him lose everything, starting from his reputation and ending with his family.

"I—I," he statured, looking up at the detective. "It's part of my duties to sign the special releases of the cars from the company's garages," he tried to explain. "I—I just sign them." —he gulped— "I don't know anything about any kidnapping or rape!"

"The car wouldn't have left the garage that day without your signature," Gun said. "Are you saying that you don't know why it was released?"

"No! I never check their destinations or their assignments. My role is strictly routine." The man replied, agitatedly.

"Then I suggest that you fully cooperate with us, sir, if you want to avoid a scandal. Otherwise, I can easily arrest you for hiding information or even being behind this crime."

The businessman glanced desperately at his lawyer who asked him to cooperate for the time being, for the sole reason of clearing the suspicion that loomed above his head. Sighing, the man took out his mobile, unlocked it and handed it to Robin, who quickly took out his equipment from his back bag and started working.

"What do you remember about this release paper?" Gun asked as Robin worked.

"I can't remember anything," the businessman replied tensely. "I receive hundreds of those papers daily. I just sign them and hand them to my secretary to send them to the garage."

"Can you tell which department had issued this particular release?"

The man stared again at the paper, and his body trembled slightly upon seeing the serial number printed at the left upper corner of the paper.

"Who issued the release?" Gun asked, realizing that the man recognized the issuing source.

The young businessman gulped hard as he stared at the detective, evidently torn between saving his self or covering for the source. However, the hard and determined look in the detective's eyes left him with no choice.

"It was issued by the CEO's office."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Wad leaned lazily against one pillar, watching with uninterested eyes as the workers in the main warehouse sorted the products received by the factory's production department into their designated shelves, or so it seemed to anyone who observed him. In actuality, the young man was keenly watching a certain worker with a scarred face and a left glass eye who went by the name of Kla Gruemor. Wad had always felt a certain distrust towards the man since the first day they were introduced to each other when Wad was appointed as the Head of the company's warehouses, however, that weird encounter a few days ago with the man and Mr. Onruang had alerted Wad that something fishy might be undergoing.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"I don't understand, P'," Robin said as he and Gun got into the detective's car. "the IP of that man's mobile didn't match the one I extracted. And the mobile's memory didn't show that he had sent anything to the mobile we have at the lab."

"I know," Gun replied calmly as he looked at the youth next to him and smiled. "But better be safe than sorry. Plus, that rich bastard gave me a rough time the last time I talked to him. I just wanted some payback. Besides, his signature was on that paper; however, he wouldn't have agreed to cooperate if I didn't scare him a little. The sight of you checking his mobile with your devices must have put him on edge."

"That's mean, P'," Robin remarked.

"Comparing to P'Phet's methods, this child's play!" Gun said laughing before he started the car's ignition and drove away.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The eldest son-in-law of the Suthiluck's family took several breaths, trying to calm himself, still unable to believe what had occurred just a few minutes ago in his OWN office!

Him? Accused of kidnapping and rape? And by whom? By that peasant, his younger brother-in-law used to fuck? WHAT THE HELL?!

The man felt waves of anger washing over him as the detective's cheeky voice kept ringing inside his ears, taunting and ridiculing him. Picking his mobile, he quickly dialed Kongphop's number.

"Hello," Kongphop's hushed voice answered after a few rings.

"Kong, what's in the name of hell is this?" the older man yelled in anger.

"What happened?"

"What happened is that I was insulted by that detective _you_ have allowed roaming around the company. How dare he accuse me of kidnapping your ex-boyfriend?"

"What?" Kongphop asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Listen to me, Kong," the man hissed. "I'm ready to overlook anything except an attempt to tarnish my reputation, do you hear? Tell that detective to get off my back or else I will deal with him myself." With that, he hung up the call.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as his brother-in-law hung up, Kongphop immediately called the number of Gun.

"Detective Gun," the agitated young man said. "What happened? My brother-in-law has called and he—"

"Mr. Kongphop," Gun replied coolly. "Please, don't try to interfere with my investigation. Your brother-in-law is as much as a suspect as you are in this case. I haven't accused him of anything yet, but he may be involved in the abduction of Mr. Arthit one way or another."

"How?"

"It's not of your concern to know. Right now, I'm still investigating the evidence that I have. I haven't accused anyone with anything."

"And I'm a suspect as well?" Kongphop asked bitterly.

"Up until this moment, yes. You see, the matter of the messages sent from _your_ mobile is still unexplained; which reminds me, I will need your mobile for analysis. I'm not going to ask you to come over to the station, so I'm sending my IT technician to your place to check your mobile. When can you receive him?"

"I'm not currently staying at my house," Kongphop answered with voice void of emotions.

"Where are you, then?"

"At the hospital, looking after P'Arthit. Your man can come any time he wants."

A short silence reigned over the other line before Gun spoke again. "Fine, I'll send him around 5 pm. Goodbye."

Ending the call, Kongphop closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. His earlier headache was increasing by the second, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. Before he could even think of what he had heard, a soft moan nearby drew him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he forced a smile on his face as Arthit slowly woke up.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun took a deep breath as he stared at the papers in front of him. The discovery of the release paper's origin had utterly surprised him. He had verified with the secretary that the serial number at the upper left corner did refer to the department in which the paper was originated, which was in this case, the CEO's office.

Gun let out a deep sigh. According to Phet and Kongphop himself, Kongphop's parents weren't against his relationship with Arthit; on the contrary, they were very welcoming. Kongphop's father, in particular, seemed to have a deep affection for his son's boyfriend. So why would Mr. Kerkkrai's office petition the release of the car that took Arthit to his impending fate?

Gun narrowed his eyes as he deeply thought about this dilemma. Was Mr. Kerkkrai behind this, or could it be that one of his employees had released the order without the CEO's knowledge? Was this even possible? If so, then who could it be? The infamous Mr. Z, perhaps?

There were two males in the CEO's office whom Gun must focus his attention on them from now on.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

By 5 pm, Robin was sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, waiting for Kongphop; his back bag full of equipment was resting innocently beside him. He spotted the young COO entering the place with the confidence of a superhero and the expression of a serious businessman, though, as Robin noticed, he looked alarmingly pale and tired. The young IT looked down at Kongphop's photo in his mobile then looked up at the real person and frowned. Despite his assertive expression, the young man did not look good at all. Standing up, Robin waved his hand to gain the young man's attention.

"Mr. Suthiluck?" Robin asked as soon as the man was standing in front of him.

"Yes, Kongphop Suthiluck," Kongphop replied.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Robin waied. "I'm Robin from the IT department of the police force." —he took out his official badge and showed it to the man as the two sat down— "P'Gun has sent me to—"

"I know," Kongphop said in a slight crude tone as he took out his mobile and placed it in front of the young IT. "My phone."

Robin smiled, dismissing the other man's rude attitude. "Can we go somewhere private?" He asked. "People will get curious if I took out my equipment here."

"This is a hospital, Mr. Robin," Kongphop pointed out. "There is no private place we can use. And I can't take you to P'Arthit's room for a variety of reasons."

Robin seemed to think for a short time before he smiled brightly. "No need to worry. Please, wait for me." Picking up the mobile and his bag, Robin headed to the bathroom.

Kongphop blinked as he glued his eyes to the bathroom's door where the young man disappeared until he re-emerged again after almost an hour and a half.

"Here you are, Mr. Suthiluck," Robin said as he placed Kongphop's mobile on the table. "Thank you for your cooperation and have a good day." Without waiting for the man to reply, Robin bowed his head and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit stared as Kongphop entered the room and silently headed straight to the bathroom. The sick man frowned.

Despite his efforts to hide it, there was something that was bothering Kongphop since morning.

Arthit let out a deep sigh.

The two of them had been living in a constant tension since Kongphop showed up four days ago and it was taking its toll on both of them. Arthit could see how tired and pale Kongphop's face had become since his arrival because of lack of food and sleep, and constant worrying, yet the younger man refused to leave or even eat. He stubbornly and continuedly declared that he wouldn't eat as long as Arthit refused to eat. Constantly flashing that annoying confidant smile, he tried to strike conversations or coax Arthit into eating as if he was a small child.

Arthit let out a soft snort, shaking his head in disbelieve before he sighed again. He still hadn't the courage to ask the younger man about what exactly he knew about the cabin and what happened there. Arthit closed his eyes, letting out yet another sigh. He was afraid of what would Kongphop tell him if he asked. He was scared to see the look in Kongphop's eyes while he told him of what he knew. It wasn't the look of disgust that terrified him but the look of pity and sadness that would haunt Arthit forever, if he ever saw them inside Kongphop's eyes.

THUD…

The sound of a loud thump from the bathroom snapped Arthit from his thoughts.

"Kongphop?" He called worriedly. "Kongphop, what happened?"

Arthit's heartbeats accelerated as the other man failed to respond.

"Kongphop, what's wrong?" he raised his voice, hoping the man would hear him and reply. "Kongphop! This is not funny!" He yelled in his best head-hazer voice when no answer came from the bathroom, but still, silence was his only reply.

Arthit trembled, his eyes brimmed with tears, and his mind froze as panic filled his heart. An image of Kongphop laying on the cold floor of the bathroom with a thin trail of blood seeping from underneath his skull suddenly dominated Arthit's mind. He struggled to release his hands from their bonds with no success. Frantically, he pressed the nurse button several times until a nurse came rushing into the room.

"Something happened to Kongphop in the bathroom," he yelled as soon as the nurse entered. "He's not answering me! Please, help him!"

"Okay, Mr. Arthit; calm down!" She tried to calm him.

"No!" he yelled, shaking his head violently. "Something happened to Kongphop in the bathroom! You have to help him!" —hot tears stained his cheeks— "Please, help him!" he begged brokenly.

The nurse quickly walked to the bathroom and knocked, calling for the man inside, but no one replied. She tried to open the door only to find it locked.

Sighing, she walked towards the room's door to get some help.

"Where are you going?" Arthit yelled in panic. "Please, help Kongphop!"

"I'm going to get someone to open the door," the nurse tried her best to assure her agitated patient, but Arthit wasn't listening. His fear had dominated and overtook over his mind that no rational reasoning would've succeeded in calming him down. "I won't be away for long," she said before leaving while Arthit continuously begged her not to go.

A couple of moments later, she returned with a male nurse who immediately headed to the bathroom's door and broke it down, while she walked to Arthit's side and injected a sedative into his IV line.

Arthit's eyes widened in fear as the male nurse got out of the bathroom, carrying an unconscious Kongphop between his arms. Calling the younger man, Arthit watched helplessly as the younger man was carried out of the room. His calls and struggle to free himself were soon weakened as the drug took effect, and he was swollen in complete darkness.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The first thing that Kongphop saw when he opened his eyes was a white ceiling. He blinked several times, trying to recall what happened. He remembered returning to Arthit's room after meeting that IT, feeling sad for being treated like a criminal. His head was throbbing painfully from the lack of food, sleep and overthinking so he headed straight to the bathroom, trying to refresh himself. He stood in front of the washing basin and stared at his tired reflection when suddenly, his vision blurred, and everything went black.

Kongphop's eyes widened as he realized that he had lost consciousness in the bathroom. His heart clenched as he thought of what Arthit must have felt upon seeing him unconscious.

In a fast motion, he jerked up; however, dull pain in his head and the IV line thrust into his forearm prevented him from leaving the bed.

"Going anywhere?" Siriporn asked as she glared at him from her seat across the room.

"P'Siri!" Kongphop said, realizing that he was in a different room than Arthit's. "I—I can explain!"

"Are you sure you can?" the psychiatrist asked lividly. "Because, the last time I checked you were here to help us treat Arthit, not fall ill yourself."

Kongphop gulped in mild fear as he stared at the angry woman. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Why haven't you been eating?" She asked.

"I'm—well, I told P'Arthit that as long as he refuses to eat, I'll refrain from eating too," Kongphop replied, gaining a raised eyebrow from the woman. "I thought that it would make him start eating."

"Because I trusted your judgment," Squinting her eyes in anger, Siriporn scolded. "I let you deal with i-Aoon freely without any interference. However, I've never imagined that you will stop eating for such a reason and end up on a hospital bed as well!" —She took several deep breaths— "You're still recovering from an operation yourself; you know! Wasn't your appointment two days ago? How your doctor didn't suspect anything?"

Kongphop lowered his gaze. His tests' results did show low values, but they weren't alarmingly low, so the doctor dismissed them.

Siriporn sighed deeply. "Listen to me; this ridiculous game must end. Tomorrow, you'll start eating, understood?"

"Yes," Kongphop said obediently. "May I go to Arthit's room now?"

"No!" Siriporn replied firmly. "You'll spend the night here."

"But—"

"No, buts! Thanks to your stunt, Arthit went frenetic. The nurse feared he would pull off the bed cuffs from the way he was struggling. He has been sedated and fallen asleep."

"Please, P'Siri. I need to be with him," Kongphop begged. "P'Arthit suffers from nightmares every night, and I've been trying to ease them by whispering comforting words into his ears."

"You should've thought of that before you deny yourself food and ultimately faint," she said as she stood up. "This is your punishment. You'll sleep here tonight, and tomorrow when I allow it, you'll see him." —She stood in front of the door and looked at him— "And don't think of trying to sneak out in the middle of the night, I'll know. Good night." With that, she left without waiting for his response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning…

Arthit's eyes darted to the door as soon as his ears heard the soft tick of the handle being turned around, inwardly praying that it would be Kongphop. Since he woke up almost an hour ago, he had been asking about the other man's condition and his whereabouts, but the nurses who attended to him declined knowing anything. Arthit felt helpless and devastated at the sight of his unconscious former lover being carried away kept playing in front of his eyes like a reel movie, fueling his ever-growing worry over the other man. His face dropped as Siriporn came into the room, carrying what seemed to be a small wrapped box.

"Good morning, i-Aoon," she greeted casually before she pulled a chair and sat next to the bed. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Arthit replied softly before he looked up at the window, hoping that she would take the hint and leave him alone.

But Siriporn, though she got the hint, remained in her place.

"I brought you a gift," she said, unwrapping the brown paper off her gift.

Arthit cast an uninterested glance at her and saw her holding a mid-size frame in her hands.

Smiling devilishly, Siriporn turned around the frame, revealing the picture that it held.

Arthit's eyes widened, and his breath hitched as he saw the picture of his father hugging his mother from behind as the two smiled broadly to the camera with sheer joy. It was a picture that his father always kept on his nightstand next to his bed.

The young man felt his heart clenched upon seeing this particular picture. His mother always told him that this picture was taken on the happiest day of her entire life…the day she was told that she was pregnant with him. Unshed tears blurred his eyes as he watched the smiling faces of his parents.

Siriporn felt her heart tightened upon seeing Arthit's reaction; however, she shook her head slightly, schooling her expression before she nonchalantly placed the frame on the nightstand next to Arthit's bed.

"Take it away," Arthit whispered as he averted his gaze away from the frame.

"No, I will not," She said coldly. "I have brought this picture for a purpose. I want you to think of those who you're currently hurting by your stubbornness." —Arthit's head jerked in her direction as the young man glared at her, but she didn't budge— "There are a lot of people who care about you, but you're not paying them any concern. Your friend Knott, for example, calls every day asking about you. He wants to see you, but I've been telling him to wait until your condition has improved. Your father is barely living. He goes on about his day in an automatic zombie-like behavior, while Kongphop is risking his health because of you!"

Arthit's heart skipped several beats as Siriporn's harsh words filled his ears. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. It was his pain that was causing everyone's misery. He wanted to die so everyone could stop worrying about him and live their lives in peace.

Guessing what was running through his mind, Siriporn let out a soft scoff and shook her head.

"Do you think that your death will make those who love you live happily?" she asked, gaining a surprised look from him.

"How di—?"

"It's not hard to guess what you're thinking of, Arthit," Siriporn interrupted. "Being a psychiatrist aside, I knew you since you were nine and I know how your brain works. Your death will not solve anything; on the contrary, it will complicate things." —She breathed deeply, fully aware that what she was about to say was a hit below the belt, but she had to say it nevertheless— "Arthit, do you remember the state your father was in when your mother died? Do you remember how he shut himself up from the rest of the world, sunk into a deep depression and started to drink his pain away? It was your presence, and your presence alone, that brought him back to his senses." —she let out a sad sigh— "What do you think would happen to him if you died?" she asked. "Your father will surely kill himself."

Arthit, who had been softly sobbing this whole time, widened his eyes as he stared shocked at Siriporn.

"Why you are shocked?" the woman spat angrily despite herself. "P'Phet will not bear to lose you the same way he had lost your mother!"

Arthit looked at her with hurt pouring out of his eyes and tears sliding down his cheeks, wishing that she would stop, but Siriporn wasn't finished yet.

"And let's not forget Kongphop," she continued. "the man who had saved your life and you risked his. He's already risking a relapse because of his voluntary hunger strike."

Arthit closed his eyes, remembering the frightful sight of the collapsed man. He sharply took deep breaths as a sense of suffocation spread throughout his lungs. The guilt that Siriporn's words were making him feel was hurting him as if a huge boulder was resting on his chest.

"And by the way, didn't he say that whatever happens to you will happen to him as well?"—his eyes snapped open and stared at her with horror— "He's already keeping his word and refusing to eat, despite the risks this action has on his health, so what will stop him from killing himself if you die?"

Arthit forcefully dragged breath into his lungs as his brain played images of Kongphop attempting suicide. He shook his head, trying to erase those disturbing images but without avail.

Siriporn sighed, shaking her head.

"Listen to me, Arthit," she said sternly. "N'Knott and I were the ones who persuaded your father to allow N'Kongphop to be here with you because we thought that seeing him might bring your senses back. But now that he's risking his health, I will not allow him to set one foot near you anymore. He's better off without you in his life. As for you, I know how to make you cooperate whether you like it or not. But when I do, you will never see your _loved ones_ again for the rest of your life."

Arthit stared at the psychiatrist with utter shock. His Adam apple bobbled up and down in slight fear upon seeing the cold look in her eyes. In all the years that he had known her, he hadn't seen this cold side of her. Even in her anger moments, Siriporn wasn't that emotionless and bitter to him.

"You have until 5 pm today," she continued coldly. "Either you start cooperating with your doctor, or I swear by everything sacred, I will carry my threat through." —she slowly closed the gap between their faces until they were merely inches apart— "And it will be very, very ugly!" With that, she stood up and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"So, you say that Kongphop had indeed sent those messages," Gun said to Robin after he read the IT's report.

"That what it seems, P'," Robin said. "I couldn't find any trace of hacking into the mobile. And the IP seemed to have contacted the mobile we have on that particular day."

Gun scowled as he eyed the two reports Robin had presented. Despite what he had said to Kongphop yesterday, the detective didn't believe that Kongphop could be involved in setting up his ex-boyfriend. Even a blind person could see that the young man loved his ex-lover.

"Are you sure 100% that there was no hacking?" he asked.

"I can't be sure 100%, P'," the IT replied. "There are a lot of hackers out there who are very skilled at hiding their tracks. I've repeatedly checked the mobile for any traces of hacking, but there was none. All I can say is that I'm sure 90% that no one had hacked his mobile and sent those messages."

Gun shook his head. "I don't believe that he had intentionally sent his boyfriend to that fate," he said more to himself than to Robin.

"Maybe it wasn't him who sent who messages," the IT suggested. "Did you ask him if he had left his mobile unsupervised that day?"

"I did, but he doesn't remember anything," Gun replied with a deep frustrated sigh.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop stared at his breakfast with no appetite. He had little sleep last night, worrying his brain out over his lover's state and now was anxiously waiting for Siriporn's approval for him to return to Arthit's room. His hepatologist had visited him earlier and lectured him over his recklessness but said nothing about Arthit when Kongphop asked.

'Well,' he thought to himself. 'I guess I have to eat. Otherwise, P'Siri may never allow me to get near P'Arthit again!'

Forcing his hand, he started to cut the two boiled eggs into small pieces and eat. He was almost done with his breakfast when his mobile rang. It was his father.

"Good morning, Dad," Kongphop greeted as he picked up the call.

"Good morning, Son. How are you?" his dad greeted back.

"I'm fine," Kongphop replied, trying to keep his voice normal. "How are you? And how is Mother?"

"We are all fine, but we miss you terribly," Kerkkrai replied. "When are you coming back home?"

"Not now, Dad. P'Arthit is still unwell."

"Kong, I don't mind that you're taking care of Mr. Arthit, but you have a job and a family who need you. You must divide your time," the older man said.

"Dad, I'm well aware of that, but currently I can't leave P'Arthit alone," Kongphop tried to reason. "Besides, I'm already doing most of my job online."

"That will not do, Son," Kerkkrai said. "As the COO of the company, you have to be present in your office and look after your employees."

"I know that, Dad. I promise I will return as soon as I'm sure that P'Arthit is well."

Kongphop heard his dad sighed before he spoke again. "As you wish, Son. Umm, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Your eldest brother called me and complained that the detective who came to our house once was harassing and falsely accusing him about Mr. Arthit's case. Do you know anything about this?"

"He called me as well," Kongphop replied. "I spoke to Detective Gun, and he said that P' might be involved in something related to the case, but he didn't specify how."

"Do I need to call our family lawyer?"

"Detective Gun said that he's still investigating and hasn't accused anyone with anything," Kongphop said. "But if you wish to inform the family lawyer about the case, then it's up to you."

"And what about you, Son?" Kerkkrai asked. "Does that detective still suspect you?"

"Yes," Kongphop replied briefly.

"I see," his father said. "I'll hang up now. Take care of yourself, Son."

"You too, Dad. Bye."

Ending the call, Kongphop placed his mobile on the nightstand before he pushed the movable table away. Leaning back on the bed, Kongphop contemplated on the recent events that took place only yesterday.

The thought that his brother-in-law could be involved in his boyfriend's tragedy had rattled him to the core. He couldn't conceive that one of his family would be responsible for such a crime. Kongphop shook his head. No, his brother-in-law might be an egotist and a selfish materialist, but he could never be a criminal! He could never be behind such a hideous crime. None of his family could!

Kongphop took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he had a panic attack.

Detective Gun's investigation was still undergoing.

He didn't accuse anyone of them of anything.

This was just a case of misunderstanding, just like the messages he supposed to have sent them to Arthit. Soon everything would be clear, and the truth would be out.

Kongphop repeated to himself these reassuring thoughts over and over again until he calmed down. Shaking his head, he battered himself for thinking about useless things when he was supposed to be focusing on Arthit. The older man must be frightened and worried over him after yesterday.

Kongphop stared at the door, wondering if he should head to Arthit's room instead of waiting for Siriporn, but then dismissed the thought. He didn't want to risk angering her and then being forbidden from seeing Arthit ever again. He should wait for her to come and take him back to his lover. Groaning, Kongphop prayed that she would come soon.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn continued to stare silently at the ceiling of her office as she lay motionless on the couch for the past two hours. After her conversation with Arthit, she felt drained and wished to be alone for a while. So, she called one of her colleagues and asked if he could take over her patients for the day. Reaching her office, Siriporn couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to cry her pain out. She felt disgraced for emotionally blackmailing Arthit and using his worry over his father and Kongphop like this. She knew that she had violated her ethics as a psychiatrist when she threatened the young man the way she did. And she felt cheap when she used that picture against him. She, too, knew the story behind the picture. It was taken when Phet took his wife for a celebratory romantic dinner after they had been told that they were expecting a child. It was the second cherished picture to both Phet and Rawee after their wedding picture. She had to beg Phet for a very long time until he agreed to entrust her with the picture.

Siriporn knew that she wasn't fair to Arthit, but at the same time, she couldn't find another way. Feeling tired, she lay down on the couch until she calmed down.

Around 1 pm, however, her office phone rang. Taking a deep breath, she sluggishly rose up and walked to her desk.

It was a call from the ward Arthit was in, requesting her presence immediately. Arthit had reached a decision already.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"I will cooperate with the doctors," Arthit said in a small voice as he lowered his gaze, refusing to look at Siriporn.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Arthit nodded. "But I have a request. I don't want Kongphop to remain here."

Siriporn raised a questing eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He has no business here," Arthit replied in a small quivering voice. "and…and his presence irritates me."

The psychiatrist smiled knowingly as she stood up from her seat and sat on the edge of the bed. Sliding two fingers under Arthit's chin, she lifted his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Oon," she spoke in a soft voice. "Love is the most precious gift in this life. A person is considered the luckiest and richest person on this Earth if they find someone to love and be loved by. I know you still in love with him, and he's in love you too; so, don't deny yourself and him this second chance that life has given you both."

"He doesn't love me," Arthit whispered, closing his eyes in an attempt to prevent his tears from falling. "He has moved on. He has a fiancée."

"Then why is he here when he's supposed to be with his fiancée?

"I don't know. Maybe he felt obliged to do so after he learned the truth behind what happened to me…"

"Look at me, Oon," —Siriporn waited until Arthit opened his eyes and stared directly into her eyes before she spoke— "I'm going to make a deal with you. I'll ask N'Kongphop to come here and give him a choice to remain here or return to his family and fiancée; you can tell him that he's absolved from any guilt or sense of responsibly he might have been feeling, and let him choose freely. If he chooses to go, then I'm ready to do whatever you want. I won't force you to undergo therapy or anything. You'll be free to do whatever you want with your life. But if he chose to stay by your side, you will have to promise me that you will forthrightly and openly talk to him about your feelings towards him, about your insecurities and doubts and finally admit that you're still in love with him. What do you say?"

Arthit stared at her with a mixture of emotions playing inside his eyes. She was correct. He never stopped loving Kongphop or wishing that they would be back together, but there were solid walls that stood between them now that neither of them could jump over. It was hopeless.

"Please, P'," he whispered. "You'll never understand."

"What I understand is that the two of you are hurting yourselves and each other while all you want in actuality is to be together," She said in a sad tone. "Give him a chance, Arthit."

The man inhaled sharply, feeling his resolve crumbling in front of his heart's desire. He tried to remind himself of the reasons that drove him to break up with Kongphop in the first place, but nothing seemed logic or rational to him anymore. In a moment of weakness in front of his desire, he nodded his agreement.

Smiling, Siriporn picked up the room's phone, dialed the number of the ward that Kongphop had been admitted to and asked one of the nurses in the ward's reception to escort Kongphop to Arthit's room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Several moments later, the two heard soft knocks followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Good afternoon," Kongphop greeted as he entered, smiling softly to Siriporn and Arthit. He stood near the door, unsure whether he should enter or not.

"Good afternoon, N'Kong," Siriporn greeted back. "How do you feel now?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Kongphop answered before he looked at Arthit. His heart did a joyful summersault when he realized that Arthit wasn't restrained anymore, the nasal cannula was removed, and the IV line was detached, though the needle cannula was still embedded into the back of his hand. Did that mean what he thought it did?

He looked at Siriporn with a confused yet hopeful look.

"Oon has agreed to cooperate with his doctors fully," She said softly as she ruffled Arthit's hair, much to the displeasure of the latter. "Starting tomorrow, he'll undergo physiotherapy, start his psychotherapy with me and will no longer be sedated at night."

"P'Arthit, that's wonderful news," Kongphop exclaimed happily, rushing to Arthit's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and took one of the older man's hands into his. "I'm so happy to hear this."

Arthit blinked several times as he stared at Kongphop with shocked eyes. He hadn't expected the younger man's reaction at all. He stared silently at his ex-boyfriend's dazzling broad smile that sent him into a trance-like state for a few moments before he came to his senses and quickly pulled his hand away.

"You can start eating again," he said softly, averting his gaze from Kongphop's alluring eyes.

If possible Kongphop's happy smile even got wider. "How about we eat together?" he proposed.

Arthit shot him a glare before he looked away.

"N'Kong," Siriporn spoke. "Arthit wants to ask something of you." She smiled mischievously at Arthit who glared at her angrily.

"Anything you want, P'Arthit," Kongphop replied, looking fondly at the one who held his heart.

The older man cleared his throat and lowered his gaze, feeling uneasy. "Umm…you don't have to stay here anymore," he said in a small voice. "You can go back home."

Kongphop's smile faltered upon hearing Arthit's request. He looked panickily at Siriporn.

"It's your choice, N'Kong," she said reassuringly. "Now that Oon had agreed to cooperate, you are free to return to your home and family, _IF_ you want. You may also remain here if you desire so."

"Do you want me to stay, P'Arthit?" Kongphop asked, looking at Arthit with sad pleading eyes, but the latter refused to meet his gaze.

"it's your choice, N'Kong. Oon promised that he would agree to whatever you decide," Siriporn said.

"Then I want to stay," Kongphop replied, not missing the way Arthit's body tensed and the way his hands clutched the sheets underneath them.

Siriporn smiled broadly. Everything was, indeed, looking up.

Rapid knocks on the door before it was opened, a worker entered carrying two trays of food.

"Lunch, Mr. Arthit and Mr. Kongphop," She declared brightly as she placed her load onto the movable table before she excused herself. As soon as she left, Arthit's hepatologist entered.

"I heard that someone has agreed to start eating finally," he chirped. "I came to see for myself."

Arthit cast an upset glance at the psychiatrist who shrugged indifferently.

With a calm expression on his face, Kongphop opened the tray marked for Arthit and pushed the table closer to the older man.

Arthit felt suddenly shy and nervous as three pairs of eyes stared at him expectedly, waiting for him to eat. He looked at the meal in front of him. Since he hadn't eaten for a long time, only soft food was served for him.

"Would you like me to feed you, P'Arthit?" Kongphop asked teasingly.

Flustered, Arthit shot his eyes up and glared at the younger man, before he raised his hand, picked up the spoon, and started to eat by himself.

"You should eat too, young man," the hepatologist remarked sternly, addressing Kongphop.

"Yes, doctor," Kongphop said before he opened his tray and started to eat as well.

Both doctors smiled to each other as they watched their two stubborn patients eat their meals.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please, let me what do you think of it?**


	16. Mr Kerkkrai's Interview

**Good day everyone,**

 **I'm back with a new chapter. Honestly, this fic is taking more chapters than I have expected. When I first started writing, I thought it would only take around 20ish chapters or so but now I fear it will take more than that. Oh, well... it can't be helped, I guess.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please, excuse my mistakes. This chapter is edited by Grammarly only. Don't forget to comment and review. Your comments are my motivation to write more.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning,

"Sir, a Detective Gun Aksornpan is outside, wishing to see you," The head of Mr. Kerkkrai's secretaries announced through the intercom device. "but he doesn't have an appointment. He says it's urgent, though. Shall I let him in?"

"Let him in," the CEO replied. He frowned slightly, wondering why the detective would come to his office.

"Good morning, Mr. Suthiluck," the detective greeted.

"Good morning. Please, have a seat," Kerkkrai said as he stood from his chair behind the desk and walked to the small sitting area at one corner of the large office. "How may I help you?"

The young detective seemed a little hesitant for a while before he took a deep breath and spoke. "Sir, I'm here because I want to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, so it's my turn now," Kerkkrai remarked. There wasn't a resentment or anger in his voice, but it was clear to Gun that the man was upset.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm just doing my job," Gun said. "You may not know it, but a crime has been committed against your son's ex-boyfriend, and I'm in charge of finding the culprits behind it."

"I know," the older man said in his usual calm voice. "Kong had told me everything. I'm not upset that you're doing your job, detective, but you must understand how difficult it is to think that one of my family is linked to something like that."

Gun nodded.

"So how can I help you?" Kerkkrai asked.

"Before I say anything, would you mind telling me your opinion of Mr. Arthit?"

"As a person or as my son's boyfriend?"

"Both, if possible."

Kerkkrai smiled slightly, remembering his first encounter with the young man.

"When I first met Mr. Arthit, I didn't have the slightest idea that he was even acquainted with my son, let alone his lover!" he began with a fond tone before he proceeded to describe the details of that first meeting. "He seemed to be a sincere and hard-working young man, so I've decided to help him. Later on, I signed a contract with his company, and he was the one whom I dealt with while ironing the details of the contract." He concluded his story.

"How did you know about his relationship with your son?"

"It happened a little after I signed that contract. My secretary was there to collect some papers when she saw a video of him confessing his relationship with my son in front of the company's entire workforce."

"I beg your pardon?" Gun's eyes widened in surprise.

The older man chuckled. "My son was interning at Ocean Electric at that time, and during a goodbye party for the interns that the company held, Mr. Arthit, for some reason, decided to confess his relationship with my son and someone of the staff recorded his confession. According to my secretary, the whole affair had been the talk among the staff for a couple of months later."

"Did you see that video?"

"Yes."

"I imagine that this has upset you."

"Yes and no," the old man replied with a sigh. "I was a little disappointed. You see, as far as I know, Kong had never been in a relationship before this and I was shocked to see him choose a male as a lover. I didn't know if it was a temporary thing or this was his true preference. And if it was, it would mean that he would never be able to sire an heir to our family. However, as I watched that video over and over again, I noticed how happy the two of them were with each other, and that eased my worries a little. But, then a different feeling of disappointment rose inside of me. I was disappointed at the fact that neither Kong nor Mr. Arthit had come forward to us about their relationship. I don't know much about Mr. Arthit, but I've raised my son to be honest and open with his mother and me. I taught him that he could tell us anything without any fear or hesitation. The fact that he hadn't said a word about his relationship to either of us struck me hard as a father who wants his children to be frank and open with him." —He sighed— "As I got to know Mr. Arthit more after Kong had formally introduced him to us, I began to consider him as another son. Mr. Arthit had a sweet and charming nature that made him enter one's heart with so much ease."

Gun smiled slightly at that. He could clearly see that Mr. Suthiluck was sincere of his fatherly affection towards Arthit. It was hard for the detective to believe that the man could be behind such a crime. However, it was his duty never to leave any stone unturned.

"Tell me, Mr. Suthiluck, on the day that your son left to entertain your clients, where were you?"

"I was on a two-week trip to Singapore," Mr. Kerkkrai replied. "I had left two days earlier to attend a meeting for all the plastic companies in the region. And as the COO, Kongphop was the one who represented the company on my behalf. That's why he was the one who had to entertain our clients."

"Were you aware that your son had changed the place of his retreat from your family cabin to Pattaya?"

"I only learned about the change upon my return," the CEO replied. "but I didn't overthink about it since it had happened before. Changing venues of entertainment at the last moment could happen for a variety of reasons. As long as it served its purpose at the end, I don't find any cause for concern. And as I said, Kongphop was in charge, and it was up to his judgment to choose the best place to entertain our clients."

Gun stared at the man in front of him for a couple of moments before he nodded his head.

"Mr. Suthiluck," he said in a solemn tone. "I realize that this is a delicate situation since members of your own family are under suspicion; however, I want to ask if you would be ready to fully cooperate with me to find the ones behind this crime?"

Kerkkrai took a deep breath as he stared directly into the detective's eyes.

"Although it is hard on me to even think that my family could be involved in such a crime, I'm a father too, Detective Aksornpan. And I would hate to see one of my children going through what Mr. Arthit had gone through without anyone helping the police to capture the culprits. I had briefly met Mr. Arthit's father during his son's operation and seen how much he was suffering. No parent should go through such a thing." —He nodded his head as he spoke— "yes, detective. I'm willing to cooperate in your investigation, and I'm ready to help you as much as I can."

"Then," Gun said as took a paper out of his pocket and presented it to the older man. "This car release has been issued from your office. It's the same car that picked up Mr. Arthit that day and drove him to the cabin."

Kerkkrai frowned as he looked over the paper. Indeed, the release had been issued from his office on that specific day as an urgent request for a shipment pickup from Ocean Electric. The older man felt a slight cold shudder ran down his spine at the thought of the young man being described in the paper as a _shipment_.

"Are you sure that this is the car that picked up Mr. Arthit?" he asked.

"Yes,' Gun replied. "I've talked with the driver Mr. Mee Noi Kessara, and he confirmed that he had indeed was ordered to pick up Mr. Arthit and drop him off at the cabin."

"By whom?"

Gun shook his head. "He refused to give me a specific name," he said. "Mr. Kessara is convinced that the accident he had a week later was an attempt on his life by those who ordered him to drive Mr. Arthit. He refused to give me a name or even testify in a formal police report because he feared for his life and that of his family."

Kerkkrai blinked several times, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was as if he heard a story about mafia…in his own company!

Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose before he looked up at the detective.

"What do you want from me now?"

"Is there a way to find out who issued this release?" Gun asked.

"I suppose," Mr. Kerkkrai replied. "Give me a couple of days, and I'll try my best to find who issued this."

"Alright," the detective said. After exchanging phone numbers, Gun excused himself and left, but not before he asked the older man to send him the video of Arthit's confession.

Sitting behind his desk, Kerkkrai buzzed his secretary.

"Yes, Sir?" the old woman said as she entered the office.

"Find me who issued this release form by the end of the day," Kerkkrai said as he handed the secretary the serial number and the date of issuing he had copied from the release paper.

The woman blinked before she nodded and left the office in a hurry.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop smiled to himself as he stole a glance at Arthit, who was eating his breakfast silently. Although Arthit still hadn't changed his attitude towards him since the first day he arrived, Kongphop was happy to see him without the restrains, eating his food and starting his therapy today. The young man prayed that his lover's health, both mental and physical, would improve rapidly so he would be discharged quickly from the hospital.

Sighing deeply, Kongphop remembered what Siriporn had told him yesterday. The psychiatrist warned him that this wasn't the hardest step yet. The possibility of Arthit changing his mind was still there and he could easily stop cooperating once he faced all kind of difficulties along the way of recovery. However, Kongphop was determined to remain by his lover's side until the end of this thorny road. He was determined to revert Arthit back to the man he had fallen in love with in the first place.

"Oi! Why are you staring at me like that? It's creepy!"

Kongphop was snapped from his thoughts at Arthit's voice. Smiling, the younger man stood up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm happy because you're eating, P'Arthit," he said sweetly. "and…because you are talking to me now."

Arthit blinked several times at the other man before looking away as he realized that the wall, he had surrounded himself with, was starting to crack since he saw Kongphop unconscious the other day. His buried feelings towards the other man were threatening to resurface again with Kongphop constantly being in front of his eyes and taking care of him. Arthit's heart clenched, feeling himself losing the war against his own emotions that longed to hold the younger man and never let go.

"Don't read too much into it," he finally whispered, putting down his spoon.

"I won't," Kongphop said, still smiling. "Why didn't you finish your breakfast, P'?" he asked as Arthit pushed the movable table away.

"I'm full," the older man replied, still refusing to look at his ex-boyfriend.

Surprisingly, Arthit's cold treatment didn't bother Kongphop this time around. He could sense that he was starting to get through the other man's defense and his cold attitude was simply a way of resisting. Kongphop's smile widened as he suddenly remembered the time during their university days when he was trying to get the older man's attention while the latter was trying desperately to play hard to get.

Soft knocks on the door broke the awkward silence that hovered over the room. Excusing herself, a worker came in to collect the food trays, followed by a nurse.

"Good morning, Mr. Arthit, Mr. Kongphop," the nurse greeted as she checked the Arthit's food tray and smiled. "The food portion you've eaten today is more than yesterday. That's good. You may be served solid food starting tomorrow if the doctor agreed." she informed. "Your physical therapist will come today at 1 pm. Please, be cooperative." —she placed a small plastic cup containing some pills in front of Arthit while Kongphop took out a bottle of water from the fridge— "Please, take your pills now."

"What are these pills?" Kongphop asked.

"They're antibiotics," the nurse replied. "Because of the Immunosuppressants, Mr. Arthit has a low immunity against infections. The antibiotics will help his body to fight off diseases to some extent without affecting the transplanted organ."

Arthit looked apprehensively at the small cup before he sighed deeply. He slowly lifted the cup to his mouth and swallowed the pills before he drank some water to wash them down.

Smiling, the nurse excused herself and left.

Looking back at the older man, Kongphop smiled his bright dazzling smile that always made Arthit's heart flutter.

"Let's do our best today, P'Arthit," he said joyfully to the silent man.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Are you sure he'll be alright, Siri? Do you need me to come? If something happens, you will inform me, right? When will his physiotherapy begin? And his psychotherapy? What he's eating now?"

Siriporn was finding a hard time to stop herself from rolling her eyes or chuckling at Phet's uncharacteristic agitated behavior. He had been bombarding her with the same questions since yesterday when she called to inform him about the new development. To her, he sounded like a worried mother hen searching for her missing chick, but Siriporn couldn't really blame him. Arthit, after all, was Phet's entire life, even if the older man didn't admit it often.

"P', please," She said, cutting off the man's raid of questions. "I've answered all of your questions yesterday, remember? You don't have to worry. N'Kong and I are here with i-Aoon. Everything will be fine."

Silence hovered for a few moments before Phet spoke again. "Are you sure you don't need me to come?" he asked again.

"Not now, P'," she replied. "Give i-Aoon some more time before you see him. We're not past the danger zone yet."

Phet sighed deeply from the other side of the line. "I'm so worried, Siri."

"I know, P'. But, please be patient," she said. "It's for the best."

"Alright," he replied defeatedly. "I'll wait for your update. Thank you. Bye." With that, the man ended the phone call.

Siriporn smiled softly to herself. She knew that her friend was dying to see his son, but she felt that it was too soon. Arthit was still in a bad shape and his reaction in the first days of therapy was still unknown. She didn't want Phet to worry more if he saw his son reacting badly to the therapy. It was a miracle that the stubborn man was willingly giving into everything she was saying so far.

'Like father, like mother, like son,' she thought amusedly.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Let's do our best today, P'Arthit."

Arthit frowned at the ecstatic man before he looked away. He was still trying to come in terms with what had taken place yesterday and wasn't in the mood to humor Kongphop's cheerful attitude. Besides, despite his so-called deal with Siriporn, Arthit wasn't ready to open up to the other man, extremely dreading the consequences of getting close again to his ex-lover. He knew deep inside his heart that being close to Kongphop again would only result in crossing the line that he himself had set between them; which would definitely result in heartbreak for both of them. He had ended up their relationship over a year ago for a reason that was still remaining to stand firmly between them. Allowing the man into his life again would indubitably lead both of them to give in to their longing for each other and ultimately hurt them.

His eyes stared a little outside the window before they settled on the picture of his parents next to his bed and another kind of pain battered his heart and soul.

Siriporn was subtle when she reminded him of his father's state after his mother's death. She knew more than anyone to what limit his father's devastation had reached during that period and she knew what horrifying situation Arthit had to face and deal with while still mourning the loss of his mother.

 **FLASHBACK**

Arthit bit his lips as he peered through the slightly ajar door at his father sitting alone in the dark living room, drinking heavily from a large bottle of liquor. He and Siriporn were standing behind the door that separated the living room from the rest of the house as the older woman urged him to go and try talking to his father. It had been two months since his mother's untimely death but Phet was still drowning in his sorrow of losing the love of his life.

Nothing Siriporn said seemed to pull him out of his pain or give him the motivation to move on. How could a strong man who was used to face death on a daily bases such as Phet seemed so weak now, she wondered. Her mind couldn't fathom the amount of love the detective had for his late wife that reduced him into this pitiful state. So as a last measure, she had no choice but to ask his son, who was also still grieving himself, to try his luck with his father.

But Arthit was uncertain. How could he console his father when his own soul was still bleeding? He took a deep breath as he watched the shadow of his father in the living room when suddenly, both he and Siriporn felt their hearts stop beating upon seeing the silhouette of his father raising his hand that was holding a gun up to his temple.

"DAD!" Arthit yelled as he rushed without a second thought to the older man and quickly grabbing of his armed hand. "What are you doing?" he cried; tears of fear and panic flooded down his eyes as he tugged the hand down away from his father's temple. "Please, no! Don't!" He begged. "Dad, please! Don't leave me as well!" —his entire body shook violently— "Don't leave me, please!"

Phet stared at his son as if he was seeing the 13-year old boy for the first time.

The sight of Arthit kneeling in front of him, crying and begging not to leave him seemed to be the slap that Phet needed to finally sober up from both his drunkenness and sorrow. As he gazed at Arthit's tear-stained face that resembled his wife's so greatly, guilt swelled up inside his soul; both his hands loosened around the bottle and the gun until they fell down on the floor.

"Oh, Arthit!" he breathed, taking the sobbing boy into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Dad is a selfish bastard. Please, forgive Dad, na? Please." —He rained his son's face with kisses as their tears mingled together— "Forgive me, my little Sun. I'm sorry."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears slid down Arthit's face as he remembered the day he had almost lost his father. This memory forced him to realize what he had put his father through during the past year. His father wasn't a man who dealt well with emotions, yet Arthit selfishly had made older man worry over him without giving him a reason or a cause for all the pain he was witnessing in front of him. He had deeply hurt his father and betrayed his trust in him.

"P'Arthit!" Kongphop's worried voice snapped Arthit from his thoughts. The younger man was standing next to his bed, staring at him anxiously. "What's wrong, P'?" he asked, pleadingly. "Please, tell me what is causing you so much hurt?"

"Leave me alone," Arthit said.

"P', please!"

"Kongphop, please let me be!" Arthit breathed sobbingly.

"Alright," Kongphop whispered sadly before he returned back to the couch.

Taking the picture from its place, Arthit hugged the frame tightly before he cried himself to sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kerkkrai checked his watch impatiently for the umpteenth time. It was already closer to 12 pm but, his secretary hadn't brought him the copies of the release order yet. He took a deep breath as he considered buzzing her or not when he heard soft knocks on the door.

"Come in,"

The head of his secretaries entered and closed the door behind her.

"I apologize, sir," she said softly. "But I couldn't find the copy of the release order that you've given me."

"WHAT?"

The woman stared at him with shock. It was the first time that he had raised his voice in front of any one of his employees, but it was clear to her that her boss was anxious for some reason.

"It seems that the copy was purposely thrown away," she explained. "Because I found copies bearing the serial numbers that preceded and followed that number."

"What about computers? Did you find anything in the system?"

The woman shook her head. "All the data seemed to have been erased," she said.

Kerkkrai's features hardened upon hearing this. Suddenly, he felt betrayed by the people whom he had trusted all these years and opened his own house for them.

Looking up at his secretary, he spoke in a voice void of emotions. "Call the heads of the security and IT teams now!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After locking his office, Wad made a last-minute inspection of the warehouse before he left. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he got out of the building and locked it. He was about to turn around to the parking lot when he heard someone talking agitatedly. Hiding himself at the corner, he peered into the direction of the sounds and saw that employee Kla standing in front of a man in a suit.

"This was your idea!" the man in the suit exclaimed. "You have to take responsibility and find a way out of this!"

Kla looked at his companion with cold eyes and hard expression. "No one will discover anything if you keep your mouth shut," he said emotionlessly. "So, unless you want to be caught, you better not wet your pants in front of others."

The man, whom Wad identified as Mr. Benz, sighed. "Can't you see how fucked the situation we're in is? With each passing minute, something new pops up that gets them closer to discover the truth! You must do something or else!"

Kla's stoic face didn't change, and the cold stare in his eyes remained. He stayed motionless for a couple of moments before suddenly, much to the surprise of both Benz and Wad, he grabbed Benz's collar and shoved him against the wall. "Don't you dare threaten me; you fuck!" he hissed. "I'm still capable of killing and burying you in a place where no one can ever find you! Always remember who I truly am!" —he released the man— "Keep your mouth shut and your nerves strong, and no one will know." Without sparing the man a second glance, Kla turned around and left the place.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop side-glanced at a sleeping Arthit with worried written all over his face. After the nurse's departure, the older man reverted to his depressed, silent self. At some point, however, Kongphop heard some soft sobs coming out from the man without any reason. He immediately jumped from his place and asked him what was wrong, but Arthit refused to answer and asked him to leave him alone. Kongphop's heart sank, feeling as if they had returned to square zero, but he complied and returned to his previous place on the couch, though he kept a sharp eye on the other man, fearing that he might try hurt himself. He watched as Arthit reached out his hand and picked up his parents' picture from the stand beside his bed and hugged it tightly before crying himself to sleep.

Kongphop sighed deeply. His initial happiness was crushed at this cruel reminder that his lover was still suffering from his ordeal, despite those rare moments when the other man seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened. The young man truly wished that at least Arthit would trust him with what was running through his mind in his moments of pain.

Glancing at his watch, Kongphop's body suddenly tensed. It was 12:45; only fifteen minutes before Arthit's physical therapy session would begin. He glanced at the sleeping man, wondering if he should wake him up or not. Earlier, Knott texted him to ask about Arthit, and the older man shared with Kongphop Arthit's disastrous experience with the physical therapist. He also asked Kongphop to remind the physical therapist to about Arthit's situation and ask them to be gentle and patient when dealing with him, or else he would go berserk like the first time.

Pain filled his soul at the thought of seeing Arthit tied again to the bed after all they had gone through to remove them finally. Kongphop's heart jolted from its place as his mobile suddenly rang, snapping him from his thoughts. Stealing a quick glance at the sleeping man, he swiftly left the room to answer the call from his friend Wad.

"Yes, Wad?" he answered.

"Kong, when are you coming back to the company?" Wad asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"There is something suspicious going on in the warehouses, and I need you to help me look into it."

"Not now, Wad," Kongphop said. "Please, wait, or better yet, go and tell my father."

"No, Kong. I can't wait or tell your father," Wad said. "I'm suspecting that some sort of theft or fraud operation that involves one of the 12th floor staff is undergoing."

"What?" Kongphop let out a disbelieving scoff. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen one of your father's secretaries down at the warehouse a couple of times, talking to one of the workers here. I didn't hear anything significant, but it seems that they are involved in something illegal and that worker is the mastermind behind it."

"The worker in the warehouse is the mastermind?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?" Kongphop asked.

"The worker is a creepy-looking man called Kla Gruemor, and the secretary is Mr. Benz Onruang."

Kongphop frowned deeply upon hearing the name of one of his father's secretaries. Said man was a very hard-working and loyal employee of his father, who was close to his family. It was hard for him to believe that he would betray them and be involved in a theft or fraud operation.

"Listen, Wad," he finally said. "Keep your eyes on them until I come. P'Arthit starts his therapy today. Depending on what happens to him in the upcoming days, I may be able to come to the company."

"Okay," Wad said with a sigh.

"And Wad, don't get yourself involved in anything until I come, okay?"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to worry, Kong," Wad replied annoyedly. "You also take care, will you?"

"I will. Thank you."

With that, the call ended. Before Kongphop could dwell into what he had heard, his eyes spotted a cheerful-looking young woman in blue scrubs and white lab coat heading towards him, followed by a nurse.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Okay, okay! You don't have to worry, Kong," Wad replied annoyedly. "You also take care, will you?"

Prem entered his apartment just as Wad finished his call.

"Talking to Kongphop?" the older man asked as he placed the food he had bought on the small table in the living room.

"Yes. Something related to work," Wad replied.

Prem nodded, taking out the small food boxes and drinks and placing them in front of his boyfriend and himself. He stole a glance at the younger man but said nothing. Instead, he picked up his food box and started to eat.

However, Wad understood his boyfriend's glance perfectly. The tall man wanted to ask about his friend but was having a problem in speaking out.

"Kong said that P'Arthit would start his therapy today," The younger man informed casually as he ate as well.

"Oh, really?" Prem remarked as he looked up at his boyfriend. "That's good news."

Wad smirked. "If you are dying to hear news about him, then why don't you visit? Or ask P'Knott about P'Arthit's condition. I heard P'Bright once saying that P'Knott is continuously in contact with P'Arthit's doctor or something."

Prem's face darkened a little. "I don't know how that bastard does it!"— he tsked—

"He's the one supposed to be the closest to Arthit. How can he stand witnessing Arthit suffer so much? I don't ask because I'm afraid of what the answer would be if I asked," he admitted in a small voice.

The younger man smiled softly, thinking of how soft and tender his boyfriend truly was in the inside. And though Wad didn't know what was ailing Arthit, he could see how anguish the seniors were about anything that was related to him.

"P'Knott is a practical man," he stated. "Though I'm sure that it hurts him to see P'Arthit suffering, he had to face this painful situation for P'Arthit's sake." —Wad sighed deeply— "At any rate, P'Arthit has Kong by his side, now," he said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Prem smiled slightly at his boyfriend in response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop's phone did wake up Arthit from his sleep. The man opened his eyes and looked behind only to see Kongphop running out of the room as quickly as possible and closing the door behind him. Rubbing the sleepiness away, he became aware of something hard pressed against his chest. Slowly, he uncurled himself and looked down at the framed picture of his parents. Memories of his crying fit before he slept flashed in front of his eyes and he felt a little embarrassed at the thought of crying like this in front of Kongphop. He placed the frame back on its original place before he turned around. His eyes caught the sight of the clock and his entire body tensed. There wasn't much time before the arrival of the physical therapist, and he still wasn't prepared to deal with the whole matter yet. Arthit took a deep breath, trying hard not to remember the last time a physical therapist came to his room. He kept chanting to himself that everything would be fine; he only had to keep himself in check and not let his fear rule him. Arthit didn't know how long he waited in that position, though his eyes were still glued on the clock when the door of the room opened, and Kongphop entered.

"P'Arthit, the physical therapist is here," the young man announced. "are you ready?"

"I want to wash my face," Arthit said quietly, ignoring the question.

Nodding, Kongphop disappeared inside the bathroom before he returned with a wet towel.

Taking it, Arthit wiped his eyes and face before handing it back to Kongphop.

"Shall I let her in now?" the younger man asked.

Arthit nodded.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Good afternoon, Mr. Arthit. My name is Isra," the physical therapist introduced herself cheerfully. "You may call me, P'Isra."

Arthit nodded his head in greeting but said nothing. He was still trying to hold himself back and not panic.

Smiling, Isra didn't find his silence offending. She had read his file previously and was aware of his situation and previous encounter.

"Okay, so today, we're going to have a look on your physical state and see what is needed to be done," she stated as she stood at the foot of his bed while the nurse stood beside the bed with a pad to take notes. "But first, are you breathing normally?" she asked.

Arthit looked at her confusedly before he nodded his head.

"You didn't feel unable to breathe at any point of the day without the ventilator?"

He thought a little before he replied. "Once or twice."

"What about when you're sleeping?" Isra asked. "Are you sleeping lying down completely?"

"No," He replied. "I—I find it difficult to breathe while lying down."

"That's normal," she said, nodding understandably. "You've been on the nose cannula for so long, which brings us to our first exercise." —She took a small box from the nurse and showed it to him— "This is a Respirometer. It will help you exercise your breathing."

Arthit frowned as he stared at the box. The image printed on it looked like a toy more than an exercising device.

Isra took out the device and explained how to use it before she handed it to him. "Try it."

Arthit took the plastic device and tried it as Isra explained. To his surprise, using it was more difficult than he had thought. The tool might look like a child's play, but it was hard to use.

"Practice your breathing with it five times every half an hour," Isra instructed. "but make sure to breathe normally in between. Now, put that aside and let's check your legs." With that, she took off the blanket and unhooked the messaging device.

"I will have to examine your legs' muscles," she informed him quietly. "Please, bear with me a little."

Arthit tensed upon hearing this, but he nodded his consent, nevertheless.

Sensing his discomfort, Kongphop stood near Arthit, offering him his silent support. Unconsciously, the older man discreetly slid one hand towards the other man and tightly clutched the hem of his shirt as he took several deep breaths, trying to keep his fears at bay.

Isra gently lifted his pants and ran her hands slowly up and down Arthit's legs and thighs, sifting through the muscles and dictating some notes to the nurse before she withdrew her hands and sighed deeply.

"Your muscles are feeble. Regaining your ability to walk will not be easy," she said. "However, with some intense exercises, you'll do it." —she smiled— "But you'll have to exercise continuously."

"Will he be able to walk normally?" Kongphop asked.

Isra's smile broadened at Kongphop's question. "He'll be able to run and jump around like a grasshopper if he keeps exercising."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Kongphop declared. "I'll make sure he exercises every hour every day."

She explained more about the steps that needed to be taken to rehabilitate Arthit's legs, which hadn't been used for over a month before she said finally. "So, let's bring those sleepy muscles back to life, shall we?"

Arthit nodded while Kongphop paid full attention to the therapist's instructions and actions as Isra guided Arthit on how he was to exercise his legs, feet, and even toes for almost an hour. Satisfied with today's session, the therapist bid them a good day and left with the nurse, after reminding Arthit to keep exercising.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun let out a frustrated groan as he hung up after receiving a phone call from Mr. Kerkkrai. The CEO had called to inform him that he couldn't find who issued the damn car release because the copies of the release couldn't be found, whether as a hard or soft copy.

The detective sighed. As a precaution, he must check himself the authenticity of Kerkkrai's claim, but to do so, he must have a warrant. He glanced at the office of the Head of the department and sighed deeply. Time to ask his boss for another warrant and another favor.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit and Kongphop got a visit from the hepatologist and Siriporn around dinner time. The two were waiting dreadfully for the time of Arthit's psychotherapy session, but surprisingly, none came to take him for the session.

"How are you today, Mr. Arthit?" the hepatologist asked.

"I'm fine," he replied quietly.

"Your physical therapist's report wasn't promising, I'm afraid," the doctor said. "though, it's not surprising. Your tests' results reflect how seriously declined the condition of your body is. You'll need to build up your body mass and muscles if you want to regain your health. However, we can't shock your liver with food suddenly, thus, starting tomorrow, your meal will include only a small amount of protein and other nutrients." —he sighed— "It will take time for you to regain your health fully, so you have to be extremely patient."

Arthit lowered his gaze, not sure how to respond to the doctor's gentle chiding.

"And tomorrow, the catheter will be removed," the doctor continued.

"Isn't too early, doctor?" Kongphop asked. "P'Arthit isn't able to walk yet."

"There is no use for it now since he'll be starting to eat solid food," the doctor said. "He has to adapt. Besides, the longer the catheter is attached, the risk of infection becomes higher, and he doesn't have sufficient immunity to fight it."

Arthit felt his cheeks heat up as he listened to the doctor's conversation with Kongphop. He couldn't believe that they were discussing such matter with so much ease in front of him and Siriporn.

"P'Siri, when will P'Arthit starts his sessions with you?" Kongphop's question drew Arthit's attention. "We've been waiting for you."

"We'll start on Monday," she replied, looking pointedly at Arthit, who looked away.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Neither of the two men spoke after the doctors had left them, for both were lost in their own thoughts.

Kongphop was much worried about Arthit's health after what the physical therapist and the hepatologist had said. He hadn't thought that Arthit's condition was that bad.

He stole a glance at the older man and frowned, wondering if Arthit would be able to take all the pressure. Kongphop wasn't ignorant of the other man's tensed expression when the physical therapist explained to them the rehabilitation process or when the hepatologist talked about the results of his tests but what worried Kongphop the most was when Siriporn talked about the upcoming psychotherapy. The younger man knew that Arthit would have to face what had happened to him sooner or later during those sessions and that worried him to no end. Although Arthit didn't give any reaction more than a tensed body whenever he was touched nowadays, Kongphop noticed that the older man would suffer from panic attacks later on. At some point afterward, he would usually have a crying fit, shut himself out entirely, or have a nightmare during the night.

Kongphop closed his eyes and sighed deeply, remembering that tonight Arthit was going to sleep without a sedative. He felt a cold shudder ran down his spine at the mere thought of what was awaiting his lover.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Bedtime had finally arrived, and the young man watched as his lover pulled the blanket up to his chest before he closed his eyes without uttering a word. Turning out the light but leaving the overhead lamp on, Kongphop lay down on the couch. However, sleep had escaped him as his worries reached sky high. The younger man could hear his lover's irregular breathing.

"P'," he called softly. "Are you still awake?" —Kongphop raised his head and looked at the man who was still sleeping in a semi-raised position— "P'Arthit, do you need the ventilator?" he asked again. Not receiving a response, he rose up and walked to the bedside. Isra had told him that until Arthit's lungs were able to function normally, it was alright to use the ventilator for short periods. He genuinely thought that Arthit was having a problem breathing at the moment, but what was going on was completely different.

The sight that met his eyes broke his heart into millions of pieces.

Arthit's eyes were tightly shut, his body was trembling slightly, and he was hugging himself tightly as the man fought off the demons that plagued his thoughts, trying desperately not to break down.

"P'Arthit," Kongphop begged softly. "Please, answer me."

Opening his eyes finally, the older man looked at him with naked fear and desperation. "I'm afraid to sleep," he admitted brokenly with a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to see his face in my dreams."

"I'm here, P'," Kongphop said sympathetically as he sat next to the bed and extended his hand. "Allow me to chase all your fears away. Go to sleep, knowing that I'm by your side."

Arthit stared at the younger man for a few moments before he hesitantly released himself and reached out a trembling hand and held Kongphop's hand.

"You don't have to face your fears alone, P'Arthit. I'll always be by your side." Kongphop said softly as he squeezed Arthit's shivering hand reassuringly.

Arthit let out a tired sigh as silent tears slid down his cheeks. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to be at peace, and Kongphop's presence next to him felt like finally coming home. Locking his eyes with the younger man, Arthit found nothing but deep love and pure devotion staring back at him.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Isra (F.): Freedom


	17. By Your Side

**Hello, everyone...**

 **I want to apologize for the long delay... I promise that I'll try my best to update regularly from now on.**

 **Thank you for your long and patient wait... I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Please, Read, vote and comment. Your reviews give me the motivation to write more.**

 **This chapter is edited by Grammarly only. Please, excuse the mistakes.**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Chapter Seventeen: By Your Side

A week later, Monday,

The sound of the heated argument that was going inside the office of the Head of Sexual Assaults department was filling the entire place. Gun's eyes were on the closed door as the voices of his superior and Phet arguing behind it could be heard for an hour. Last week, Gun was called to his head's office and was ordered to stop all the investigation related to Arthit's case. Why? Because the Police's Commissioner himself sent an official letter to the Station Chief and the department's Head, reprimanding them for the 'unruly' and 'obnoxious' behavior of the department's detectives towards 'respectable' and 'upright' citizens who came from honorable families. Gun was called and was chastised for seemingly insulting and harassing a high-status figure, namely Mr. Suthiluck's oldest son-in-law while conducting his investigation on the case. And as a desperate measure to please the Commissioner and appear tough on his subordinates, the Chief ordered all the investigations related to the case to be halted until further notice.

Phet was outraged when he heard this and had been arguing with both of the Chief and the Head of the department every day since then but without success. Both men refused to give up, fearing that they would lose face in front of the Commissioner.

"Even if you want to discipline Gun for his supposed misbehavior," Phet exclaimed angrily. "what the case has to do with this matter? Why did you stop all investigations?"

"For the million times, Phet," the other man said. "It's the Chief's orders."

"I didn't see you standing up against it!" Phet chided. "You gladly agreed to whatever he had decided."

"This is just temporary. Gun can resume his investigation once the fire is doused down, and the matter is forgotten." The Head tried to explain.

"This case already over one year too late!" Phet roared. "Any further delay may make us lost the trail that Gun had worked so hard to find."

"My hands are tied, Phet," the other man said with a sigh. "If Gun hadn't troubled that rich man, none of this would have happened. Be patient for a couple of weeks, and I'll convince the Chief to resume the investigation."

Phet locked his eyes deeply into the head's eyes. "You and the Chief are the ones in charge here, and if the culprits who destroyed my son's life got away, you two would be the ones I blame," he said quietly before he turned around and walked away.

"Phet, wait!" the head called just as Phet was about to leave.

Phet halted in front of the door with one hand on the handle.

"I'll ask Gun to resume his investigation, but he will have to do everything un-officially without any legal support. He will be fully responsible for everything that happens. I can't risk angering the Chief or the Commissioner."

Without showing any reaction or response, Phet left the room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Back at his office, Phet sat behind his desk motionless with his eyes closed, taking deep, measured breaths as he tried to decide on the next step he should take. The decision to stop the investigation on his son's case was unexpected and unacceptable. The investigation was moving much slower than he had hoped for in the first place, but now that it was stopped completely, he feared that it would soon be forgotten and thrown away like many unsolved and long-forgotten cases before.

'I must find that scum Yu!' he thought bitterly. 'Only if I found him, I can force this investigation to move forward again.'

Phet opened his eyes when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

"P', may I have a word with you?" Gun said as he appeared from behind the door.

"What do you want?"

"My superior told me it would be okay if I continued my investigation privately," the young detective said as he sat in front of Phet' desk. "as long as no one from above knew about it."

"There is no need for you to trouble yourself with this case anymore," Phet said distantly. "I'll continue this investigation myself."

"What? Why? Don't you trust me, Sir?" Gun felt deeply hurt at Phet's cold dismissal.

"It's not that. I don't want you to get into trouble, Gun," the older detective replied. "If you ran into another similar problem, your Head of Department or the Station's Chief may be forced to suspend you from work or even fire you."

"And it's okay if you got into trouble, P'?" Gun snapped as he stood up abruptly and slammed one palm hard against the desk surface. "I can see what you're trying to do, sir, and I won't allow it! I'm not a child who needs protection. I'm a responsible detective who wants to see justice served."

Phet stared at the young man in front of him with an emotionless expression. "It's not your case anymore," he said quietly. "You were officially relieved from it. Me, on the other hand, have a personal connection to it."

"I too have a personal connection to it!" Gun exclaimed. "I may have started this case as a mere job, but that had changed. I want those who hurt your son to pay! They had to pay not only for what they had done to him but also for destroying such beautiful, innocent, and pure love between two people!" —Phet blinked several times, unsure of what Gun meant— "I don't care about what will happen to me," the young man continued passionately. "As long as I bring those bastards to justice."

A small smile forced itself upon Phet's face despite himself.

"Sit down," he said quietly.

Realizing what he had done, Gun flushed in embarrassment before he returned to his seat.

"What do you mean by beautiful, innocent, and pure love between two people?" The older detective asked.

Gun took out his cellphone and opened a video before he showed it to Phet.

The old detective watched the video silently until its end before he returned the cellphone to Gun.

"I must admit that I was moved by the love shared between your son and Mr. Kongphop," the younger detective said. "What happened had destroyed that love. It's simply too cruel!"

Phet' features showed no emotion. It was hard for the young detective to know what the older man was thinking or the impact of his revelation upon him.

"Are you willing to risk your entire career for such sentiment?" Phet finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Gun replied determinedly. Others might call him soft, sentimental or foolish, but he was angry at those who butchered such love, whether it was intentionally or not. He wanted justice, not only for Arthit but for the love that was killed as a result of their actions.

"Fine," Phet said. "But you will have to work without the help of the police."

"I know," Gun answered.

"What about the technical stuff? Do you know someone good at hacking and such?"

"I've already explained the situation to Robin, and he wants to help too. Also, one of the staff, Hathai, down in the lab, is willing to help us in her spare time."

Phet raised an eyebrow. "That was quick," he commented.

"I've learned from the best," Gun said with a smug smirk, causing Phet to raise the second eyebrow in great amusement.

"And how will we secure the cooperation of the suspects in that company without a police warrant?" Phet asked.

Gun smirked. "I don't think that Mr. Kerkkrai will refuse to help us, especially if you asked him yourself."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"When I interviewed him, I realized that he is very fond of your son, Sir," Gun replied. "Add to that, he, as a father himself, is sympathizing with you. I'm sure if you explain to him the situation and ask for his cooperation as a father, he wouldn't mind."

Phet raised one eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Yu's men were released from custody, weren't they?" the older man asked after few moments of silence.

"Yes," Gun replied. "Without a case, there is no reason for us to hold them in."

Phet let a low groan as he threw his head back. It seemed that they had to start from the beginning.

"They don't seem to know the whereabouts of Yu, though," Gun continued to speak. "Neither of them made any move to contact him since the time of their release."

Phet straightened himself, staring at Gun with puzzlement. "And how do you know that?" he asked.

Gun smirked smugly. "I kept them under surveillance," he stated casually.

"Are they still in Bangkok?"

"Yes. Unwise decision but it's for our advantage."

"Good," Phet said. "We'll pay them a visit after work, then."

"It's a date, P'!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit stared in apprehension and doubt at the narrow walkway that was bordered with a long bar on each side, in front of him. After a week of intensive messaging and exercising his legs' muscles, Isra decided that it was time for Arthit to try walking. So here he was in front of this equipment with Kongphop, Isra and a nurse looking expectedly at him and waiting for him to start this exercise.

Arthit took several deep breaths, trying to find a way out of this situation but finding none.

"Come on, Arthit," Isra, who was standing several steps in front of him in the narrow walkway, spoke finally, breaking the pregnant silence that reigned around the four for some time. "Stalling will not avail you. Hold the bars tightly, plant your feet on the ground firmly, slide off the chair and lift yourself," she instructed.

Arthit gulped slightly before he hesitantly reached out for the bars and got hold of them before he tried to follow Isra's instructions. His body wobbled unsteadily, and he felt a little dizzy as he rose into a standing position, feeling as if his legs were made of jelly instead of flesh and bones. He nearly fell face first had he not tightened his grip on the bars, shifting the majority of his weight to his arms.

"Arthit, don't put your weight on your arms," Isra warned.

"I can't," he protested. "My legs are numb."

"It's only a temporary feeling, Arthit," the therapist reassured. "The numbness will disappear after a short while."

Giving her a doubtful look, Arthit shifted his weight to his legs and waited for the numbing feeling to disappear.

"Now, try taking a couple of steps forward," Isra encouraged. "Don't be afraid. We're all around you."

Taking a deep breath, Arthit took a step forward, feeling like a child who just started to walk. It wasn't hard moving his feet; however, his legs didn't seem to be able to bear down his weight. His knee bent slightly as his body pressured down on his legs and he swayed a little, but he managed to steady himself enough before he tried taking another step.

He took another couple of steps before suddenly his knees buckled and his body fell forward.

"P'ARTHIT!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop bit his lower lip as he watched Arthit anxiously slowly pushing himself off the wheelchair and standing up, slightly swaying as he tried to steady himself. While Isra stood in front of his lover, encouraging him to move forward, Kongphop positioned himself close behind the older man in case he stumbled and fell. Still, this arrangement hadn't eased the younger man's worries, and he still felt the need to hold his lover and give him support. Every step Arthit took, Kongphop was close behind, watching like a hawk.

A week had passed since Arthit started to eat solid food, but his body was still thin and weak. Not wanting to shock his body, his doctor only allowed him to eat small portions of specific types of food several times a day. And despite Isra assurance, Kongphop still thought that it was too early for Arthit to try walking.

Lost in his thoughts, Kongphop almost missed when suddenly Arthit's legs gave in, and he stumbled forward.

"P'ARTHIT!"

In a blink of an eye and on their own volition, Kongphop's hands reached out and hugged the older man tightly from behind.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit felt his entire body freeze as he stared with wide eyes ahead of him, trying to comprehend the situation he was in right now. His legs were bent as if he was about to squat, his forearms and elbows were resting on the wooden bars while his grip on the same bars tightened so firmly it was starting to hurt, his heart pounded hard inside his chest, his breaths were fast and shallow as a pair of strong warm arms hugged him tightly from behind. He felt the arms that hugged him and ultimately prevented his fall, tightened around his waist, pulling him up slowly until his back was pressed against a sturdy warm chest. A shudder ran down his spine as a familiar sweet scent filled his nose, spreading warmth inside of him. Arthit closed his eyes, relishing in the familiar and well-missed peaceful feeling that filled his heart and soul.

Hearing his name being called, he looked up and saw Isra's worried face only a few inches away from his.

"Are you alright, Arthit?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," he replied.

"Can you continue?"

He nodded. Silently, he planted his feet on the floor and slowly straightened himself up. The arms engulfing him, let go, and a sense of longing replaced his earlier peace.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop felt as if electricity ran through his entire body as he hugged Arthit closely to his body and the man's scent filled his nostrils. His body froze in that position as if it was trying to savor the moment, wishing that it would last forever. He unconsciously pulled Arthit closer before his face was only a couple of inches away from Arthit's silky hair. He inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet smell of his lover.

Isra's conversation with Arthit, however, snapped him out of his brief bliss, reminding him of where they were and what they were doing; so, reluctantly, he was forced to let go of the man he missed so much.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The session lasted an hour and a half. Arthit had managed to walk the whole walkway, albeit slowly and with a little bit difficultly. He didn't fall again, though there had been few close calls. Isra had informed them that a walking aid was placed in Arthit's room for him to practice walking until the next session.

A heavy silence hovered over the two as Kongphop pushed the wheelchair back to Arthit's room. He silently helped Arthit into his bed before their lunch's arrival. Neither of them dared to even look into the other's eyes, let alone utter a single word, in fear that they would reveal what was storming inside of them.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Mrs. Suthiluck inhaled the fresh rose-fragranced air deeply as she sat in the garden of her house, enjoying the fine weather and the soft music that emitted from the small radio placed on the table in front of her.

She felt exceptionally cheery this day as she waited for her guest to arrive. Contrary to what her husband and son believe, she was fully aware of her son's whereabouts these past two weeks and what he was doing. She knew that he was in the hospital taking care of that man. At first, she was greatly upset but then decided not to make a big deal over the matter, knowing that the more she argued, the more her son would stubbornly do whatever he wanted regardless of what she would say. So instead, Mrs. Suthiluck decided to give her son some time for himself before she tried to bring him back to his senses. Mrs. Suthiluck smiled as a white car entered the driveway of the villa.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Wad looked through the papers in front of him with a frown. He had put the man called Kla Gruemor under his surveillance, studying his employee's file over and over again for the past week. However, all his hard work hadn't paid much for he couldn't find anything incriminating about Kla. The man's file showed little information about the man, and Kla kept to himself and never talked to anyone in the warehouse. Also, during the past week, Wad hadn't seen Mr. Benz in the warehouse or talking to Kla.

Wad tried checking the inventory of the items received or released from the warehouses but couldn't find a discrepancy in the numbers.

The young let out a frustrated groan, slamming the file shut. He must find what sort of shady business between that employee and Mr. Kerkkrai's secretary ASAP!

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop put down the book he was reading before he checked the time. It was 4:45 in the afternoon, and Arthit would be returning from his psychotherapy session soon. The older man never allowed Kongphop to accompany him to the psychotherapy sessions, no matter how much Kongphop insisted.

Kongphop sighed deeply. He was about to resume his reading when his cellphone rang. Picking up the device, Kongphop frowned upon seeing the name flashing on the screen.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Mayuree sat in the hospital café, playing with her fingers nervously as she waited, unsure of what she was about to do was the right course of action or not. A month passed since Kongphop ended their engagement, but Mayuree was still in love with him and unable to forget him. His mother had assured her that if she were persistent in pursuing him, he would come back to his sense and to her. So, here she was, waiting for Kongphop in hopes that they would save their relationship and future.

"Mayuree," she was snapped from her thoughts upon hearing Kongphop's voice.

Smiling, she stood up and greeted him sweetly.

"What do you like to drink?" Kongphop asked after exchanging greetings.

"I'll have a latte, please," Mayuree replied.

Nodding, Kongphop went to order their drinks before he returned with them.

Placing Mayuree's drink in front of her, he sat opposite to her and waited for her to speak. He was curious about the matter that she wanted to talk to him about or how she knew where he was in the first place. Her voice over the phone seemed urgent and desperate. But now, she didn't seem to be in a hurry as she took her sweet time, drinking her coffee.

"I miss you."

Kongphop's eyes widened at Mayuree's sudden soft confession. He stared at her with evident surprise on his face.

Mayuree looked directly into Kongphop's eyes, hoping to fully convey the amount of love and longing she was feeling towards him.

"I miss you, Kong," she repeated softly.

"Mayuree, please," he said pleadingly. "I—"

"Kongphop, I truly love you," she interrupted him before he could complete his sentence. "Please, why don't you give us a chance? I promise to be the woman you would surely fall in love with. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it!" She begged, not caring if she sounded desperate or pathetic. She wanted to be with Kongphop, and she was willing to do whatever to please him.

"Mayuree, there isn't anything you can do to make me love you the way you want me to," Kongphop said solemnly. "I'm in love with someone else."

"You say you're in love with someone else, but why you're not with her now?" Mayuree asked with hurt evident in her voice. "I think you're just making excuses, Kongphop. Is something wrong with me?" she asked bitterly. "If you don't like something about me, then say it clearly. I can change whatever you don't like about me."

Silently, Kongphop took out his wallet, pulled out two card-sized pictures, and showed them to Mayuree.

"This is the one I'm in love with," he said quietly.

Mayuree stared into the pictures in disbelieve; her mind and heart refused to believe the prove of Kongphop's love for someone else...and a man no less!

"I'm sorry, Mayuree," Kongphop's gentle voice burned into her soul like a searing fire.

"Who is he?" She asked softly after a few moments of heavy silence.

"He is my former senior in the university," Kongphop replied. "We've been in love with each other since my first year in university. But over a year ago, he broke up with me. I was heartbroken because I thought that he had stopped loving me," —Mayuree looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face— "Only recently, I came to know that he had been forced to do it."—he sighed deeply— "Mayuree, our marriage would have been a huge mistake because I couldn't forget P'Arthit."

"Yet, you got engaged to me for eight months," Mayuree reprimanded softly.

"I'm sorry. I selfishly thought that my wounded heart would be healed if I sought a new love, but as soon as I heard that P'Arthit's life is in danger, I realized that I could never love anyone else but him."

Mayuree's eyes widened in surprise as her mind quickly connected the dots. "He's the senior whom you donated your liver to," she stated. "the one you postponed our wedding for his sake!"

Kongphop nodded wordlessly.

Letting out a bitter scoff, Mayuree fought hard to hold back her tears. "You are so cruel, Kongphop Suthiluck," she whispered. "I'll never forgive you!" Not giving him a chance to utter a word, she stood up and left him by himself.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After Mayuree's departure, Kongphop didn't return to Arthit's room immediately. Instead, he took a walk in the hospital's small garden to clear his mind. Sitting on a bench between the bushes and trees, Kongphop closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was high time for him to be honest with himself, face his true desires, and think seriously of his future.

It wasn't Mayuree's words only that made him finally confront himself about his inability to keep his feelings towards Arthit platonic; this morning's incident had shown him clearly that being near the older man would break his resolution sooner or later and his emotions would take control at the end.

After that night, a week ago, Kongphop sincerely hoped that Arthit would open up to him and accept his presence by his side; but he was mistaken. Arthit reverted to his cold attitude the following day. The older man never spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary, fussed every time Kongphop tried to help him going to the bathroom or taking a bath, preferring the help of the nurses instead, and refused to acknowledge his presence most of the time.

It was only at nighttime that Arthit accepted his presence beside him. Kongphop knew that it was due to his fears and nightmares, but it was enough for the young COO. He was glad to know that his presence was providing the older man with some measure of security and reassurance. He never pressed Arthit to open up and talk about anything, though he could sense that the other man had somethings he wanted to speak of, for some reason, he was holding back. Kongphop didn't want to pressure Arthit, so he never asked, despite seeing the longing and desperation in his lover's beautiful eyes, giving the other man time to gather his courage to speak up.

Running his hand through his hair, Kongphop sighed deeply. He wanted Arthit back into his life; there was no doubt about this. But he was at a loss of how to approach the man when Arthit kept pushing him away. Kongphop truly wished that he knew what was standing so pungently between the two of them, but he was afraid at the same time.

"I'm really at a loss of what to do, P'Arthit," he whispered to himself.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit sighed as he half-laid on his bed and continued to stare at his parents' picture. Thought his face showed no expression, the truth was a storm of turmoil was raging inside of his heart since this morning's incident in the rehabilitation center.

His mind was blown into tremendous chaos since that time, ceasing all his ability to reason and the electric currents that ran down his spine when he was engulfed in Kongphop's warm were still causing his body to tremble.

Arthit knew at that moment that as long Kongphop was near him, the icy wall he had surrounded himself with would eventually crumble. It already had lots of fractures that were making him weak in front of Kongphop's intensive care. He knew that his resolve to keep Kongphop away from his heart would be broken if he didn't act fast. The tension and uneasiness that loomed over him in the wake of the incident had lasted until a nurse came to take him to his session with Siriporn after lunch. Her presence was, for once, very welcomed as Arthit was too eager to be parted from Kongphop, even if it meant going to his psychotherapy with Siriporn.

This was his third session with the psychiatrist since she decided that two sessions a week would be fine as a beginning. Of course, every time Arthit was taken to Siriporn's office, he would be anxious about having to discuss the cabin's incident. However, so far, Siriporn hadn't talked about had happened to him; instead, in the past two sessions, she brought some albums of him and his parents and talked about them instead. She asked him about his childhood as if she didn't know most of it already, and such. They also spoke about his school days, his friends, and his love life. Today, she took him on a stroll in the hospital small garden and made him walk a little with the help of a walking aid.

Arthit had to admit that walking through the well-kept garden was refreshing and did help him calm his shaky nerves. He could even go to the extent of saying that it felt him feel happy and at peace...while it lasted, that is!

Arthit frowned as he remembered the sight that met his eyes on his way back to his room. As the nurse pushed his wheelchair through the ground corridors heading towards the elevators, they passed by the hospital cafeteria where Arthit spotted Kongphop sitting with a young woman behind the glass wall. At first, the older man didn't think much about it, but as soon as he was back in his room, he remembered where he had seen that young woman. He had seen her picture in the newspapers one morning standing beside Kongphop. She was Kongphop's fiancée!

Arthit didn't want to admit that he felt jealous or hurt upon seeing Kongphop with that woman when he was supposed to be staying with him, so he kept telling himself that it was only normal that Kongphop would meet up with his fiancée from time to time. It was his right and obligation towards her, after all.

Arthit unconsciously tightened his grip around his parents' photo as tears welled up inside his eyes.

'I'm not hurt. I'm not hurt,' he repeatedly chanted in his mind as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to lessen the pain growing in his heart. 'Don't be weak, Arthit! This is what you want, isn't it?! Remember why you broke up with him in the first place!'

"Oh, P'Arthit, you're back!"

Opening his eyes, Arthit stared at Kongphop who stood at the foot of the bed, smiling fondly at him.

"Where have you been?" the older man asked after few moments of heavy silence as he placed his parents' photo back on the nightstand.

Kongphop smiled before he walked forward until he was beside the bed. "Why do you want to know? Did you miss me?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Answer the question, Kongphop," Arthit said with an emotionless tone and blank face.

"I was taking a walk in the garden," Kongphop replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I needed to clear my head."

Arthit let out a soft snort. "And how is your fiancé doing?" he asked.

"Eh?" Kongphop stared at Arthit with utter surprise. "My fiancée?"

"Yes," Arthit said coolly. "You should've brought her here and formally introduce her."

Kongphop lowered his head before looking up with a deep sigh. "You saw us in the cafeteria, didn't you, P'?"

Arthit stared at the young man in front of him silently before he looked away.

"It's none of my business," he said softly. "I'm sorry for prying into your private life."

"She's not my fiancée anymore, P'," Kongphop said abruptly, causing the other man to stare at him with surprise. "I ended our engagement a month ago."

"It's none of my business," Arthit repeated, averting his gaze once more.

"P'," Kongphop said as he took Arthit's hands into his and squeezed them gently. "I've ended my engagement because I realized that I couldn't live with anyone other than you. The person I truly want to be with is you, and no one else. But you keep pushing me away without reason. Please, P'Arthit! I truly want to be with you...only you!"

Closing his eyes, Arthit warred fiercely with his heart who was longing to be engulfed in Kongphop's warm arms once more...to feel the other man's love and warmth...to stare at his dazzling smile and sparkling eyes...

"We can't be together, Kongphop," Arthit finally whispered after long heavy moments of silence. "Our love story has ended a long time ago."

"Why, P'?" Kongphop exclaimed passionately. "What is the wall that is standing between us? Please, tell me! I'm ready to climb it over, no matter how tall it is! Please tell me!"

Arthit stared directly into Kongphop's eyes for few moments. "What do you know about what happened in the cabin?" he asked.

"The cabin?"

"Yes, what do you know exactly?"

"All I know is that someone from our company had lured you into the cabin by sending you some messages in my name and did what he had done without any apparent reason!" Kongphop replied. "Is that it?" he asked. "I swear, P', it wasn't me who sent you those messages. I didn't—"

"Do you know his identity?" Arthit interrupted.

"No," Kongphop replied. "I was hoping you would tell me! Who did this to you?"

Arthit stared at his ex-lover's anxious face before he let out a deep breath. So, Kongphop didn't know who was behind his assault. That was a huge relief.

"Please, P', tell me who was that employee?" Arthit was snapped from his thoughts upon hearing Kongphop's eager question.

"It doesn't matter now, Kongphop," the older man replied, shaking his head slightly.

"But—"

"I don't want to talk about this matter, Kongphop!" Arthit said sternly, glaring at the younger man.

"Alright! You don't have to," Kongphop said. "But, please, P'Arthit, allow me to stay. Don't push me away! We don't have to be together! Just allow me to remain by your side!"

"Staying near each other will only hurt us, Kongphop," Arthit said softly, averting his gaze away from Kongphop. "It will only result in pain for both of us."

"The pain of being away from you and not able to see you is much more excruciating," Kongphop almost sobbed the words. "Please, P'! I'm ready to endure anything just to be by your side."

Arthit looked at Kongphop with an unreadable expression for several long minutes before he nodded his head slightly.

A bright smile broke on Kongphop's face in response. "Thank you, P'Arthit! Thank you!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

In a dark and narrow alley somewhere in Bangkok slums, two men could be seen, pounding the hell out of another two men while a car stood in front of the alley, blocking the view from any curious spectators and any escape route from the two men who were being beaten into mush.

For the first time in over a year, Phet finally felt stressed-free as he let out all of his frustration that had built up by pounding down the ones who hurt his precious son. The old detective delivered more couple of kicks to the body laying underneath his feet before he stopped. Lifting the unconscious man, he dragged him to a barrel full of sewage water and dipped his head in for a few seconds before taking it out.

"Now," Phet hissed as he slammed the semi-conscious man against the wall. "tell me where Yu is?"

"I swear, I don't know," the stricken man whispered difficulty. "I haven't seen him for over a year now."

"Really?" Phet asked disbelievingly. "I find that hard to believe." —he took out his gun and pressed it against the man's temple— "You better tell me where he is, or I'll blow your brain out of your skull!"

"I swear, I don't know," the man cried frightenedly. "He disappeared after that weekend in the cabin. I haven't heard from him since! Please!"

"Do you have his number?"

"No! I swear," the man replied.

"Then how he contacted you one year ago?"

"He met us in the stripping club where we usually hang out," the man answered.

With his gun still pressed against the man's temple, Phet looked at Gun, who was handling the second man involved in Arthit's abduction.

Gun caught Phet's eyes and shook his head. Their second suspect also denied knowing the whereabouts of Yu.

Looking back at his prey, Phet lowered his gun before he dragged the man to where Gun was interrogating the other gangster. The two were thrown next to each other before Phet squatted in front of them.

"Tell me exactly what happened from the moment Yu had contacted you," he said in a quiet yet dangerous tone.

"Yu had disappeared after he ran away from your last attempt to catch him," the first man said. "However, we saw him at the stripping club occasionally. One day, he invited the whole gang to a party at his friend's cabin, but only three of us accepted his invitation. The gang was already starting to break up, and most of the gang didn't want to be linked with him anymore."

"So, you went to his friend's cabin?" Phet asked with gritted teeth.

"Yes," the second man replied. "He said that he arranged for a male prostitute to—" the man didn't have the chance to continue his sentence as Phet's punch sent him to the ground.

"Don't you dare call my son that!" he hissed, gripping the man's hair. "You low-lives had held him captive against his will and raped him!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the man cried. "But at that time, we didn't know. Yu said that he was a male prostitute who liked rough sex. We really didn't know that Yu was lying."

Phet took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before he released the man and ordered him to continue.

Finishing their interrogation, Phet and Gun left the two gangsters unconscious in the alley and headed to the car where Robin was waiting for them.

They couldn't find anything new about the whereabouts of Yu, who according to his men, hadn't come to the club since that weekend or even contacted them. Feeling exhausted and depressed after what he had heard, Phet asked Gun to drop him off in front of his house.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Hathai (F.): Heart

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you liked this chapter...**

 **Please, let me know what do you think about it!**

 **Love you all!**


	18. Back Home

**Hi everyone,**

 **How are you doing? I hope you're all doing well.**

 **Here is the new chapter of my humble story. I hope you'll like it.**

 **This chapter was edited only by Grammarly, so please, forgive the mistakes and errors.**

 **WARNING: Slightly OOC Kongphop (though I don't blame him!)**

 **Your comments and reviews are always appreciated...**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Friday Morning,

Arthit sat silently on the edge of his hospital bed, looking out of the window as he waited for his father to finish his discharge procedures and come to pick him up.

After so long, his father was finally allowed to visit him for the first time yesterday. A soft smile graced his face as he remembered his emotional reunion with his father.

FLASHBACK

"Good day, my handsome and beautiful boys!" Siriporn practically burst into the room with a broad smile and too much excitement. "This is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Both men blinked several times, surprised at her unexplained cheerful attitude.

Kongphop was working on his computer while Arthit was reading some comic books that Siriporn had brought him from his house when the enthusiastic psychiatrist barged in.

"Are you high, P'?" Arthit asked before he could think of what he was saying.

Siriporn pouted, narrowing her eyes in mocked annoyance. "Is that the thanks I get for bringing you a pleasant surprise today?" she said with a huff as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Such an ungrateful child! I shouldn't give you anything!"

"I don't see any surprise," Arthit said with a bored tone.

Siriporn let out a soft growl, glaring at him.

"P'Siri, P'Arthit," Kongphop intervened. "Please, there is no need to start an argument. I'm sure that P'Arthit is grateful for your surprise, P'Siri."

"Oh, N'Kong!" —Siriporn swooned with stars shining in her eyes— "You're such a gentleman! I wish I've known you before! I would've definitely fallen head over heels in love with you!"

Arthit rolled his eyes at her teenage attitude but said nothing. He was in a good mood today and didn't want to ruin it by starting a useless argument with Siriporn; add to that, he was already used to her moments of childish behavior.

"Fine," the psychiatrist said. "Because I'm in a good mood today, I'll be generous and give that ungrateful child his surprise!" Turning around to face the door, she called. "You may come in!"

Arthit's heart skipped several beats when the hepatologist entered along with his father.

"Dad!" he exclaimed as he quickly removed the blanket, but before he was able to stand up, his father sat on the edge of the bed and took him into his arms.

"I've missed you so much, my little Sun," Phet whispered emotionally.

Arthit's body tensed when his father hugged him, but soon his body relaxed when his father's warmness engulfed him. Tears of happiness trickled down his face, enjoying his dad's loving embrace.

"I've missed you so much too, Dad!" he whispered as his hands clutched tightly on his father's shirt, and his face buried deep into the older man's chest, inhaling his scent.

Pulling away from the hug, Phet looked at his son carefully before he smiled softly.

"Are you ready to go back home?" the older man asked.

"Home?" Arthit asked, puzzled. He was recovering, true, but was he fit enough to return home?

Plus, his physical therapy wasn't finished yet. Though he started to walk, he wasn't able to walk for too long without feeling tired or walking aid.

"Yes, Arthit," the hepatologist said. "Your medical reports showed a miraculous improvement in the past two weeks, and your physical therapist says you made remarkable progress. So, I think you are good to return home and continue your follow-ups in the out-patient clinic."

"In addition to your psychotherapy, of course," Siriporn finished.

Arthit toured his surprised gaze between Siriporn, the hepatologist, and his father before a small smile lit up his face as he nodded his head slightly.

END OF FLASHBACK

Soft noises behind his back snapped Arthit from his reverie. Looking behind, he spotted Kongphop conducting a final check inside the bathroom, cupboard, and drawers to ensure that they hadn't left anything behind.

Staring at the younger man, Arthit's train of thoughts shifted to him. Although Arthit allowed the younger man to stay by his side, he hadn't said that they would be together or even be friends. So during the past few days, their conversations and interactions were limited, much like that time during university when he was struggling with his newfound feelings towards Kongphop after the latter's sudden confession on the night Arthit had slept in the junior's room for the first time.

On his part, Kongphop did try many times to break the wall between them or talk about what happened in the cabin, but Arthit succeeded in evading the younger man's attempts.

Staring at Kongphop, the older man wondered if he was going to stay with him and his father after the discharge, or he was going to return to his family and life and get out of Arthit's life.

"P'Arthit!"

Arthit snapped from his reverie once more upon hearing his name.

"Is something wrong, P'?" The younger man asked. "You've been staring at me for quite some time now."

"Nothing," Arthit said hastily, averting his gaze away; a soft blush tainted his pale cheeks.

Kongphop smiled warmly but said nothing. It was refreshing to see his Arthit's shy expression once more. He opened his mouth to tease the latter but then changed his mind. It was better not to evoke the older man's bad temper.

Almost an hour later, Phet returned to the room with a wheelchair and an excited Siriporn tagging behind.

"Let's go home, Oon!" She exclaimed cheerfully as soon as she entered.

Arthit and Kongphop blinked several times at the woman in surprise, while Phet rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming with us, P'Siri?" Kongphop asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" the psychiatrist replied with a wide smile. "I feel as if I'm sending a soon-to-be bride daughter off to her husband's home!"

"Hey!" Arthit protested. "To whom are you referring to as a soon-to-be bride daughter?!"

If possible, Siriporn's mischievous smile got wider. "Why! It's you, of course, dear Oon!"

Arthit glared at the older woman and opened his mouth to retort when his father decided to cut that silly interaction, reminding them that they needed to leave.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"SURPRISE!"

Arthit blinked several times in evident shock at the people standing in front of him. He and his father had just reached their house while Siriporn and Kongphop followed them each in their own cars a few seconds later. The four had stepped into the house together, where they found his friends already waiting inside.

"Welcome back, Buddy!" Knott said, smiling as he took his best friend into a warm tight embrace, mindless of the way Arthit's body stiffened.

The rest of his friends cheered and welcomed him back, smiling broadly at him. Everyone he loved was present; P'Tum, P'Dear, Prem, Bright, Tutah, Fan, Namtarn, Jay, Earth, and Todd. They all expressed their extreme delight for seeing him fine and well. None of them asked any questions about his accident or the circumstances surrounding it, seemingly satisfied that he was well and out of danger. But that didn't prevent them all from showering Arthit with much attention and pampering. Never in his life, Arthit felt so drown in his friends' attention and spoiling like today. He was also surprised to learn that Jay and Todd were chosen as suitable donors for him, though they weren't as compatible as Kongphop was. Arthit truly felt touched at all his friends' concern and love.

After lunch, which Phet and Siriporn had prepared according to the specifications provided by the hospital's nutritionist for Arthit, all of Arthit's friends, except for Knott and Kongphop, excused themselves and left.

"Arthit," Phet called his son as he approached him with a strange man. "This is Detective Gun Aksornpan. He likes to talk to you in private."

"Sure," Arthit said with a soft smile, waiing to the man standing next to his father. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Nong," Gun said. "Please, call me P'Gun."

Phet took the two to his small office so they could talk privately without interruption. However, if the old detective wished that they could slip unnoticed, he would be greatly disappointed. The three people who had their eyes on Arthit during the entire time noticed his departure with Phet and the other man.

Siriporn frowned, wondering who that man was, while Knott and Kongphop wondered what Gun was doing here and did he want with Arthit.

"Who is that man?" Siriporn asked as the three of them left the living room in search of the missing trio. "Do you know him?"

"He's a detective named Gun Aksornpan," Knott replied. "He's in charge of Arthit's case."

"I hadn't noticed when he came," Kongphop wondered. "What do you think he wants with P'Arthit?"

"I saw him coming in when I was saying goodbye to the gang," Knott provided.

Siriporn frowned slightly for a couple of moments before her expression turned into a deep frown. "Oh, no! P'Phet wouldn't dare!" she hissed upon realizing what Phet was up to. "Listen, boys. I need to be with Oon and P'Phet. You stay in the living room." Without waiting for a reply, she rushed to the office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit, Phet, and Gun had just taken their seats inside Phet's office when someone tried to open the locked door. Phet narrowed his eyes as he opened the door and saw Siriporn standing behind it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked back.

Phet raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me? Why do you want to know?"

"I know what you're up to, P'," Siriporn hissed in a low voice as not to make Arthit hear. "You can't do this to Oon. He's still not in a state to face what happened."

Stepping out of the office and closing the door behind him, Phet glared at the woman.

"Without Arthit saying who lured him into that cabin, we can't arrest those bastards." Phet hissed. "It's essential that I know who's the person who did this to my son!"

"Oon is NOT ready!"

"Listen, I don't have any time to waste!" Phet said between gritted teeth. "Besides, weren't you supposed to help him face his trauma already?"

"It doesn't get cured in a few days; you know!" She snapped back.

The two glared at each other; neither was ready to back down for several moments before Siriporn broke the eye contact.

"Fine! Do as you wish, but I'll be present as well!" she said before she pushed Phet aside and entered the office.

"Hello, I'll be joining your small meeting," She stated casually to the two men inside the office as she took a seat next to Arthit.

Rolling his eyes, Phet locked the door again and joined the three people. He had anticipated that something like this would happen, that's why he wasn't pleased when Siriporn insisted on coming along with them back home. Nevertheless, it was too late and useless to protest.

"This is Dr. Siriporn Yurapan," Phet introduced tonelessly. "She's Arthit's psychiatrist. It's okay to talk in front of her. And this is Detective Gun Aksornpan, Siri. He's investigating Arthit's case."

"What case?" Arthit asked, staring questionably at his father.

"Over a month ago, your father had filed a rape complaint on account of what happened to you in the Suthiluck's cabin," Gun replied. "I've been trying to reach and arrest the culprits since then."

Arthit's eyes widened in evident shock before he turned and looked at his father.

"Dad? Is that true?" he asked with a shivering voice.

"Yes. What did you expect me to do upon learning of what happened to you?" Phet inquired tonelessly, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Gun is here because he wants to ask you a few questions about the incident."

Arthit stared silently at his father with a horrified expression on his beautiful face and tears flooding his doe eyes for a few moments before he spoke with a shaky voice.

"Please, stop the investigation, Dad," he pleaded. "Please, stop it! There is no use from chasing after those men."

"No use?!" Phet exclaimed angrily. "After all that they had done, you're asking me not to chase those who had hurt you and drove you to this state?!"

"N'Arthit, the culprits must be punished for what they had done," Gun tried to persuade the younger man gently.

"Punishing them will not undo what had happened to me," Arthit remarked bitterly.

"N'Arthit—"

"I don't want to talk about this matter!" the young man snapped, closing his eyes tightly as his body trembled. "Drop this case and forget everything about it!"

"No!" Phet said coldly. "I'm a policeman, Arthit. In all my years in the force, I hadn't rested until I threw those who hurt other people behind bars. And I will not fail in chasing those who committed a crime against my son!"

"Please, Dad! I beg you!" Kneeling in front of his father, Arthit pleaded as tears flooded down his cheeks. "Just forget about the whole matter, please!"

"N'Arthit," Gun spoke, kneeling in front of the younger man. "Are you trying to protect N'Kongphop?" he asked. "If you're worried about him, then I promise you that nothing would happen to him. He's not a suspect."

Arthit shook his head as painful sobs tore themselves from his mouth. "None of you understand!" he whispered. "I just want to forget about all of this! Why can't you just drop the whole matter and forget it!"

Phet felt his heart clenching painfully at the pitiful sight of his son, but as an officer and more importantly, as a father, he knew that leaving this matter was out of the question.

"Arthit," he finally spoke. "We don't want you to remember anything. All we went is to know the name of that employee who lured you into the cabin. Who is he?"

Arthit shook his head, refusing to reply.

"Arthit!" Phet said warningly, but Arthit kept shaking his head in refusal.

The old detective sighed. "Fine, he said. "I can't force you to tell us, but I can't let this matter be and drop the case. I'm sorry."

With that, the old detective left followed by Gun, leaving Siriporn and Arthit by themselves.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Once they were alone, Siriporn rose from her seat and sat on the ground next to Arthit. The woman wrapped an arm around the sobbing man's shoulder, pulling him into her embrace and allowing him to cry out his grief.

Arthit snuggled closer to the older woman as the warmth of her body slowly spread into his. He closed his eyes as he buried his face into her bosom, imagining himself in his mother's arms. After her death, Arthit had forced himself not to dwell on how much he missed his mother's presence in his life as a way to not sink into sorrow. He taught himself to be contented with his father's love only; however, now he desperately needed his mother's warm embrace, and surprisingly enough, Siriporn's arms felt just as warm.  
"Oon, why don't you want your father to chase and arrest those who hurt you?" Siriporn asked softly once Arthit's sobs ceased.

"Because..." Arthit's voice trailed off as he began to bite his lower lip nervously. Since his attack, he had kept that secret buried inside his heart. He hadn't told a soul about it, even to Knott, hoping that it would remain buried forever, but now since his father was investigating the assault, Arthit feared that the truth would eventually surface and if that happened, not only it would deeply hurt the man he loved, but would completely ruin him.

Arthit took a deep breath. He felt a strong desire to disclose his secret to Siriporn, knowing that she would understand and give him a bit of wise advice. However, he feared that whatever he said, Siriporn would disclose it to his father since it was related to an official investigation.

Sensing Arthit's hesitation, Siriporn let out a deep sigh. "You don't have to tell me," she said in a defeated tone. "But please, Arthit, try to understand your father and trust his judgment. He only has your interest in his heart."

"I know," Arthit whispered sadly, burying himself more into Siriporn's warm embrace.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before someone started knocking on the door then opening it, thus disturbing the tranquility that had briefly shrouded them.

Knott and Kongphop entered the office with worry expression on their faces. Their worry rose ten-folds upon seeing Arthit's red eyes and the traces of tears on his cheeks.

"What happened?" Knott asked, squatting in front of Arthit, who dislodged himself from Siriporn's embrace. "Uncle Phet seemed very upset when he and Detective Gun marched through the living room."

"Did that detective leave?" Siriporn asked.

"Yes," Kongphop replied, not taking his eyes off his distraught lover. "Along with Mr. Rojnapat."

"Dad left too?" Arthit asked, looking at Knott.

Knott nodded in confirmation.

"Where did they go?" Siriporn wondered.

"We don't know," Knott replied. "The only thing that uncle Phet said to me was to look after Arthit until he's back."

"P'Arthit, what happened?" Kongphop asked. "Why do you look so upset?"

The older man looked at Kongphop for the first time before he averted away his gaze.

"I'm tired," he declared as he stood up. "I'm going to my room."

"I'm going with you," Knott said, standing up as well and following his best friend.

Kongphop was about to follow too, but Siriporn, who was by now on her feet, held his arm and shook her head.

"What's wrong, P'Siri?" he asked.

"Oon knew about the on-going investigation," Siriporn said with a sigh, sitting on the nearby couch. "He was distraught. He wanted his father to terminate it."

"Why?" Kongphop asked as he sat beside her.

Siriporn shook her head. "He refused to say why."

Kongphop sighed, looking very depressed. "I just hope he would say something," he said, looking with eyes full of tears at Siriporn. "I can't understand! Whom he's protecting?"

Siriporn smiled sadly at the younger man, wishing she could answer that question. She had a feeling that Kongphop was the one but why she couldn't tell for sure.

"N'Kong," she said finally. "do you want to get back with Oon?"

Kongphop looked at her for a few moments before he nodded his head. "However," he said sadly. "I've promised Mr. Rojnapat that I would never try to win P'Arthit's heart once more."

"That's a pointless promise, and you are not obliged to keep it," Siriporn said casually. "Oon needs you by his side as a lover."

"P'Arthit said that we couldn't be together anymore," The young COO said bitterly. "He said that our love story had ended a long time ago."

"You can always start a new one if you want."

"But—"

"Without buts!" She cut off annoyedly. "I'm asking you one final time; do you want to be Oon's lover once more or not?"

"I do," came the quiet reply. "With all my heart."

"Then we better start working," she said. "Tell me, will you be staying here from now on?"

Kongphop shook his head. "I agreed with Mr. Rojnapat to stay with P'Arthit during the daytime until Mr. Rojnapat's return from his work, and then I'll go back home."

"Umm..." Siriporn rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. "well," she said at last. "I think this arrangement will have to do for now. Today; however, you can't stay. You must return home."

"What?" Kongphop asked in surprise. "Why can't I stay?"

"Oon is upset right now," Siriporn explained. "Any attempt from you to get closer to him will certainly backfire on us. So, it would be best if you returned home today and come back first thing tomorrow morning. Only then we can start our plan."

Kongphop blinked several times, unsure if he understood the woman sitting beside him. However, he was willing to do whatever she said if that was going to get his P'Arthit back to him. Standing up, he excused himself and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop didn't return home immediately. Instead, he took a walk along the Rama VIII bridge and in the park near it, complementing Siriporn's words. Though he seemed skeptical earlier, he was truly ecstatic to gain an ally who would help him win Arthit's heart again. In the short time he had known her, Kongphop realized how powerful and influential Siriporn was over Phet and Arthit. She could easily make his mission to win Arthit's heart much easier.

Smiling to himself, Kongphop started to whistle happily as he walked back to his car.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Kongphop entered his house, he found his mother and his eldest brother-in-law sitting in the living room, apparently engaged in a serious discussion. His body tensed, noticing how serious their expressions turned upon seeing him. Taking a deep breath, he approached the pair.

"Good evening, Mom, P'," he waied after putting down his duffle bag.

"Has your friend finally recovered?" His mother's cold tone sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't show it.

"Yes," he replied quietly as he sat down.

"Then, I trust that now you will return to your life and fiancée," Mrs. Suthiluck said, emphasizing the word fiancée.

"Mom," Kongphop said sharply. "I'm not returning to Mayuree!"

Mrs. Suthiluck glared at her son in response. "So, you are willing to destroy all of us for the sake of that man?" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Kongphop asked, puzzled.

His mother tsked annoyedly. "Of course, how could you know what's happening in this house when you've been wasting your time by that man's side for two weeks?"

Kongphop gave his mother a sharp look. "What happened?" he asked solemnly.

"What happened is that your father will is about to lose the company he worked so hard during his life to building because of you!"

"Because of me? What do you mean?"

"Mr. Chansungnoen had pulled out all of his investments from the company," His brother-in-law spoke. "And he canceled all the orders for the plastic parts he made for his construction project."

Kongphop blinked several times, staring with utter shock at the older man sitting in front of him. "Why would he do that?" he finally wondered.

"Why?" Mrs. Suthiluck sneered. "Do you have the guts to wonder why after you rejected his daughter in that humiliating manner for the sake of a man?!" —she huffed irritably— "Your father has been trying to prevent a disaster for the past two days while you don't even have the slightest idea of the mess you've caused!"

"Mother!" Kongphop snapped, jumping to his feet. "I told you many times that I can't marry Mayuree. I DON'T LOVE HER!"

Scowling, Mrs. Suthiluck stood up as well and marched to her son before she slapped him hard on the face.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man!" She bellowed. "I'm still your mother!"

Kongphop held his cheek with one hand but said nothing. He knew that he shouldn't have raised his voice, but his mother was pushing him to his limits. Why couldn't she understand that he wouldn't be happy with Mayuree?

"Listen, Kong," his mother's stern voice brought him back to reality. "When you first told me about your relationship with that man, I didn't mind much because you said he's the one who makes you happy. However, you were proven wrong, and he broke your heart instead. This time you will obey me. I don't want you to see that man ever again, understood? And tomorrow morning, you will go with me to the Chansungnoens', apologize to Mayuree and her parents and ask her to marry you!"

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I can't do this," he said emotionlessly. "I only love P'Arthit. and if I'm going to marry anyone, then it would be him and him only."

"Kongphop! Don't try my patience!" his mother warned.

"No, Mother," Kongphop insisted. "P'Arthit is the only one I want in my life!"

"Is he worth all this persistence, Kong?" His sister's husband asked with an evident sneer. "Why do you insist on staying with him when he's nothing more than a worthless damaged good!"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT P'ARTHIT!" Kongphop roared as he launched himself on the other man in a blink of an eye and took him by the collar.

The other man tried to push Kongphop off him, but Kongphop tightened his grip around the man's collar before he delivered several powerful punches to his face.

Mrs. Suthiluck tried to dislodge the two men but without avail. Her son was behaving like a wounded wild animal, fighting for its life while her son-in-law was desperately trying to avoid Kongphop's shower of punches.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Looking behind them, the three saw Mr. Kerkkrai standing at the entrance of the house and glaring at them.

Quickly, Kongphop let go of his brother-in-law and stood up with his gaze on the floor while the other man straightened himself and stood up.

Kerkkrai frowned deeply as he made his way to the two young men. "What is happening here?" he asked sharply.

The two men cast a brief side-glance at each other before averting their gazes; both unwilling to begin explaining.

"Kong, go to your room,' Kerkkrai ordered after few moments of heavy silence. "and you,"—he pointed at his son-in-law— "to my office. I have something important to discuss with you!"

Without uttering a single word, both men hurried away in compliance with Kerkkrai's orders.

"Honey—" Mrs. Suthiluck tried to explain, but she was silenced quickly by her husband.

"Not now," he said sharply before he followed his son-in-law to the office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

About an hour later, Kerkkrai was done talking with his son-in-law in his office and was on his way to his son's bedroom.

Entering the room, he found Kongphop sitting on his bed, looking through a small photo album. His son seemed to have calmed himself down, though he had a sad smile on his face as his eyes scanned through the pictures. Kerkkrai silently approached his son and sat beside him. Peering into the album, the older man smiled slightly as he saw a picture of Kongphop trying to feed Arthit at what looked like a beach.

"When did you take this picture?" He asked softly.

"During the summer break after my first year," Kongphop replied. "P'Arthit's friends arranged a two-week trip after the exams, and I joined them with my friends. It was our first trip after we started dating officially."

"Umm..." Kerkkrai responded. He remembered how Kongphop had insisted on joining that trip even though they were planning to travel during the summer break with the whole family, which caused them to postpone their vacation until Kongphop's return from his trip. A soft smile graced Kerkkrai's face as he realized how vital Arthit was to his son from the very beginning.

"Has Mr. Arthit's health improved?" he asked.

"He's better than before," Kongphop replied with a sigh as he closed the album and looked at his father. "He was discharged today."

"That's wonderful news," Kerkkrai commented.

"Of course, he still needs to be taken care of," Kongphop continued. "He needs to take a lot of medications, settle into a strict routine of diet and exercise, watch out for his heath; and not to mention that he needs to attend his psychotherapy sessions."

"Don't worry too much about this matter, Son," Kerkkrai said, placing an encouraging hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll get over all of this. After all, he's surrounded by many people who loved him; his father, his friends...and you!"

Kongphop smiled upon hearing his father's indirect blessing. "Thank you, Dad."

Kerkkrai nodded before he took a deep breath. "Kong," he spoke. "Why were you assaulting your eldest brother when I entered the house?"

"Didn't you ask him?" Kongphop asked.

"I did, but he only gave me a vague answer."

Kongphop snorted lightly. "Of course, he did. He wouldn't dare repeat what he had said to you."

"What had he said?"

The young man sighed. "He insulted P'Arthit," he replied, not wishing to elaborate. "And I couldn't hold myself back."

The older man merely nodded in response. Uneasy silence reigned over the two as each one was lost in his own thoughts.

Kerkkrai stared at his son, wondering whether it was wise to tell him about what he had come to know this afternoon or not.

While he was still in his office, his secretary informed him that Detective Gun and another man wished to see him. It had been a week or so since he heard about the detective who had suddenly seemed to disappear. Granting them entry, Kerkkrai was surprised to see that it was Phet Rojnapat, who was with Detective Gun. The old detective had come to ask his permission to carry out their investigation in his company. The request sounded very odd, but then the two detectives explained the whole situation. Kerkkrai was shocked to know of what his eldest son-in-law had caused. Agreeing to Phet's request, Kerkkrai also promised to resolve this situation with his son-in-law as soon as possible.

Kerkkrai sighed deeply. He knew that he couldn't say a word about this to Kongphop, especially after the incident in the living room, fearing that his son would lose his head if he knew of what his brother-in-law had done.

On his part, the older man had spoken to his son-in-law about clearing this mess, but the young man was very reluctant and displeased, arguing that Detective Gun's insult to his person shouldn't go unpunished. And despite Kerkkrai's attempts to explain that the young detective was simply doing his job, his son-in-law refused to understand. In the end, Kerkkrai had to force the young man to promise that he would talk to the Police Commissioner and have him lift the suspension on the investigation.

"Dad," Kerkkrai's train of thoughts was interrupted upon hearing his son's call.

"Yes, Kong?"

"Is it true that Mr. Chansungnoen had pulled out all of his investments from the company and canceled all his orders?" Kongphop asked.

The older sighed deeply as he nodded his head in affirmation.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Kongphop said, lowering his gaze. "It's my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Kong," Kerkkrai said, shaking his head. "On the contrary, I'm very proud that you were brave enough to end this arrangement that would've brought you nothing but sadness."

"But the company's—"

"Kongphop, the company isn't as important to me as you are," Kerkkrai said. "I can handle any problem that arises in the company, but what I can't handle is seeing you sad in your life. What I really want to know is, what do you want to do with your life, and whom do you want to spend it with?"

"P'Arthit," Kongphop replied without hesitation as he looked straight into his father's eyes. "I want to be with P'Arthit. He's the only one I love and want to spend my life with."

Kerkkrai stared deeply into his son's eyes, searching for any doubt or uncertainty; finding none, he smiled warmly.

"Then good luck, my son. I wish you all the happiness in the entire world."

"Then, could you, please, convince Mom of that too?" Kongphop asked. "She's refusing to listen to me, and I'm so tired of arguing with her."

Kerkkrai sighed before he nodded his head. "I will see what I can do."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Phet returned to his house around 8 pm, he found Siriporn waiting for him in the living room. The old detective sighed, knowing that he was in for a long and most likely tough inquisition.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" he asked casually as he threw himself on the couch, hoping that she would get the hint and leave him in peace.

"Where did you go?" she asked in return.

...Or not!

"I had an errand to do," he replied. "and I won't tell you what it is!" he continued, giving her a pointed look.

"I wasn't going to ask anyway," she remarked innocently, gaining a 'Yeah, right!' look from Phet.

"Where is Arthit?" Phet asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"He went to rest in his room shortly after your departure," Siriporn replied. "He said he was tired."

"Is he alone? How could you leave him by himself?" the man asked in panic, jumping to his feet, ready to rush to his son's room.

"N'Knott is with him," Siriporn said, rolling her eyes. "He's spending the night here."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Phet threw himself back on the couch, next to Siriporn. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and made himself comfortable.

Siriporn stared at the man intensely, noting how tired he suddenly seemed to look. It was a strange sight to her; one she wasn't used to. Phet always managed to appear strong, sturdy, and full of energy; no one could guess that the man was in his fifties. However, the past year seemed to have taken its toll on the man, and he looked worn off and much older than his actual age.

Siriporn clutched her hands into tight fists as the urge to run her fingers through Phet's hair and along his face threatened to overwhelm her. She bit her lower lip, trying hard to calm her heart that was beating like a drum inside her chest.

"I'm going home," She declared suddenly, standing up. "Make sure you rest well, P'!" without waiting for a reply, she left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kerkkrai found his wife waiting for him in the living room with a tight disturbed expression on her face. She looked up at him as he approached her and spoke. "Did you talk to Kong?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"About his matter with Mayuree and that man."

"He doesn't want to marry Mayuree, dear. Stop pestering him about this matter," he said with a deep sigh. "Arguing with him will not result in anything."

The woman frowned before she stood up. "I will not welcome that man into my family again," she declared. "Not only he had broken my only son's heart, but his connection to our family will cause a scandal!"

"Scandal?"

"Yes!" She said sharply. "Don't pretend that you don't know! Our son-in-law had told me everything about that man's scandalous actions in our family cabin! That man will ruin our family's reputation."

"Dear—"

"Why are you defending that scandalous strumpet?" She cut off. "Isn't enough what he had done on our property behind our backs?"

"It wasn't his fault!" Kerkkrai snapped. "He was kidnapped!"

"Ha! A likely story!" Mrs. Suthiluck snorted. "I bet that all this kidnapping business is some sort of scam to blackmail us!"

Kerkkrai squeezed his fists tightly as a wave of tremendous anger exploded inside of him, making him fully understand his son's anger earlier at his brother-in-law. Taking several breaths to calm himself down, the man glared at his wife.

"Stay out of Kong's personal life," he warned. "I will not you allow to meddle again with his happiness." And he walked away, leaving his wife gaping behind him.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as Siriporn left, Phet let out a relieved sigh. He honestly had prepared himself for a long and painful interrogation followed by a harsh even longer lecture from Siriporn; however, by some miracle, he was spared. Leaning deeper into the couch, the man threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to calm down the frustration that had been building up inside of him.

After Arthit's discharge, he had hoped that his son would give them the name of the employee who lured him to that cabin so they could be done with this investigation, but since Arthit refused to talk, Phet and Gun had only one path to take.

 **FLASHBACK**

Phet sat silently in front of Mr. Suthiluck in the latter's office, for some time, trying to gather his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to come to the man to ask for his permission to continue their investigation; however, desperate situations call for drastic measures. Without his son's cooperation and official police coverage, Phet and Gun were forced to use some alternative under-the-table methods.

"Mr. Suthiluck," Phet finally spoke, looking directly into the other man's eyes. "I've come here to ask for your help in our investigation."

"I've already expressed my will to help to Detective Gun, Detective Rojnapat," Kerkkrai said with a warm smile. "You didn't have to trouble yourself by coming all the way here to ask."

"I'm afraid the help that we currently require is more than you have in mind, Mr. Suthiluck," Phet said. "You see, due to certain circumstances, the investigation had been put on hold for an indeterminate period. However, stopping now would only mean that our chance in arresting the culprits would greatly decline." —Phet let a deep sigh— "We no longer can interview people or search sites freely, that's why we require your written consent to carry out our work in your company."

"I see," Kerkkrai said quietly before he seemed to be lost in deep thoughts. It took him several heavy minutes before he looked at Phet and Gun and nodded his head.

"I agree, Detectives," he declared. "I will give you the written consent that you want, and please feel free to ask me about anything. I'll be glad to be of any help."

"Thank you, Mr. Suthiluck," Phet said, nodding his head in gratitude.

"There is no need to thank me, Detective," Kerkkrai said. "Your son has a special place in my heart and my son's. I love him just as much as I love Kong." —he smiled— "But, can you tell me, please, why the investigation was put on hold?"

"Because your son-in-law complained to the Police Commissioner," Gun replied before Phet could stop him. "He accused me of harassing him and trying to tarnish his reputation, so the Commissioner and the Station Chief punished me by stopping my investigation."

Kerkkrai stared at the two with utter shock. "I'm sorry on behalf of my son-in-law, Detectives," he said after several minutes of silence. "I don't know why he did such a thing, but I promise to make him withdraw his complaint."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Engulfed by his thoughts, Phet soon drifted to sleep on the couch in the living room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning, Knott was surprised to see Phet, still in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, sleeping in the living room instead of his bedroom.

"Uncle Phet," Knott called softly, placing one hand on the elder's shoulder. "Uncle Phet, wake up."

Groaning softly, Phet opened one eye to see who dared to disturb his sleep. His eyes widened upon seeing Knott standing in front of him before he jumped to his feet.

"What happened?" he yelled frightenedly. "Did something happen to Arthit? Is he in pain?"

"Uncle Phet, calm down!" Knott exclaimed as he held the older man's arm, preventing him from dashing to Arthit's bedroom. "Arthit is alright. He's sleeping upstairs. I've woke you up because I saw you sleeping in the living room!"

Phet halted and looked around him, blinking in surprise as he realized that he was indeed in the living room instead of his room.

Letting out a relieved breath, the older man shook his head. "I must've slept without realizing it," he said. "What time is it, anyway?"

"7:30," Knott replied. "I have come down to see what I should make for Arthit's breakfast."

"It's too early for Arthit's breakfast," Phet commented. "I don't think he'll wake up soon."

"Still, I wanted to make sure that all the ingredients are available in the fridge."

Phet smiled. "Don't worry! Siriporn had stuffed the fridge and the cupboards with plenty of healthy bland food. She even got rid of all the stuff that Arthit isn't supposed to eat or drink."

At that moment, the door's bell rang.

"Speak of the devil," Phet sneered. "That's must be her!"

Smiling, Knott went to open the door while Phet collected his wallet that had fallen during his sleep off the floor.

"Good Morning, Mr. Rojnapat."

Phet tensed upon hearing the warm greeting. He looked up, and indeed, it wasn't Siriporn who stood beside Knott, it was none other than Kongphop.

"Good Morning," the older man replied tonelessly before he looked at Knott. "I'm going to my room, Knott. You boys make yourselves comfortable." With that, he turned around and left.

Kongphop sighed deeply in disappointment. It was clear to him that Phet didn't want him near Arthit, but the elder was forced to tolerate his presence for his son's sake. The young man wondered how on earth would Siriporn succeed in her plan to bring them together when Arthit's father was barely enduring his mere presence.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping Kongphop from his thoughts. Looking at his senior, Kongphop saw Knott smiling at him.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" the senior suggested softly.

"Yes," Kongphop replied with a smile of his own.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Why do you look so glum, Kongphop?" Knott asked as the two sat around the small kitchen table, drinking their coffee. "If it is about Uncle Phet, you don't need to worry too much. He'll come around sooner or later."

"Thank you, P'," Kongphop said with a small smile. "But the truth is I have a serious problem at work, and I don't seem to find a solution for it."

"Oh, care to elaborate?"

Kongphop narrated and explained the mess he had gotten his father into because of his irresponsible behavior towards Mayuree. He knew that he shouldn't have accepted his mother's advice to get engaged to the young woman in the first place and ultimately break her heart at the end.

"Wasn't there a penalty clause in the contract?" Knott, who seemed very interested in Kongphop's story, asked.

"There was, but since my dad considered Mr. Chansungnoen as family, he didn't stipulate an amount directly proportional to the size of the order," Kongphop replied. "He only asked for a symbolic sum. Add to that, since Mr. Chansungnoen had pulled out all his shares in the company, our actual loss had doubled."

"Umm..." Knott said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a few moments before he spoke. "Was his order big?"

"Yes. Two thousand large pieces of plastic used in constructions."

"How many parts did your company finished making?"

"I'm not sure, but half of the order should be done by now," Kongphop replied.

Knott narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before he smirked to himself.

"Don't worry, Kongphop," he said. "Things will work out somehow."

Kongphop smiled at his senior, though he still couldn't figure out how.

"So," the younger man began after a short period of silence. "How is P'Arthit?"

"He's fine," Knott replied with a knowing smile.

"Did—did he sleep well last night?"

Knott shook his head. "He had nightmares all night long and kept waking up," the older man admitted. "at the end, he asked me to sleep next to him."

"Next to him?" Kongphop was surprised to hear that.

"Yes, but not too close, mind you. I didn't want to give a reason to panic," Knott explained. "And he held my hand all night for some reason. Only then he managed to sleep without waking up."

"Oh," Kongphop said before averting his gaze down to his half-empty cup.

Knott watched the younger man with amusement, contemplating whether he should tell him that during his sleep, Arthit mumbled his name a couple of times or not. Chuckling to himself, Knott decided to keep that little info to himself for the time being. The two sat in silence for some time before they heard Arthit's sleepy voice.

"Knott, where are you?" the former head-hazer asked sleepily as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"I'll make you breakfast right away, P'Arthit!" Kongphop said enthusiastically as he stood from his seat.

Upon hearing Kongphop's voice, Arthit froze at the entrance of the kitchen and blinked his eyes, seemingly surprised to see Kongphop here.

"Arthit, what are you standing there for?" Knott asked with a smug smirk on his face. "Come and sit."

Rolling his eyes, Arthit walked in and joined Knott at the table while Kongphop started cooking breakfast.

Knott side-glanced at the man sitting beside and smirked amusedly. His friend's head was bent, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, but Knott could see that Arthit's eyes were glued on Kongphop as he moved about the kitchen.

'Over him, my foot!' the bulky man thought amusedly to himself, recalling his conversation with Arthit last night when the former head-hazer had profoundly claimed that he was over his ex-lover.

When he was done, Kongphop served them the breakfast he had cooked; steamed eggs and rice salad.

"Isn't there pink milk?" Arthit broke the silence as Kongphop placed the dishes in front of them along with some Almond milk. It's been a long time since he had drunk his favorite drink, and he was dying to taste the sugary beverage.

"I'm sorry, Arthit," Knott said. "P'Siri had cleared the fridge from your sugary treat and everything that you're not supposed to be eating or drinking."

"You can't drink pink milk anymore, P'Arthit," Kongphop said. "If you want, I'll buy you some non-fat, sugar-free strawberry milk."

Arthit frowned. "I want pink milk!" he said stubbornly as he stood up and headed to the fridge. Opening it, he was shocked to see that what Knott had said was true, and all his favorite drink, which his father made sure to keep a supply of, was gone.

"I told you that you wouldn't find any pink milk in the fridge, Arthit," Knott stated triumphally.

Arthit glared at the pair sitting at the table. "Fine," he said. "I'm going to buy some!"

Before he took one step forward, however, he found himself surrounded by his friend and his ex-lover.

"Arthit!" Knott said in a warning tone. "You're not going anywhere or buying anything. It's for your health!"

"But—"

"No buts, Arthit!" Knott said sharply. "Because of your medications, you're diabetes-prone. You can't eat anything too fatty or too sugary. Didn't your doctor tell you that?"

"He did," Kongphop replied, gaining a glare from Arthit.

"Now," Knott said in a tone that tolerated no argument. "You'll sit and eat your breakfast so you can take your meds. Later on, we're going for a jog!"

Arthit opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind after Knott shot him a stern look.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

They had just finished their breakfast when the doorbell rang. Kongphop went to answer it while Arthit and Knott cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Knott side-glanced at his friend and smiled. It was obvious that Arthit had been sulking since their little argument earlier. His stubborn friend had been silent since then, refusing to utter a single word to either of them, but Knott was confident that he would be able to break his friend's vow of silence soon. He would allow his friend a few moments of sulking before he tried to coax him out of his shell. Besides, he was sure that Arthit knew that he was scolded because Knott and Kongphop were concerned about his health.

"Good morning," Siriporn greeted cheerfully as she and Kongphop entered the kitchen. "Wow! I never dreamed of seeing i-Aoon up this early in the morning on a weekend day!"

Said man shot her a glare as he placed the last plate into the dish drying rack and dried his hand with a clean towel before he walked past the psychiatrist and left the kitchen.

Siriporn blinked before she looked questioningly at the two young men.

"He's sulking because we didn't allow him to have pink milk," Knott replied to Siriporn unasked question.

"Stubborn as his father," The psychiatrist commented with a sigh.

"I better follow him," Knott said before he followed his friend.

"Would like some breakfast, P'?" Kongphop asked. "I cooked it myself."

Siriporn smiled and nodded her head before she sat at the table.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she ate the food that Kongphop had prepared. "That's delicious! I didn't know that you're a great cook, N'Kong! You're so talented!"

Kongphop blushed slightly at her praise. "Actually," he said softly. "Before I met P'Arthit, I couldn't fry an egg, but I learned how to cook for him."—He smiled fondly to himself— "I even told him that I would make him addicted to me and to my cooking. But I guess I failed in both accounts," he added softly.

Siriporn smiled, knowing a little too well how he must be feeling right now.

"You know what, I think, N'Kong?" she said. "I think that you and Oon are meant to be with each other. I'm sure of it!"

Kongphop smiled slightly at her.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you like this chapter. To be honest, I'm not satisfied with it 100%, but since it's a filler chapter, I can let it pass.**

 **Hopefully, in the next chapter, the action will resume!**

 **See you all ^^**


	19. A Man Named Kla Gruemor

**Chapter Nineteen: A Man Named Kla Gruemor**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Here is a new chapter of my story. I hope you like it ^^**

 **This chapter was edited by Grammarly only. Please, excuse my mistakes.**

 **Your comments and reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sunday morning,

Kongphop sighed in boredom as he played with his phone while he waited outside of Siriporn's clinic for Arthit to finish his session with the psychiatrist. The two past days were very tiresome. Watching over his lover in his house proved to be more difficult than he had expected. While staying in the hospital, Arthit was forced to comply with whatever the doctors decided, but now it was difficult to control his eating habits without constant supervision or an argument; even Knott lost his temper a few times due to Arthit's stubbornness.

Siriporn had explained to them that Arthit's behavior was to be expected since he was still emotionally and mentally unstable, but for them to remain calm was easier said than done. Kongphop had never known that his lover could be so obstinate.

Kongphop was startled out of his musing when his phone suddenly rang.

"Good morning, Dad," he greeted his dad.

"Good morning, Kong. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital," The young man replied, not liking his dad's serious tone. "accompanying P'Arthit to his psychotherapy session."

"Kong, did you ask any company to buy the parts we made for Mr. Chansungnoen?"

"No, why?"

"Can you come to the office now?" his dad asked instead.

"But, Dad—"

"Kong," his dad interrupted. "I wouldn't have asked you to leave Mr. Arthit's side if it was very urgent. I need you in the company now."

Kongphop sighed. "Alright, Dad. I'm coming."

After informing Siriporn about his need to leave urgently, Kong hurried to Siam Polimer Group Company, where one of his dad's secretaries led him to a meeting room.

His eyes widened in surprise upon entering the room and seeing his father along with Knott and an older man.

"Good Morning," he respectfully waied to the three men before he introduced himself.

"Kong," Kerkkrai said. "This is Mr. Aran Pakunhangsit, the owner of The New Generation Construction Company, and his nephew Mr. Knott Pakunhangsit, who is also the head of the engineering department in the company. They are here to buy some construction parts."

Kongphop blinked several times at his senior, who stared at him with a nonchalant expression before he turned his attention to the chairman of The New Generation Construction Company.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir," he said.

The older man smiled warmly. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Kongphop," he said. "I have heard nothing but the highest praise of you from my nephew, which why I insisted that you would be present at this meeting."

"Thank you, Sir," Kongphop said.

After that, the negotiations started between the four concerning the parts that Mr. Pakunhangsit wanted to purchase. It didn't take them long before they reached an agreement; however, Mr. Pakunhangsit wanted to check out the merchandise before he signed any papers, so the four journeyed to the main warehouses where they examined the parts.

"These are top-quality products, Mr. Kerkkrai," Mr. Pakunhangsit commended as he inspected the parts. "I'm thinking of ordering more of them. What do you say, Knott?"

"We will surely need more soon, Sir," Knott replied. "There is no harm in putting an advanced order."

"I'll be pleased to provide you with whatever you need, Mr. Pakunhangsit," Kerkkrai said. "Why don't we go to my office to sign the papers and discuss the details of the new order?"

"That's a splendid idea!" with that, the two older men, followed by Knott and Kongphop, left the warehouse after charging Wad with preparing the parts to be delivered in the afternoon to The New Generation Company's warehouses.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"P'Knott," Kongphop called the older man as he was about to leave with his uncle. "Thank you for your help." The young OOC waied in thanks to the other man.

"Don't mention it, Nong," Knott replied with a soft smile. "I'm glad that I could be of help. By the way, I'm sorry to drag you all the way here when you're taking care of Arthit, but my uncle really wanted to meet you."

"It was my pleasure to meet him, P'," Kongphop replied with a smile of his own. "Besides, P'Siri was more than glad to keep P'Arthit's company."

"How is our big baby doing? Did he throw a tantrum this morning?"

"He was about to," Kongphop replied with a sigh. "But luckily for me, Mr. Rojnapat was there, so P'Arthit was unusually compliant this morning."

Knott chuckled. "As P'Siri had said, it's just a phase. It'll pass!"

"I hope so."

"I'll go to him after work," Knot said. "You can stay here and make sure that our shipment reaches our company on time, alright?"

"Yes, P'," Kongphop said, smiling brightly. "You can be sure of that."

Saying his goodbye, Knott hurried after his uncle.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as he entered the house, Arthit removed the annoying mask he was forced to wear every time he went out. Because of his almost non-existent immunity, he had to follow many rules and restrictions to ensure that he didn't get sick, or else he would be putting his life in grave danger; even simple flu was too dangerous for him.

Siriporn smirked to herself as she watched her little Sun cutely sulk. Today, she tried to ask him about the incident, but he refused to say a word and almost gone into a panic attack. So, she tried another more subtle tactic, which proved useful to some extent. He was way far from talking openly about the incident, but at least her method helped her to at least touch the edges of the matter without him throwing a fit. Afterward, she managed to weasel out of work and took him to eat a light snack in a small mall nearby. However, he wanted to drink pink milk, which started a very long argument between them. Then, she dragged him to a hair-salon where he unwillingly got a haircut. In the end, the outcome of their little outing was a handsome yet moping Arthit and a very pleased Siriporn.

With a broader smirk, she followed him upstairs until they reached his bedroom.

"Wash up quickly and change then come out," she said as they stood in front of the bedroom. "I want to start preparing lunch."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Then go prepare it, who's holding you?"

"I'm not leaving you by yourself," she stated casually.

Arthit sighed deeply. He knew that everyone feared that he might try to harm himself again; however, that thought hadn't crossed his mind for quite some time. He wasn't sure if it was because of the anti-depressants or not, but he hadn't felt that depressed lately. Nevertheless, he couldn't blame anyone for their fear.

"Alright," he finally said in a low defeated tone before he entered his bedroom.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"So, what are you cooking for lunch?" Arthit asked with a bored tone as he and Siriporn entered the kitchen.

"Meatballs with rice noodles," she replied as she wore an apron and washed her hands before she started to take out the ingredients.

Arthit's body froze upon hearing her answer. Unconsciously, a series of pictures flashed in his mind of a certain someone who loved eating that dish. Arthit bit his lower lip as tears suddenly started to fill his eyes, and his heart clenched painfully inside his chest. He didn't want to remember those happy days, but his brain seemed to be adamant about recalling them.

"Arthit!"

The young man snapped from his reverie and looked at the older woman who was staring at him with a worried expression.

"What happened?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Arthit said it was nothing before he offered his help.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop took a deep breath, leaning back tiredly on his leather chair. His secretary was definitely trying to punish him for not showing to work for almost a month. Since he was supposed to supervise the shipment to The New Generation Company, Kongphop decided to check on how his office was going. But as soon as he stepped into the office, his eager secretary got her claws on him and forced him to go over through a tower of papers that had been stacking up for a month.

Taking another deep breath, he straightened up and was about to return to his papers when his phone rang.

"Yes, Wad?" He answered.

"I'm at the main office to sign off the shipment," Wad said over the phone. "Wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure! I'll meet you at the rooftop café," Kongphop replied eagerly, happy to finally have a good reason to escape his office.

Dashing out of the office as fast as he could, Kongphop rushed up to the café where he met his friend.

After their lunch, Kongphop accompanied Wad to the warehouses to supervise the transfer of the parts to the moving trunks.

The two stood in silence, watching the workers at their work when suddenly Wad heard his friend hissing.

"Bastard!"

Frowning, Wad looked at Kongphop and was surprised to see that the other man's entire body had become as rigid as a tree log, his hands clenched into tight fists, and his eyes promising gruesome death as they glared ahead.

Following Kongphop's gaze, Wad's frown deepened as he realized that his friend was glaring at none other than Kla Gruemor.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop yawned as he continued to observe the workers transferred the parts with Wad. How come he was stuck with this boring duty when he was supposed to be with his P'Arthit?

He let out a sigh as his eyes uninterestedly looked over the workers when suddenly his body froze as he caught the sight of a man that sent cold shivers down his spine.

It was the sight of the man whom he had seen leaving Arthit's apartment that day over a year ago.

"Bastard!" he hissed as blazing fury filled his entire soul.

Suddenly, the whole world around him disappeared except for him and that man that ruined both his and his beloved's lives, and the only sound that Kongphop could hear was his accelerating heartbeats as they resonated loudly in his ears.

By their own volition, his legs started to move forward towards the man.

"Bastard!" Kongphop yelled as he tackled the man and sent him to the ground. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! You're going to pay for what you've done!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Wad's eyes widened as his friend suddenly rushed to Kla and attacked him, sending them to the ground, as he spouted threats.

Rushing to them, Wad, along with other workers, tried to pry Kongphop from Kla but without avail. Even Kla, who was in good shape, was having a hard time trying to loosen Kongphop's iron grip on his collar.

"I'm going to cut you in pieces, you bastard!" Kongphop hissed as he tightened his grip around Kla's neck.

"Kongphop, stop!" Wad yelled, trying to reach his seemingly spellbound friend. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of him!"

Finally, they managed to tear Kongphop off the man who was turning slightly blue from the lack of air. Quickly, Wad ordered his workers to take Kla away while he pulled Kongphop up and dragged him to his office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Kong, what in hell was that for?" Wad snapped as soon as the two of them were in his office. "Why did you almost kill the man?"

However, Kongphop didn't seem to be in a form to comprehend anything, let alone utter a response. The young OOC was breathing heavily, his eyes were dilated and glazed, his body trembled, and sweat mixed with tears ran along his face down to his jaw and neck.

"Kong!" Wad called as he placed one hand on Kongphop's shoulder in an attempt to pull him out of this state.

Kongphop's body shuddered before he shoved Wad's hand off him violently. His hand quickly reached for the phone in his pocket, and frantically searched for a certain number before he pressed it.

"Hello, Detective," Kongphop exclaimed hysterically. "I found him! I found the bastard who hurt my P'! He's working in my company! He's fucking working in my company!"

Wad frowned upon hearing Kongphop swearing for the first time. His curiosity was reaching sky-high, but he was also worried about his friend, who looked as if he was about to have a stroke.

Luckily, whoever he was talking to seemed to be trying to calm him down. He watched as Kongphop listened to the other line before he started to take deep breaths until he was calm enough to speak coherently.

"Yes, Detective," Kongphop said finally. "I'm calm."

"... ... ..."

"The man I've seen coming out of P'Arthit's apartment," Kongphop said. "He's working in the company's warehouses. I saw him with my own eyes!"

"... ... ..."

"Yes," Kongphop responded. "I understand. I'll send you the address right away. I'll be waiting for your arrival. Thank you." With that, Kongphop hung up before he started typing something on his phone.

"Kong?" Wad asked uncertainly.

Looking up, Kongphop stared at his friend with dead eyes. "Bring that bastard here, Wad." He demanded in an icy tone that sent shivers down Wad's spine.

"I won't until you tell me what's going on," Wad said determinedly. "You almost killed the man, Kongphop!"

Kongphop gritted his teeth upon remembering the vile man's face.

"I would've torn him into pieces with my bare hands," he stated heatedly. "Because of him, my happiness with P'Arthit was obliterated." —He heaved difficulty— "He took my Sun away from me." looking up at Wad, Kongphop continued, "Go, bring him, Wad. You'll understand everything when Detective Gun arrives."

Sighing, Wad nodded his head before he left to bring back Kla. But he couldn't find the man in question in the warehouses. According to some workers, the man had returned home to rest. Fearing that Kla would file a complaint against Kongphop, Wad quickly returned to his office to check the man's file for a contact number or an address.

Kongphop paled when his friend informed him that the man had left. Fearing that the man had run away, he watched anxiously as Wad tried to call the man but without success. Kla, as Kongphop came to know his name, had switched off his cell phone.

"What should we do now?" Wad asked. "He might have gone to file a complaint against you, Kongphop."

The other man snorted. "He won't dare!" he spat.

Wad raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "So, what should we do now?" he repeated his question.

Kongphop sighed. It was up to him; he would've rushed to that man's house and pound him to death. However, he must wait for Detective Gun.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott bit his lower lip as he observed Arthit, who raised his head and stole yet another glance at the direction of the house's entrance.

He, Arthit, and Siriporn were sitting on the living room's floor, trying to solve a 500-piece jigsaw puzzle that the psychiatrist had bought earlier from the mall.

Knott was able to reach his friend's house at the same time as Phet. Thus, the four had their lunch together before they moved to the living room, where Siriporn suggested they try putting the puzzle together. The primary purpose of the puzzle was to involve Arthit more with others and not allow him to isolate himself from them or allow his mind to drift away, and her idea seemed to work to some degree. Arthit had fussed and argued with Siriporn for an hour over the silliness of the game until his stubborn friend finally surrendered to Siriporn's will. Giving them his signature pout, Arthit sat on the ground and started connecting some pieces in silence. He seemed to be engrossed into putting the puzzle together until Knott caught his friend glancing up at the direction of the door several times as if he was expecting someone's arrival.

Phet, in the meantime, was sitting on the couch, seemingly watching the TV. Other than a few needed words, the older man hadn't said anything since his return. His mind seemed to be occupied with something that he refused to share with anyone.

Suddenly, Phet's phone rang. Checking the caller's ID, the man frowned before stood up and left the room as he answered the phone. Several minutes later, he reappeared, dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, and hurried towards the house's door.

"Something came up," he exclaimed in a hurry as he marched through the door. "I need to go to work."

The three remaining people exchanged perplexed looks before deciding to shrug it off and returning to their previous activity. After all, it was useless to try and explain the man's weird behavior.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Heavy almost-suffocating atmosphere shrouded Wad's office as Phet and Gun studied the file of the so-called Kla Gruemor carefully. The young detective had phoned Phet immediately after Kongphop hung up and explained the unexpected development before he asked the older man to meet him at the warehouses of Siam Polimer Group Company.

There was no doubt in the minds of the two detectives that this man was indeed Yuthakon Tangtrongchit, the Impaler in the flesh, but what disrupted them was the fact that the man had been under their noses this whole time and yet they failed to notice him.

Looking up from the file, Phet addressed Wad. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary on Yu at any time?" he asked.

"Yu?" Wad wondered.

"He means Kla," Gun explained. "The man you know as Kla Gruemor is actually a wanted gangster called Yuthakon Tangtrongchit."

Wad blinked several times, wondering how on earth did such man was working in his friend's company.

"Well," Wad said after he recovered from his initial shock. "I've been suspecting Kla to involved in some illegal activity against the company for some time now."

"That's true," Kongphop concurred. "He had informed me about this, but it was during the time P'Arthit was in the hospital, so I didn't have the time to look into it."

"Why did you suspect him?" Phet asked Wad, ignoring Kongphop's comment.

"Well, I've seen him talking to one of Mr. Suthiluck's secretaries in a very suspicious way a couple of times," Wad replied before he proceeded to describe what he had seen in more detail.

"What's the name of that secretary?" Gun exclaimed anxiously when Wad finished.

"His name is Benz Onruang."

Phet and Gun exchanged meaningful glances.

"We must have a warrant, P'," Gun said. "and the investigation—"

"Don't worry; I'll talk to the Chief," Phet reassured before he glanced down at the file lying on the table in front of him. "With Yu back into the picture, he'll listen to reason. Then we'll deal with that secretary."

Kongphop blinked several times at the two detectives before he realized what they were probably thinking about.

"Impossible!" he breathed heatedly before he looked up at the two men, who were staring at him with questioning glances. "I can't believe it would be Mr. Onruang!" he said. "Why would he do something like this?"

"We'll know after we question him," Phet replied coldly as he stood up. "I'll take this file for now."—Kongphop nodded— "Good. We'll be on our way." With that, he marched out of the office, followed by Gun.

"Gun, take a force and go to the address written in the file," Phet said as they exited the place. "I'll take another force and go to that strip club."

"What if we didn't find him there?" The young detective asked.

"Then check the place for pieces of evidence and meet me at the station," Phet said. "Along with the club, I'll pay a small visit to Yu's men too."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop and Wad sat silently after the detectives' departure, each lost in his thoughts.

Kongphop was still unable to believe that Benz could do such a thing. He was a good person and a loyal employee. He was a man who was very close to his family, especially his father, so why would he do something like that to Arthit? And what sort of relationship he had with a wanted gangster?

Meanwhile, Wad was trying to make sense of all that he had seen and heard, but nothing made any logic to him. His friend told him that he would understand once the detective in here, but the presence of the two detectives only added more mystery to the matter.

He raked his mind intensely, trying to find the connection between his former head-hazer, his friend, a wanted gangster, and one of Mr. Kerkkrai's secretaries but without avail. Unable to withhold his curiosity any longer, he looked at his friend.

"Kong," he spoke in a stern tone. "Can you explain to me what's the hell is going on?"

Wad wasn't a person who like to pry into other's private matters, because he was himself a very private man. However, knowing that a wanted gangster was hiding among his friend's employees had made Wad very concerned about Kongphop.

The other man looked at him before averting his gaze. "I don't have the liberty to tell you everything, Wad," he said in a low defeated voice. "and what little I have to say won't satisfy your curiosity."

"I understand," Wad said. "Nevertheless, I still want to hear that little."

Taking a deep breath, Kongphop spoke. "During the weekend in which I went to Pattaya, P'Arthit was attacked by a gang. One of those who attacked him was that man."

"Why was he attacked? And how?"

Kongphop closed his eyes to prevent a tear from sliding down his eyes. He shook his head, indicating that he couldn't elaborate.

Understanding, Wad didn't press more. Instead, he asked another question. "Did P'Arthit report the incident to the police?"

"P'Arthit was lured into my family cabin by an aide in the company," Kongphop replied quietly. "I think that he didn't want to drag my family name into this, that's why he didn't report the incident to the police. But what happened had pushed him to break up with me."

Wad's eyes widened in shock. Once more, Kongphop's answered made him more confused instead of clearing the matter. He wanted to ask more, but he had a feeling that his friend wouldn't add anything more to clarify the situation.

"Does P'Prem know about this?" he asked.

"Don't ask him, Wad!" Kongphop warned, giving his friend a pointed stare. "It will not do any good for your relationship to ask him about this matter!"

The other man raised a dark eyebrow but said nothing. His friend's warning, however, affected him greatly. His curiosity wasn't worth jeopardizing his relationship with his lover; he decided.

Another period of uncomfortable silence hovered over the two before Kongphop stood up, declaring that he was going home and asking Wad to take care of the shipment. Without waiting for his friend's reply, the young OOC walked out of the office, leaving Wad alone.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun roamed his eyes around the hellhole that was supposed to be Kla's room, mindful of every small detail in the filthy place as his men continued their search. As he suspected, Yu had fled the place a long time before their arrival. The man hadn't succeeded in escaping the clutches of the policed for so long for nothing. He must've suspected that Kongphop recognized who he truly was and quickly left the place he had been hiding in for so long, which meant, of course, that he couldn't possibly have gone to the club or even to one of his former gang members.

Gun's hands clutched into tight fists, cursing the fate which seemed to be taunting them.

Suddenly, his eyes caught the sight of something gleaming under the fridge as if it was dropped in a hurry.

Bending near the small appliance, Gun peered under and saw what it looked like a small disk. Taking it out from underneath, Gun frowned as he realized that it looked like the CDs used in some camcorders.

Slipping the disk into a small evidence bag, the detective then put it into his jacket's pocket and resumed his inspection.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop took several deep breaths as he sat in his car that was parked inside the garage, reluctant to climb down and enter the house. Never in his entire life had he imagined that a day would come when he would consider his warm and cozy home to be a frigid and unwelcoming place!

During the past two days, his mom had declared a cold war against him, giving him the silent treatment paired with criticizing glares that spoke with limitless disappointment and resentment whenever they were in the same place. It saddened him to see how his relationship with his mother had deteriorated, but he couldn't continue on a path that he was convinced that it was wrong for him. It seemed to him that his mother didn't want to understand him or understand that his happiness wasn't in the life that she had chosen for him.

Taking another couple of deep breaths, he tried to relax before facing yet another type of heavy pressure than the one he had gone through merely a couple of hours ago.

Climbed down the car, he walked with heavy steps towards the house. Opening the house's main entrance, Kongphop released a relieved sigh as he saw no one in the living room. Quickly, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom. However, his luck didn't last for long. He had barely managed to change his clothes into something comfortable when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said tensely.

His body tensed when his mother entered his room with a serious expression on her face.

"I have something to say," she stated coldly as she sat on the small couch.

"Mother, if you're here to talk about Mayuree—"

"I don't care about this matter anymore," she interrupted firmly. "You can remain single your entire life for all I care. But," —she took a deep breath— "I want you to understand something, Kong. I will NEVER accept that man as my son-in-law!"

"Mom—"

"Let me finish," his mother said firmly, cutting him off once more. "You are free to play around with that man as much as you want until you got bored with him; it doesn't concern me any longer. But know that I will not acknowledge him as a part of this family. So, if you ever thought of marrying him, then you won't be my son anymore!" Without waiting for his reply, she stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Kongphop stared at the closed door with a frozen expression on his face. He simply couldn't believe what he had just heard from his mother.

Feeling his legs unable to withstand his weight, Kongphop sat on his bed, breathing heavily. His mother's words had cut deep into his heart. He had never heard his mother talk about his Arthit in such way. He had never heard such resentment and hatred in his mother's tone while talking about his lover.

A terrible headache started to invade his head as the events of the day started to take its toll on him. Throwing himself back on the bed, Kongphop took several deep breaths in an attempt to lessen the tightness in his chest. With tears in his eyes, he slowly drifted to sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn narrowed her eyes at Arthit, pouting in clear annoyance. After dinner, she innocently suggested returning to their jigsaw puzzle. But Arthit rebelled and refused to resume it, forcing her to pick up all the remaining pieces herself. While Arthit half-laid on the couch, reading one of his comics or so, he tried to pretend. Knott was sitting on the one-person couch, smirking amusedly at them. Both of them were as stubborn as mules, and neither of them was going to give up first.

"N'Knott," Siriporn asked in a clearly irritated voice. "Do you know where is N'Kong? Why he hadn't come yet?"

Arthit glared up from his comic at her before he turned his glare towards his friend.

"I don't know, P," Knott replied, fully aware of Arthit's glare that promised a certain doom. "He's probably busy at work." —he shrugged indifferently— "My uncle's company has ordered some products from Kongphop's company, and he's charged with supervising the delivery."

Siriporn huffed. "This place is so dull without N'Kong!" she whined before marching out of the living room.

"What products that your uncle wants from Kongphop's company?" Arthit asked after a few moments of silence.

"Some construction parts," the other man replied nonchalantly. "N'Kongphop mentioned once that his company has some unwanted construction parts and I suggested to my uncle that we should buy them. That's why Kongphop was called to the company today. I think my uncle was very pleased. He's thinking of signing a long-term contract with them."

"Oh," Arthit said before he returned his attention to his comic book.

'Why don't you just admit it, Arthit?' Knott thought to himself as he kept staring at his friend. 'You won't be able to run from your feelings forever.'

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Around 8:00 pm, Arthit's eyes started to close, and his head started to drop. Siriporn and Knott smiled amusedly as they noticed him trying his best not to fall asleep in his place.

"Hey, Arthit," Knott called as he stood up. "Why don't we go to bed?"

Rubbing his eyes, Arthit nodded, standing up and obediently followed his friend to his bedroom.

Getting ready for bed, Arthit half-laid on his bed while he waited for Knott to get out of the bathroom.

The former Head Hazer sighed deeply as he played with his gear absent-mindedly. He had missed Kongphop terribly today, though he would die before admitting it out loud. Arthit bit his lower lip nervously as he felt his heartbeat accelerating inside his chest. Since his break-up with Kongphop, he had managed to convince himself that he had lost the younger man forever and would never have him in his life again. It had taken him an entire year to content himself to live with the memories he had of his ex-lover only. However, when the man had re-entered his life once more, it only took him a couple of weeks to be accustomed to the man's presence again to the point of immensely missing him after merely one day of absence.

'I'm still deeply in love with him,' Arthit thought with a deep sigh. He didn't deny his feelings, but there was a massive wall between them, and Arthit was too afraid to try breaking it down. No matter how much his heart desired to be engulfed in Kongphop's arms once more, his brain always reminded him of the reason he and Kongphop had to part ways.

"Thinking of Kongphop?"

Arthit was snapped from his thoughts by his friend's voice. Looking up, he tried to glare at the man standing in front of him but failed. Instead, he averted his gaze away.

Knott chuckled before he walked and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Arthit.

"Your face shows it all, Arthit," he said. "You can't hide the longing you're feeling towards him."

Arthit looked into his friend's eyes before he opened his mouth to reply; however, he was unable to utter a single word. He failed to deny the obvious truth.

"If you miss him that much," Knott continued. "Then why are you pushing him away?"

"You know the reason!" Arthit whispered.

"And I'm still unconvinced of it," Knott said. "Why do you want to destroy your life because of an assumption that may turn out to be untrue? This is ridiculous!"

Arthit looked at his friend pointedly, opening his mouth to say something before he changed his mind.

Knott narrowed his eyes, wondering if his friend was hiding something from him. Sighing, the bulky man decided to try another approach.

"Arthit," he said. "Let's assume that you're right. Don't you think it's Kongphop's right to know? That he has the right to decide whether he wants to be with you or not?"

"But—"

"No buts, Arthit," Knott interrupted his friend before he could continue. "If indeed one of Kongphop's family was involved in what had happened to you, then both of you will have to face this truth and choose whether you want to continue your relationship or not. The fate of this relationship is a matter that concerns the two of you, not only one of you."

Arthit lowered his gaze. "If we're destinated to part ways at the end, then wouldn't it be better if we end it from the beginning?" he wondered softly.

Knott let out a soft chuckle. "Arthit, again, you're focusing on what would happen in the future rather than your present," Knott said. "Arthit, it's said that 'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. If you love Kongphop to this extent, then why don't you enjoy this love while you can?"

Arthit looked up at his friend before he lowered his gaze, still unconvinced.

"Arthit," Knott said. "sometimes, you must think with this," —he pointed at Arthit's heart— "rather than this!" he then pointed at Arthit's head.

Arthit blinked several times before he nodded his head slowly.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It nearly mid-night when Phet returned home. He frowned upon noticing Siriporn's sleeping figure on the couch in the living room. Apparently, she was waiting for him again. Shaking his head, he walked past her and went to his bedroom upstairs, where he fetched an extra blanket before he returned to the living room. Switching the TV off, he covered her with the blanket.

"P'? Is that you?" Siriporn called sleepily as she woke the moment the blanket was placed on her. Rising into a sitting position, she looked at Phet, who stood in front of her with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," he said with a sigh before he sat on the couch beside her. "Why are you sleeping here?"

"I was waiting for you," she explained. "You left suddenly without saying a word. We were worried. Was your errand successful?" she asked before Phet could say anything.

Frowning, Phet shook his head. "No!" he replied darkly.

"What happened?"

"None of your business. How is Arthit today?"

Siriporn frowned. "He's fine," she replied. "And don't try changing the subject. It's not good to hide anything from me, P'," she said thoughtfully. "especially if the matter is related to Oon because eventually, you will have to ask for my help."

The man scowled at her but with no effect. She was completely immune to his methods of intimidation. Sighing in defeat, Phet asked her to follow her to the office before he started to recount what happened in brief. "Unfortunately, we couldn't capture that bastard yet," he continued bitterly. "I couldn't find him in any of his regular places."

"And the employee?"

"We can't interrogate him without re-opening the case," Phet replied. "Which is the first thing I'll do tomorrow."

"Will Arthit be needed in your investigation?" Siriporn asked worriedly.

"Of course," Phet replied. "We need him to identify the culprits."

Siriporn's body stiffened upon hearing this. She knew that this moment was inevitable, but she was unsure of what Arthit's reaction would be. Based on his response to today's session, Siriporn was extremely worried.

"P', I don't think that Arthit is ready for this yet," she said.

"He will have to face this eventually," Phet stated. "He's the main witness in this case."

Siriporn sighed deeply. "It won't be easy, P'," she said. "Today I merely mentioned the accident and he almost panicked. Can you imagine how he would react if he saw the ones who raped him in front of his eyes?"

"We still have to catch the culprits first, Siri," Phet said with a sigh. "but when that happens..." his voice trailed off as he looked at Siriporn meaningfully.

She simply nodded in response. She was extremely anxious about the whole matter and its effects on Arthit's mental health, but at the same time, she knew that it wasn't something that could be avoided.

"Well, then," she said, standing up. "I'll be going."

"Are you crazy? It's past midnight!" Phet exclaimed. "You can sleep here tonight."

The psychiatrist seemed to think before she nodded her agreement.

"Alright," she said. "But I'll need some PJs. Do you have one?"

Phet blinked several times, staring at her with surprise. "PJs?"

"Of course. You don't expect me to sleep in my clothes, do you?" Siriporn asked nonchalantly.

"Where would I get you some PJs?" he asked.

"You can lend me one of yours or one from the suitcases up in the attic!"

Phet glared at her upon hearing her answer. "Fine!" he said with a huff before he left the office to her some PJs, a blanket, and a pillow.

Once alone, Siriporn walked to the desk and picked up Rawee's picture from above it.

"Do I have the right to love him, P'Rawee?" she asked softly with a sad tone and tears in her eyes.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Aran (M.): Forest.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you liked this chapter ^^**

 **Thank you for reading ^^**


	20. After the Storm

**Hello, everyone ^^**

 **I want to apologize for the long delay. Writing this chapter proved to be very difficult! But, I've done it!**

 **I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **This chapter was edited by Grammarly only. So, please pardon my mistakes.**

 **It's always a pleasure to have your comments and reviews :D**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit yawned and rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. It seemed that he had been waking up early these days, due to his medications and his compulsory morning exercises. He sighed deeply. He hadn't slept well last night, and now he had to undergo that unpleasant mandatory morning routine.

"Good morning," Siriporn's cheerful voice snapped from his thoughts. Looking at her, Arthit frowned deeply.

"P', what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Answer my greeting, then start asking questions, young man! Tsk! So impolite!" she lectured with an annoyed tone.

Knott, who was already in the kitchen helping Siriporn, chuckled at their exchange.

Arthit raised an eyebrow but didn't comment; instead, he repeated his question.

"One of your father's PJs! Satisfied?" she replied with a huff. "I've spent the night here upon his insistence after I had waited for him until midnight."

"Ooh," Arthit said. "Do you need help with preparing breakfast?"

"No," she replied sulkily. "If you want to help, then set up the table."

"Okay," Arthit replied with a small smile. He didn't know why but the sight of a sulking Siriporn was amusing him.

Just as Siriporn finished serving the breakfast, Phet joined them in the kitchen.

"For crying out loud! What are you wearing, woman?" he exclaimed as soon as he laid his eyes on the psychiatrist.

"Your PJs!" she replied casually. "You've given them to me last night!"

"To sleep in them, not to run around the house wearing them!" the man huffed as he sat on the table and started eating breakfast.

"Fine! Fine!" she exclaimed, waving a dismissal hand. "I'll give back your precious PJs once we're finished eating."

"Drop them into the laundry basket."

Siriporn glared at Phet. "Drop them yourself! I'm not your maid!" she mumbled to herself before she turned her attention to Knott.

"N'Knott, do you know where is N'Kongphop?" she asked. "Why didn't he come yet?"

"I don't know, P'," the bulky man replied. "I'll call him after breakfast."

"Good!" Siriporn said. "He's the only one who knows how to treat a lady around here."

"I don't see any lady here!" Phet commented faintly as if he was talking to himself, but everyone heard him.

Siriporn glowered at him but didn't comment.

'Can anyone remind me again _why_ did I fall in love with him?' she asked herself inwardly.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop toured his eyes between his suit and his T-shirt and jeans, wondering whether he should go to work or Arthit's house. Everything seemed to be pulling him apart from his P' every time they got close to each other, so what was the use of fighting destiny?

Kongphop closed his eyes, feeling as if a knife was wedged deep into his heart. Was it true that he wasn't destinated to be with Arthit? Then, why did they fall in love with each other in the first place?

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone. Opening his eyes, he quickly picked up the phone.

"Good morning, P'Knott," Kongphop greeted the other man softly, hoping that his voice would sound normal.

"Good morning, Kongphop," Knott replied. "Don't tell me that you're still in bed?"

"No, I'm not," the younger man replied. "I'm about to change my clothes, actually."

"Good, then we'll be expecting you soon, right?" Knott asked. "P'Siri and Uncle Phet are about to leave the house, and I need to go to work soon."

"Umm—'," Kongphop said hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Nong? You seem hesitant?" Knott asked.

"Umm...I want to ask, how is P'Arthit today?"

Knott snorted softly. "Come and see yourself."

An uneasy silence hovered over the call before Kongphop sighed deeply. "Alright. I'll come," he said in a low voice.

"Good. Arthit has been on a hot tin since yesterday. Don't be late."

Without waiting for a reply, Knott ended the call, leaving Kongphop in great turmoil.

The young man stared at his cellphone perplexedly, unsure of what to make out of Knott's last remark. Shaking his head, he pushed all the depressing thoughts away and processed to change his clothes.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet marched into the chief's office with full confidence and poise.

"Good Morning, Chief," he said. "I came here to request that you reopen the investigation in my son's case."

"Phet," the chief said with a sigh. "the uproar that Gun had caused is still—"

"We found Yu, the Impaler," Phet interrupted, placing the file of Kla Gruemor on the Chief's desk. "He was hiding under a fake name as an employee in the warehouses of the same company of _**that**_ Human Resources director."

The chief stared at the man with a shocked expression before he looked down at the file. His shock increased rapidly as he scanned through the data, still unable to comprehend how such a thing could happen in a very respectful company.

"But-but how?" he asked. "Who found him?"

"Mr. Kongphop Suthiluck, the son of the company's owner, was the one who recognized Yu among the workers in the company's warehouses and informed Gun."

The chief blinked several times. "And how does this Mr. Kongphop Suthiluck know Yu?" he asked.

"He had seen him walking out of my son's apartment over a year ago," Phet replied.

"Well, in that case," the Chief said nervously after few moments of thinking. "I'll re-open the case. Have you managed to capture Yu?"

"No," Phet replied. "He had run away before we can catch him, but his hideout was searched for evidence, his description was re-circulated to all the police stations and the roads' checkpoints. His old hangout and former gang members were already put under surveillance. And as soon as the case is reopened, I will put some employees in Siam Polymer under surveillance as well. They may lead us to that scumbag."

The Chief nodded before he asked Phet to inform Gun's head of the department of his decision, while he prepared the necessary documents, wishing them both all the luck.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop felt his heartbeats accelerating when he entered the living room and saw Arthit's new look. His lover looked as handsome as the day he had first laid his eyes on him with his new haircut.

"Hey, Kongphop," Knott said as he followed the younger man into the living room where Arthit was sitting, reading a comic book. "Why are you standing here? Sit down!"

"Y-Yes," the younger man said before he made his way to the sitting area. He sat opposite to Arthit.

"So, Kongphop, how do you find Arthit's new haircut?" Knott asked mischievously as he noticed how the younger man was staring at his best friend.

"It's bad," Kongphop said softly, causing Arthit to look up at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bad?" Knott asked, raising a surprised eyebrow, as he looked at his friend. "I don't think it's bad!"

"No," Kongphop said, staring directly into Arthit's eyes. "I meant for me. It's bad for my heart."

Dropping the book in his hand, Arthit suddenly stood up and rushed out of the living.

"P'Arthit!" Kongphop called as he rushed behind the older man. Luckily, he was able to catch up with him before Arthit climbed the stairs up to his bedroom.

"P'Arthit! Please!" the younger man called as he got hold of his lover's hand, preventing him from escaping.

"What in hell are you trying to do?" Arthit snapped as he swirled around, facing him.

"I'm not trying to do anything," Kongphop defended himself.

"Bullshit!" the older man yelled. "Why do you insist on bringing up the past? I've told you, haven't I? **WE'RE OVER**!"

Hurt flashed inside Kongphop's eyes, but he managed to control himself. "I'm sorry if I offended you," he said calmly. "If my presence here is bothering you this much, then I will leave."

Arthit stared into the younger man's eyes, as guilt and remorse built inside of him, just like that time when he snapped at his younger lover in front of his colleagues at Ocean Electric.

Taking a deep breath, the older man moved closer to Kongphop. "Your presence isn't bothering me," he whispered before he turned around and climbed the stairs.

Smiling slightly, Kongphop followed the man upstairs.

Knott, who was standing nearby and listening to the conversation, smiled before he shook his head in amusement. Evidently, his friend's last line of defense had finally crumbled, and Kongphop had only to claim the spoils. Knowing that those two would be fine, he decided to leave them alone and go to work.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun walked through the corridors of the police station, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was on cloud nine since his head of Department informed of the Chief's decision to resume the investigation in Arthit Rojnapat's case; not that only, the Chief also ordered the previous cases against Yuthakon Tangtrongchit to be added to this case under his responsibility.

Gun's eyes were happily twinkling as he received Yu's file from the previous detective in charge of Yu. To be the one who would catch that scumbag who eluded the police for so long would undoubtedly make him distinguished among the rest of his colleagues.

"Robin!" Gun exclaimed enthusiastically as he entered the IT department and spotted the young IT. "We have a lot of work to do!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop frowned as he watched Arthit sitting by himself in the yard of the house, lost in deep thoughts. Although his P' wasn't cold or distant after their little argument, he seemed to be distracted and preoccupied with something. Also, Kongphop caught the older man staring at him oddly at times.

After their return from their daily jog, Arthit sat on the small swing in the yard, silently staring into space ahead of him instead of entering the house. Kongphop stood by the house's door, quietly observing the man, afraid that the other man would try throwing himself in front of a car again, but Arthit remained in his place without moving or saying a word.

The younger man debated whether he should interrupt the other man's train of thoughts or not, but in the end, he made up his mind and walked over to his lover.

"P'," Kongphop called softly as not to startle the other man. "may I sit next to you?"

Looking up, Arthit nodded.

Kongphop sat silently next to him for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to sit out here without your mask?" he asked.

"The doctor said it's okay as long as I stayed for a short period, and there is no dust in the air."

"Isn't it hot on you?"

Arthit shook his head.

"I see," Kongphop said as he stared at the man sitting next to him. He could feel that something was weighing on the other man's mind. But for whatever reason, Arthit was hesitant to speak about it.

Kongphop feared that the older man was still upset from earlier. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, he tried again.

"P', are you upset from me? About earlier?" he asked quietly. Another shock was his reply.

"Well," he said. "If there is something you want to get it out of your chest, P', I'll be glad to listen."

The older man looked at him with an unreadable expression before averting his gaze away.

Arthit felt his heartbeats accelerating as he stared into Kongphop's face. Since his conversation with Knott last night, he had been thinking and over-thinking about his situation with Kongphop and concluded that he wanted to be with Kongphop, regardless of the consequences. However, wouldn't that be selfish of him? To risk hurting Kongphop in such a way at the end? Or should he, as Knott said, give the other man the chance to choose?

The only thing he was sure of was that he couldn't resist Kongphop's presence near him much longer. He lost his temper at the younger man this morning was due to his uncertainty and reluctance to give in to his heart's desire.

Kongphop sighed as he waited patiently for the older man to talk or make a move. Just as he was to give up and leave, Arthit spoke.

"Kong, do you still love me?" he asked softly, still looking ahead of him.

"Of course," the younger man replied without hesitation. He hadn't expected such a question from the older man, nor he expected to be called 'Kong' but hearing his nickname, and the question that followed had made his heart flutter.

"Even after what happened to me?" Arthit looked at Kongphop, locking their eyes together.

Kongphop smiled warmly. "What happened wasn't your fault, P'. Please, do not think that something like that would change my feelings toward you."—He sighed, looking ahead of him— "I couldn't stop loving you even during the times I felt so angry at you."

Arthit stared at Kongphop for a couple of moments before he spoke again. "Kong, if you know for sure that we're destined to break up one day, would you still want to be in a relationship with me? Won't you think that it is better if we never try to renew our relationship?"

Kongphop stared deeply into Arthit's eyes for a couple of moments before he scooted slightly closer to him. "Even if I knew that we're destinated to break up one day, I would still want to have a relationship with you and make use of every second we have together. I would cook for you every day and do everything in my power to show you how much I love you so when that day comes; I wouldn't have any regrets."—cupping Arthit's now tear-stained cheeks between his hands, Kongphop wiped the tears that started to fall down his lover's beautiful eyes with his thumps— "And I will be able to smile at you and leave." he whispered gently.

Soft sobs tore themselves from Arthit's mouth as he stared into Kongphop's eyes that were filled with nothing but love, adoration, and honesty.

"I—I still love you, Kong," he finally whispered as he raised his hands and removed the other man's hands off his face. "I love you so much."

Kongphop smiled warmly. Feeling that the other man had something to say but was unable to, the younger man remained silent, giving Arthit the time to gather his courage and speak out.

Lowering his gaze, Arthit took several deep breaths before he looked up at the younger man. "Kongphop, I want us to be together," his voice was barely above a whisper. "but I'm afraid that we will part ways."

"P', the chance of parting ways is always present in any relationship, but that didn't people from falling in love and having a happy life with their loved ones."

"No, Kong," Arthit sobbed, shaking his head. "I know for sure that our love will end painfully. We will both be hurt, and our love will die."

Kongphop's body tensed as his mother's words rang in his ears again. His own fears and insectaries threatened to rise again, but he managed to suppress them. He should be focusing on Arthit now.

"P', no matter what happened or what would happen, I will always love you until my last breath," he said reassuringly. "No matter much hurt I got, I'm ready to take this risk so I can be with you. But will you be ready to take this risk with me as well?"

The older man looked up at him with eyes full of tears for a few moments before he suddenly crushed his lips against Kongphop's.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop's body tensed as he felt his lover's lips against his and electricity ran down his spine. Slowly, his arms raised on their own and wrapped themselves around the other man's slender waist, pulling their bodies closer.

The kiss was light and soft, but it rocked Kongphop's entire existence. It was a kiss he had been craving for too long. Drowning into the sweetness of the kiss, Kongphop gently started to nibble Arthit's lower lip. Much to his pleasure, the other man didn't panic or try to pull away; instead, Arthit let out a soft moan in response. As they broke the kiss, both let out a contented sigh.

"So, does this mean that we're back together again?" Kongphop asked softly as he rested his forehead against Arthit's.

"Ahuh," Arthit replied softly before he slid down his head and buried his face into the crook of Kongphop's neck.

The younger man smiled at his lover's cute act of shyness before he tightened his embrace around his lover's slender body.

Moments passed with the two enjoying each other's warmth before Kongphop tried to pull away only to discover that Arthit had drifted to sleep.

Chuckling softly, he gently slipped one arm under his lover's legs while the other supported his back and carried him up.

Arthit, still asleep, let a soft whine before he snuggled closer to Kongphop's body as the other man entered the house and headed to Arthit's bedroom.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as Kongphop laid beside Arthit on his bed, the older man unconsciously snuggled toward the source of warmth, causing a soft chuckle to escape Kongphop's mouth.

With a smile, Kongphop adjusted his lover's body so that Arthit was resting his head on Kongphop's broad shoulder while the other man's arm was encircling his waist. Hugging the older man closer to him, Kongphop buried his face into his lover's silky hair and inhaled his sweet scent, still unable to believe that he and Arthit had returned to each other. He feared that it was nothing but a sweet dream.

When he came here in the morning, he was still unsure of what should be done in the wake of yesterday's events, but he managed somehow to push all his doubts to the back until later. However, Arthit's unexpected confession took him by surprise and somehow knocked all his doubts and insecurities out of the window. He wanted to be with Arthit, no matter the consequences, no matter how much pain he would feel later. He didn't care whether it was for a brief or extended period; as long as he could hold Arthit in his arms even once, he would be contented for the rest of his life. However, his current bliss was disturbed by two matters.

The first matter was his P's confidence that they would break up at the end. Kongphop wondered about the source of this certainty and wanted to ask his P' about it, but then he feared that Arthit would be upset if he asked, so he remained silent.

The other matter was his mother's declaration, which was still haunting his mind. He inhaled sharply, feeling his heart clenching painfully inside his chest. He had been thinking of his mother's attitude since yesterday, but he couldn't find a logic explanation for her strange behavior towards Arthit. At first, he thought that she was merely acting upon her assumption that Arthit had hurt him, but as much as he tried to explain to her, she refused to understand or even listen. And now she had crushed his hope to have a lasting relationship with Arthit.

Kongphop sighed as he remembered a particular moment over one year ago when he thought that he was only a stone-throw away from his happiness.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Dad, Mom, I've decided to propose to P'Arthit," Kongphop declared happily to his parents as the three sat in the living room one evening.

Mr. and Mrs. Suthiluck shared a surprised look before they returned their attention to their son.

"Are you sure about this, Kong?" His mother asked as she put the teacup she was holding down on the table.

"Yes, of course," Kongphop replied. "I've been dating P'Arthit for four years. Both of us are madly in love with each other, each of us has a steady and stable job, and we have your blessings on our relationship. The only thing that is missing is to crown our happiness with marriage."

Mrs. Suthiluck gave him an uncertain look. "Kong, don't you think it's too early for you to get married? I mean—"

"Mom, I'm 22 years old," Kongphop interrupted her. "Besides, you were eager for me to marry before."

Mrs. Suthiluck pressed her lips into a thin line. "That was a different matter," she said uneasily. "The matter now is about you marrying another male."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kongphop asked darkly.

"Nothing," She replied sharply. "But have you thought about the future? What about the matter of children?"

"Mom, I have thought about nothing more than my future with P'Arthit," Kongphop said. "As for the matter of children, I don't want any. Being with P'Arthit is all I want."

"Well," she commented hesitantly. "If that what you want, then so be it. However, I want to say that an event such as this one could cause a great disturbance among our acquaintances and social circle. If you want to marry your boyfriend, then we should announce it beforehand to our social circle."

"Neither P'Arthit nor I want any grand preparations, Mom," Kongphop said. "and as for announcing my marriage, though I'm not ashamed of announcing it, I know for sure that P'Arthit will not like to make this occasion a spectacle to please others."

"But—"

"Dear," Mr. Kerkkrai finally spoke. "let's let him and Arthit decide how they're going to marry by themselves." —He looked at his son with a warm smile— "Kong, Arthit is a good man, and if you're sure that he's the one you want to spend your life with, then congratulation. I wish you both all the possible happiness."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Kongphop's body tensed. He hadn't noticed it during that time, but now that he recalled that instance, it seemed to him that his mother was reluctant about him marrying his P'Arthit. Was his mother against his marriage to his boyfriend from the start? He wondered. But if so, then why hadn't she pulled an ultimatum then like she did now?

Kongphop sighed, unsure of what he should make of his mother's refusal to accept Arthit back into his life. He was uncertain if this objection was due to what had happened between him and Arthit, or it was there since the start, but his mother hadn't shown it for some reason.

Shaking his head, Kongphop pushed all his doubts and questions away. Life by his P'Arthit's side was all that he wanted right now, and he was ready to fight the entire world, if necessary, to archive his heart desire.

Tightening his embrace around his lover, Kongphop buried his face into Arthit's hair and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"I promise you, P'," he whispered. "I will fight for you, ...for us with all my power. I will allow nothing to tear us apart again!" With that, Kongphop slowly drifted into sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Gun, have you sent the evidence to the lab?" Phet asked as soon as the young detective entered his office to report his progress.

"Yes, P'," the young detective replied as he sat down. "But it will take time to analyze them all."

"That's fine," Phet said. "The important thing is that we have some traces to follow."

"P', about that employee named Benz Onruang, shall I go and interrogate him again?"

"Not yet," the older detective replied. "I suggest putting him under surveillance for a few days and see how he reacts to Yu's sudden disappearance? In the meanwhile, try to dig more information about him. Then we'll decide how to approach him according to the information we've gathered."

"Yes, P'."

"Any updates on Yu's former buddies?"

"Nope," Gun answered in a disappointed tone. "and the two scumbags who we had beaten up have barely left their houses since that night."

"I'm surprised that they hadn't left town already," Phet remarked.

Gun gave him a cheeky smile in response. Phet raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Alright," the older detective said instead. "When you get the primary report on the disc's contents, let me know, okay?"

"Sure," Gun said as he stood up and left.

An hour later, Gun came back, carrying a brown envelope in his hand.

"P'," the younger detective said. "This is the primary report of the evidence we gathered in Yu's house."—He handed the older man a two-page report— "and the lab said that the contents of the disc aren't clear."

"Can't they enhance it?" Phet asked.

"They're already on," Gun replied.

"What is in that disc, anyway?" The older man asked indifferently as he continued to read the report.

Gun bit his lower lip, hesitant to answer Phet's question; however, he knew that he was obliged to reply. "Most likely, the—the as—assault on your son," he said in a low voice.

Phet's body froze upon the reply, but his face remained expressionless. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before looking up at the young detective.

"Did you see it?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Not yet," Gun answered. "As I said before, the technicians said that the film isn't clear, so they are trying to enhance the resolution."

"Then how did you know that it contains the assault on Arthit?"

"Please, read the end of the report," was Gun's reply.

Skipping to the end of the report, Phet's body trembled in fury as his eyes read the paragraph describing the contents of the disc.

Looking up at the other man with cold eyes, Phet spoke in an icy tone. "Once the contents are enhanced, I want you to look at them and seen if you can extract shots of the culprits and bring them to me."

"Yes, P',"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Wad let out a relieved sigh as he exited Mr. Kerkkrai's office after a one-hour meeting with the CEO regarding Kongphop's assault on one of the warehouses' workers.

The young man was surprised by how fast gossip had spread throughout the company's main headquarters and the company's branches when he reached his office in the morning. Soon he was called to the company's headquarters for an interview with Mr. Kerkkrai.

For an entire hour, the CEO had been trying to wrench some information about what happened yesterday out of him, but Wad managed to evade answering his many questions, not that he knew much anyhow. But Wad suspected that Mr. Kerkkrai wouldn't like knowing that a wanted criminal among his working force. So, he feigned ignorance about the whole matter. It would be best if Kongphop were the one to relate that little info to his father.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Mr. Kerkkrai frowned as he called his son for the umpteenth time but without a reply. His son didn't seem to be near his phone. The older man sighed defeatedly as he put down his phone.

The shocking news of his son attacking one of his employees had been circulating throughout the company since morning; so, he called Kongphop to ask him about it but without avail. Moving to the next solution, he called Wad to his office, but the young man seemed to be as clueless as everyone else. Sighing, Mr. Suthiluck had no choice but to wait for his son to call him back.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It was around 1:30 pm when Phet, Siriporn, and Knott returned home. The three were surprised not to find either Arthit or Kongphop in the living room or on the entire first floor.

Frowning, Phet volunteered to check on them on the second floor before he quickly headed upstairs, followed closely by Siriporn.

Phet felt his body freezing completely upon entering his son's bedroom and seeing Arthit sleeping peacefully in Kongphop's arms with a contented expression on both men's faces.

Siriporn couldn't help smiling warmly at the sweet sight; however, her moment of peace and bliss was interrupted by the sounds of labored hard breaths coming out from the man standing next to her. Looking at him, the psychiatrist didn't know whether she should be amused or worried. Phet's face was red as a tomato, and his lungs seemed to be struggling to inhale air into them.

Fearing that the man would suddenly scream and wake up the lovebirds, Siriporn quickly dragged him out of the room and the entire floor.

"What happened?" Knott asked worriedly as Siriporn dragged a petrified Phet into the living room.

"Nothing," she replied simply as she pushed her friend into the nearest couch before she sat beside him.

"Nothing?" Phet exclaimed suddenly, startling both Siriporn and Knott. "They are sleeping together! CUDDLING IN THE SAME BED!"

"Hush your voice, P'!" Siriporn reprimanded. "You will wake them!"

"But—"

"I'm positive that nothing had happened," She interrupted. "They're fully clothed. Besides, I know that Kongphop knows his limits very well and would never cross them."

"But—"

"For Heaven's sake, P'," she hissed. "They are only sleeping in the same bed. N'Knott had been sleeping next to Oon for the past few days; I didn't hear you object."

Knott, who finally managed to connect the dots, cleared his throat, giving the pair an amused look.

"He's Arthit's friend, not his ex!" Phet protested.

"And what if he was Oon's ex?" Siriporn snapped. "If being with N'Kongphop will make Oon happy, then what's the problem?"

Phet glared at her before he stood up abruptly and rushed out of the living room, followed closely by Siriporn, who refused to let him escape this confrontation.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"P', we need to talk!" Siriporn demanded as she burst into Phet's office. The man was standing by his desk, taking deep, measured breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Leave me alone," he said quietly. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is," Siriporn insisted. "You're overreacting over a thing that could mean nothing."

"How do you know?" Phet snapped, turning around to face the psychiatrist. "How do you know that nothing is going on between that man and my son?"

"And what if something is going on between them?" Siriporn asked, barely able to keep her temper down. "What's wrong if they return to each other if that is what Oon wants?"

"What's wrong?!" Phet scoffed. "After all that happened to Arthit, you're asking what's wrong? If Arthit weren't in a relationship with that man from the start, none of this would have happened to him!"

"You can't blame N'Kong for what happened to Oon," Siriporn exclaimed. "You said yourself that Kongphop isn't capable of hurting him."

"Then why everything about this case is related to him somehow?" Phet retorted. "Why was that low-life hiding in his company?"

He was fed up with all the pressure and distress he had been going through for over one year already. His day at work had been upsetting enough to last him a lifetime. It was more than enough for him to read the report that detailed the events in the video. He surely didn't need to see his son in the arms of the man who somehow was related to all of this!

If looks could kill, then Phet would've been dead and buried a long time ago by Siriporn's glares. The woman couldn't believe the amount of stubbornness in the man standing in front of her.

"I can't answer that, P'," She replied coldly. "But if you want to pass judgment based on such logic, then you too are to blame for what had happened to your son. Weren't you after gangster? Hadn't you gouged out one of his eyes during the chase? Who could say that that low-life hadn't done this to Arthit out of revenge?"

Phet's body tensed upon hearing Siriporn. The thought that was haunting him since Gun discovered Yu's involvement in this matter resurfaced and was threatening to overwhelm him.

"P'," Siriporn continued, deliberately ignoring the doom that was peeking out of Phet's eyes. "It isn't fair to blame N'Kong for some circumstantial coincidences without having any proofs to support them. And please, do remember that Oon's condition hadn't improved until N'Kong started to take care of him!"

"He promised me that he wouldn't try anything to renew his relationship with Arthit!" Phet stated with gritted teeth.

"And you think this promise is fair to someone who's in love?" She asked coldly. "You, yourself, know what it's like to be madly in love with some, P'. If you made such a promise while being near your love 24 hours, would you able to keep it?"

Phet let out an angry growl at Siriporn, but she wasn't affected at all. She knew that what she said was a hit below the belt, but it seemed to her that Phet wouldn't listen to reason if she played nice.

"Listen to me, P'," she continued. "Whether N'Kongphop and Oon return to each other or not, it's their decision. You can't keep sheltering your son like this forever. Besides, your son needs N'Kong's love and care now more than ever. So, don't be the villain here and deny your son his happiness."

Phet gave Siriporn an unreadable look before averting his gaze. He turned around and picked up his wife's picture off the desk.

"You sound just like Rawee, you know?" he said softly before he let out a soft snort. "Am I that bad as a parent?"

"You're not, P'," Siriporn reassured. "You're just overprotective of your son. I know you love him very much and don't want him to get hurt, but you can't protect him from life, P'Phet. Everyone in this life has to go through times of darkness, no matter how much they don't want to."

A heavy silence shrouded the two for several moments.

"I don't know how I feel about that man being near my son, Siri," Phet finally admitted in a low voice. "I can see that Arthit still loves him, but at the same time, I can't help fearing that he will only be hurt because of this relationship."—Phet took a deep breath— "And—I feel as if that man will snatch my little Sun away from me."

Siriporn smiled slightly before she walked next to the man and placed a comforting hand on his back. "Oon will always be your son, P'. No one can snatch him from you. And as for hurting Oon, I don't think N'Kong is cable of hurting him because he loves Oon very much. Have faith in Oon and his judgment, P', and be sure that if he were hurt, you would be the first person he will turn to for guidance."

Phet gave at her a skeptical look but said nothing.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The first thing that Arthit became aware of as he woke up was the arms that were embracing him tightly.

Opening his eyes, he was faced with someone's sturdy chest. A frightened gasp escaped him as his sleep-muddled brain panicked, and he struggled to free himself from whoever was holding him, but the more he struggled, the arms around his waist tightened their grip. He pushed the man holding him with full force before sitting up and was about to flee the bed if not strong hands grasped his shoulders tightly, keeping him in place. He was on the average of screaming for help when a much-loved voice broke through the haze of fear.

"P'Arthit! Calm down!" Kongphop, who was rudely awakened from his sleep, exclaimed in an attempt to calm down his panicked lover.

Arthit blinked several times as slowly Kongphop's face came into focus. Seeing his lover's eyes full of worry and concern, Arthit lowered his face ashamed from his behavior, and soon, tears flooded out of his eyes.

"P'Arthit?" Kongphop called, deeply worried at Arthit's behavior. His hands unconsciously tightened their grip on the other man's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Arthit whispered, unable to look at Kongphop's face.

Kongphop's expression softened as he watched his lover's cute expression. He understood that the other man might be a little frightened after waking up a man's arms, even if it was him. Letting go of Arthit's shoulders, Kongphop gently lifted the other man's face and wiped the tears that slid down his lover's face with his thumbs.

"There is nothing you should be sorry about, P'," he said softly. "I'm the one who should be sorry for frightening you."

"N—No, you have nothing to apologize for," Arthit said hastily. "I'm the one who—" he was cut off when Kongphop placed his thumb on his lips.

"No one should apologize then," Kongphop said with a warm smile.

Blushing slightly, Arthit nodded his head in agreement. A soothing silence hovered above the two as they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Arthit averted his gaze.

"How can I still see so much love in your eyes toward me, Kong?" he asked softly.

"Because the only thing that matters to me is you, P'Arthit," Kongphop replied. "You are my only Sun."

Arthit looked at the man in front of him with tears in his eyes, remembering the same words in Kongphop's first love letter.

Kongphop smiled and dutifully wiped his lover's precious tears. He couldn't care less if he had to fight the whole world, not only his mother, if necessary, so that he could stay by his lover's side. No matter what happened, he would not leave his Sun again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked when Arthit's tears stopped, and he seemed to calm down. Arthit nodded in response.

"Then let's fresh up and go eat something together."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Contrary to the peaceful air that dominated the bedroom, the atmosphere in the kitchen was governed with tension and discomfort. Arthit and Kongphop were staring at the table as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world, while Siriporn was smirking smugly as she kept staring at them, Phet was glaring at the pair and Knott was eating his food with a smug smile pasted on his face.

Siriporn was already serving lunch to Phet and Knott when the two entered the kitchen and were greeted by Phet's scowl and Siriporn and Knott's smirks.

Taking their seats at the table, Kongphop and Arthit felt that their three companions were watching them like hawks, fully expecting them to show any sign of PDA.

'It's just my imagination,' Arthit told himself as he began to eat. 'I'm just feeling self-conscious.' He assured himself repeatedly, although his body was as rigid as a log, and he refused to even glance in Kongphop's direction.

Kongphop wasn't any better. He could almost feel Phet's hot breath rubbing against his neck, and his eyes boring holes into his skull. His earlier resolve to fight the whole world seemed to have taken Phet out of his calculations.

'I'm going to die today,' he thought grimly to himself.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit and Kongphop let out sighs of relief as lunch was over, and they all moved to the living room. For once, Arthit was eager to resume Siriporn's jigsaw to escape the tension. But as they entered the living room, Arthit noticed that neither Kongphop nor his father had followed them in. Asking Siriporn and Knott about the two, they both shook their heads.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop was about to follow his lover into the living room when a strong hand was placed on his shoulder, halting him in his place. Looking, he saw Phet standing by his side and gesturing with his head to follow him instead.

Taking a deep breath, the young man nodded before he silently followed the detective to his office.

Phet was keen to lock the door of the office behind them to prevent anyone from interrupting them.

"What exactly is between you and my son?" he asked solemnly as he faced Kongphop, who was sitting on the couch.

"P'Arthit asked me to get back to him, and I agreed," Kongphop replied confidently.

"He asked you?" Phet asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or you did?"

"It was his wish," the young man replied boldly. "I would never force him to do anything he doesn't want."

Phet stared at the young man in front of him, trying to intimidate him, but Kongphop didn't seem to be affected.

"What if I said that I don't want you to be with my son," Phet said. "What are you going to do?"

Kongphop seemed to think about it before he stood up and marched to Phet.

"Then, I will try my best to change your mind," he replied calmly.

Phet let out a soft snort. "I can tell you now that there is nothing _YOU_ can do to make me accept you."

"And do you think that it's fair for P'Arthit?" Kongphop asked. "He loves you, but he also loves me at the same time. I don't wish to put P'Arthit in a situation where he must choose between his father and his lover. It would be unfair and cruel. So, I must ask you, why don't you want to accept me?"

Phet let out a soft chuckle. "Don't you know why?" he asked. "after all we had discovered?"

"It's not my fault," Kongphop said heatedly. "None of it! And if I had the chance to trade places with P'Arthit, I would've done it without hesitation. I don't know why that bastard is working in my father's company! I don't know why whoever lured P'Arthit into my family's cabin had done such a thing in the first place! Why can't you believe that I have nothing to do with all of this?"

Phet stared at Kongphop for few moments. "I know that you don't have anything to do with Arthit's assault," he said. "But I'm afraid of what the investigation may reveal. I'm afraid that Arthit would be hurt again of what would be discovered later. Based on how much you're connected to this case, I'm afraid that at the end, Arthit's closeness to you will only break him beyond repair."

Kongphop's heart clenched painfully inside his chest upon hearing Phet's explanation. He also feared that such a thing would happen eventually, and his lover must be thinking the same way.

"In that case," he said softly as he pressed his palms against each other and bowed his head. "Please allow us to enjoy whatever remaining days we have together until the time when I must to leave."—Kongphop inhaled sharply, fighting back the sob that threatened to escape his mouth—"I would be contented to spend the rest of my life away from him if I got to spend only a few days by his side. Once the truth behind his assault is found and revealed, and P'Arthit asks me to leave him, I will leave without a fight. But, please, allow me to stay with him until then!"

Phet stared at Kongphop for a moment before he averted his gaze away. It galled him to admit it, but his son's health wouldn't have improved if not for the presence of the young COO. The detective was sure that Arthit would still be in the hospital or even worse if Kongphop hadn't volunteered to help. Phet's heart clenched as another thought popped up; what if Kongphop left now, his son's condition relapsed? It was possible, right?

But, how could he protect his son if Arthit knew how deeply Kongphop was connected to his assault?

Two conflicted emotions warred inside of him; his desire to protect his son and his desire to see his son back to normal again.

Sighing in defeat, Phet voiced his agreement.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Kongphop and Phet entered the living room, everyone stared at them questionably, especially Arthit, who toured his eyes between his father and his lover, trying to read the expression of their faces. However, neither of the two said a word nor their faces revealed anything.

Silently, Kongphop walked to Arthit and sat beside him before he started to help him with the puzzle. While Phet took his seat on the one-person couch and started to read the newspaper or pretended to do so.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Kongphop, what did my dad say to you?" Arthit asked as soon as he managed to get Kongphop alone away from the watchful eyes of his father, Siriporn and Knott.

"What you mean, P'Arthit?"

Arthit frowned at Kongphop's feign of innocence. "What did my dad say to you when he took you to his office? I wanted to follow you, but P'Siri stopped me!"

Kongphop smiled. "Don't worry, P'Arthit," he said. "We just talked."

Arthit scowled but said nothing.

"P'Arthit," Kongphop said softly, placing his hand on Arthit's soft cheek. "As long as you want me near you, I will stay. I won't leave unless you tell me so. I promise."

Arthit stared deeply into Kongphop's eyes for few moments before he suddenly leaned on Kongphop, placing his head on the other man's shoulder while his hand got hold of Kongphop's T-Shirt sleeve.

"Spend the night here!" he whispered.

Kongphop's widened at Arthit's sudden request. He hadn't expected such an invitation to come from his lover, even if they did return to each other. He stared dumbfounded at the other man for several moments until his brain could comprehend Arthit's sudden request.

Taking his lover's silence as a refusal, Arthit looked up at Kongphop before he lowered his face in disappointment.

"If you don't want to," he said softly. "then it's okay. I understand."

"No, P'!" Kongphop exclaimed as he snapped out of his initial shock. "I'd love to." —he smiled— "But wouldn't that upset your father?" he asked.

Arthit looked up at the younger man, giving him his trademark glare. "If you are afraid of him," he declared stubbornly, pushing himself away from Kongphop's embrace. "then go to your house!"

Laughing amusedly, Kongphop pulled his boyfriend closer before he planted a soft kiss on the other man's forehead.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**

 **Merry Christmas for all who celebrate it and Happy New Year to you all ^^**

 **May the new year bring you love, happiness, and peace ^^**


	21. Will You Be by My Side?

**Hi, everyone,**

 **I hope you are all fine and well.**

 **So this is chapter 21, finally up! I do apologize for the delay, but I discovered that Phet is one complex man who is giving me a hard to write his reactions!** **He's such a pain-in-the-butt!**

 **Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter, vote, comment, and review ^^**

 **This chapter was edited by Grammarly only, so please excuse my mistakes.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

When Kongphop went to bed last night with Arthit, he discovered that his mobile was on silent and that his father had been calling and messaging him all day long. Calling his father, he apologized to him and explained why he hadn't been returning his calls before he informed his father that he would be spending the night in Arthit's house. His father didn't mind, but he asked him to come to the company the following morning because he had something important to discuss.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"I've been told that you've attacked a worker in the warehouses," Kerkkrai said as he sat with his son in the small sitting area inside his office the following day. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Kongphop replied flatly. "and I would've killed him if Wad hadn't stopped me."

Kerkkrai frowned, not liking that his son seemed to be resorting to violence a lot these days. "Care to explain why?"

Kongphop sighed deeply, wondering how much he should reveal to his father.

"That man was involved in P'Arthit's assault," Kongphop said. "He was hiding among our workers. I don't know what came over me when I saw him in front of my eyes."

Kerkkrai's face turned into a frighteningly pale as he listened to his son.

"How—how long that man has been an employee in the company?" he asked.

"According to his file, he has been working in the warehouses for around three years," Kongphop replied.

"Three-?" Kerkkrai was speechless. "How did you know that he was involved in Mr. Arthit's assault?" He asked.

"I've seen him leaving P'Arthit's apartment once," Kongphop replied. "At that time, I thought that he was P'Arthit's new lover. But after P'Knott told me that one of P'Arthit's rapists kept _visiting_ him in his apartment, I realized the truth of what I had seen. When I informed Detective Phet and Gun, they told me that this man had a shady history."

Kerkkrai took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He was still having a difficulty to imagine much less believe that among his employees was a man who had committed a horrible crime such as kidnapping and raping his son's lover, on their property, and using the company's cars and chauffeurs. Cold sweat dripped down the older man's forehead as he imagined the scandalous and terrible consequences upon his family if something like this became known to the public. He couldn't help imagining the destruction of his reputation and good name throughout the entire country.

"Who—who hired such a man in the company?" the older man asked, barely able to keep his voice steady. "How could your brother-in-law allow such a man to join our workforce?"

"I'm not sure who hired him in the first place or how," Kongphop replied. "I didn't get the chance to check out his file thoroughly yet. However, the man was using an alias. Any background check would've been futile."

"I must ask your P' about him," Kerkkrai said.

"No, Dad," Kongphop objected. "Detective Gun told me to keep this matter a secret until they finish their investigation. We can't jeopardize their work."

The older man stared at his son with a conflicted expression on his face, but in the end, he nodded his agreement to keep this matter a secret for the time being. At any rate, they didn't want a scandal of such nature to leak out to the media before the police finished their investigation and caught the culprits.

"What are you planning to do now... regarding Mr. Arthit?" Kerkkrai asked his son after a few moments of tensed silence.

Kongphop's expression froze for a moment before he let out a deep sigh.

"He asked to reconcile, and I agreed," he said.

"You don't seem enthusiastic," Kerkkrai remarked. "Aren't you happy that you're back to him?"

Kongphop's eyes twinkled with unknow emotion before he sighed. "I would've been the happiest man on this Earth if I wasn't troubled by doubts and uncertainties," he said.

"What doubts?"

Kongphop told his father about his fears of Arthit's reaction if he knew that the man who raped him was found working in the warehouses of Siam Polimer, not to mention all the suspicion that was surrounding him and his brother-in-law. The young man also narrated his mother's declaration the night before yesterday and Phet's view of his relationship with Arthit.

"All I want is to live with P'Arthit in peace," Kongphop concluded with a tone full of emotion. "But I can't help fearing that I would open my eyes one day, and I wouldn't find him by my side."

Kerkkrai listened attentively to his son, sensing how much his son was suffering. He, too, knew how it was like to be madly in love and how it was hard to even think about losing the one he loved. It was a fire that hadn't subsided until he married the woman he had loved with all his heart.

"Kong," he said. "Be with the one you love and leave the matter of your mother on me. I will convince her. As for Mr. Rojnapat, I understand his fear for his son. Your role is to show him that you can protect Mr. Arthit and make him happy."

"And what about P'Arthit?" Kongphop asked desperately. "I'm afraid he will leave me again!"

"He won't," Kerkkrai said positively. "He loves you very much. And even if he tries to leave you, you should stop him and show him that your love is stronger than any obstacle. When he left you the first time, he thought that he was sparing you the pain. You should show him that you're cable of bearing his pain as well. You should show him that being in a relationship means that the two of you must share each other's pain and bear it together."

Kongphop stared into his father's bright eyes for few moments before he smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Dad."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Good Morning, Mr. Kongphop,"

Kongphop stared at the Benz Onruang, who greeted him as he left his father's office, with a tightness in his chest as his mind suddenly started picturing Benz and Kla taking turns with his P'. One hand unconsciously tightened into a fist.

"Mr. Kongphop?!"

Snapping from his dark thoughts, Kongphop shook his head before he turned around and left the office without a word.

His father's secretaries stared at his retrieving figure with surprised expressions on their faces. It was unusual for the young man to act so rudely to anyone, let alone toward his father's employees, but none of them dared to comment on what happened.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop couldn't wait until he reached the hospital where Arthit had two appointments; one with his hepatologist and the second with Siriporn. After he left his father's company, Kongphop went to his house briefly before he left hurriedly to the hospital. Fortunately, his mother wasn't at home when he went there to pick up some spare clothes for his stay with his P'.

Reaching the hospital, Kongphop called Knott to inquire about their whereabouts. However, Knott had told him to quickly come to the clinic in a tone that made Kongphop's heart skip several beats from fright.

Hastily, he headed to Siriporn's clinic, where he saw Knott and Siriporn talking outside.

"Where is P'Arthit?" He asked as soon as he was near the two.

"He's under sedation in the out-patient observation room," Siriporn replied.

"What? Why?" Kongphop asked. "What happened?"

"Calm down, N'Kong," the psychiatrist said. "He panicked during the session, and I had to sedate him."

"Why did he panic?"

"I asked him about the cabin," Siriporn replied. "At first, he was calm and answered my questions, but suddenly he started to hyperventilate. I tried to calm him, but he didn't respond. So, I gave him a mild sedative."

"Are you going to admit him?"

"No," Siriporn replied. "Once he's awake, you can take him back home."– She smiled warmly— "Go and stay by his side. I think your presence will comfort him."

Nodding his head, Kongphop followed Knott, who volunteered to take him to where Arthit was sleeping.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sitting by the Arthit's bed, Kongphop held his lover's hand and raised it to his lips before he planted a soft kiss on each of his P's fingers.

"I love you, P'," he whispered.

"Kong," Arthit whimpered in his sleep, and Kongphop saw a single tear sliding from underneath his closed eyes.

"I'm here, P'," Kongphop called softly. "by your side."

"Don't leave," Arthit sobbed in his sleep. "please..."

"I'm never going to leave you, P'," Kongphop said as tears fell down his eyes. "Even if it meant my death, I'm not going to leave you. I promise!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet took a deep breath as he stood behind Kongphop, watching and listening to what was going on. He had come running to the hospital after Siriporn had informed him of what happened to Arthit during his session with her. He had just arrived at where his son was sleeping when he heard him whispering Kongphop's name and his heartbreaking plea. Phet closed his eyes as guilt squeezed his heart. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop side-glanced at the man sitting next to him as they drove back home. Just as Siriporn had said, Arthit was discharged soon after he woke up. But Arthit had been passive and silent since the moment he woke up. He had a distant look in his eyes that made Kongphop extremely worried. Currently, the older man was staring out of the car's window with an absent mind and blank eyes.

As soon as they reached their destination, Arthit silently climbed down the car and entered the house, mindless of Kongphop or Knott, who had just parked his car nearby.

"I'll take care of it," Kongphop assured Knott before he rushed inside behind his boyfriend.

Arthit was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling when Kongphop entered the bedroom.

"P'," the younger man said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you're upset right now, but please don't shut yourself out like this. It's not good. Please, say something!"

The other man looked at him with an unreadable expression before he made some space for Kongphop. "Lay next to me," he said.

Smiling, Kongphop laid down next to Arthit, who snuggled closer to him and placed his head on his shoulder, before Kongphop wrapped his arm around Arthit's waist.

"You're not going to leave me, right, Kong?" the older man asked in a soft tone. "You will always stay with me, right?"

"I won't leave you, P'," Kongphop reassured. "I promised you, didn't I? I won't leave your side unless you tell me so."

"No!" Arthit exclaimed anxiously as he rose and looked at his lover. "Even if I told you to leave, you mustn't. You'll stay, right?"—his hand desperately tugged Kongphop's shirt— "Please, no matter what happened, you won't leave me again, right?" Tears slid down Arthit's doe eyes as he stared pleadingly at a very shocked Kongphop. "Even if I asked you to, you won't leave me, right?"

Placing one hand on his lover's cheek, Kongphop tenderly wiped Arthit's tears with his thumb. "I promise you that I won't leave you, no matter how much you try to kick me out of your life," he said softly before he rose his head up and kissed his lover's forehead.

Arthit closed his eyes, allowing his tears to fall freely as he calmed himself down.

"P'," Kongphop spoke as Arthit's sobs finally ceased. "I know it's hard for you to talk about it, but won't you tell me what happened in the cabin? Or at least, tell me how you've felt during that difficult time?"

Arthit stared at Kongphop for few moments before he leaned forward and rested his head down on Kongphop's chest.

"You were the only one whom I thought of during my captivity," Arthit whispered. He buried his face deeper into Kongphop's chest as a sob threatened to escape him. "I've prayed constantly that you would come and rescue me but without avail. You never came."

Kongphop tightened his arm around his lover's slender waist, feeling guilty for not being with his lover at his moment of need.

"I'm sorry, P'," he whispered. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I should've at least told you that I wasn't going to the cabin."

Unable to bear it anymore, Arthit burst into tears once more. He didn't blame the other man for not informing him about the change in his plans or for not coming to rescues him. Thinking of Kongphop was the only thing that kept him sane during that horrible time.

"Don't leave me, Kong," he sobbed as his hand clutched the other man's shirt. "I need you."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After a visit to the temple where Phet prayed for his wife, he drove to a public garden where he and his wife used to have short walks. Sitting on a bench, the detective closed his eyes and thought of the time he had spent with Rawee. Though he was a proficient detective, he always had a problem when dealing with emotions and any situations that require them. His wife was the one who helped him through such situations, gently guiding him with her soft talk and a warm smile.

"What should I do, Rawee?" he whispered softly to the air. "I truly need you by my side."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

A week passed since the incident at the hospital, during which Arthit had become extremely clingy to Kongphop. The older man couldn't bear to spend a second without his boyfriend as if the younger man would disappear at any moment if Arthit weren't looking.

And though he liked it, Kongphop was a little concerned about Arthit's sudden clinginess. It was something he wasn't used to at all, plus the older man would panic if he was out of his sight or he would become too smothering. When Kongphop asked Siriporn, the psychiatrist explained that it could be a reaction to last week's panic episode, and she advised him to bear with it simply. However, she also warned him that he should be on his guard and not be carried away; because in his condition, Arthit could feel compelled to do something he wasn't ready for just to ensure that Kongphop would stay beside him.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet was in his office working when Gun knocked on the door and entered.

"P'," the younger detective said. "may I have a minute?"

The older man sighed before he nodded his head. It had already been a tiring week for him. In addition to his work's obligations, he had been trying, all week long, to ignore the way his son had been gluing himself to Kongphop with too much effort. Watching Arthit following the younger man like a small duckling was genuinely getting into Phet's nerves. But due to Siriporn's warnings and his promise to Kongphop not to interfere with his son's relationship with the younger man, he was forced to bite down on his tongue whenever his eyes laid upon those two.

"What do you have?" he asked bluntly with a bored tone.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Gun replied as he took his seat in front of Phet's desk. "Monitoring Yu's men and the company's employees didn't lead us to anything. And our efforts to track him down didn't result in anything either."

Phet let a deep sigh. "Fine," he said uninterestedly as his eyes scanned the papers in front of him. "Arrest Yu's men and beat them to death then throw their bodies into the river or to the streets' dogs."

Gun raised an eyebrow, unsure whether Phet was serious or joking. Clearing his throat, the young detective decided just to dismiss it. "So," he said. "I was thinking that it's time we start interrogating the employees in Mr. Kerkkrai's office."

"You're the detective in charge of the case," Phet replied quietly, still not lifting his eyes from his work. "You decide what is best for the investigation."

"Alright," Gun said, still surprised by Phet's apathy. "P', I've thought that I should first establish the connection between Yu and that employee before I question him about the attack."

"Okay," Phet replied.

"So, I thought not to ask him about it directly," Gun said. "Instead, how about I use the reason that Mr. Kongphop's friend was suspecting the two of theft as an excuse?"

"Do as you wish."

A heavy silence hovered over the two for few moments before Gun broke it.

"Umm...Sir," he asked. "how is your son doing?"

"He's fine."

"I thought if I can talk to him?"

"Get near him, and Siriporn will eat you alive," Phet stated, looking up at Gun.

"Siriporn?"

"His psychiatrist," Phet replied. "At any rate, Arthit is refusing to talk...even his _boyfriend_ couldn't wrench a word out of him."

Gun sighed deeply. "I have a theory that perhaps your son was protecting someone close to Mr. Kongphop; that's why he's refusing to talk."

"Someone like whom?"

"I'm not sure," Gun replied. "It could be a member of Mr. Kongphop's family or one of his friends."

Phet thought for few moments before he nodded his head. "See what your interviews reveal first, then you can decide on your next move."

"I'll get right to it."

"By the way," Phet said suddenly as Gun was about to stand up. "What's the news on that CD? Have you seen it?"

Gun bit his lower lip, not really wanting to discuss this topic.

"I did," he replied.

"And?" Phet asked as he stared at him intensely.

"It contains a video of your son's attack," Gun replied tonelessly.

Phet tensed, but his face showed no expression.

"Does it show any of the attackers' faces?" he asked.

"No," Gun answered. "but some of the attackers' tattoos are showing. We can easily match them with our suspects."

"I want a copy of the pictures of those tattoos," Phet said.

"Sure, P'. I'll send them to you instantly." With that, the young detective stood up and left.

On his way back to his department, he called Robin and told him to take his equipment and meet him at the station's parking lot because they had work to do in Siam Polimer Group Company.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Reaching Siam Polimer, Gun and Robin paid a short visit to the Director of the Human Recourse to ask him about Kla Gruemor and circumstances of his employment before they headed to Mr. Kerkkrai's office.

Upon reaching his office, Mr. Kerkkrai had graciously provided Gun with a private room to conduct his investigation. But the detective didn't start his questioning with Benz Onruang right away. Instead, he began his investigation with the two female secretaries in Mr. Kerkkrai's office before he moved to question the other male secretary, leaving Benz to the end.

When Benz's turn came, he was escorted by Robin to the investigation room where Gun was waiting for him.

As soon as he entered, Gun asked him to hand over his mobile to Robin. When Benz protested, the detective showed him the warranty that authorized him to check the phone. The secretary hesitated, but in the end, he handed his mobile to the IT.

"Mr. Onruang," Gun began. "Do you know a worker in the company's warehouse named Kla Gruemor?"

Benz frowned slightly, but he remained calm. "I don't know anyone by that name," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Gun asked.

"Of course. I don't know anyone by that name," Benz insisted.

Gun smirked slightly. "But Mr. Onruang, you've been seen talking to Mr. Gruemor by Mr. Wad, the supervisor of the warehouses. You even told him that you two are old friends."

Benz's expression changed, but he remained silent.

Gun's smirk widened as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his entangled hands. "Moving on," he said casually. "I'm sure that you've heard the disturbance that happened in the warehouse a week ago?"

"Yes," Benz replied flatly.

"Well," Gun said. "The warehouses' supervisor suspects that Mr. Gruemor is involved in some theft or fraud business. He informed Mr. Kongphop, who, I think, overreacted upon seeing Mr. Gruemor."

Benz blinked several times in total confusion before he asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Mr. Kongphop and Mr. Wad think that you are connected to all of this too," Gun continued, seemingly ignoring Benz's question. "So, I need to know how close you are to Mr. Gruemor."

Onruang stared at the detective with a blank expression. He had been fretting ever since Mr. Kerkkrai had informed his secretaries that a detective wanted to interview them. No, he was worrying since Kla had disappeared without a trace a week ago after the rumors about the CEO's son almost killed him in the warehouse. Benz couldn't shake the fear that Kongphop somehow knew who Kla indeed was or knew Kla's actual connection with him. But, since Kongphop hadn't visited the office since that day after the incident, Benz couldn't find exactly what the young man knew or the reason behind attacking Kla. Had he been in agonizing in horror for an entire week while everyone was only worried about a mere suspicion?

"I—I don't know anyone with that name!" He finally said.

"I see," Gun said with a smirk. "Well, in that case, I'm done here. Thank you, Mr. Onruang."

With that, Gun stood up as Robin handed Benz his cell phone before the two left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Returning to his office, Benz slumped on his chair, feeling completely drained. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to sleep from all the worry while Kongphop and his friend were thinking about a possible petty theft!

It was all that Kla's fault! How could he even disappear without a word like this?! Even if he was recognized, he shouldn't have vanished like this without a least telling him where he was or returning his calls!

Benz let out a frustrated groan, vowing he would kill the gangster for putting him through all that stress for nothing.

Little did he know that Gun was merely biding his time until he established a solid proof of his involvement with Yu and his gang.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop finally finished collecting all the laundry. During his stay with Arthit, he volunteered to do all the chores in the house. At first, Arthit tried to protest, telling him that he shouldn't do that, but when Kongphop insisted, the older man started to help him with the chores, since they had to stay together anyway. It really made Kongphop happy since it reminded him of the days he used to sleep with his P'. Phet, on the other hand, hadn't commented on this situation at all. And Kongphop tried not to enter detective's bedroom or office too much or move things around either.

The young man peeked into the living room, checking on the older man. Taking advantage of Arthit's nap, the younger man quickly gathered the laundry to wash them.

Finding his P' still asleep on the couch, Kongphop walked to him with a fond smile.

"I'll be in the laundry room. I won't be gone for long," he whispered softly into the man's ear as he bent over and planted a kiss on his forehead before he left. If he had lingered a little longer, he wouldn't have missed the soft whimper that escaped the lips of his sleeping lover.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit's eyes snapped open with an uneasy feeling inside his heart. Since his incident, he had never tried to think about it or even about the circumstances that led to it eventually. However, he had just seen a vivid dream of that time, causing his heart to palpitate at an alarming rate.

"Kongphop!" Arthit called anxiously as he stood up and hurried out of the living room. "Kongphop, where are you?" He frantically looked everywhere in the house but without avail. Kongphop simply wasn't there and he was all alone.

Arthit yelped in surprise when the house's bell rang suddenly. Taking a deep breath, he ran to the door.

'It must Kongphop,' he told himself. "He must've forgotten his keys.'

But Arthit was disappointed when he opened the door and found no one. His eyes roamed around the house's surroundings but couldn't see anyone. Just as he was about to enter the house, his eyes fell upon a white envelope lying peacefully on the doormat.

Picking up it, Arthit entered the house, unaware of the man hiding behind a tree watching him from a distance.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Around 2 pm, Phet parked his car at the same time that Knott parked his. The detective smiled slightly as the younger man greeted him before they both entered the house. However, as soon as they set foot inside, the two heard loud bangs combined with Kongphop's voice calling anxiously for Arthit, coming from the second floor, and filling the entire house.

Without losing any second, the two rushed up to the second floor to see what was going on.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop panted heavily as he kept banging on the door with all his might while calling for Arthit, begging him to open his bedroom door.

"What's happening?" Phet barked as he and Knott appeared.

"P'Arthit had locked himself in his bedroom," Kongphop replied agitatedly. "And he's not answering me!"

"What?" Phet exclaimed. Quickly, the older man pushed Kongphop aside before he launched himself on the door twice before it broke down.

The sight that met the three men was heart-shattering.

Arthit was curling into a tight ball at the far corner of the room with his head buried between his knees, shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"Arthit!" Phet exclaimed as he rushed to his son's side while Knott and Kongphop stood nearby, petrified at the pitiful sight of Arthit.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Arthit!" Phet called his son as he tried to uncurl him, but the more he tried, the more Arthit's body tensed and resisted while his sobs became louder.

"He's here!" Arthit gasped between his sobs as he fought back the arms that tried to untangle him from his safe position. "He came to me! He's here!"

Hearing his son's desperate mumbles, Phet frowned, not understanding what his son was trying to say; however, the detective knew that it wasn't the right time to ponder on such thing. He had to calm down his hysteric son.

"Oon, look at me," he said, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. "Look, it's Dad. I'm here with you, my little Sun. No one can hurt you! Dad is here and will protect you!" Tears of desperation filled Phet's eyes at his son's heartbreaking sight, but he quickly blinked them away. It took the older man several minutes before his voice finally reached his son. Lifting his head, Arthit stared at his father with teary eyes and a fazed expression.

"D-dad?" he choked on the word before he suddenly launched himself into his father's arms, seeking warmth and shelter.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott and Kongphop stared at the scene in front of them silently. Kongphop, especially, was feeling tremendously guilty for leaving his P' by himself. He honestly didn't think that during the 20 minutes that he spent in the laundry room in the backyard, something like this would happen. Kongphop's eyes teared up as guilt swelled up inside his chest and threatened to smother him alive. He was too drowned in his own misery to notice what Knott noticed.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott frowned as his eyes caught something scattered on the floor near Arthit. He quietly walked over and picked up what looked like a bunch of printed photos. His expression hardened as he looked at their contents. He finally understood the reasons behind Arthit's incoherent mumbles and hysterical panic.

"Knott, call Siriporn quickly!" Phet's voice snapped Knott from his thoughts. Nodding, the bulky man, shoved the pictures inside his pocket and proceeded to call Siriporn.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Siriporn smiled fondly at a sleeping Arthit as she gently brushed some bangs off his forehead. She had rushed to Phet's house as soon as Knott called her and told her that Arthit had a panic attack. Upon arriving, she saw Arthit on the ground nestled in his father's arms, sobbing pitifully and shaking like a wounded bird. She quickly gave him a mild sedative and asked Phet to carry him to his bed.

Once she was sure that he was fast asleep, she looked up at the three men standing nearby.

"The sedative will make him sleep for an hour, or an hour and a half," she said. "What happened?"

Both Phet and Knott stared at Kongphop, who hadn't said a word since they entered the room.

"I—I don't know what happened," Kongphop said nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Phet asked snappishly, causing Arthit to whimper in his sleep.

"Shhh!" Siriporn hissed at the detective angrily. "Do you want to wake him up?!"

Phet scowled but said nothing. Siriporn did have a point, and he didn't want his son's rest to be disturbed. Marching outside the room, he got hold of Kongphop's arm and dragged him out of the room silently.

Knott and Siriporn stared at each other before the young man spoke. "I probably should go with them," he said. "Uncle Phet has a loaded gun!" with that; he hurried outside of the room.

Siriporn let out a deep defeated sigh before she sat at the edge of the bed, staring sadly at Arthit's tear-drenched face.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Now, tell me exactly what happened," Phet said with a voice void of emotions as he, Knott, and Kongphop sat in the office. Cold shivers were still running down his spine from his fright over Arthit.

"I honestly don't know," Kongphop replied guiltily. "P'Arthit was napping in the living room, so I decided to do the laundry. I've only been away for 20 mins in the laundry room. When I came back, I didn't find him in the living room, so I checked upstairs. But his bedroom was locked, and he wasn't answering me."

Phet's eyes narrowed into thin slits and his mouth pressed into a thin line as he glared daggers at the younger man.

"You left him alone for 20 mins?!" He spat. "How could you?"

"I didn't think—"

"It's obvious that you weren't thinking at all!" Phet snapped, cutting Kongphop off. "Arthit is still unstable and can relapse any second. That's why you're here; to keep an eye on him, not do the laundry! A splitting second!" he growled. "It took Arthit a splitting second to throw himself in front of that car when I wasn't looking! And you left him alone for damn 20 mins!"

"Uncle Phet," Knott intervened before things took an ugly turn. "I don't think Kongphop's disappearance has anything to do with Arthit's panic. Yes, N'Kong was wrong to leave Arthit by himself, but something else must've happened to him."

"Something like what?" Phet barked.

"Something like these?" Knott said as he took out the photos from his pocket and gave them to Phet. "There were scattered near Arthit when we entered the room."

Phet paled as he stared at the photos; his eyes started to blur with tears, and his breathing became labored.

The photos showed Arthit, laying naked and bruised on what seemed to be a bed in various sexual positions. The last photo showed him pictured from the back as he laid on his stomach, and the corner of the photo was some filthy comments written by familiar handwriting.

The detective felt as if his heart was about to explode. Even when he learned about his son's plight, it hadn't hurt this much. A dizzy spell suddenly washed over him, and he would've fallen, had not Knott supported him in time.

"I'm fine," Phet said quietly as he freed himself from Knott's arms. "How these photos reached Arthit?"

"I'm not sure," Knott replied. "Maybe someone left them at the door and Arthit, since Kongphop was absent, saw them. What I'm sure of is that Arthit didn't have these photos before."

Phet thought for a moment before he looked at Knott. "How can you be sure?"

"I was the one who packed Arthit's stuff from his apartment," the bulky man replied. "I know every single item Arthit has. Before today, those photos weren't in Arthit's possession."

"Leave me alone," Phet said quietly after few moments of silence.

Knott stared at the older man with extreme concern. He feared that something would happen to Arthit's father if he left. The older man wasn't looking well at all. Knott started to regret showing the photos to Phet.

"I'll be fine," Phet said, guessing correctly what was running through Knott's mind. "I just need some time alone."

Nodding, Knott turned around and took Kongphop with him outside.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"P'," Kongphop spoke when he and Knott were outside the office. "What is in the photos you've given to Mr. Rojnapat?" he asked.

Knott exhaled deeply. "It's better if you don't know," he said quietly. "Let's go to see Arthit."

Kongphop frowned but said nothing. Letting a soft sigh, he nodded before he followed his P' upstairs.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun drove hurriedly to Phet's house as per the older detective's request, followed closely by a police car bearing three police officers.

The young detective was worried ever since the older man called him and urged him to come to his house. His P's voice was quivering and shaky as if the man was overwhelmed by extreme emotion that was suffocating him.

Reaching the house, Gun quickly and carelessly parked his car before he rushed to the door and rang the bell. His heart dropped when Phet opened the door. The older detective was as pale as a white sheet, his eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and his usually proud posture was slumped.

"What's wrong, P'?" Gun asked as he and the three officers followed Phet into the house.

"Let's talk inside my office," Phet said before he looked at the officers and ordered them to surround the house and keep an eye on anything or anyone suspicious.

Once Phet and Gun were in the office, the older detective showed Gun the photos.

The young detective frowned as he stared at the photos. The setting of the place was different than the video. Then, he remembered that Knott had said that one of the rapists used to frequent Arthit's apartment. Were these photos taken then?

"How did you get those photos?" Gun asked, fully understanding now the reason behind Phet's miserable state. He had refused to show the older detective the video in fear that something would happen to him if he saw the raping of his son.

"I don't know," Phet replied.

"What happened exactly?"

Phet took a deep breath before he started to narrate everything that happened to Gun.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun frowned as he listened to Phet's story. Now he understood why his P' had requested three police officers to come here and ordered them to guard the house's surroundings. Things were taking a dangerous turn. And though none had seen anything, it was clear to the young detective that Yu had taken a liking to Arthit and would try anything to get him once more.

"I think your conclusion is correct, P'," he said. "and Yu has indeed come to your house. This incident is consistent with his behavior in previous cases. I'll order the officers to remain around your house. Nevertheless, I'd like to hear the testimony of Mr. Kongphop."

Phet sighed deeply as he nodded his head. "By the way, what happened with you and that employee?" he asked. "Did you arrest him?"

"No, P'," Gun replied.

"Why the hell not?" Phet barked.

"P', all we have is insubstantial evidence and assumptions," Gun replied calmly. "Any good lawyer would make us release him within an hour, especially that he's still denying ever knowing Yu."

Phet inhaled deeply before he exhaled. "And the solution?" he asked impatiently.

"Your son has to give his testimony, P'," Gun said bluntly. "Only then, we can issue an official accusation, arrest that employee then process with the interrogation."

Phet stared at Gun with doubtful eyes before he sighed deeply. A colossal argument and possibly a third world war would inevitably erupt inside the house once Siriporn knew about this.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After Gun had talked to Kongphop and understood precisely what had happened, it was Siriporn's turn. The two detectives invited her to the office and explained the entire situation to her.

The psychiatrist blinked several times as she stared at the pair of detectives sitting opposite to her. She couldn't believe what the two men were asking her, especially after the panic attack that Arthit had just gone through.

"That's not possible, P'," she said. "He's just gone through a panic attack!"

"Doctor, we are in a tight situation," Gun said. "We don't have more time to drag this case any longer. Besides, sine Yu had reached here, N'Arthit's life is in danger."

The woman toured her eyes between the two men before she sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said. "However, I must be present during the questioning."

"No problem," Gun said.

"And you won't do anything to Oon without informing me first," Siriporn continued. "No surprise moves."

"I won't." The young detective reassured.

"And Arthit must know and agree beforehand," Siriporn said. "His mental state couldn't stand to be forced into something he couldn't go through."

"I agree," Gun said. "I don't want to force him into something he wouldn't want in the first place."

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Siriporn nodded her agreement.

"Then, you would talk to him, Doctor?" Gun asked.

"I think it would be best if N'Kong did that," Siriporn said. "He has a way to convince Oon, and Oon does listen to him."

Gun nodded before he and Siriporn looked at Phet as if they were asking for his permission.

Phet rolled his eyes at their eager expressions before he nodded his head. At this point, he was ready to make a pact with the Devil to stop this nightmare.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop sat alone in the garden, on the swing that he shared his first kiss in two years with the love of his life, still battering himself for neglecting his actual duty; Arthit. He sighed, wondering how he could be so careless and negligent to allow such a thing to happen.

Detective Gun had told him that someone, most likely Yu, had come to the house while he was in the laundry room and left some photos at the doorsteps, causing Arthit to breakdown.

Looking up at the sky, Kongphop let out a deep sigh.

"May I sit next to you?" The young man was snapped from his thoughts by Phet's quiet voice.

Blinking, Kongphop nodded his head before he made some space, allowing the older man to sit next to him.

Heavy silence shrouded the two as they sat in silence for several minutes, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Mr. Kongphop," Phet suddenly spoke, sending a cold shiver down Kongphop's spine. "I'm not really good at dealing with emotions, nor I'm good at expressing myself or apologizing." —He took a deep breath— "I—I lose my temper quite easily, and I usually don't evaluate my actions nor my words when I do. Anyhow, I—I came to realize that I have snapped at you unjustly earlier.''— He let out a soft snort— "Seeing Arthit in that state—"

"Mr. Rojnapat," Kongphop said in an uncharacteristic small voice. "I understand your anger. I am at fault too. I shouldn't have left him for any reason."

Hesitantly, Phet placed a hand on Kongphop's shoulder. "You meant well. And I'm sorry for being ungrateful to all you've done to my son. The truth is, I don't think anyone would've taken care of Arthit the way you've done. Thank you."

Kongphop smiled slightly as he looked at the older man. "Mr. Rojnapat," he said. "As selfish as it may sound, I can't live a single day without your son. I love him, and I want to be always by his side."

"I know," Phet said, smiling bitterly before he gently squeezed the younger man's shoulder encouragingly. "I've already given you my permission to resume your relationship, but I want you to promise me one thing. I will trust that you will keep him safe, so please don't betray my trust. Don't' make me regret giving you this chance."

"I won't."

Phet nodded his head before he sighed. "In light of the latest events, Gun wants to interview Arthit. It's essential to know at least the name of the employee who lured Arthit into the cabin. But Siriporn stipulated that Arthit agrees to it forehand. Do you think you can persuade him?"

"I—I'll try," Kongphop replied hesitantly. "but won't that cause him to relapse?"

"Not necessarily," Phet answered. "All the questions and other procedures will be carried out only if Siriporn pre-approved them. She was a police psychiatrist at the beginning of her career, so she's well-aware of the police procedures."

Kongphop stared thoughtfully at Phet before he nodded his head. "If I managed to persuade P'Arthit, may I accompany him as well?"

"I can't promise you that you'd be allowed into the interrogation room," Phet said. "But you may accompany him to the police station."

"I don't want more than that," Kongphop replied with a smile.

Forcing a slight smile on his face, Phet nodded his head before he stood up.

"Come inside," he said. "Arthit is awake and asking about you." Not waiting for an answer, the detective walked away, heading inside the house.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After dinner, which was oddly silent, Kongphop and Arthit went upstairs to Arthit's room. The older man was physically and emotionally drained from his panic attack and looked as if he would drop at any moment.

Kongphop quietly watched as Arthit laid on the bed after getting ready to sleep before he joined him. Almost immediately, Arthit snuggled closer to Kongphop, resting his head on the latter's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kongphop asked softly.

Arthit let out a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it," he replied. "let's sleep."

"Not before we talk, P'Arthit," Kongphop said determinedly, slowly pulling himself away from Arthit so he could lock eyes with the other man. "This has to stop, P'Arthit. You've been running away long enough."

Arthit averted his eyes away, not wanting to continue this conversation, but Kongphop wasn't giving up.

"Please, P'," he continued. "I know it must be hard on—"

"HARD?" Arthit snapped, sitting up as he glared at the younger man. "Hard doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling. I—I—" Arthit chocked on his tears as his emotions overwhelmed him.

Quickly, Kongphop rose and gathered the crying man in his arms. "I know you're hurting, P'. And honestly, I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're going through, but you have to face it at some point."

"I'm already seeing P'Siri!" Arthit said in clear annoyance between his sobs.

"Not enough," Kongphop tried to reason. "Every time P'Siri tries to make you talk about your incident, you break down. How long have you been going to therapy, yet you still not showing any notable progress!"

"What do you want me to do, then?" Arthit asked angrily, pulling away from Kongphop's warm embrace.

"Detective Gun wants to take your statement," Kongphop stated bluntly, causing Arthit's eyes to widen in shock.

"No! I can't!" the older man exclaimed as he tried to dislodge himself from Kongphop's arms.

"Yes, you can!" Kongphop insisted as he prevented Arthit from trying to escape. "P'Arthit, you have to face this sooner or later. However, we can't wait any longer. There is a legal case that is dependent on you and a free criminal who is threatening you; stalling will only help him escape. Detective Gun needs your help to catch those wronged you."

Arthit lowered his face as he continued to sob. He was indeed afraid of recalling the incident or anything related to it. Memories of the dream that he had morning started to haunt him again. Leaning forward and resting his head on Kongphop's shoulder, he began to do some breathing exercises to calm himself down.

"I—I had a dream about that day," he whispered. "This morning, when I was napping, I dreamt of that day. I saw myself as that car drove me to the cabin, unaware of what was waiting for me there."

Kongphop encircled his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer to his warm body and letting him know that he was there for him.

"If—if I agreed to talk to that detective," Arthit said in a small voice. "will you be by my side?"

"Of course," Kongphop replied as a small smile started to appear on his face.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"What are you doing?" Phet almost cursed out loud when someone suddenly whispered into his ear. He looked at his side with a death glare at Siriporn, who was standing next to him, smiling smugly at him.

Grabbing her hand, he dragged her away for a safe distance before he spoke in a low voice. "I'm just making sure that everything is alright with Arthit," he said innocently.

Siriporn raised an amused eyebrow but said nothing. It was rare to see the man in an awkward position, such as eavesdropping. Of course, the fact that the door of the room was knocked down and was simply leaning on the frame made it easier for him to pretend that he simply overheard whatever the boys were talking about as he passed by. Still, the detective didn't seem that he was going to justify himself.

"So," she said. "What did you hear?"

If looks could kill, Siriporn would've been killed and buried 6 feet underground. Phet gritted his teeth as he glared at the smug smiling face of Siriporn.

"He'll be talking to Gun," he said before he walked away, leaving a chuckling Siriporn behind him.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...


	22. The Arrest

**Hi, everyone,**

 **How are you doing all? I hope you are all doing well ^^**

 **Here is the new update. I hope you will like it.**

 **This chapter was edited only by Grammarly. Please, excuse my mistakes.**

 **Your comments and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Two days later,

Arthit sat nervously in the examination room as he waited for Gun's arrival. His father and Siriporn were present with him while Kongphop had to remain in the waiting room until the questioning had ended, with Kiet, one of the officers assigned to protect them.

The interrogation room was simple, with no windows, had one single ceiling light that barely illuminated anything, and almost bare except for a table in which four chairs were placed around it, and a land-phone placed closer to the Detective's seat.

Suddenly, the young man felt a warm hand placed above his and squeezed it gently. Looking at the woman sitting next to him, Arthit smiled, and Siriporn replied with a warm, encouraging smile of her own.

A few moments later, Gun entered, accompanied by a police officer.

"Good day, N'Arthit," the Detective greeted, flashing him a warm smile, as he sat opposite to Arthit and Siriporn.

Gun noticed that Arthit seemed to be extremely nervous and was stealing side-glances at the police officer who stood on full attention next to Phet near the room's only entrance.

"Shall we begin?" Gun asked, placing a small tape recorder in the space between them.

Arthit nodded nervously.

"Please, can you state your name, age and occupation?"

Arthit took a deep breath as he began to reply to Gun's question, trying his best not give in to his fears. It was the presence of his father and Siriporn that helped him a lot in keeping his composure and not go into a panic attack. The Detective then proceeded to ask him about the day he was asked by Kongphop to meet him in the cabin.

"You didn't doubt that it was Mr Kongphop whom you've been talking to?" Gun asked.

"No," Arthit replied. "Kongphop sometimes behaves like an eager child and comes with some weird ideas. I didn't think much about it at that time."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing much," Arthit replied. "After work, I went back to my apartment, prepared some clothes for the weekend and waited for the car to pick me up. The car came on time, and silently I climbed it, and the driver was on his way to the cabin. When I reached there," he continued uneasily. "I saw him waiting for me."

"Who?"

Arthit stared at Gun with apparent hesitation in his eyes.

"Nong, who was waiting for you?" Gun repeated his question, but Arthit refused to answer.

"N'Arthit," the Detective tried again. "Are you referring to the company's employee?" —Arthit nodded in affirmation as he bit his lower lip— "I know it's difficult to remember and I understand that you have your reasons for hiding that man's name, but doing so will result in more harm than good. You must tell me that man's name so he will be held accountable for what he had done not only because that man had committed such a horrible crime against you but also because he had betrayed N'Kongphop and his father's trust in him. Do you want the one you love to continue harbouring a wanted criminal? Someone who could easily hurt them without them being aware of the snake laying hidden in their bosom?"

Silent tears slid on Arthit's pale cheeks as he listened to Gun. He had been quiet for this long to protect the man he loved; however, what the Detective was saying was also correct. What would stop that man from doing to Kongphop what he had done to him if he wanted to? Nothing.

Arthit let a deep breath as the freighting thought took residence inside his mind and soul.

"I will ask you again, N'Arthit," Gun said. "who was waiting for you in front of the cabin when you arrived there?"

"Mr.—Mr. Benz Onruang," The young man whispered.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It took all of Gun's willpower not to cheer out-loud once he heard Arthit utter the secretary's name. To him, Arthit's three words were like the cherry that topped a delicious ice cream treat. The Detective had spent the past week, trying to find a solid connection between Mr Onruang and Yu, whom the secretary had vigorously denied knowing; however, nothing was more solid than Arthit's confession on him.

"You said," Gun continued with a neutral voice that didn't reflect the happiness he was feeling inside. "that Mr Onruang was waiting for you when you reached the cabin, correct?"—Arthit nodded— "Was he waiting for you inside the cabin or outside?"

"Outside," Arthit replied. "He—he was standing in front of the stairs that led to the cabin's entrance. And when the car stopped, he insisted on carrying my duffle bag himself."

Gun's eyes twinkled mysteriously, but he didn't comment. Instead, he changed the subject and asked about how Arthit got acquainted with Mr Onruang.

"I met him for the first time when Kongphop and I were visiting his parents one weekend," Arthit answered. "He was bringing some papers to Mr Kerkkrai, and Mr Kerkkrai invited him to lunch."

"I see," Gun commented. "And during this meeting, did you two exchange conversation?"

Arthit shrugged. "Few words, no more."

"And did you meet him again after this?"

"Three or four times at the Suthiluck villa," Arthit responded. "And—" the younger man seemed to want to add something but then changed his mind.

"And?" Gun asked.

"Nothing," Arthit said, shaking his head.

"I see," the Detective said with a smile. "How do you describe Mr Onruang's relation with the rest of the Suthiluck family?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean other than Mr Kerkkrai, is he close to any member of the Suthiluck family?"

Arthit stared at Gun with an unreadable expression before he replied. "I don't know."

"Alright," Gun said. "Let's return to the cabin then. After you climbed down the car and Mr Onruang had insisted on carrying your duffle bag, did you notice whether the car had left at once or lingered behind?"

Arthit thought for a moment. "I don't recall."

Gun nodded before he asked. "Then, what happened?"

Arthit's body tensed upon hearing the question.

"You don't have to say any details," Gun reassured, noticing his significant discomfort. "How about I ask you a few questions, and you reply to them? You can refuse any question you don't want to answer."

Arthit thought briefly at the Detective's offer before he nodded.

"Alright, we'll start now," Gun said. "After you entered the cabin, what did you do?"

"I wanted to go to Kongphop's room to put my things, but Mr Onruang said that Kongphop had instructed him to join them in the basement as soon as I arrive." —Arthit inhaled sharply— "After leaving my bag on one of the couches, we went downstairs."

"Did you see who was there?"

Arthit shook his head as tears flooded his eyes. "No, before I reached the door of the basement, some fabric was pressed against my nose, and I lost my consciousness. When I woke up, I was tied and blindfolded."

Gun took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't ask anything about the time of Arthit's captivity. It was evident to him that Arthit was barely holding himself back. However, there was something he needed to know before he moved on. "Nong, would you recognize the voices of the men present in the cabin, if you heard them?"

Arthit tensed at the question. He thought about the issue carefully before he nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes."

"I hope you're not thinking of making him identify the men now!" Siriporn interfered as she noticed Gun's satisfied expression at Arthit's answer.

"Of course not," Gun said reassuringly. The psychiatrist's sharp glare almost caused him a heart attack. "I'm just making sure in case the need arises. I've told you that I won't do anything without the pre-approval of you and N'Arthit."

Siriporn narrowed her eyes at the Detective but said nothing.

"Alright," the Detective said as he let out a nervous cough. "let's talk about the man who came to your apartment. How did you recognize him?"

Arthit squeezed Siriporn's hand that was holding his hand under the table.

"I didn't know at first," he replied softly. "I—I opened the door, thinking it was Knott but was surprised to see a strange man in front of him." —Arthit's voice quivered as he closed his eyes, trying to fight off his growing fear— "He pushed me aside and entered before I could do anything. He then talked, and I realized who was he."

Gun watched with pity as the young man in front of him fought hard to ward off the demons that had been haunting him for so long. He could only imagine what Arthit had felt in that moment when he realized that his rapist was standing in front of him inside his house. Gun gave Arthit a few moments to compose himself before he spoke.

"If I showed you some pictures," he said. "Will you be able to recognize him?"

"No!" Siriporn snapped. "Can't you see that he wouldn't bear it?" She glared at the Detective hatefully, wishing she could snap his neck for suggesting such a thing.

"I will," Arthit replied suddenly, shocking all the present. He looked up at Gun with a determined look in his doe eyes. "I can recognize him between hundreds."

"Oon, you don't have to do this today," Siriporn tried. "You can always—"

"It's alright, P'," Arthit said as he looked at her and forced a brave smile on his face. "I can do it!"

Looking back at the Detective, Arthit asked him to show him the photos.

Nodding, Gun picked up the phone nearby and called someone, asking him to bring the photos. Moments later, a young man in civilian clothes entered with a mid-size brown envelope in his hands. Handing the envelope to the Detective, the man excused himself and left.

Gun didn't waste any time in taking out a bunch of pictures from the envelope and spreading them in front of Arthit.

"Point out at any picture you recognize," he instructed.

Nodding, Arthit stole a glance at his father who was watching them with a blank expression before he turned his attention to the photos in front of him.

"This one," he said softly, pointing at one picture. "that's the man!"

Gun stared at Yu's photo that was taken from his employee's file at Siam Polimer Group before he nodded his head.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Arthit looked back at the pictures until his eyes lingered on an old photo. He stared at it uncertainly before he pointed at it. "This! I think it's for the same man."

Gum smiled. Other than the police, only two managed to recognize Yu before he got that nasty scar across his face though Kongphop was more impressive since he managed to recognize Yu after seeing his face only once.

"Any other people you recognize?"

Arthit's eyes lingered on the photo of Mr Onruang before he hesitantly pointed to it and two other pictures of two men.

"This is Mr Onruang," he said. "and this is Mr Kerkkrai's another secretary. I don't recall his name. This is the driver who took me to the cabin."

"Any other?"

Arthit pointed to a couple of photos of two men, saying that he had met them once in the Suthiluck villa.

Gun nodded his head understandingly. He had purposely included the photos of other employees in Siam Polimer Group to see if Arthit would recognize them or not. The young man had identified the ones he had met only in the Suthiluck villa or had some sort of interaction with them and hadn't recognized those whom he hadn't met.

"That would be all for today, N'Arthit," Gun said with a smile. "We may need your help some other time, though."

Arthit nodded his head in response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop took several deep breaths and tapped one foot impatiently as he waited in the waiting room of the police station. An hour had passed since Arthit, Siriporn and Phet had left him here with Kiet, but to him, it felt like an entire lifetime. The fear of the impact of this session on his lover had become so great and unbearable that he started to consider bursting into the interrogation room and damn the consequences!

Luckily, his lover, along with Siriporn and Phet appeared before he would do something thoughtlessly.

As soon as his eyes laid on his boyfriend, Kongphop jumped on his feet and rushed to him. Kiet, who was sitting and watching Kongphop's display of anxiety, followed suit.

Arthit's face was sickly pale, traces of tears could be seen on his porcelain cheeks, and his steps were shaky and unstable.

"P'Arthit, what happened?" Kongphop asked frighteningly as he gathered the troubled man in his arms.

"He's just shaken," Phet said tonelessly. "He'll be fine once he's back home. Let's go."

Kongphop gave the older uncertain look but didn't comment. He could feel how Arthit clung to him as if he was his lifeline and that worried him. Kongphop wanted to reach home as soon as possible so that he could start comforting his boyfriend.

Upon reaching the house, Kongphop took Arthit upstairs where he helped the older man lay down before he laid beside him.

Kongphop wrapped his lover with his arms and started to whisper sweet nothingness into the older man's ear, hoping to calm him down.

"Kong, you're not going to leave me, are you?" came the whisper out of the sudden.

Kongphop's heart skipped a beat at the desperateness in his lover's voice.

"I've promised you, haven't I?" He whispered back. "No matter what happened, I will never leave you!"

"I wish I could trust this promise," Arthit whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" Kongphop asked as he buried his nose into his lover's silky hair.

"I do," Arthit replied. "But I don't trust…" His voice trailed off softly.

"You don't trust who?" Kongphop asked.

Arthit rose into a sitting position and looked directly into Kongphop's eyes.

"I want you to remember one thing, Kong," he said as tears slid down his eyes. "I've gone to that police station and talked because you asked me to. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said a word to anyone. Will you promise me that you will always remember that?"

Kongphop stared deeply into his lover's eyes before he silently closed the gap between their faces and kissed Arthit's soft lips.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After finishing arranging his notes from Arthit's hearing, Gun picked up his car keys and excused himself from work. He was going to the one witness who could backup Arthit's story and prove Benz's involvement in the case, hoping that he could convince him to testify officially against the secretary.

'Well,' Gun thought to himself as he drove away. 'I can always resort to blackmailing.'

Reaching his destination, Gun booked a room in the small inn he had stayed in during his last visit to Noen Makok before he headed to meet his target; Mee Noi Kessara. Unfortunately, the man wasn't home, so the Detective had to go to the village's marketplace to look for him.

"Good day, Mr Mee Noi Kessara," Gun greeted as he approached the man who was playing with his young nephew.

Mee Noi frowned as he saw the young Detective standing in front of him with a cheeky smile pasted on his face. He had thought that his role had ended by saying what he knew about that accursed day and would be free of it and its memory forever. But judging by the Detective's sudden appearance, he wasn't off the hook yet.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyedly. "I told you everything I know already."

"That's I've thought at the time too," Gun responded. "but it turned out that you kept out some minor yet crucial details from me, didn't you?"

The man glared at the Detective hatefully, but the other man didn't budge. Sighing in defeat, Mee Noi told his 7-year-old nephew to go to his father while he talked to this uncle before he wheeled himself with the Detective in tow to a little isolated part of the market.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything you've hidden from me," Gun replied sternly. "and not only that, you will come with me back to Bangkok where you will be my main witness."

"No! I can't do that!" Mee Noi exclaimed frightfully. "They will kill me!"

"You don't have too much of choice on the matter," Gun said threateningly. "Either you become a witness or a suspect. And remember, you've already withheld essential information from me. I could easily arrest you for hiding vital information, lying to the police, and obstructing justice."

Mee Noi frowned but said nothing, knowing that he had no choice but to do whatever the Detective wanted.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"You said that before you left for your pick-up that day, someone from the 12th floor had ordered you to pick up Mr Arthit from his apartment. Who was it?"

Mee Noi inhaled sharply before he spoke. "Mr Benz Onruang. He called me as I left the company, heading out to Ocean Electric and informed me that the goods I'm supposed to pick up was a person who works there and gave me the address of his apartment. He told me to deliver him to the Suthiluck

cabin."

"According to your former supervisor, the drivers of urgent orders are chosen randomly," Gun remarked. "how did Mr Onruang know that it was you who would be going out for that pick-up?"

Mee Noi shrugged, showing that he didn't know the answer.

"What happened when you reached the cabin?" Gun asked.

"I've told you already," Mee Noi replied agitatedly. "I dropped Mr Arthit and left at once."

"Really?" Gun asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I haven't thought of it at the time but now that I think about it, your claim that Mr Onruang tried to kill you when you didn't know why Mr. Arthit was taken to the cabin sounds a little bit strange and odd to me!"

Mee Noi blanched at the Detective's unexpected remark. Cold drops of sweat formed on his forehead as he recalled what he had seen that day.

 **FLASHBACK**

Mee Noi rolled his eyes as he saw Benz hurriedly opened the passenger door for Arthit and took his duffle bag as he welcomed him profoundly to the cabin. The driver frowned as the secretary seemed to ignore his presence altogether as if the car had driven itself to the cabin. Talk about rude stuck-up behaviour!

Mee Noi had half-mind to ignore this whole matter and simply drive away, but his curiosity took over him and made him park the car a little bit further from the cabin before he turned it off and climbed down.

He was curious about this Arthit's character. Like many of the company's employees, he had heard some rumours circulating about Mr Kerkkrai's only heir having a male lover; however, none dared to try and confirm it by asking the company's COO directly. When Benz called him to inform him about the true nature of the goods he was supposed to pick-up, the driver's curiosity reached sky-high, especially when Benz told him that the person whom he was picking up was someone closely connected to the company's COO.

Mee Noi stood in front of the cabin's door, trying to find an excuse to knock and enter but when he failed to produce one, he climbed down the stairs and circulated the building, trying to find a window in which he could pry through. Reaching the outer door that led to the basement, he thought about entering but then dismissed the idea so he wouldn't be discovered. As he stood, trying to decide what to do, he heard Benz's voice coming from a nearby open egress window.

Bending on all fours and looking through it, Mee Noi saw Benz standing by the private entrance of the basement with an unconscious man over his shoulder.

"Gentlemen," the secretary announced to the four men already present in the basement. "your entertainment has arrived."

The four men cheered as Benz put down the unconscious man on the floor. Mee Noi was shocked to realize that it was Arthit.

As soon as Arthit was laying on the ground, three of the men bounced on him and stripped him naked while Benz and a man with a long scar on his face, whom Mee Noi didn't recognize, watched in great amusement.

"Hey, boss!" one of the three said. "can we fuck him now?"

"What fun could be in be fucking an unconscious pray?" the scarred man wondered. "Tie him up and blindfold him. We'll have our fun with him as soon as he comes to."

Mee Noi felt his heart pounding inside his chest. Something felt too wrong to him. Arthit didn't look to be that kind of man at all! And those men looked more like gangsters than businesspeople.

The whole situation seemed like a case of kidnapping to Mee Noi. Afraid of what might happen to him if anyone discovered his presence, he stood up with haste, then ran to his car and drove aware, unaware that someone had already noticed his shadow at the window.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Gun felt the urge to punch the man in the face for abandoning Arthit in such manner. He hadn't even bothered to notify anyone of the crime that had taken place in front of his eyes.

The Detective clutched his hands into a tight fist as he felt his anger rising inside of him.

Arthit could've been spared that horrible destiny if that cowardly driver had the guts to report what he had seen.

Swallowing his anger, the Detective spoke. "What happened after that? Why did you say that Mr Onruang tried to kill you?"

Mee Noi sighed. "Two days after that weekend, I accidentally saw that scarred man in the company. I was in the warehouse to deliver a shipment from the factory when I saw him among the workers. Our eyes met, and I was extremely nervous. Later that day, when I was about to go home, I was cornered by Mr Onruang and that man. They told me that they knew about me peeping into the cabin's basement. They said that they would hurt me if I said a word about it to anyone. That man even showed me a tattoo that belonged to a mob gang." —Mee Noi sighed— "I told them that I wouldn't say a word, but within the week I had an accident because of failed brakes. I almost got killed! If my leg injury hadn't caused me to be dismissed from work, I would've resigned myself."

"Aside from Mr Onruang and the scarred man, can you identify the rest of the men if you saw them?"

"I—I think I can," Mee Noi replied.

Gun nodded. "This is what is going to happen now," he said firmly. "Tomorrow, you will return with me to Bangkok, give an official testimony, and you will identify the men who were in that cabin."

Mee Noi stared helplessly at the Detective but knew that he had no choice but to comply.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet raised his head from his work as someone knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in," he said.

"P'Phet," Siriporn's head appeared from behind the door. "Dinner is ready."

"I'm coming," he said as he closed the file in front of him and stood up.

As he neared the kitchen, the sounds of the young men currently living in his house resonated throughout the house. It was a new and unfamiliar situation for him; to have many people in his home. He and his wife hadn't gotten another child because both feared that they couldn't give their children the attention they deserved due to the nature of their work. They had only one child, and still, they struggled to make sure that he was loved and well taken care of.

But now…

Phet frowned as he stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching as Kiet, Knott, Kongphop and Siriporn chatted merrily and fooled around with each other, trying to lift Arthit's gloomy spirit.

'So noisy!' Phet thought as he marched into the kitchen, silencing the entire commotion with his mere presence. Silently, he sat on the table and started to eat.

Siriporn frowned at the sudden change in the mood. She studied the older man with piercing eyes, trying to read what was running inside his mind but without success. The man had been silent and distant since their return from Arthit's testimony session, and the psychiatrist couldn't assess the impact of what he had heard of him. It seemed to her that another talk attempt was in order. Turning her attention to Arthit, Siriporn let out a frustrated sigh. She had her work cut out for her!

The younger Rojnapat was also in a bleak mood. He too had barely spoken two words since their return from the police station. His face hardly showed any emotions, and he seemed to be lost in his own world.

Arthit's behaviour, Siriporn noted, was similar to his behaviour at the time that followed his mother's death. The young man looked helpless as if he had lost a dear one out of a sudden and was trying to resign himself to accept his loss.

The psychiatrist let out another defeated sigh.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After dinner, while the rest went to sit in the living room, except Phet who headed straight to his office, shutting himself inside and cutting Siriporn's opportunity to talk.

Kiet glanced with a fond smile on his face at Arthit who was laying on the couch with his head resting on Kongphop's lap as they all sat to watch some drama on TV. Kongphop, at the moment, though, was whispering to his lover while playing with the older man's hair.

When he first assigned to this mission, Kiet was furious. He was an aspiring police officer who wanted to chase dangerous criminals, sleazy drug dealers and other kinds of low lives. He had no time to babysit anyone's kid. But, when Detective Gun brought him into his office and thoroughly explained to him the situation and whom he was supposed to protect, he agreed with full passion. For young officers, Detective Phet was a legend, and anyone would love to serve under him. Not to mention, that the prospect of being one of those who might catch Yu, the Impaler, was enticing enough to do anything to achieve such a goal.

Thus, Kiet was introduced to Phet's family merely a day before, but he was quickly not only taken by all of them but connected with them. Arthit was nice, quiet, and somehow timid, a total opposite of his aggressive and fearful father. However, there were moments, especially when Kongphop teased him, where he showed some feistiness and aggressiveness. Kongphop, on the other hand, was polite, patient, a true gentleman and was deeply in love Arthit to the point of worship. Knott was logic, practical, and exceptionally reliable and responsible person; an actual big-brother figure even to Arthit, who was the same age as Knott. Siriporn was alternating between the roles of a big sister, a mother, or a nagging wife, according to what the current situation required.

Kiet couldn't help but feel happy to have met such wonderful people.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning, Gun, accompanied by Mee Noi, entered the police station at an early hour. Since the Detective had no time to lose anymore, he sprang to work as soon as he reached his office.

Gathering the notes he had arranged yesterday, he headed with his witness to take his testimony before he made him identify some men from a display queue. Mee Noi managed to pick out Yu's two men who had been locked in since the picture incident from between the rest of the criminals in the queue, which was what all Gun needed to move to the next step.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Employees and customers alike watched in apprehension as Gun followed by four police officers and a young man and woman in civilian clothes walked through the main entrance of Siam Polimer around midday, heading straight toward the main elevator. Some of the security personals tried to approach him, but Gun flashed his badge at their faces with a quick move as he continued his march. He didn't have any moment to lose on trivial things.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Mr Benz Onruang," Gun said as soon as he was in Mr Kerkkrai's office. "I'm Detective Gun Aksornpan, and you are under arrest." The police officers surrounded the man in question, who stared at the officers with utter shock, as Gun continued to recite his rights.

"What is going on in here?" Mr Kerkkrai asked as he out of his office after hearing the commotion from inside. "Detective Gun?"

"I'm here to arrest Mr Benz Onruang," Gun replied, showing the CEO the arrest warrant.

Kerkkrai stared with shock at the Detective before he took the order and read it. He, then, looked at Benz who was sweating heavily.

"Can we talk in my office, Detective?" Kerkkrai asked quietly.

"Sure," the Detective replied before he followed the older man into his office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"What is going on, Detective?" Kerkkrai asked. "Why are you arresting Benz?"

"Because I have witnesses that say that he is the one who lured Mr Arthit to the cabin and raped him with the help of a gangster," Gun replied quietly.

"WHAT?" Kerkkrai couldn't believe what he was hearing. "There must be a mistake, Detective. I know Benz personally! He's a good—"

"I have two witnesses who testified on Mr Onruang's involvement in this case," Gun interrupted with a firm tone. "In addition to witnesses and evidence that linked him to a well-known gangster…A gangster who was working in your company, Mr Suthiluck."

Kerkkrai dropped himself on the couch, unable to believe what he was hearing. He stared with his mouth opened at the Detective, unsure of what to say or how he should respond.

"A gangster? In my company?" he breathed.

"Yes," Gun replied. "The man whom your son attacked a week ago is a wanted criminal, whom Mr Onruang is closely acquainted with."

Cold sweat dripped down Kerkkrai's forehead, not sure of how to respond to that.

"Which reminds me," Gun continued. "I have a warrant that authorizes me to examine Mr Benz's office computer. Robin, my IT, and his assistant will download all the information present on that computer for analysis." He presented another warrant.

"But the company's secrets and information are inside," Kerkkrai protested as he took the warrant and read it.

"I'm sorry, Mr Suthiluck, but I need to know a few things that can't be obtained unless my IT checked Mr Onruang's computer. Besides, you forget that the order was issued from your office, possibly from Mr Onruang's computer."

"Our IT team had checked all the computers in my office, and they haven't found anything," Kerkkrai said.

"With all due respect, Mr Suthiluck, but our IT team can find what other IT teams cannot find."

Taking a deep breath, Kerkkrai nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Gun said. "This warrant also permits my ITs to carry a few errands in the company."

"Errands?"

"Yes," the Detective replied before he continued to list the data Robin was going to collect from some departments in the company before he returned to the police station.

"I understand," Kerkkrai said once Gun finished.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr Suthiluck," the Detective said before left the office.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as Gun had left the office with the police and Benz, Robin and Hathai got to work under the surprised looks of Mr Kerkkrai's secretaries. Their boss had asked them to cooperate fully with the two technicians, but everyone was still under shock after what had happened. Questioning gazes flew toward the two technicians who were working in complete silence.

"What happened to P'Benz?" A lady exclaimed as she rushed in the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, my dear," Kerkkrai's head secretary said as she stood up from her desk and rushed to the anxious woman. "Police had come and taken him away."

"What? Why?"

The head secretary glanced at the two technicians before looking back at the woman. "I don't know," she said as she shook her head. "but they came with the police,"—she pointed at Robin and Hathai— "They might know."

The young woman approached the pair. "Excuse me, why did the police take P'Benz away?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Robin and Hathai blinked several times before Robin replied. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Phailin Jaturapattarapong," she replied. "I'm P'Benz's fiancée."

"Well, Ms Jaturapattarapong," Robin said. "I'm not authorized to say anything. I'm merely an IT technician. If you want to know what's going on, you must go to the police station, and ask them there."

Phailin stared at him with a sorrowful expression that could've melted the hardest stone, but Robina managed to hold his grounds and resist the temptation of pity. It wasn't within his authority to disclose any information to anyone.

Seeing that neither would help her, Phailin nodded her head in silence before she excused herself and entered Mr Kerkkrai's office. A few moments later, she got out and left the office without uttering a single word.

After an hour and a half, Robin and Hathai had finished gathering all the information they wanted before Robin locked the computer with an exclusive app to prevent anyone from using the device until further notice.

Having finished their first mission in the company, the two excused them and left the office before they moved to their next one in another part of the company.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet was in his office, working when Gun came in to inform him about the recent developments.

"When are you going to start your interrogation?" The older Detective asked.

"I don't think I can start before tomorrow," Gun admitted.

"Why not?"

"Robin and Hathai are still collecting the last pieces of evidence needed to prove Mr Onruang's connection to Yu," Gun explained. "We'll need time to analyze and establish a clear insight into the matter. Once established, the rest will be easy."

"You can always arrange a confrontation between him and between Yu's men,"

Phet remarked.

"I'm leaving this for the last," Gun said with an evil smirk. "It would be fun to see him sweat for a few days."

Phet raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The young Detective was starting to fright him a little.

"So where is he now?"

"In detention," Gun replied. "His fiancée has brought him a lawyer but informed them to come tomorrow morning when the interrogation starts."

Phet snorted. "That bastard has a fiancée as well."—he sighed— "Make sure that she wouldn't cause you any problems and hinder the investigation."

"On the contrary, I think she will provide great help," Gun said with a mysterious tone. "She's one of Mr Kongphop's secretaries."

Phet frowned deeply. "Do you think that she has a part in it?"

"Maybe," Gun replied. "She was, after all, the one who accompanied Mr Kongphop on his trip! Or her fiancé could've used her to gain information and other privileges. Either way, I'll make sure to extract all the information I need from both."

"You're starting to scare me, Gun," Phet said, drawing a laugh from the younger Detective.

"Learned from the best, P'!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

That night after dinner, Siriporn found Phet sitting in the garden on the small outdoor table alone, staring silently at the street in front of the house. Sitting next to the man, Siriporn raised an eyebrow as she noticed the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Phet and Arthit had always had arguments about the older man's smoking habits. Arthit wanted his father to quit forever, but Phet couldn't quit altogether; instead, he managed to reduce the number of cigarettes he smoked to two or three a week and stopped smoking at home.

"I thought you promised Arthit not to smoke at home," she spoke, breaking the silence that hovered over them.

"I'm not actually smoking it, am I?" Phet commented with a bored tone.

Siriporn gave him a pointed look before she picked up the pack that laid on the table and checked its contents.

"It seems that you've smoked more than your usual this month," she remarked.

Phet glared at her but said nothing, causing her to sigh dramatically.

"Well, I suppose that some have stronger wills than others," she said in pretended sorrow. "N'Kong told me that he had managed to quit smoking in a few weeks when Oon asked him to stop smoking. You, on the other hand, have promised him almost 13 years ago but still unable to keep your promise."

"Siriporn," Phet said sharply. "why do I get irritated every time you open your mouth?"

The psychiatrist smirked playfully. "You're a detective, P'; hearing the truth shouldn't irritate you."

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Phet took out the cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips and picked the cigarette pack before he crushed them with his fist and threw them on the ground.

"Here," he said irritably. "If you ever see me even second-hand smoking, cut my throat!"

Siriporn gave the man a Cheshire-Cat smile. "I will certainly do!" she said excitedly. "So, tell me why you are moping all by yourself for two days?"

Phet inhaled deeply, trying to subdue his anger. "I'm not moping," he said. "It's just getting too noisy with four youngsters in the house. I'm trying to have some peace, which you are disturbing by the way."

Siriporn let out a small laugh. She was tempted to say something about being in a house with four handsome men but then decided not to. Otherwise, Phet wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Phet got really irritated with Siriporn's presence and decided to satisfy her curiosity so she would leave him in peace.

"I'm worried about the outcome of the investigation in Arthit's case," Phet admitted.

"Why?"

"During his interrogation, Arthit refused to answer or gave incomplete replies to some of Gun's questions," the Detective explained. "It was obvious that he was covering for something or someone. Gun had a theory that Arthit knows that someone close to Mr Kongphop is connected to the case and he's trying to protect them. I believe he's right."—Phet sighed deeply— "And today, Gun discovered that one of Mr Kongphop's secretaries is the fiancée of our main suspect."

"I see," Siriporn commented. "And of course, if this turns to be true, N'Kong and Oon's relationship would be affected once the truth is out."

Phet nodded. "The connection of that man to what happened to Arthit is bothering me a lot." He whispered almost to himself, but Siriporn heard it.

"Do you think he's involved in all of this?"

"I—I can't say that," Phet admitted after a moment of hesitation. "but if not him, then it has to be someone close to him. That's why Arthit is trying to hide what he knew about this case. He's trying to protect Mr Kongphop's feelings."

Siriporn nodded her head. Now, Arthit's current state since his questioning made full sense to her. Not only he must be thinking that his newly renewed relationship with Kongphop would end any moment, but also, he must be dead worried about the looming pain that could be waiting for his lover.

"There is nothing we can do, P'," she said eventually. "Whether someone close to N'Kong is indeed involved in this mess or not, Oon and N'Kong have to face this situation at some point. How it will end to either of them is completely depends on them. We can only be there and guide them if needed."

Phet looked at Siriporn with eyes full of doubt and anxiety.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Kiet: (M.) Honour

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I want to apologize. I've promised to write a more eventful chapter, but it would've turned to be too long if I wrote more. So, I'm afraid you will have to be contented with this for now. I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading my story.**


	23. The Game of Cat and Mouse

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Game of Cat and Mouse**

Gun sat inside the interrogation room, Saturday morning, with Benz Onruang and the lawyer his fiancée had hired. The police station was almost empty, except for a few officers and a couple of detectives who were on duty that day.

"So, shall we begin?" The Detective began as he started the recorder. "Please state your name, age and occupation."

"My name is Benz Onruang; I'm 33 years old, and I work as a secretary in the CEO's office of Siam Polimer Group company."

"Mr Onruang, do you know a young man called Arthit Rojnapat?"

"I don't know anyone by that name," Benz replied almost immediately. "I've told you that already yesterday!"

Gun smiled slightly. "Are you sure that you don't know him?"

"Of course, I'm sure," the secretary replied agitatedly.

"But, Mr Onruang, I have witnesses who say you do know him," Gun remarked.

"Who are they? They must be lying!"

The Detective let out a soft chuckle. "For starters, your boss Mr Kerkkrai and his son, Mr Kongphop," Gun said, noticing how Benz's face changed colours at his words. "Are you calling them liars?"

"They must have mistaken him with someone else," Benz tried to cover up his blunder by finding another explanation.

"I find it hard to believe that these two especially, would make such a mistake since Mr Arthit is Mr Kongphop's boyfriend, and according to both Mr Kerkkrai and Mr Kongphop, you've seen him on many occasions in Suthiluck's Villa."

Cold sweat droplets formed on Benz's forehead as he stared at the Detective, unsure of how to respond to his comment.

"I don't remember him," he finally said snappily.

"If you want, I can show a picture of him," Gun said before he took out a photo of Arthit and showed it to Benz.

The secretary stared at the photo with an unreadable expression. "I might have seen him somewhere," he said with an indifferent tone. "I don't remember where."

"I've just told you, Mr Onruang," Gun said amusedly. "In your boss' house. He is, after all, Mr Kongphop's boyfriend."

"What if he is?" Benz asked. "What does this man have to do with me anyway?"

"Have you forgotten already, Mr Onruang?" Gun asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "As I told you yesterday when we reached the station, this man is accusing you of luring him into the Suthiluck's family cabin where you and four other men kept him captive and took turns raping him."

"I have a fiancée, Detective. I'm not attracted to men!" Benz said with a scoff.

Gun shrugged in a dismissal manner. "And yet, Mr Arthit quite distinctly names you as the one who lured him to the cabin and raped him. Why do you think that?"

"How would I know?" Benz asked tensely.

Gun smiled but didn't remark. Instead, he decided to change the subject altogether.

"Tell me, Mr Onruang, how is your relationship with your boss' family?"

"What do you mean?" Benz asked crossly.

"I mean since you're accustomed to going to Mr Suthiluck's house, I imagine that you have a rather close relationship with his wife, his daughters and sons-in-law?"

"Excuse me," the lawyer, who had been silent until now, spoke. "What is my client's relationship with Mr Suthiluck's household have to do with Mr Arthit's accusation?"

Gun smiled at the woman. "Both men seemed to be close to Mr Suthiluck's family. I'd like to know how close Mr Onruang is to the family so I can judge the connection between the two."

"I've already told you I don't know him," Benz snapped.

"Mr Onruang," Gun commented. "It is hard to believe that you two never exchanged any word at all during the times you've seen him at the Suthiluck's. Mr Kerkkrai and his son had already confirmed that you'd seen Mr Arthit at some parties that Mr Suthiluck had thrown in his house for his employees."

The secretary's face expression hardened but didn't comment.

"So, tell me, Mr Onruang," the Detective asked. "Are you close to Mr Suthiluck's family?"

"I know his eldest son-in-law since he's working in the company."

"And what about his wife and daughters?" Gun asked. "Are you close to them?"

"No," Benz replied. "My relationship is strictly formal with them."

"I see. Now, about Mr Suthiluck's eldest son-in-law, are the two of you close?" Gun asked.

"I guess so."

"Close enough to ask him for a favour?" came the tricky question.

"What kind of favour?" Benz asked sharply.

"Like hiring someone you know in the company, without following the company's standard protocol?"

Benz's face flushed at the question. "I would never do that!" he retorted.

"Then why did the Director of the Human Resources say otherwise?" Gun wondered, tapping his chin with one finger.

"What? What are you saying?"

"He told me that about four years ago, you asked him to hire a man into the company's warehouses as favour," Gun said. "A man you've denied knowing the last time we spoke, and yet you claimed to the Director of the Human Resources that this man is your childhood friend who needs a job."

"Who are you talking about?" The lawyer asked.

Gun looked at Benz as if he was expecting him to answer his lawyer, but Benz refused to open his mouth. Smirking, Gun presented the file of Kla Gruemor in front of Benz and his lawyer.

Silently, the lawyer took the file and read through it before she turned her attention to the Detective.

"I don't see the relation between this, and the accusation filed against my client," she said with evident irritation in her voice. "You keep jumping from point to point without any logic!"

"A couple of weeks ago, Mr Kongphop attacked this employee when he spotted him in the company's warehouses; because he had seen Mr Gruemor getting out of Mr Arthit's apartment one day. Mr Kla Gruemor is one of the four men Mr Onruang supposedly had invited to rape Mr Arthit," Gun explained as he looked at Benz with a challenging smirk. "But it seems that Mr Gruemor had developed a liking to Mr Arthit and wasn't satisfied with just two days. He, somehow, acquired Mr Arthit's address and went there to enjoy himself more."

"This is ridiculous!" Benz snapped. "I don't know any of these men! And I certainly didn't do anything!"

"Calm down, Mr Onruang," Gun said. "We're here to establish whether or not you did something."

"Detective," the lawyer spoke. "What evidence you do have that proves that my client knows that man named Kla Gruemor?"

"As I mentioned before, the Director of Human Recourses in Siam Polimer said that Mr Onruang had asked him to hire Mr Gruemor among the workers in the company's warehouses. Also, the warehouses' supervisor Mr Wad had seen Mr Onruang talking to Mr Gruemor at least twice in the warehouses. I have the warehouses' surveillance cameras to prove at least one occasion," Gun replied, taking great delight in listing his proof in front of Benz and his lawyer. "Also, I have two witnesses who both testified that the two indeed knew each other. Both witnesses managed without an ounce of a doubt to recognize and pick out the pictures of Mr Onruang and Mr Gruemor, among many others."

"And who are those two witnesses you mentioned?" The lawyer asked.

"One is Mr Arthit," Gun replied. "And the second is Mr Mee Noi Kessara, a former driver in the company, who had seen Mr Onruang and Mr Gruemor together on two different occasions."

Benz's body tensed upon hearing Gun's list, especially the name of Mee Noi Kessara. He had thought that they had got rid of that nosy parker forever.

"Well, Mr Onruang?" Gun asked. "What do you have to say to this?"

"I don't know anyone by the name of Kla Gruemor!" he spat.

"Then perhaps you know him by his true name," Gun said with a calm voice. "Yuthakon Tangtrongchit AKA Yu, the Impaler."

Benz's face blanched, and cold sweat dripped down his forehead upon hearing the name. He hadn't expected that the Detective had figured out Kla's identity.

"And this time," the Detective continued. "you can't deny knowing him either." —with a swift theatrical move, Gun pulled out a couple of pictures out of his jacket and placed them in front of the secretary.— "These are pictures taken from the archives of an orphanage in Phayao city, where you had spent two years of your life before Mr and Mrs Onruang adopted you and moved to Bangkok. One of the orphanage's teachers was too kind to identify you and your best buddy at the time, Yuthakon Tangtrongchit."

"How can you be sure that the man in question is the same one whom my client had befriended during his childhood?" The lawyer asked, desperately trying to discredit his evidence.

"Check the photos yourself," Gun said smugly as he pushed the photos obtained from the orphanage, the picture of Yu obtained from the police archive, and the photo from Kla's file toward her. "You can easily see that it's the same person."

Gun watched with great delight as the lawyer's expression hardened upon seeing the undeniable similarities between the people in the photos. Yu might have been disfigured, but a closer and focused examination would leave no doubt that the man was the same in all the pictures.

"He is indeed the same person," she finally concluded in evident defeat.

"So, Mr Onruang, do you know Yuthakon Tangtrongchit or not?" Gun asked in a stern voice.

"I do," Benz replied in a low voice after several moments of silence.

"And do you know that he had been disguised under the name of Kla Gruemor?"

"I do."

"After you left the orphanage, did you stay in touch with Yu?"

"No," Benz replied. "I hadn't seen him after I left until over three years ago, when he came, asking me to help him find a job."

"I see."

"Detective," the lawyer intervened. "I see no harm if my client had decided to help an old friend by giving him a job."

"What Mr Onruang had done, Ma'am," Gun said. "was harbouring a wanted criminal from the police."

"He must not have known that he's a wanted a criminal," the lawyer said before she looked at Benz. "Did you know that the police want this man?"

"No, I didn't," Benz quickly denied, picking up with his lawyer. "Honest."

"Didn't you wonder why he had changed his name?" Gun asked. "I mean I would die from curiosity if my childhood buddy suddenly showed up at my doorstep with a different name, a gouged eye and a scar that ran along his face."

Benz felt his body tensed at Gun's words, unable to come up with a reasonable reply to the Detective's question.

"I don't know," he replied in a low voice after a while of silence.

The Detective let out a soft chuckle at the useless answer.

"Now that we established that you know Yuthakon Tangtrongchit, do you know the company's driver Mr Mee Noi Kessara?"

Benz stared at the other man as if he was weighing his options.

"I don't know him," he said at last.

"You don't know him," Gun commented. "Yet, he said that you'd called him on the day Mr Arthit was taken to the Suthiluck's cabin just as he had left the company's garages to pick-up the goods from Ocean Electric!"

With that, Gun took out a paper and showed it to the lawyer. "Ma'am," he said. "would you be so kind as to read out loud the highlighted parts."

With evident apprehension, the lawyer took the paper and cleared her throat.

"The calling history of the number X-XXX-XXXX registered to Mr Benz Onruang," she began to read. "Friday XX-XX-XXXX, 7:10 pm, Out-going call to X-XXX-XXXX, registered to Mr Mee Noi Kessara. Duration: 20min."

Gun watched as Benz's anxiety increased with each syllabus. The man appeared on the average of a breakdown, and it was a ripe time for Gun to strike.

"What did you talk about for 20min with Mr Mee Noi Kessara, whom you don't know, Mr Onruang?" he asked.

The secretary gave the Detective an unreadable look before he spoke.

"I don't have anything more to say in this matter," he said firmly. "I don't know this man."

Gun shot the man an irritated glare, unamused with the man's stubbornness.

"Fine," he said after a few moments of tensed silence. "I'll let it go for now. But you'd better be ready to talk next time we meet."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phailin Jaturapattarapong was waiting for an hour on the chairs in front of the interrogation room. The lawyer hadn't told her what crime her fiancée was accused of or why he was dragged out of his office in such manner.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a drained Benz appeared from behind, cuffed and held tightly by a police officer.

"P'!" the young woman exclaimed as she stood up and rushed toward the man.

"Excuse me," Gun, who was right behind, said firmly. "You're not allowed to talk to the defendant."

"But I'm his fiancée," Phailin protested.

"That doesn't give you the right to talk to him," Gun said before he mentioned to the officer to take Benz away.

"Detective, I'd like to have a private session with my client," the lawyer said.

"Of course, Ma'am," Gun said. "If you would be kind to submit your request to the front desk, I'll be glad to set you with a date."

"Alright,"

"Would someone, please, tell me what's going on?" Phailin exclaimed.

Gun looked at her with an unreadable expression before he smiled a little. "Say, Ms," he said. "Would you mind if we chatted a little?"

"What?"

"I'd like to ask you about your fiancée if you don't mind,"

"Ms Jaturapattarapong," the lawyer said. "I don't think it's a good idea!" —she turned her attention to the Detective— "Why do you want to talk to her?"

"I want to know more about Mr Onruang," Gun explained straightforwardly. "and who would know him better than his fiancée?"

"In that case, let's schedule it for another time," the lawyer suggested.

"No," Phailin said. "If he wants to know about P'Benz, then I'll be glad to do it now. So, he'll realize what a grave mistake he had done against my fiancée."

"But, Ms Jaturapattarapong—"

"I said I'll do it now!" Phailin insisted. "Neither P'Benz nor I have anything to hide." With a determined look on her face, the young secretary marched into the interrogation room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet let out a deep breath as he stared intensely at the mobile laying on the coffee table in the living room. Knowing that Gun would interrogate that secretary from Siam Polimer, Phet couldn't have a good sleep last night. The thought of going to the station and attending the interrogation had crossed his mind numerous times, but he managed to fight off the temptation. He didn't want to ruin Gun's hard work in gathering the evidence against the man by losing his temper and trying to kill the defendant.

Phet sighed. Suddenly, he was missing Siriporn's annoying presence. Why the psychiatrist had to fly to her hometown early in the morning in such critical time?!

Phet let out a deep breath, thinking that he was indeed going mad since he was actually missing Siriporn!

He was in a dark, gloomy mood, and the three other occupants of the house seemed to be afraid of him. They were silent throughout the breakfast and left for their morning jog without saying a word. As soon as they came back, Arthit and Kongphop rushed upstairs while Kiet sat soundlessly in the living room, pretending to read the newspaper for almost half an hour before he as well stood up and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit was on his bed, reading one of his comics while Kongphop sat on the small couch watching his lover when they heard soft knocks on the door.

"Come in," Kongphop replied before the door that was still broken and merely leaning against the frame was moved away, and Kiet appeared.

"Why don't you get this door fixed already?" he asked as he entered.

"Mr Rojnapat thinks it's better to keep it this way," Kongphop replied. "This way, P'Arthit can't lock it."

Kiet laughed amused before he suddenly stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes.

"Wow!" he rushed to Arthit, practically jumping on the bed. "Is that the new volume?"—he snatched the book from Arthit's hands— "I'm reading this series too! I didn't know that the new volume is out already!"

"Knott had surprised me with it yesterday!" Arthit said with delight. "I never thought you would like comics, P'!"

"Well," Kiet scratched his head, slightly embarrassed. "The truth is I wanted to ask you about the books you have the moment I saw you were reading some comics, but I was a little bit embarrassed."

His eyes then roamed over the comics that filled the shelves that occupied one of the rooms' walls before he engaged in an in-depth conversation with Arthit about the comics they like and follow, causing Kongphop to feel a little bit left out and slightly jealous. He wasn't a big fan about comic books, though he would read from time to time.

"By the way," Kongphop snapped from his dark thoughts when Kiet suddenly said. "Are you two planning on spending the entire day up here?"

"Dad is in a bad mood today," Arthit replied. "It'd be better if we stayed away from him."

"I know," Kiet said with a deep sigh. "It's suffocating just sitting beside him. Where is that doctor, by the way? She usually comes every morning!"

"P'Siri went to her hometown for a family emergency. She may be absent for a few days."

"I hope she won't be away for long." Kiet commented with a sigh. "I'm not good at playing a peacemaker. Hey, why don't we go out then?" he suggested. "I noticed that there is a basketball court in the neighbourhood. Plus, I want to check out this district."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Out of curiosity and boredom," Kiet said with a shrug, gaining laughs from Arthit and Kongphop.

"We can't have that now," Kongphop said, smiling brightly. "Let's go."

"I'll call Knott and ask him to bring the gang as well," Arthit added. Aside from Knott, Arthit hadn't seen any of his friends since his return from the hospital. He had a hunch that Knott was behind their absence.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"So, tell me, Ms Jaturapattarapong," Gun began after Phailin stated her name, age and occupation. "How did you and Mr Onruang meet?"

"It happened around four years ago," she replied. "We met at a party in Mr Suthiluck's villa. I had just started working in Mr Suthiluck's son-in-law's office since Mr Kongphop was still in college at that time. I was a little nervous since I was the newest employee there, but P'Benz approached me, and we talked. He was nice and engaging. He was even so kind and considerate that he had introduced me to Mr Suthiluck, his wife and their daughters."

"Oh, that is sweet indeed," Gun commented. "and at that time, he seemed to be close to the Suthiluck family?"

"Oh, yes," Phailin replied. "He is very close to them indeed, especially Mrs Suthiluck. P'Benz always runs errands for her, and she is very fond of him. She even congratulated us passionately when we got engaged and sent me a lovely and expensive gift."

"Did she now?" Gun remarked mysteriously before he shook his head as if he was shaking off something. "Tell me, Ms Jaturapattarapong, do you know a man called Arthit Rojnapat?"

Phailin's expression changed upon hearing the name. "Yes," she replied flatly. "He was Mr Kongphop's boyfriend."

"You don't seem to like him?"

"What do her feelings have to do with anything?" the lawyer butted in. "Your question is irrelevant."

"I was merely making an observation," Gun said with a natural smile on his face. "She's free not to comment on it."

"It's not that I don't like him," Phailin said. "but I think that it's wrong for someone like Mr Kongphop to have a lover, who couldn't give him a family. He's the sole son of his parents and the main heir to their fortune. He should find a wife who would give him children."

"But his parents seem to be fine with his choice," Gun said.

"That's not true! His mother wasn't pleased with all with his choice." Phailin said passionately before she realized what she had said. "I mean,"—she lowered her tone— "I imagine that she wasn't."

Gun smiled but didn't comment; instead, he changed the subject, showing no interest in Phailin's exclamation.

"So, what do you remember of the day that Mr Kongphop went to Pattaya two years ago?" he asked. "You told me before that you had accompanied him on that trip?"

"Oh, that trip! Yes!" the secretary replied.

"As I understood that you weren't supposed to go to Pattaya in the first place, correct?"

"Yes," Phailin replied. "Mr Kongphop was supposed to take the clients to his family cabin, but I suggested going to Pattaya instead."

"And why is that?"

"Well," she said with a shrug. "It seemed to me at the time that the clients would be more entertained if they went to Pattaya."

"I see," Gun commented. "If a change in plans such as this one occurs, what are the protocols followed? I mean will there be someone to be notified of the change?"

"The CEO and the Director of Human Resources," the secretary replied. "especially if it involves important clients."

"Were they notified in this case?"

"Mr Kerkkrai was in Singapore that day, but his office was notified," the woman replied. "I was the one who notified the CEO and the Director of Human Resources offices."

"And to whom did you talk to from the CEO's office?"

"P'Benz," she said. "I informed him immediately as soon as Mr Kongphop agreed to go to Pattaya."

"Can you tell me around what time you had informed him?" the Detective asked.

Phailin thought for a while before she replied. "Around midday," she said. "I remember because Mr Kongphop usually drinks ice coffee around this time. And I got it to him as soon as I hung down the phone."

Gun smiled in response before he thanked Phailin for her time and escorted her out of the room. This small conversation had opened his eyes on other possibilities that he hadn't known they existed. It was time for him to re-arrange his thoughts and decide on his next move.

"By the way, Ma'am," he said addressing the lawyer. "I'll be interrogating Mr Onruang tonight at 5 pm."

"So soon?" she asked.

Gun flashed her a wide smile. "I'd love to finish this investigation as soon as possible," he said. "And if indeed Mr Onruang is innocent, there is no sense in detaining him longer than necessary. The faster we establish that, the sooner we can release him."

"What is he accused of, exactly?" Phailin asked.

"He's accused of kidnapping and raping Mr Arthit Rojnapat," Gun dropped the bomb on Phailin as causal as if he was talking about the weather.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Merry laughs of young men filled the air at the neighbourhood's basketball court where they have been playing for an hour and a half. Arthit smiled behind his mask as he watched his friends play from the side-lines. His friends Knott, Prem, Bright and Tutah had met Kongphop and Kiet and him at the basketball court. Bright and Tutah, as usual, had performed a drama upon seeing him. They cried and hugged him, whining that Knott had threatened to kill them if they tried visiting him after his discharge-party.

Arthit sighed as he watched his friends. Though his health had significantly improved since his discharge, he didn't want to push himself too much. So, after about 20 minutes of playing, he decided to take a break and sit next to Tutah. Picking up his guitar that Kiet had insisted on bringing along with them, he started to play some tones.

"Hey, Arthit!" Bright said as he threw himself on the bench next to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bright," Arthit replied. "That's the 20th time you asked me this question."

"I can't help it!" The man said with tears in his eyes. "Ai'Knott had scared us to death with his 'No one allowed to visit Arthit' rule. He sounded as if you're on your death bed!"

Arthit laughed. "He's just worried," he explained. "Being exposed to many people increase my chances of getting sick. I suppose he didn't want to risk it."

"Are you saying that you'll live your entire life isolated?" Bright exclaimed. "That sucks, man! Then, how come you're outside now?"

"Idiot!" Knott yelled as he smacked Bright with his towel. "He's not going to be locked up. He has to be extra careful and avoid crowded areas, though!"

"But you said it would be dangerous for him if we visited him at home!" Bright retorted before he threw his arms around Arthit and took him into a tight embrace. "I honestly thought my best friend is going to die!" he wailed.

Knott rolled his eyes at the drama his friend was throwing.

"Arthit needed some time to recover without you bothering him, you damn drama queen!" the bulky man said.

Bright stuck out his tongue at Knott as he released Arthit from his grip.

"Hey, boys," Kiet said as he approached them. "How about we go and have something to eat? I'm starving!"

The rest cheered at his suggestion before quickly gathering their things and leave.

"P', are you alright?" Kongphop asked as he walked next to Arthit, who was leading the way.

"I'm fine, Kong," Arthit replied. "I didn't want to push myself, that's why I sat down earlier."

"That's not what I meant, P'," Kongphop responded. "I mean when P'Bright hugged you..." his voice trailed.

"I'm fine, Kongphop. Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid when he hugged me."

"That's good to hear," the younger said, smiling brightly as he held Arthit's hand. The older man looked at him before averting his eyes shyly.

Despite the mask he was wearing, Kongphop could tell that his boyfriend was smiling. The young man was happy that the incident that happened a few days ago didn't seem to affect his lover profoundly. His P' seemed to have recovered quickly after the event.

Behind the pair, five men smiled amusedly as they observed the two love birds, pleased that things seemed to be going well between their two friends.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Entering a small diner that Arthit always frequented in his teen years, the waiter led the seven friends to a suitable table before taking their orders. The young men joked and laughed, creating a pleasant merry atmosphere around the place.

Arthit stole another glance at the young man sitting next to him, remembering with fondness the first time Kongphop and he shared a meal in the cafe near the campus. He genuinely wished for those happy times to return with all their ups and downs.

"Hey, N'Arthit!" Kiet suddenly said. "Stop staring at N'Kong with those puppy eyes and pay some attention to us as well!"

Arthit blushed immensely in response to Kiet's comment. Since he had to remove his mask so he could eat, his face was visible to his friends' eyes who didn't miss this chance to tease him and make him blush even more. Kongphop, on the other hand, flashed his bright smile, feeling much flattered at the thought of his boyfriend ogling at him.

"Why don't you sing us a song, Arthit?" Tutah suggested, gaining the agreement of the rest of the group. They even started to chant "Song!" loudly until Arthit gave in and reluctantly picked up his guitar.

" Oh, baby / "L"

It's not over there. / "O"

It's not over here either. / "V"

Where can I find it? / "E" "

Knott, Prem, Bright and Tutah awwed as they realized what song Arthit was singing. They looked at Kongphop, who was smiling as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. Soon, they too joined in the singing.

" Where is it, the thing that is called love?

I really want to find it too.

People say love is when you stare at each other for a long time.

Love is when you walk side by side and hand in hand.

Oh, love is me.

Oh, love is you

Oh, baby / "L"

It's not over there. / "O"

It's not over here either. / "V"

Where can I find it? / "E"

Where is it, the thing that is called love?

I really want to find it too.

Can you do me a little favour?

I want to know what love all is about.

When I'm in love,

My heart would sing

L O V E

Oh, baby / "L"

It's not over there. / "O"

It's not over here either. / "V"

Where can I find it? / "E"

Where is it, the thing that is called love?

I really want to find it too. "

Cheers from the diner's customers rose as the group finished singing. Arthit's cheeks were as red as strawberries as his friends kept teasing him for choosing the song that Kongphop sang during the university's Moon & Star competition.

After lunch, the young men left and walked around until they reached the neighbourhood's public garden. There Kiet and Arthit's gang deliberately split away from the couple to give them some quality time together.

Kongphop and Arthit suddenly found themselves walking alone. No matter where they looked, their companions seemed to have disappeared.

Smiling awkwardly at each other, the two lovers walked around, enjoying the beautiful weather and the greenery surrounding them before they sat on one of the benches.

"You know," Arthit spoke. "My parents used to come here regularly."

"It's a nice place," Kongphop commented.

"Mom loved nature, that's why she loved it here," Arthit said. "She would be delighted when dad bought her a pot of flower or a new plant. She used to plant many types of flowers in our garden and forces me to help her!"

Kongphop laughed. "Didn't you like helping her?"

"Oh, I loved helping her because it meant playing with the dirt," Arthit replied. "but she used to make me memorize the names of the plants and flowers and their meaning. Then, she would quiz me on them later."

Kongphop smiled before he stretched his hand and wiped away a hair strand off Arthit's forehead.

"If you want, we can plant some plants and flowers in your house' garden," he suggested.

"Nah!" Arthit said with a shake of his head. "I'm not into playing with dirt anymore!"

"Anyhow," Kongphop said as he closed the gap between their faces. "Your house already has the rarest and most beautiful rose in the entire world!"

"Really?" Arthit asked nervously as he tried to escape Kongphop's advance. "What is that?"

"Why, you, P'," Kongphop whispered seductively.

Arthit stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes before he shyly averted his face away. "Silly!" he murmured. "I'm not a rose!" he paused a little before he spoke again. "I'm more like a sunflower, I think."

Kongphop laughed with evident amusement. "The most beautiful sunflower of all!" he chirped.

Few meters away from the couple, five men observed them from behind some bushes.

"All we need to do now," Bright said. "is to rent them a hotel room." —Four smacks spontaneously hit his head— "What?" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Bright!" Knott hissed. "And for once get your brain off the gutter!"

Bright rolled his eyes in annoyance but said nothing. With a pout, he resumed watching the couple with the rest of the gang.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Robin rushed as fast as he could toward Gun's office to hand in the photos and videos, he had been working on them since yesterday. The IT didn't understand the Detective's need to rush things since he already got his suspect under arrest; however, it wasn't Robin's place to question Gun about his work.

"I brought you what you wanted, P'Gun," the young IT declared as soon as he entered the office. He temporarily stopped in his tracks when he noticed Phet sitting by Gun's office.

"Give them to me," Gun said as he reached out his hand, snapping the young IT out of his surprise.

"Of course," Robin said before he handed the Detective the file in his hand.

"Will you be joining us, P'?" Gun asked, addressing Phet.

"No," The older Detective replied. "I don't trust myself around that bastard. Are you ready for round two?"

"Of course," Gun said, waving the file in the air. "I've already managed to establish Onruang's relationship with Yu. The rest will be easy, I think."

"Good luck," Phet said as he stood up. "I'll be in my office. Inform me of the interrogation's results after you're finished."

"Will do, P'," Gun said as he watched Phet leave his office.

As soon as the older Detective was out, Robin sat down in his place. "P', have you told him about the contents of the video you've found?" he asked.

"Not everything. I've just told him that it showed some marks and tattoos," Gun replied. "Did he ask you about it?"

"No," Robin answered. "but why didn't you tell him everything?"

"Not yet," Gun explained. "I want a full and clear confession from the suspects themselves. The video and the rest of the evidence will serve only to back up their confessions. If P'Phet knew that some parts of the videos show the suspects' faces, he might rush things to court without extracting a confession from them. The video alone may not hold up against a good defence lawyer."

"I hope he won't be angry at us for keeping this from him,"

"Dealing with his anger is the least of the problems. I just hope he won't kill us!" Gun said with a shudder. "By the way, did you manage to do what I asked?"

"With too much difficulty," Robin replied. "It took Hathai and me all night to enhance the footage, cut them into segments and arrange them accordingly. Inside the file, you'll find a list of each video's number, its contents and in which disc you will find it."

"Alright, let's go then," Gun said as he stood up.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"So, Mr Onruang," Gun began the investigation. "this morning, you've denied knowing a man called Mee Noi Kessara, is that correct?"

"Yes," Benz replied. "I don't know such a man."

"But he knows you very well," Gun said with a smirk, before he pressed a button on the intercom device, asking for the first witness to enter.

Mee Noi entered the interrogation room from a side door and wheeled himself to the table.

"Mr Kessara, do you know this man?" Gun asked as soon as Mee Noi was directly facing Benz.

"Yes, he is Mr Benz Onruang, one of Mr Kerkkrai Suthiluck's secretaries," the former driver said in clear voice.

"That's doesn't mean that I know him!" Benz protested, but Gun asked him to remain silent while he was interrogating the other man.

"How did you first meet him?" Gun asked the driver.

"I saw him once with Mr Suthiluck during a visiting to the garages," the driver replied.

"Did you two talk?"

"No," the driver replied. "I doubt he even noticed me. That's why I was surprised when he called me on that day when I was on my way to Ocean Electric."

"I didn't call you!" Benz exclaimed.

"Yes, you did, Sir!" Mee Noi retorted. "You called me and told me that instead of going to Ocean Electric, I should head to Mr Arthit Rojnapat's apartment and drive him to the Suthiluck cabin. You even said that Mr Kongphop is waiting for him."

Benz pressed his lips to a thin line in evident annoyance. "There is nothing to prove what you're saying!" he sneered.

"How about the testimony of his supervisor?" Gun asked. "Will that be sufficient?"

Benz's expression froze upon hearing this. Not waiting for a reply, Gun quickly buzzed for the second witness to enter.

The head of the company's chauffeurs entered and greeted everyone as Mee Noi left the room. Taking his seat at the table, the older man smiled mildly at Benz before he stated his name, age and occupation to the Detective.

"Would you narrate to me what exactly happened on the day XX-XX-XXXX after you receive the urgent pick-up order from the CEO's office?" Gun asked.

"I processed it as usual and assigned to a driver for the pick-up," the head replied. "However, I received a call from the 12th floor informing me to assign Mr Kessara for the pick-up instead."

"Were you the one who received it?"

"Yes. Only I have the authority to change drivers."

"Do you know who called you?"

"Mr Onruang," replied the man.

"When we talked earlier," Gun said. "You never mentioned that Mr Onruang was the one who called you to change drivers."

"I never thought it was important," the older man said with a shrug. "besides, these things happen; not that often but they do."

"When I asked you about the source of the order," Gun said. "you only mentioned that the order came from the 12th floor without specifying the exact office. The Director of the Human Resources had specified the exact office from glancing at the serial number. How come you don't know that the order came from the CEO's office?"

"As a head of a lowly department in the company, I'm only familiar with specific serial numbers that identified the floors or the major departments," the man replied. "I'm clueless of what the other numbers mean."

"I see," Gun said thoughtfully. "So, you received a call from Mr Onruang asking you to change drivers. What did exactly he say to you?"

"He said that Mr Kongphop wished that Mr Kessara do the pick-up."

"Didn't that sound strange to you?"

The older man thought for a moment before he nodded. "It did. Because I thought why Mr Onruang would be the one asking me to change drivers instead of Mr Kongphop's secretaries."—the older man chuckled— "But then I remembered that Mr Onruang is engaged to one of Mr Kongphop's secretaries and thought that he might be doing it for her sake."

"I see," Gun said before he took out a small disc and inserted it into his laptop. "Is this the call in-question?" he asked as he played the drive.

The four people listened carefully to the conversation until the end.

"Yes, it is."

"I see," Gun said with a smile before he turned to the lawyer. "Do you have questions for him, Ma'am?"

The lawyer frowned but shook her head. She knew precisely what the Detective was doing here. He was eliminating all the peepholes that she might try and find to shake off the witness' testimony ahead of her. And he was doing a damn good job!

After dismissing the head of the company's chauffeurs, Gun looked directly at Benz. "What do you say now, Mr Onruang? Do you know Mee Noi Kessara?"

The secretary stared at the Detective silently for a few moments before he nodded his head helplessly.

Gum smiled in satisfaction before he moved on to the next point.

"Now, who issued that pick-up order?" He asked.

Benz remained silent, wondering if he could deny his involvement or not. The Detective seemed to be thoroughly prepared and would confute any claim he might come up with.

"I did," he finally said.

"Why?" The Detective asked.

"On behave of Mr Kongphop," Benz replied. "he wanted his boyfriend to join him in the cabin."

"So, you do know that Mr Arthit is Mr Kongphop's boyfriend," Gun said with evident triumph in his voice, causing Benz to realize his slip-up.

Flushed from embarrassment, the secretary didn't have the choice but to admit that he indeed knew Arthit.

"Back to our topic," Gun said. "You said that Mr Kongphop wanted his boyfriend with him in the cabin, but, Mr Onruang, Mr Kongphop didn't go to his family cabin. He had gone to Pattaya, instead."

"It was a sudden change," Benz commented hurriedly.

Gun nodded before he looked over some papers in front of him and frowned deeply as he studied them before he looked up at the secretary.

"According to the papers in front of me, the change in plans had occurred around ten or 10:30 am. And your order was issued around 1 pm. And according to the company's protocols, any changes in plans of any kind, the office of CEO must be notified immediately; meaning that you should've been notified that the entertainment's plans had been changed before you made that order, correct?"

If glares could kill, Benz's hateful glare would've torn Gun asunder.

"I don't know," he said with a voice full of hate and anger.

"Well," Gun said casually. "according to one of your colleagues, you were the one who received the notification from Mr Kongphop's office."

"I didn't receive any notification," Benz insisted.

Gun smiled. "But your fiancée had said that she had informed you of the change," he said quietly.

Benz's eyes widened in shock as Gun's statement, but he didn't comment. He wasn't sure whether the Detective was stating the truth or trying to trick to him. Sensing his predicament, the lawyer spoke.

"Detective, how can you be sure of the time?" she asked. "My client could've issued the order before he was notified."

Without saying a word, Gun gave her official company papers and police reports that contained times of the various events that took place on that day. He even had drawn her a timeline on a blank paper at the end.

The lawyer looked at her client with unreadable expression her face.

"Well, Mr Onruang," Gun broke the heavy silence that shrouded the room for few minutes. "what do you say about this?"

"I have nothing to say," Benz spat.

Gun's eyes turned dark as he stared at the secretary. "Listen to me carefully, Mr Onruang," he spoke with a foreboding tone. "Right now, I'm giving you a chance to help yourself by willingly confess and straight up all the fact. However, if you remained stubborn and refused to cooperate, then I'll change my way in conducting this investigation, and you will be bearing the full responsibility of what had happened."

"I must object, Detective," the lawyer spoke. "You are threatening him!"

"Not at all," Gun replied. "I've already proven his connection to a wanted sex-offender and his attempts to hide facts related to a rape case won't look good in the prosecution suit. It's up to him whether he wanted to be treated as a witness or as a suspect."

A heavy silence shrouded the room for what it seemed like an eternity before Benz suddenly spoke.

"Mr Kongphop didn't order the issue or even knew about the entire matter," he said in a low voice. "I did it on my own."

"Why?"

"Because Yu said that this is an assured method to force Mr Kongphop and Mr Arthit to break up."

"Why do you want them to break up?"

"It isn't me who wanted them to break up," Benz said meekly. "It's Mrs Suthiluck."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

A shudder ran down Gun's spine upon hearing Benz's answer. He hadn't expected that Mrs Suthiluck would be involved in this. Benz's secretary had said that Mrs Suthiluck was fond of her husband's secretary because he always runs errands for her. But does that include kidnapping and rape?

"You said that Yu had suggested an assured plan to break them up," he spoke. "what was it?"

Benz lowered his gaze as he took several deep breaths before he looked up. "He said that if we kidnap Mr Arthit and rough him up a bit, he would break up with Mrs Suthiluck's son for sure."

"You mean, rape him?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do!" Gun snapped, slamming his hand on the table. "Mr Arthit said that you were waiting for him in front of the cabin, insisted on taking him to the basement as soon as you entered the cabin, then he was drugged from behind. Mr Kessara said that he had seen you carrying the unconscious Mr Arthit into the basement and announcing him as entertainment to Y and his thugs!"—Gun inhaled sharply—"Not only that, you had threatened Mr Kessara when you realized that he had seen what happened in the cabin and almost killed him."

"It wasn't me, okay?" Benz retorted. "Yu was the one who tampered with the breaks, saying that the driver would certainly blackmail us and threaten to expose us!"

"You kidnapped and raped a young man, what do you except?" Gun asked.

"I didn't rape him!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what is this?"

Quickly, Gun picked up a disc and inserted it into his laptop's drive, before he started one of the files.

Benz felt his heart stop beating, and his eyes almost popping from his eyes when a video of and him, Yu and his thugs played on the screen. The clip was short, but it clearly showed him raping Arthit's limp body. The idiot who was filming had the camera directly facing him. Cold sweat formed and dripped down his forehead as his breathing became shallow.

"What is this, Mr Onruang?" Gun asked with voice full disgust.

"It was his idea!" Benz murmured to himself. "He said that no one would know. He said that Mr Kongphop's boyfriend would not dare to report."

Gun snorted, feeling the bile rising inside his stomach.

"What about Mrs Suthiluck?" he asked. "Did she know about this?"

But Benz was in no condition to reply. He was shivering like a feather amid a storm and seemed to be on the average of a breakdown.

"Detective," The lawyer said. "Can we postpone this for a later time? My client is on the average of a panic attack!"

Gun toured his eyes between the lawyer and Benz before he nodded his head. He had other things to look up before he continued with his interrogation, anyway.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Ah! Home, sweet home!" Kiet exclaimed as soon as Arthit, Kongphop and he reached the house. Roaming around the neighbourhood the entire day was surely a tiring task, especially if their company was as hyper as Bright and Tutah. The police officer never imagined that adults could be such a handful. But they were a pleasant company. And Kiet could sense how much Arthit and his gang loved and supported each other. Their strong friendship was refreshing and uplifting

"It seems that dad is out," Arthit commented as they entered and found the lights out and none at home. "I wonder where he is."

"I'm not that brave to call and ask him. You're his son. You do it!" Kiet remarked before he escaped upstairs.

Arthit made a face at the officer's retreating figure before he walked to the line phone to call his father.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet was still in his office when his mobile rang. Glancing uninterestingly at the screen, he frowned when he saw the word 'Home' flashing.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Hi, Dad," Arthit's voice sounded from the other side. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the station," Phet replied. "I have some work to finish. When did you return home?"

"We just returned," Arthit answered. "Umm...when will you return?"

"I don't know," Phet said. "Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes, what about you?" Arthit asked.

"Not yet," Phet replied. "I'll grab something on the way home. Don't wait for me. Take your medications and rest. You've been out all day, you must be exhausted!"

"I will," Arthit said. "Goodbye, Dad."

As soon as the phone call ended, Phet heard few knocks on his door.

"Excuse me, P'," Gun said as he entered the room. "I have finished my interrogation for today."

"What happened?"

"Before I say anything, P', I have a confession to make," Gun said with a guilty expression on his face. "Remember when you asked me whether the CD I've found shows the faces of the culprits or not," —Phet nodded— "Well, it does in some parts."

"WHAT?" Phet roared. "And you hid that from me?"

"I had to, P'," Gun said. "I didn't want to depend solely on the video that could be discredited. I wanted to collect more than one evidence to support it, especially a confession. I feared if I have told you, you will rush things."

Phet glared at the young detective before he sighed deeply. Gun was probably right.

"So, did you get a confession?" he asked.

"Partly," Gun replied. "Benz has a minor panic attack when he saw the video of himself. But he already confessed that he had purposely lured your son to the cabin."

"Why did he do it?"

"He wasn't clear about that," Gun said. "He said that it was Yu's idea, but he also said that he had done this to break up Mr Kongphop and your son."

Phet frowned. "What my son's relationship with Mr Kongphop has to do with all of this?"

Gun's expression hardened. "He said that it was Mrs Suthiluck who wanted them to break up."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit smiled as he lay on his bed and watched Kongphop getting out the bathroom and drying his hair. Today was a happy day, indeed. He got to see and spend time with his friends, he and Kongphop spent a lovely time together in the public garden, followed by dinner outdoors. Today reminded him of the days Kongphop, and he spent during their university years when they were young and carefree, without a worry in the world.

"Damn!" Kiet's irritated voice snapped Arthit from his thoughts as the former rushed into the bedroom and started to rummage through his bag. "where is the damn charger?"

"What's wrong, P'?" Kongphop asked.

"My cell phone's battery is almost out of charge," Kiet replied. "I forgot to take the power bank with me when we went out. Now, my phone is about to shut down!" the officer smiled in triumph as he found the charger and hooked it to his phone before he made himself comfortable on the mattress that was laid down for him on the floor.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

[My cell phone's battery is almost out of charge,]

[Now, my phone is about to shut down!]

Kongphop felt his body becomes rigid as Kiet's words rang through his mind for some reason. He wasn't sure where he had heard similar sentences before. He stood like a statue for a few moments before it suddenly hit him.

"The phone!" he muttered to himself before quickly, he rushed to his cell phone and rushed out of the bedroom.

"What happened to him?" Kiet asked Arthit, who shook his head in response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Gun had just climbed his car when his cellphone rang.

"Good evening, Detective," Kongphop's agitated voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"Good evening, Mr Kongphop," Gun replied. "How can I help you?"

"I—I recalled something," Kongphop replied. "Do you remember when you asked me if I ever left my phone unsupervised during that day?"

"Yes."

"I did leave it with my secretary for almost an hour," Kongphop replied frantically. "I remember she told me that my phone's battery is almost finished, so I told her to put it on the charger while I went to a meeting."

"She told you that your phone's battery is almost finished, and you blindly believed her?" Gun inquired.

"Yes," Kongphop replied. "I didn't have any reason to doubt her and I didn't want it to shut down on the way, so I told her to put it on the charger."

"I see," Gun said. "Do you remember what time?"

"It was around Midday, I think!"

"Who is the secretary?"

"Ms Phailin Jaturapattarapong."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit frowned as Kongphop entered the room with a disturbed expression. He wanted to ask his boyfriend what happened, but something on the latter's face made him decide otherwise.

"Kong," he called snapping the younger man from his thoughts. "aren't you coming to bed?"

Kongphop forced a smile upon his face before he nodded his head. It was pointless of him to worry about anything other than his boyfriend now. The matter was in Gun's hands now, and he would certainly know what to do. Pushing any disturbing thoughts to the back of his head, he joined his lover in bed.

Arthit snuggled closer to Kongphop as the latter embraced him with his warm arms.

"Kongphop," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, P'," Kongphop whispered back before he planted a soft kiss on top of Arthit's head.

Closing their eyes, the two lovers slept, basking in each other's warmth, unaware of the storm that was forming on the horizon.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...


	24. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Revelations**

 **Hi, everyone,**

 **I hope everyone is safe and well in these hard times.**

 **Here is the new update of Through the Darkness.**

 **I'm sorry because it's kinda short, but I hope you'll like it. Your reviews, comments and votes are highly appreciated and welcomed.**

 **This chapter was edited only by Grammarly. Please excuse my mistakes.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Monday Morning,

Kongphop drove as fast as the traffic laws allowed him to his parents' house. He was in the hospital with Kiet and Arthit who had just entered Siriporn's clinic when his father called and asked him to come home urgently.

Something seriously wrong was going on since his father was at home at such time instead of the company, not to mention the grave tone his father had used while talking to him!

Reaching his house, Kongphop parked the car in front of the house and rushed inside. He found his parents, his eldest brother-in-law and the family lawyer sitting in the living room.

"Good morning," he greeted solemnly, fully noticing the grim expressions on the four people in front of him.

"Good morning, Kong," his father was the only one who replied as he stood from his seat. "Have a seat, son."

Nodding, Kongphop joined the four people in the living room. "What happened?" he asked.

"Mr Kongphop," the lawyer spoke. "Your father informed me that there is an investigation of a kidnapping and rape case related to your family is currently undergoing, is that true?"

"Yes," Kongphop replied, unsure where this was leading to.

"And the victim was your ex-boyfriend, is that right?"

"P'Arthit is my boyfriend," Kongphop corrected, glancing at his mother. "and yes, he is the victim."

"I understand that the—incident had taken place on Suthiluck's property, and one or more of the company's employees were involved."

"Yes, that's correct," Kongphop replied. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, the lawyer took out a couple of papers and showed them to Kongphop.

"These are two summoning orders from the police," she explained. "requesting the presence of Mr Leelawat and Mrs Suthiluck for questioning. Your father thinks that it is related to your boyfriend's ongoing investigation."

Kongphop stared at the lawyer with utter shock before he looked again at the papers in his hands. He could understand why the police were summoning his brother-in-law, but his mother?

What did his mother have to do with anything?

"I don't understand," he said. "Why would the police call my mother?"

"We're not sure if Mrs Suthiluck's summon has anything to do with the case," the lawyer replied. "But since both summonses came from the same police station and bearing the same investigator's name, we could safely assume that they are related."

"What exactly does that boyfriend of yours want, Kong?" Mrs Suthiluck, who had been silent the entire time, suddenly snapped. "Does he want to tarnish our family's good name?"

"P'Arthit has nothing to do with this, Mom," Kongphop said sternly. "He has no idea what is going on."

"Isn't his father a detective?" Aat, Kongphop's brother-in-law, asked. "I'm sure that he has some influence on that Detective who's handling the case."

Kongphop glared at the older man, seriously considering strangling him to death.

"If your so-called boyfriend wants money," his mother said. "he should've asked for it from the beginning; instead of resorting to such cheap and despicable tricks!"

"Waen, that's enough!" Kerkkrai's voice roared through the entire house as he glared at his wife.

"But—"

"I said enough!" Kerkkrai cut Waen off before she could complete her sentence. "I don't want to hear another word against Mr Arthit when we're not even sure that this summons is related to his case."

"What if it is, father?" Aat asked. "What if that man and his father are trying to smear our family's reputation?"

"I thought I said I don't want to hear another word against Mr Arthit," Kerkkrai hissed at his son-in-law. "Detective Gun is expecting us at 3 pm today. After we're done from the police station, we'll sit together and talk. Before that, I don't want to hear any word on this matter. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads before the lawyer asked Kongphop to sit with him in private so he could explain to her the case and its circumstances.

The young man agreed, and the two left to sit alone in Mr Kerkkrai's study.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Waen marched in her room, sulking. Her husband had never talked to her like this in all the years of their marriage. But now, he had reprimanded her in front of others for the sake of that man, who was trying to ruin their family?!

How could he?!

"Waen!" Kerkkrai called her as he entered the room. "We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked in a bitter tone. "Are you going to continue your reprimanding? Why didn't you finish it in front of our sons?"

Kerkkrai sighed as he sat next to his wife on their bed.

"I'm sorry if my tone was stern and sharp," he said. "However, we seriously need to talk about our son."

"You want to talk?!" his wife asked. "Fine! I'll talk! Heaven knows I've been silent enough about this absurd situation! I think our son is blind and fool about his obsession with that man!" She said with a snort.

"No," the man said. "He's neither. Kongphop is a good judge of character. And his lover is a good man. Can't you see that you're hurting him with your comments about his boyfriend? You were okay with their relationship, what changed?"

Waen remained silent for a few moments before she spoke. "I was never okay with their relationship," she admitted. "I hated that my son is involved with a man. I hated that I would never see his children… _ **our grandchildren**_!"—she inhaled deeply—"But at that time, I couldn't say anything."

 **FLASHBACK**

Waen was sitting in the garden, drinking her morning tea when her husband and son came and joined her.

"Good Morning, Mom," Kongphop greeted as he sat opposite to her while Kerkkrai took a seat beside his wife.

Waen frowned slightly at the hesitant tone she could hear in her son's voice but didn't comment. Instead, she smiled and greeted him back.

"Mom," Kongphop spoke after a brief period of silence. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it, dear?"

"It's about my love life," he said, smiling nervously at her. "The truth is, I've been seeing someone since my first university year."

Waen stared with evident shock at her son. He had been dating someone for four years, and he hadn't told her at all.

"Who is she?" she asked. "And why you didn't say anything before now?"

"Well," Kongphop replied. "I—I guess I didn't know how to break the news to you."

"Did you know about this, dear?" Waen asked her husband.

"I've become aware of it recently by chance," Kerkkrai replied. "But Kong had only confessed to me last night."

"Who is she?" Waen asked her son, suspiciously.

"Well, it's a he," Kongphop replied.

Waen stared at her son, thinking that she had misheard what he had said.

"I beg your pardon," she said.

"I'm in a relationship with a man, Mom," Kongphop said. "He was my senior in university. And I'm deeply in love with him."

There was nothing Waen could do other than to stare at her son in complete silence. Hope mixed with anxiety were filling her son's dark orbs as he looked back at her. She felt the refusal that she wanted so desperately to voice out was being smothered by her desire not to break her son's heart. She almost chocked because of the lump that was forming in her throat.

Forcing a smile on her face, Waen spoke. "Well, as long as you're happy, I don't mind."

The bright smile that Kongphop gave her in response only made her feel guiltier.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Waen let out a deep breath. "I was delighted when that man broke up with Kongphop at the end. I said to myself that my prayers had finally been answered. And though it was hard on me to see Kong suffer in the aftermath of the breakup, I consoled myself that it would be a temporary phase. Kong would soon overcome his sadness, and he would eventually find a suitable woman to marry and build a true family."

Kerkkrai listened to his wife in complete silence as she expressed her true feelings towards their son's relationship, with mixed feelings. He had never expected that his wife was harbouring such resentment. A small fear stirred inside of him all of a sudden, but he quickly squashed it before it grew, saying that his wife might have hated Kongphop's relationship with a man, but she couldn't do anything extreme.

"So," he said. "no matter what happens, you will never accept Mr Arthit into our family?"

"Never," She replied.

"Even if our son insisted?" Kerkkrai asked. "Even if being with Mr Arthit means his happiness?"

Waen glared at her husband before she stubbornly averted her gaze. "If he wants to remain with that man, then he will not be my son!"

Kerkkrai nodded his head in defeat. "Noted," he said with a sigh. "But do me a favour, please, darling,"—he looked at her pleadingly—"just for the time being, until this mess is over, please, refrain from saying anything that might hurt Kongphop's feelings. Our son is under great pressure already!" Without waiting for his wife's reply, Kerkkrai stood up and left the room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit bit his lower lip nervously as Kiet drove the two of them back home. He was surprised when he left the clinic at the end of his session only to find Kiet alone waiting for him. The policeman informed him that Kongphop had to leave shortly after he entered the clinic because of what it seemed to be a family emergency. Arthit felt as if a heavy boulder had been placed on his heart. He didn't know why but the fear of losing Kongphop once more filled his soul all of a sudden and was threatening to overwhelm him.

Kiet glanced at the man beside him and let out a soft sigh. He could clearly see that the other man was distressed for some reason, but he didn't know how to comfort him. The policeman also doubted that Arthit would tell him of what was bothering him if he asked. Kiet made a note to call Knott once they reached the house.

The two men were surprised when saw Knott leaning on his car in front of the house, waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Kiet asked as he climbed down his car after parking it and headed to the waiting man.

"I got a call from N'Kongphop," Knott replied, staring at his best friend. "He told me that he had to leave for a family emergency. So, he asked me to come in his place."

"He's not returning?" Arthit asked in a small voice.

"He's not sure when he could return," Knott replied. "He might not be able to spend the night here."

"I see," Arthit said in a voice full of disappointment before he walked away and entered the house.

Kiet and Knott let out identical defeated sighs before they followed their charge inside. It was going to be a very long day!

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop tried to relax in his bedroom after finishing up with the family's lawyer but couldn't. His mind kept thinking of the reason behind his mother's summon to the police station but couldn't come up with one. He was lost in deep thoughts when his phone rang. Without looking at who was calling him, Kongphop picked up his phone and answered.

"Yes?" he said uninterestedly.

"Kongphop," Arthit's voice came across the line.

"P'Arthit?" Kongphop took a glance at the caller ID to discover Arthit was calling him from Knott's phone before he returned to the call. "How—how was your session today?"

"It was fine," the older man replied tonelessly. "why weren't you there when I got out?"

"I'm sorry, P'," Kongphop replied. "My dad called, asking me to return home for a family emergency."

"I see," Arthit replied, sensing that his lover didn't want to elaborate. "Is it over?"

"No," Kongphop replied with a sigh. "not yet."

"Will you come home tonight?"

"I'm not sure I can," Kongphop replied. "But I will try my best to come."

"I see," Arthit simply said. "Well, I hope you manage to resolve your family emergency."

"Thank you, P'," Kongphop said before Arthit ended the call.

Kongphop sighed deeply. He had no idea why he felt uncertain. There was unnamed unexplained foreboding feeling growing inside of him. Suddenly, he was afraid of what the few next hours might carry.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Are you assured now?" Knott asked as soon as Arthit hung up the phone. The latter shook his head before handing over the phone to his friend.

Seeing how his friend was troubled about his missing boyfriend, Knott called Kongphop and handed the phone to Arthit to talk to the younger man.

"He said that he's not sure that he can come tonight," Arthit said in a low voice.

"He's been staying here for some time now without going back to his house," Knott reasoned. "His father maybe needs him in some work."

"No, there is something big had happened, but Kongphop didn't want to say anything to me," Arthit said with a sigh.

"Arthit, be frank with me," the bulky man said in a stern, serious voice. "what is truly bothering you? You've been acting strangely for a while. I've never seen you clinging to anyone like this before."

Arthit stared at his friend with clouded eyes. "I'm afraid that my time with Kongphop is coming to an end soon," he confessed. "So, I'm trying to spend as much time with him as possible."

"These are just unfounded fears, Arthit. Don't overthink about them. I don't think that N'Kongphop will ever leave you again."

"They are not unfounded, Knott!" Arthit snapped at his friend before he sighed deeply as he averted his eyes to the window of his bedroom. "I broke up with him to spare us both the pain, but life brought us back together only to tears us apart." —Arthit closed his eyes to prevent a tear from falling— "I shouldn't have accepted him back."

Knott squinted his eyes at his friend, feeling that the other man was hiding something serious from him. It wasn't the first time that he felt that way, but in the past, he couldn't press Arthit for answers in fear that the other man would snap.

"Tell me, Arthit," He said after few moments of silence. "Why are you so sure that Kongphop will leave you? Are you hiding something important from me?"

Arthit hesitated for a few moments before he sighed. "If I told you, would you promise that you won't breathe a word to anyone?" he asked.

Knott frowned deeply but nodded his head, nevertheless.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Unknown to the two, Kiet was standing outside the room, listening to their conversation through the partially closed door. He had come initially to check on Arthit and see how Knott was going to handle him and his dark mood. He was about to leave when Arthit snapped at Knott. His sentence rose curiosity inside the policeman. Kiet, too, wanted to know the source of Arthit's certainty of his impending breakup with Kongphop.

So, he remained in his spot, listening with attentive ears to Arthit's confession until he was done. Smirking to himself, Kiet walked away as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket and dialled Gun's number, while Knott's angry voice filled the entire corridor unexpectedly.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"I can't believe that you kept something like that from everyone!" Knott grumbled angrily as he paced back and forth in front of Arthit's bed as he had been doing for the past half hour. "Argggh! I have half a mind to strangle you right now!"

"I couldn't say anything, Knott!" Arthit defended himself. "Kongphop would be crushed if I uttered a word about this! I couldn't do this to him!"

Knott stopped on his tracks and glared at his best friend before he sighed in defeat. He was torn between his anger at his friend and between his admiration of the amount of love that both Arthit and Kongphop to each other.

He couldn't imagine the amount of pain his best friend had to go through because of his love.

"What are you planning to do now?" He asked as he joined his friend on the bed.

"Nothing," Arthit replied. "You must keep quiet as well."

"You know that Detective Gun may reach the same conclusion sooner or later," Knott pointed out. "This might be the reason why N'Kongphop was called back to his family house."

"I know," Arthit replied weakly. "But I prefer that Kongphop hear this from someone other than me or someone close me."

Knott opened his mouth to voice his disagreement but changed his mind. His stubborn friend would surely refuse to listen to reason; so, all Knott could do was to sigh defeatedly in response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

At 3 pm sharp, Mr Kerkkrai, his wife, son and son-in-law marched into the police station accompanied by their family lawyer. Gun, who was eagerly waiting for their arrival, decided to start with Mr Aat Leelawat at first. While Mr Kerkkrai, his wife and son, were taken to a restricted waiting room next to the interrogation room.

Gun gave the man and the lawyer sitting in front of him a mysterious smile before he started the interview.

After Gun had explained the reason behind this summoning to the lawyer briefly and had asked Aat the routine question of his name, age and occupation, the Detective asked. "Mr Leelawat, could you tell me the exact procedures done before hiring an employee in the company?"

"Different procedures are depending on the positions of the employees," Aat replied. "Those who are hired for high-ranking positions must present a set of an outstanding college degree, resume and references. They also go through a set of exams, and a strict training period, during which they must excel and outshine."

"And the low-ranking jobs? Like workers and drivers?"

Aat shrugged dismissingly. "They must present a clean police record and must pass a trial period of working without a salary."

Gun raised an eyebrow but didn't remark. He pushed Kla Gruemor's file in front of the other man. "Do you know this man?" he asked.

Aat stared at the picture at the right top side of the file before he spoke. "Mr Benz Onruang asked me to sign his employment papers." He said in an indifferent tone. "He said that he's a poor childhood acquaintance of his, who requires a job."

"Did you meet the man in person?"

"Of course not," Aat replied. "I don't meet lowly workers, Detective. I don't have the time."

"Did you run the standard procedures before hiring him?"

"No," Aat replied. "Since he's Mr Onruang's acquaintance, I didn't bother."

Gun smirked. "This man, Mr Leelawat, is a wanted criminal by the name of Yuthakon Tangtrongchit," he stated casually.

Aat's face paled upon hearing this. He stared down at the picture before he looked up at the Detective.

"What?"

"He's a wanted sex-offender," Gun answered. "who has been fleeing from the police for four years."

Aat blinked several times, not knowing how to answer to such a thing.

"I didn't know that," he finally said weakly.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Almost hour passed before Gun followed by a worn-out Aat and a frowning lawyer entered the room where the Suthilucks had been waiting.

"Mrs Suthiluck," Gun said. "If you would follow me, please."

Waen pressed her lips in clear annoyance but stood up.

"Can I join her?" Kerkkrai asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Gun replied. "No one other than the lawyer is allowed to be present in an interrogation."

"What she's accused of?" Kongphop asked. "Don't we have the right to know?"

Gun looked at Kongphop with an unreadable expression before turned his attention to Mrs Suthiluck.

"Mrs Suthiluck if you please?" he said before walking away.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Waen sat confidently opposite to the Detective in the interrogation room. She proudly stated her basic personal information when asked as Gun officially began the questioning.

"Mrs Suthiluck," Gun asked. "do you know a man called Arthit Rojnapat?"

"Yes," she replied tonelessly. "He was my son's boyfriend for a while."

Gun raised an eyebrow at the hint of hostility in Waen's voice but didn't comment.

"And do you know a man called Mr Benz Onruang?"

"He's one of my husband's secretaries," replied Waen.

"How do you describe your relationship with Mr Rojnapat and Mr Onruang, Mrs Suthiluck?" Gun asked.

"Why am I here?" Waen asked impatiently. "I won't answer any of your silly questions before I know why I was called here like a common criminal!"

Gun smiled in response before he spoke with a very calm tone. "As your lawyer has already been informed earlier," he said. "Mr Rojnapat had been kidnapped and assaulted by some employees in your husband's company. And one of them accuses you of being the mastermind behind it."

"WHAT?" Waen exclaimed. "This is ridiculous!"—she stood up—"I'm leaving!"

"Mrs Suthiluck," Gun said in a grave tone as he stood up as well. "This is an official interrogation of a serious crime. Any refusal to cooperate with us will not help you in court."—he glanced at the lawyer—"Isn't that right, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Mrs Suthiluck," the lawyer said quietly. "please, sit down and answer the Detective's questions. It is a grave matter that touches your family's future and reputation."

Waen toured her glares between the Detective and the lawyer before she reluctantly sat down.

"What do you want to know?" she asked snappily.

"Can you describe your relationship with Mr Rojnapat?"

"I told you he was my son's boyfriend."

"How did you feel about their relationship?"

"Not thrilled at all," she replied challengingly. "I hated that my son has chosen a man as a lover. But there was nothing I could've done to change Kong's mind."

"Did you talk to him whenever he was visiting your villa?"

"Hardly," Waen replied. "I barely tolerated that man's presence whenever he visited the villa. The only words we would exchange were greetings."

"I see," Gun commented. "and Mr Onruang? How is your relationship with him?"

"Since he's my husband's secretary, he often comes over to our house, bringing some papers and documents to my husband," Mrs Suthiluck replied. "And he drives me around or finish some errands for me sometimes."

"What sort of errands?"

Waen shrugged. "Picking up some merchandises I bought over the phone or conveying things to my friends or neighbours."

"His fiancée says that you were fond of him," Gun remarked. "and you've even gifted her an expensive present when you knew that they've got engaged."

"So?" Waen commented. "He's a good and helpful man. It's my way to show my appreciation to him."

"Tell me, Mrs Suthiluck, do you know a man called Kla Gruemor?"

"No." came the stoic reply.

"How about Yuthakon Tangtrongchit?"

"I don't know such man," she replied impatiently.

"Mr Onruang and Mr Yuthakon Tangtrongchit are accused of kidnapping and raping Mr Rojnapat—"

"Is that what that man said?" Gun was surprised when Waen interrupted him before he could complete his question. "Are you sure that he was truly kidnapped and raped? My son-in-law thinks that that man is trying to soil our family's name by claiming that our company's employees had kidnapped and raped him! I think he's right!"

"And why would you think that, Mrs Suthiluck?" Gun asked in a quiet voice that didn't reflect the irritation he was currently feeling inside.

"Isn't obvious why?" Waen replied. "He's trying to get my son back into his clutches, or he's trying to blackmail us for money. I never trusted him from the beginning. He's nothing but a gold-digger if you ask me!"

Gun felt a jolt of anger filled his entire body upon hearing this. He might not know Arthit that well, but he knew Phet very well to be sure that no son of his would turn out to be a gold-digger or lowly schemer. It took all of Gun's will-power to keep his temper under check upon hearing the indirect insult on his P'.

"I think you're wrong, Mrs Suthiluck," He said. "Mr Onruang had already confessed that he had indeed kidnapped and raped Mr Rojnapat. He also said that he had done that upon your orders."

Waen's eyes widened in shock at the Detectives' words. "Lies!" she exclaimed. "I'm a respectable woman! I would never do such a thing! He's obviously lying!"

Gun studied her for a few moments before he pressed a small button by his side. A policeman entered the room, and Gun asked him to bring Benz from detention.

A few moments later, the policeman returned with Benz. Sitting opposite to Mrs Suthiluck, Gun asked Benz.

"Do you know this lady, Mr Onruang?"

"Why did you kidnap and rape Mr Rojnapat, Mr Onruang?"

"Because Mrs Suthiluck told me to," Benz replied.

"Liar!" Waen exclaimed as she stood up from her seat.

"Mrs Suthiluck, please sit down!" Gun ordered firmly before he returned his attention to Benz. "Why did Mrs Suthiluck ordered to do so?"

"Objection, Detective," the lawyer interrupted. "you're assuming that Mrs Suthiluck was indeed behind this."

"I'm merely going along with his allegation," Gun replied with a smooth tone. "I'm not in the position to pass judgment, Ma'am."

The lawyer frowned but said nothing as Gun flashed her a provoking smile before he resumed his interrogation.

"Why did Mrs Suthiluck order to assault Mr Rojnapat?" he repeated his question.

"Because she wasn't pleased with her son's relationship with Mr Rojnapat!" Benz replied.

"I don't have to sit down and listen to this nonsense!" Waen protested, sending murderous glares in Benz's direction. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

"You've paid me to get rid of him," Benz said challengingly. "A cheque for one million baht."

Waen's face flushed upon hearing this. Seeing this, Gun ordered the policeman to take away Benz.

"Well, Mrs Suthiluck," Gun said. "You have anything to say?"

Waen looked at the Detective with disinclination but said nothing.

Gun sighed before he summoned another witness; Phailin Jaturapattarapong.

The secretary was also detained after Gun had questioned her during the last two days. Phailin confessed that Benz had asked her to change the destination of the trip and use Kongphop's phone to lure Arthit to the cabin.

Phailin came in and sat silently in front of Mrs Suthiluck with her downcast.

"Ms Jaturapattarapong," Gun began. "You've told me that your fiancé had asked you to try luring Mr Rojnapat to the cabin on the day Mr Kongphop Suthiluck left for Pattaya, is that correct?"

"Yes, he did." Phailin replied. "He asked me to take Mr Suthiluck's cellphone and message Mr Rojnapat, asking him to go to the cabin where Mr Suthiluck was supposed to be going with his clients."

"Did you ask him why?"

"I did," she answered with a quivering voice as she stole a glance at Mrs Suthiluck. "He said that he's doing this for Mrs Suthiluck, who asked him to tear her son away from his lover. He also said that she had offered him a cheque for one million baht."

"Did you see the cheque?"

"I did," she replied. "and I immediately recognized Mrs Suthiluck's signature."

"Is this the cheque in question?" Gun asked as he took out a piece of paper from a file in front of him.

Phailin nodded her head after quick inception of the cheque. The lawyer asked Gun to pass her the cheque to incept it as well which he did.

"Why did you keep the cheque and not spend it, Ms Jaturapattarapong?" the lawyer asked.

"I was saving it for my wedding expenses," the secretary replied in a sad tone as tears filled her eyes.

After dismissing Phailin, Gun looked at Waen. "What do you say now, Mrs Suthiluck?" he asked.

Waen took a deep breath before she spoke. "I did give Mr Onruang the cheque," she admitted. "But not to do whatever he had done!"

 **FLASHBACK**

Waen took a deep breath as her Limousine parked in front of Ocean Electric a few minutes before the end of working hours. She looked at the man sitting next to her. "Is that his company?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Benz replied.

"Alright, let's be done with this," Waen said tonelessly.

As soon as the company's employees started to leave the building, Benz climbed down the car and headed towards the entrance.

Waen took several deep breaths as she waited in the car. She was feeling slightly nervous about what she was about to do. However, she knew that it must be done. Her son was adamant about continuing with his plans to marry his male lover and wouldn't have listened to her if she objected. Thus, she must try her luck with that man instead. She must convince him to leave her son at all costs.

She didn't wait long before the door of the car opened, and Arthit and Benz entered.

"Good afternoon, Mom," Arthit said as he waied respectfully. "How are you?"

Waen shot him a dislike look. "I don't recall allowing you to call me, 'Mom', Mr Rojnapat," she said.

Arthit stared at her, stunned before he nodded his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Mr Rojnapat, I came here for a specific reason," she said emotionlessly. "My son is deeply infatuated with you. However, we all know that this relationship has no future, especially for Kongphop, who is supposed to inherit his father's place as the CEO of the company and as head of the Suthiluck family." —she gave the young man a demeaning look— "As the such, he's expected to marry someone who would uphold his social status even uplift it and provide him with children who carry on the Suthiluck's blood. Things that you're unable to provide for him!" Waen paused as she observed the effects of her speech on the man sitting in front of her before she continued. "Of course, Kongphop wouldn't understand all of these concerns. He's stubborn and would do whatever he wants, mindless of its consequences, or what others would think. So, I'm here to ask you to end this relationship, if you truly love him and want him to succeed in his life."—she opened her handbag and took out a piece of paper— "This is an open cheque," she said as she presented the cheque to Arthit. "You can write the amount you like in exchange for leaving my son's life forever."

Waen smiled slightly as Arthit slowly reached out his hand and grabbed the cheque, but her smile turned into an angry scowl as Arthit tore the paper into tiny pieces before he looked up at her.

"Have a good day, Ma'am," he said tonelessly before he waied and left the car, slamming the door behind him.

Waen let out an angry huff. "How dare he?!" she hissed with gritted teeth.

"Calm down, Ma'am," Benz tried to douse her anger.

"I want that man out of my son's life!" Waen hissed. "I don't care what would you do, just make sure that he's removed from my son's life forever. I'll give you one million baht if you succeed!"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Gun stared at the woman, unsure how he should react or feel. He couldn't believe how indifferently Mrs Suthiluck was retelling her story. "You offered Mr Onruang money, so he breaks up your son and Mr Rojnapat?" he asked.

"Yes," Waen replied coldly. "Kongphop wouldn't have listened to me. So, I had to take desperate measures to remove that man out of my son's life."

"By kidnapping and raping?" Gun spat.

"I didn't tell Mr Onruang to do that," Waen snapped. "I just told him to make sure that that man is out of our lives forever and he did. A week later, that man had broken up with Kongphop and gone out of his life."

"And weren't you curious of what Mr Onruang had done to Mr Rojnapat?" Gun asked.

"No," Waen replied bluntly.

Gun took several deep breaths to calm himself down before he looked up at the two women in front of him. "Mrs Waen Suthiluck, you are under arrest for inciting kidnapping and rape," he said in a calm voice before he stood up and called a policeman.

"What?" Waen exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can," he said firmly. "I suggest that you don't make a scene."

At this moment, a police officer entered the room and Gun ordered him to escort Mrs Suthiluck to a detention cell.

"I won't go!" Waen said. "I'm a respected society lady!"

"Mrs Suthiluck," the lawyer spoke. "I will do my best to release you as soon as possible. Please, be sure of that!"

Seeing a pleading look in her lawyer's eyes, Waen pressed her lips into a thin line, but at the end, she stood up and followed the policeman out.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kerkkrai, Kongphop and Aat had been waiting for Mrs Suthiluck for an hour in complete silence. The two Suthiluck men did ask Aat why the Detective had summoned him, but the man refused to answer. Suddenly, Gun and the lawyer appeared.

"What happened?" Kongphop asked as he jumped on his feet. "Where is Mom?"

"Mrs Suthiluck is under arrest for inciting kidnapping and rape," Gun declared in a solemn voice. "I'll be interrogating her a second time tomorrow."

A heavy silence shrouded over the place as the three men tried to digest the bomb that Gun had just dropped.

"Excuse me?" Kongphop was the first one to find his voice.

"Mrs Suthiluck had confessed that she had paid Mr Onruang one million baht to remove Mr Arthit from your life," Gun explained in a cold voice that pierced Kongphop's heart. "She is the one who instigates him to commit such a crime."

The young man stared in disbelieve at the Detective before he collapsed on the chair. He looked up at his father, who also was having a difficult time even to picture the Detective's statement. Both Suthiluck men looked at the family lawyer, hoping that she would negate the Detective's claim, but her expression killed any hope they might have.

"This couldn't be true," Kongphop mumbled. "My mom has nothing to do with what happened to P'Arthit!"

"She already confessed," Gun stated.

"I—I want to see my wife," Kerkkrai said at last.

"You may see her later on, Mr Suthiluck, when the investigation is over," Gun replied. "Right now, only her lawyer can see her."

"Detective, can we apply for bail?" the lawyer asked.

"We can discuss this tomorrow after the interrogation," Gun replied.

Kongphop felt his chest tightened as Gun's earlier words repeated over and over in his mind until he felt suffocated.

Abruptly, he jumped on his feet and rushed out the room and out of the entire building, completely ignoring his father's calls to stop. He wanted to run away from the hideous reality that suddenly he found himself in. He didn't care where he was heading as long as he got away from the nightmare that had become his reality.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Aat (M.): Someone who is daring

Waen (F.): Ring

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you like this chapter. I'm not a legal expert, so I'm not sure if what happened during the interrogation is correct or not, so please pardon me.**

 **Since most of us are under lockdown, I'll try my best to update more frequently. Until next update, please stay home, stay away from crowds and regularly wash hands with alcohol or soap and water.**

 **May God saves us all!**


	25. Confrontations

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Confrontations**

 **Hi,**

 **How are you all?**

 **I hope you're all well, staying at home and following at the safety precautions.**

 **Here is a new chapter of my story. I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: Lots of angst so you may need to have a box of tissues near you and maybe some sharp knives in case you wanted to kill someone!**

 **This chapter is edited by Grammarly only. Please, excuse my mistakes.**

 **Your comments and reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Two days later,

Wad frowned as soon as he entered and saw his friend in the same position he had left him in the morning; laying on the couch and staring blankly at the ceiling. With a sigh and shake of his head, Wad placed the bags of takeout food on the table.

"Kong," he called out. "I brought food. Want to eat now or wait for P'Prem?"

Kongphop glanced at his friend before he rose into a sitting position. "Let's wait," he replied dully.

Wad let out a deep sigh in response.

Kongphop called him a couple of nights ago, asking whether he could crash in for a few days. Both Wad and Prem were perplexed at the sudden request, but like good friends, they accepted. When Kongphop arrived, the two were vastly shocked at the state he was in. His face was sickly pale, and his eyes were blood-shot and blank. Despite their attempts to know what happened, Kongphop stubbornly refused to say a word about it. He also made them promised not to tell anyone that he was staying in their apartment. Prem, however, was so curious, he texted Knott, asking him whether something had happened between Kongphop and Arthit. But all Knott had said was that Kongphop had left them in the morning to resolve a family emergency.

During the past two days, Kongphop was brooding and silent most of the time, only uttering a few clipped words when it's absolutely necessary. His cellphone, Wad noticed, was shut down all of the time since he arrived. Kongphop only called someone once on the night of his arrival before he shut it down again. The following day, he went out for around an hour, but when he returned, his condition was worse, but still, he refused to utter a word about it.

"Kong," Wad spoke. "Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kongphop sighed. "I'm not in the mood to speak about it, Wad," he said. "Please, don't ask."

"I'm worried about you, Kong!" Wad said. "You can trust me with your troubles."

Kongphop just sighed in response.

The two heard the apartment's door unlocked before it opened and Prem entered followed by Knott. Kongphop tensed upon seeing the bulky man with Prem.

"So, you've been hiding here for the past two days," Knott remarked casually as he sat in front of Kongphop. Wad and Prem had left them alone in the living room per Knott's request. "Arthit is worried dead about you. He caused P'Kiet and me a significant headache."

Kongphop looked up at Knott with an unreadable expression on his face. "I needed some quiet time to think by myself," he said at last.

"About your mother?" Knott asked, causing Kongphop to widen his eyes in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Arthit told me the day you left. He knew that your mother had some connection to his assault from the beginning," Knott said. "That's why he refused to report what happened to the police. He didn't want to hurt you."

Kongphop closed his eyes as his heart clenched painfully inside his chest. "How do you know that I'm here because of my mother?" he asked.

"Prem told me that you're moping here," Knott replied. "and P'Kiet told me that your mother was arrested due to her connection to the case. It wasn't hard to connect the dots."

"Does P'Arthit know about my mother's arrest?" Kongphop asked.

"No," Knott replied. "He's devastated as it is. So, tell me what you plan to do?" he asked, staring pointedly at Kongphop. "Are you going to end things with Arthit as he's expecting?"

Kongphop gave Knott a meaningful determined look.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kerkkrai entered the villa with a heavy heart. Returning home had become a dreaded and heavy task since his wife was accused of inciting crime. Though their lawyer had managed to bail her out, she was put under house arrest until the time of the trial. Police officers were guarding the house around the clock.

Their eldest son-in-law hadn't wasted time to pass what happened to his wife, who passed it to her sister and her husband. Everyone had arrived at the villa as soon as Kerkkrai reached it on the day of his wife's arrest. They kept arguing and debating about the matter, how they should deal with it and its consequences on their family for hours. Kerkkrai was glad that Kongphop wasn't present that time, or else he would have probably strangled Aat to death.

Kerkkrai shook his head, not wishing to remember the past two days. He was tired and fed up as it is.

"You're back," the cold voice of Waen snapped him from his reverie as he entered his bedroom.

"Yes," he said dully before he took off his jacket while Waen watched him with penetrating eyes.

"Where is Kongphop?" she asked. "I've tried calling him, but his phone is off."

"I don't know," Kerkkrai replied. "I haven't talked to him since he ran out of the police station that day. I don't blame him, though. He's was quite shocked."

Waen huffed in annoyance. "I can't believe that my husband and son are thinking so poorly of me!" she grumbled.

"Waen, you paid a man to destroy a young man's life!" Kerkkrai snapped. "Why can't you realize the severity of your action?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" She snapped back. "I didn't tell Onruang to kidnap or rape that man!"

"So, you paid him to break up the relationship between our son and the person he loved!" the man retorted. "As far as I'm concerned, this is the same as if you paid him to rape Mr Arthit! It was a cruel thing to do, Waen! And our son will not forgive you!" Without waiting for a reply, Kerkkrai left the room, slamming the door behind him.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kiet watched Arthit with genuine concern as the younger man sat on the floor, trying to solve a 1000-pieces jigsaw of the Rama VIII Bridge since dinnertime. The officer was starting to worry about his charge because Arthit had been in a gloomy mood since Kongphop's sudden disappearance two days ago. He became depressed, moody and reticent. His bleak aura alone was enough to smother the entire room.

Siriporn and Knott were remarkably relaxed about the whole matter, giving Arthit some space and distance to deal with his melancholy. They silently listened to his grumbles without any comments and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Though, they did keep a sharp eye on him at the same time in case he tried to do something drastic.

Kiet sighed, wishing Knott was here. He wasn't good at talking to low-spirited people or at cheering them up at all.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when they heard some knocks on the door of the room, followed by the door being moved from its place to make way.

"Good evening," Both men looked up in surprise as Kongphop followed by Knott entered the room.

Arthit quickly jumped to his feet as his boyfriend approached him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kong!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "I was worried about you. Knott said that your phone had been switched off for the past two days. What happened? Did you resolve your family emergency?"

Kongphop, who was silent the whole time, resisted a smile that was threatening to popup at his boyfriend's worrywart behaviour. It made him both happy and sad at the same time, knowing that he was about to ruin his P'Arthit's mood.

Sensing that their two friends needed privacy, Kiet and Knott left the room quietly.

'It's up to you now, N'Kongphop. Don't mess things up!' Knott thought to himself as he took a last glance at the couple before he closed the door behind him.

"Kongphop," Arthit said as he realized that the younger man hadn't answer any of his questions. "what's wrong?"

Kongphop rose his hand and cupped Arthit's soft cheek tenderly as his eyes glinted with evident sadness. "We need to talk, P'," he said in a soft tone. "We need to be open and frank with each other."

Arthit's heart clenched in fear, but he nodded his head, nevertheless. His earlier excitement faded away in front of the somberness that shrouded the atmosphere around them. Nodding, Arthit sat on the edge of the bed and waited silently as Kongphop joined him.

"P'," Kongphop began as he took his lover's hands into his and squeezed them gently. "My mother was arrested on the charge of inciting Mr Onruang to do what he had done to you."—Arthit's body tensed underneath Kongphop's touch upon hearing this— "And P'Knott said that you knew about this from the beginning, that's why you refused to report what happened to the police. Is that true?"

Arthit closed his eyes as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek before he nodded his head. "I did," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt, Kongphop."

"How did you know that my mother was involved?" Kongphop asked.

Arthit took a deep breath before he freed his hands from the other man's warm grip and stood up. He was still hesitant to say a word about this matter. Knowing that his mother was involved in this mess was terrible enough for Kongphop. Arthit couldn't imagine what the effects of the entire truth would be on the younger man.

"P'," Kongphop said sharply as he stood up as well. "Tell me how you know that my mother was behind your kidnapping?"

"During my captivity," Arthit said slowly. "Mr Onruang taunted me about getting what I deserve for too stubborn."—a soft sob tore itself from between Arthit's lips, and his body started to shake like a leaf— "He said that what's happening to me was a punishment because I refused to accept...your mother's offer."

"What offer?" Kongphop breathed. Arthit, however, couldn't reply as sobs began to escape his lips consecutively.

"P'Arthit, what offer?" the younger man asked sharply as he forcefully turned around the weeping man to face him.

"Few days before the incident," Arthit said between his sobs. "Your mother came to my company,"

 **FLASHBACK**

Arthit waved goodbye to Earth and Todd before he turned around to walk to his apartment when he heard someone calling his name. Looking in the voice's direction, he saw a familiar man in a grey suit approaching him with long strides.

'What is his name again?' Arthit asked himself as he recognized the man as one of Mr Kerkkrai's secretaries whom he had met in Suthiluck villa.

"Mr Rojnapat," Benz called again as he approached. "I'm Benz Onruang, Sir. We met before few times in Suthiluck villa."

"Yes, Mr Onruang," Arthit waied. "Nice to see you again."

"Mrs Suthiluck is in that car over there," —Benz pointed at a waiting Limousine— "She wants to talk to you about an important matter."

Arthit frowned but nodded before he followed Benz to the waiting car.

"Good afternoon, Mom," he said as he waied respectfully. "How are you?"

Waen shot him a dislike look. "I don't recall allowing you to call me, 'Mom', Mr Rojnapat," she said.

Arthit stared at her, stunned at her hostile tone before he nodded his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Mr Rojnapat, I came here for a specific reason," Waen began. "My son is deeply infatuated with you. However, we all know that this relationship has no future, especially for Kongphop, who is supposed to inherit his father's place as the CEO of the company and as head of the Suthiluck family." —Arthit felt his heart clenched painfully at the woman's harsh cold words, but he didn't let it show on his face— "As the such, he's expected to marry someone who would uphold his social status even uplift it and provide him with children who carry on the Suthiluck's blood. Things that you're unable to provide for him!" Waen paused for a few moments as if she was giving him time to digest her words before she continued. "Of course, Kongphop wouldn't understand all of these concerns. He's stubborn and would do whatever he wants, mindless of its consequences, or what others would think. So, I'm here to ask you to end this relationship, if you truly love him and want him to succeed in his life."—she opened her handbag and took out a piece of paper— "This is an open cheque," she said as she presented the cheque to Arthit. "You can write the amount you like in exchange for leaving my son's life forever."

Arthit stared at the piece of paper, feeling anger erupting inside of him like an active volcano. Who does she think he is? Who does she think she is?

Kongphop's mother or not, she was insulting him by assuming that she could put a price on his love.

He would've gladly sacrificed his love if it was for the sake of Kongphop's future. He would've understood Mrs Suthiluck's concerns and may be agreed to let go of Kongphop if she showed a little respect to the feelings that bonded them. But his lover's mother was assuming that his feelings were too cheap, they could be easily bought with money. She was not only insulting him and his feelings but also insulting all the happy memories that he had shared with Kongphop for over four years.

Reached out his hand, he grabbed the cheque before he tore the paper into tiny pieces in front of her eyes. He looked up at her with pride shining in his eyes.

"Have a good day, Ma'am," he said tonelessly before he waied and left the car, slamming the door behind him.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Kongphop's body tensed as he listened to his crying lover's story. He couldn't have imagined in a million years that his own mother could steep so low.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?" he asked his lover in a sharp tone. "Why, P'?"

"How could I?" Arthit snapped as he shrugged Kongphop's hands off him. "How could I tell you that your mother tried to buy my love with money?" —he glared at the younger man with teary eyes— "Would you have believed me if I told you anyway?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't think so!"

Kongphop bit his lower lip in regret as he watched Arthit's tears slid uncontrollably down his cheeks. True, he couldn't believe it now, let alone at that time. But his lover wouldn't have lied about something such as this. He knew the older man too well to accuse him of lying about such matter.

Arthit tried to control his tears, but he failed. He had expected such thing to happen sooner or later, but now that it was happening, he couldn't deal with it in the same he had practised. He didn't want to lose Kongphop, but he was confident that this situation could only end with his lover walking out of the room and out of his life forever.

Suddenly, Arthit felt a pair of strong arms engulfing him and pulling him towards a warm, muscular chest. Burying his face into the crook of his lover's neck, Arthit cried even harder as he prayed to Heaven not to make him lose his lover again.

Kongphop, on the other hand, was struggling with another set of emotions. He was shocked, angry, and disgusted. He was shocked at his mother's behaviour and at the same time angry and appalled. He couldn't believe that she was able to do such a thing to him and his lover, so he had asked Gun to arrange an interview with Benz so he could confirm the man's accusation. During the short meeting, the secretary was obnoxious and offensive in his replies, but not direct. He kept beating around the bush until Kongphop was fed up. The only thing that Benz was clear about was that his mother did pay him a million baht when he managed to _remove_ Arthit from his life.

Kongphop bit his lower lip as his determination to go through his decision increased to another level. He would make sure that none would hurt his beloved again.

He waited patiently until Arthit's crying subsided before he guided them both to the bed where he made them sit facing each other.

"P'," Kongphop began as he cupped Arthit's face and forced him to look at him in the eyes. "I love you, and I want to stay by your side, but what happened had shocked me to the core. It was because of our relationship that you've been hurt so much." —tears flooded down Kongphop's eyes as he spoke— "Not to mention that it was my own mother who had put you through such a horrible experience."

"Kongphop—"

"Please, P'Arthit, let me continue," Kongphop interrupted before Arthit could say a word. "I want us to be together," he said. "But I don't want what happened to you to be repeated. You're in your father's house now and surrounded with friends who would always protect you, but this won't last forever. If we're going to stay together, I have to be sure that you're safe. I can't live my life, fearing that something like this would happen to you again. I need to know where you are and what you're doing at all times so that I can be at ease." —Kongphop inhaled sharply, knowing that what he was about to say was utterly unfair, but he couldn't find any alternative— "P', I'm giving you a choice now. If we are going to be together, you have to let me do whatever it takes to ensure that you are safe without defiance, arguments, or objections. I want you to promise to do whatever I see fit to ensure your safety and my peace. I may sound overassertive and dictatorial, but this is the only I can guarantee your safety and be with you." —Kongphop let out a sob as he struggled to continue— "I feel like locking you in a place where no one would have the opportunity to hurt you. I know it's not fair, but it's the only solution I can think of. P', be positive that I will gladly lock myself in prison with you if it means your safety!"

Arthit listened attentively to Kongphop, feeling as if knives were piercing his heart and soul with every word his lover uttered. He had never imagined that it would come a time when their love would be a curse rather than a blessing. Kongphop was asking him to willingly surrender himself to his lover's will and simply submit to whatever the younger man decided if he wanted them to be together. Arthit didn't know what to make of this proposal or its implications on their relationship in the future, but Kongphop's tears indicated that the younger man foresaw a time where Arthit could be forced into something he wouldn't want. He understood entirely that Kongphop was asking for total power over his life to ease the fear that was growing inside of him. He understood that the younger man was trying to overcome the shock of knowing that his mother was behind everything. And he was 100% sure that the younger man had only asked such request after thoroughly analyzing its consequences.

A hot tear slid down Arthit's cheek before he looked up at Kongphop with trusting eyes.

"I'm too willing to lock myself in prison if it means staying by your side," he whispered.

Letting out a pained sob, Kongphop pulled Arthit closer and hugged like his life was depending on it.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning,

The first thing that Kongphop saw when he opened his eyes in the morning was the beautiful sight of his Arthit, sleeping peacefully by his side. Rising into a sitting position, he watched with admiration the beautiful smooth features of the sleeping man and noted with a heavy heart the faint traces of tears Arthit had shed last night because of him. Knowing that the past two days must've been hard on Arthit and since the older man had cried himself to sleep, Kongphop decided to let him sleep to his heart content.

"I promise you, P', no one is going to hurt you again," he whispered before leaning down and placing a soft peck on Arthit's forehead. He climbed down the bed and headed to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Kongphop stared at his reflection and let out a tired sigh. He was exhausted both physically and mentally from everything that took place in the past four days. Yet, he still had to face his mother soon. His hands clutched into tight fists at the thought of what she had done to his lover. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could do such a thing to anybody, regardless of their reasons. His parents had always been direct with him and sisters when they disapprove of anything. But his mother had resorted to scheming and deceit instead of confronting him, nearly causing the death of the person he loved as a result.

Kongphop took several deep breaths, trying to douse the anger that filled his soul. He had to be calm and practical so that he could handle this situation wisely.

'Just be detached,' he told himself. 'Be calm and level-headed, and you will manage to go through with your plan! P'Arthit had trusted you with his life; you must prove that you're worthy of his trust!'

With that in mind, Kongphop started to clean himself before changing his clothes to begin his day.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kerkkrai had just reached his office when his phone rang. He quickly picked it up after seeing his son's name flashing on the screen.

"Kong!" he exclaimed anxiously. "How are you, Son? Where have you been? Why your phone was switched off?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Kongphop replied in a calm tone as soon as his father stopped bombarding him with questions. "I just needed some time on my own. I'm sorry that I made you worry about me."

Kerkkrai let out a relieved sigh. "Kongphop, we need to talk," he said. "Your mother has been resealed on bail. All of us must sit and discuss this matter together."

"I'll come home tonight, Dad," Kongphop said.

Kerkkrai frowned at the lifeless tone of his son but decided not to dwell on it too much. He could only imagine what Kongphop was going through as a result of the shocking discovery of Waen's involvement. Kongphop was always a cheerful person but could also become cold and distant when necessary.

"Alright, Son," the older man said. "Take care of yourself until then."

"Same to you, Dad." With that, the line was cut off.

Kerkkrai let out a tired sigh. Though he was the one who asked Kongphop to come, he was dreading the upcoming meeting between his wife and his son.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet let a deep tired sigh as he reviewed the pile of reports in front of him. He had been working past the regular working hours on a case and following the updates of his son's case with Gun at the same time for four days. He barely saw Arthit a handful of times for a few minutes in the past days, let alone talk to him. Phet was grateful for the presence of Siriporn, Knott and Kiet to keep his son's company.

Phet was anxious about Arthit's state when Gun informed him of what happened in the police station with the Suthilucks. His worries shot sky-high when Siriporn told him that Kongphop hadn't returned to the house for two days. He actually felt a little bit relieved when he learned that the young man had returned home last night, but since he came late and left early in the morning, he hadn't got the time to speak with Kongphop. Phet sighed.

"P'! P'!" The detective snapped from his reverie at Gun's voice.

The young detective was standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face.

"Gun? When did you come in?" Phet asked.

"I knocked the door, but you didn't answer P'," Gun replied as he took a seat in front of Phet's desk. "You look so tired."

Phet let out a soft snort. "What do you want, Gun?" he asked with a tired tone.

"I've come to tell you about the results of my investigations," the young detective replied. "I think it's time to present the case to the prosecution department."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Gun replied. "Mr Onruang and Yu's men have already confessed to their crimes so they will be accused of kidnapping and rape. Ms Jaturapattarapong, Mr Onruang's fiancé, has confessed to her role in facilitating the luring of your son to the cabin by suggesting the change of the entertainment spot and sending messages to your son using Mr Kongphop's phone. The driver and Mr Wad are our witnesses."

"What about Mrs Suthiluck?" Phet asked. "Are you going to press any charges against her?"

"I could, but other than Mr Onruang's word against her, we don't have any proof. Any good lawyer could argue that his accusation is simply due to a grudge."

"And the cheque?"

"Mrs Suthiluck admits that she gave that cheque to Mr Onruang but only as a reward for breaking up the relationship between her son and yours. She denies planning to kidnap and rape him."—Gun paused as if he was gathering his courage to say something before continuing— "but perhaps your son can help us!"

"I doubt he'll agree," Phet replied flatly.

"I know, but I was hoping you or Mr Kongphop would convince him," Gun said. "Your son may be able to help us clear this predicament and clarify whether Mrs Suthiluck was the mastermind behind his assault or not?"

Phet sighed deeply. "I'll try to talk to him and Mr Kongphop about it," he said flatly. "Any update on Yu?"

"I'm afraid not," Gun replied. "The police had searched your area but without any results."

Phet let out a profoundly disappointed sigh. "Listen, postpone sending the case to the prosecution department for until next week," he said. "I'll see what I can do with Arthit meanwhile."

"As you wish, P'."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit let out a soft laugh as Knott tried desperately to make his partner understand in the Charades game while Kiet was wildly guessing the name of the movie.

Kongphop, Kiet, and Knott and he were in the living room playing Charades while Siriporn took the role of the referee.

"Time!" Siriporn announced, gaining disappointing yells from Knott and Kiet.

"Honestly, P'Kiet!" Knott complained. "It's _Crime King_!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you can't mime the words correctly!" Kiet protested.

"Actually, P'," Arthit said. "Kongphop and I have managed to guess it correctly."

Kiet huffed in annoyance as Kongphop concurred with his lover.

"Okay, boys, the score is 20 to 15 for Arthit/Kongphop team!" Siriporn announced, gaining a cheer from Kongphop and Arthit while Kiet and Knott sulked.

Suddenly, Arthit and Kongphop found themselves alone as their company dispersed. Arthit looked at his lover, studying him carefully. He had woken up a little before midday to find his bed empty. He almost had a heart attack if Kongphop hadn't entered the room at that moment to check on him. Arthit was relieved to know that his lover was back to him, but he wanted to talk to Kongphop about what last night. However, the younger man subtly averted the subject altogether. Arthit wasn't a fool, and he could read Kongphop's eyes easily. His lover was hiding a very troubling matter but refused to share it. And though, he had been showering Arthit with love and attention all day long, his eyes spoke of great distress.

Trying to lift his lover's spirit, Arthit suggested a Charade game during lunch, and everyone agreed. They did have a good time, but the sorrow that glinted in Kongphop's eyes never left them.

"Kong," he spoke. "How about we go outside?"

The younger man raised an eyebrow but nodded his head, nevertheless. The two men went outside and sat on the swing in silence for a few moments before Arthit spoke.

"Kongphop, is there something bothering you?" he asked, looking directly into the other man's eyes before he averted his eyes. "I know that I promised not to defy you," he continued softly. "But that doesn't mean that you would hide things from me. I mean I can still listen to your problems and...give you advise if you wish?"

Kongphop smiled slightly at Arthit's shy proposal. Even in the darkest most serious moments, his boyfriend could be so innocent and adorable. The young man contemplated whether he should tell his lover of what was bothering him or not.

"I'm going home tonight to confront my mother," he said in a bitter tone. "I need to understand what's going on."

Arthit lowered his head in response. This was precisely what he had feared would happen. He hadn't wanted to put Kongphop in this situation from the start. He hadn't wanted Kongphop to be put in a position where he would have to choose between him and his mother.

"I'm sorry, Kong," he whispered.

Kongphop gazed at his lover's sorrowful expression for a couple of moments before he reached out and lifted Arthit's face. Without saying a word, he pressed his lips against Arthit's rosy ones with all the love he felt for the other man.

"Don't be, P'Arthit," he whispered as he broke off the kiss. "You've done nothing wrong."

Overwhelmed by the amount of love he was seeing in his lover's eyes, Arthit closed the distance between their face and sealed their lips together once more.

Unknown to the two lovers and to the police officers who were protecting the house, Yu was watching them via a binocular, with unspeakable fury.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop took a deep breath as he stood in front of the villa's door, bracing himself for the assembly that was waiting for him inside. He had been dreading this moment for the whole day, but he knew that he wouldn't get any answers by remaining in his place.

'Well, time to face the firing squad,' he thought to himself as he took another deep breath before he entered the house.

When he entered, he found his sisters, their husbands and the family lawyer sitting in the living room. His sisters looked at him with eyes full of sadness, sympathy and remorse while his eldest brother-in-law simply averted his gaze away. His second brother-in-law looked uncertain of how he should act around him.

Saying a quick greeting, Kongphop looked at his eldest sister, Kaew. "Where are Dad and Mom, P'Kaew?" he asked.

"Upstairs in their room," she replied.

Nodding, he hurriedly headed to the stairs, not wishing to linger in the living room any longer.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Come in,"

Kongphop opened the door as soon as he heard his father's voice, permitting him to enter. He found his parents sitting in the mini living room of their suite, with grim expressions on their faces.

"Good evening, Dad, Mom," he greeted.

"So, you still remember that I'm your mom?" Waen said.

"Waen!" Kerkkrai warned, giving his wife a sharp look but she refused to acknowledge it. Instead, she looked at her son as he stood by the door, silently observing her with clouded eyes.

"I can never forget that you are my mother," Kongphop said eventually in a solemn tone. "It's a fact I cannot change. Just as I cannot change the fact that you've deeply wounded me."

"Wounded you?" Waen asked sarcastically. "I was trying to save you and your future from definite destruction."

"By destroying another man's life?!" Kongphop snapped.

"Watch your tone, young man!" Waen said sharply as she stood up. "I didn't do anything to destroy that man's life, but I surely wanted to stop him from destroying yours!"

"How?" Kongphop retorted. "By kidnap and rape?!"

"I didn't tell that idiot Onruang to do such a thing!" Waen protested. "I just told him to remove that man from your life! I can't be blamed if that idiot turned out to be a pervert!"

"First, you tried to buy P'Arthit with money," Kongphophe hissed. "But when that didn't work, you gave money to that man who ruined P'Arthit's life!"

"What are talking about, Kong?" Kerkkrai asked. "What do you mean by _tried to buy Mr Arthit with money_?"

"Mom tried to give money to P'Arthit in exchange for leaving me," Kongphop spat, giving his mother an angry look.

"Did you really try that, Waen?" Kerkkrai asked, shocked.

"I had to try," Waen replied with an unsympathetic tone. "I wanted that man out of my son's life, one way or another!"

"If you didn't want me to date P'Arthit, why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Kongphop asked sharply. "You hadn't shown any objection when I told you about my relationship."

"Because you wouldn't have listened to me, even if I tried!" Waen yelled angrily. "You were so determined to marry that man, nothing I said would've changed your mind." —she huffed in annoyance— "So, he was the one who had to disappear from your life. I told that idiot Onruang to do whatever it takes to ensure that that man is out of your life forever because I wanted to protect you! I wanted to see you succeed in life! I wanted to see you married to a woman from a respectful family who would make you happy and give birth to your children!"

Kongphop stared at his mother, with tears sliding down his cheeks, unable to believe what he was hearing. No matter how much she tried to explain the reason behind her actions, nothing could justify all the pain that his lover had to go through. He couldn't comprehend the reason why Arthit had to go through such a terrible plight!

Taking a deep breath, Kongphop wiped his tears and pulled himself together. "You could've talked to me when I first told you about my relationship. We could've discussed it. I would've made you see what P'Arthit really meant to me," he said in a cold tone. "But by what you've done, you not only ruined my boyfriend's life but mine as well." Without waiting for a reply, Kongphop left the room and the house.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop reached Arthit's house at the same time as Phet. Climbing down the car, the young man quietly waied to the detective before he turned around to enter the house.

"Wait," Phet spoke, halting Kongphop before he entered. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

"It's about Arthit," Phet replied. "I need you to help me in persuading him. Let's go to my office and talk more."

Kongphop nodded in response.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Glossary:

Kaew: (F.) Gem

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stay safe.**


	26. Final Showdown

**Hi,**

 **How are you all?**

 **Here is chapter 26 of my story. I hope you will like it.**

 **Next week, my team will start our duty in the hospital for 14 days so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write so I'm sorry to say that I may not be able to write. But I promise to try!**

 **This chapter is edited by Grammarly only, so please forgive my mistakes.**

 **Special thanks to** **Seren_dipitous** **and** **yodacapos** **for their valuable help in writing this chapter. I wouldn't have made it without them ^^**

 **Your comments and reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Chapter Twenty-Six: Final Showdown

Saturday afternoon,

Siriporn watched with irritation as Arthit and Kongphop continued the cold war, that had been going on between them since Friday morning, over the table as the four ate their lunch. And because Phet had been practically living at the station due to a case for almost two week, she found herself stuck with playing the role of the house's elder; not to mention that she was forced to sleep in his house's office.

'And would he even think of asking me if I can do it or not first?' she thought grimly to herself. 'Oh, no! He just leaves and shoves everything upon me!'

She let out a soft growl as she tried hard to ignore the two men and focus on her meal but failed miserably.

"Alright!" Siriporn startled everyone at the table with her sudden exclamation. "I will not tolerate such behaviour any longer."—she shot the two men a glare— "You will tell me what on Earth is going between you two NOW!"

Arthit glared at Kongphop before he averted his face, refusing to talk while Kongphop growled at the older man before he turned his attention to the waiting psychiatrist. "P'Gun wants Arthit to testify in court," he explained. "But P'Arthit is refusing. Plus, there is some information that he had been hiding from P'Gun."

"They are irrelevant information," Arthit objected.

"They are not," Kongphop said. "Besides, it's not your place to decide the relevancy of your information. It's P'Gun's job."

Arthit glowered at the younger man. "I don't want to do it."

"You don't have the right to object," Kongphop said coldly. "You've promised me, P'!"

Hearing this, Arthit rose from his seat angrily. "She's your mother, Kongphop!" he yelled heatedly. "Don't you care that she would be thrown into jail if I testified?"

Kongphop stared at the older man with an emotionless expression and cold eyes. "If she were thrown into jail, then she had brought it upon herself," he said with a chilling voice that caused Siriporn and Kiet to shiver slightly. "I won't lose a wink over her. And you had promised that you would listen and do whatever I say without any objection."

Arthit glared at Kongphop for few moments before left the kitchen, ranting under his breath. Seeing that Kongphop didn't intend to go after his lover, Kiet quickly rose from his seat and followed the fuming Arthit out.

"What was that promise about?" Siriporn asked once they were alone.

Kongphop sighed before he related the conversation that took place between the two of them upon his return that night.

Siriporn let a deep, defeated sigh as Kongphop concluded his tale. She was surprised that the intelligent man would commit such a blunder.

"Tell me, N'Kong, do you think it's fair to make such a request to someone with a personality like Arthit's?" she asked sternly.

"I know it's not fair," Kongphop replied. "But because of P'Arthit's personality, I had to ask such a thing of him. I—I thought that if we agreed on it beforehand, we wouldn't fight over it!"

Siriporn scoffed upon hearing this. "He's his father's son. Oon may appear meek and submissive at the first look, but that is only when he's not triggered. He may lay low for a while but touch a sensitive nerve wrongly, and he'll scratch and bite back like a wounded tiger. Believe me; he'll always argue, protest and act stupidly, and no promise such as this one would stop him!"

Kongphop's lips slightly tugged upwards in a small smile as he remembered the moments that his P' had shown incredible strength and surprising feistiness. Shaking his head, Kongphop tried to focus on the current problem before he would lose himself in the sea of memories.

"Everything is out now," he said. "I don't know why he doesn't want to testify in court."

"Because it would mean that you would lose your mother," Siriporn said bluntly.

Kongphop looked surprised at her statement.

"But I am the one who is telling him to do so," he disputed. "I have no problem with him testifying even against my mother!"

"It doesn't matter," the psychiatrist said. "Oon had lost his mother out of a sudden, and it wasn't within his power to prevent it. I think that he doesn't want you to lose yours if he can help it." —she sighed defeatedly— "Just like I said, he's his father's son. Both are infamous of overthinking and following their own twisted logic when it comes to their loved ones' wellbeing...even if it was the stupidest thing to do."

Kongphop inhaled sharply, feeling his heart clenched inside his heart. Siriporn was right. It wasn't beyond his P' to think so and act accordingly.

"What should I do?" He finally asked, looking at the psychiatrist.

"If you still want him to testify, you'll have to persuade him somehow," Siriporn replied. "Since threats and raised voices didn't seem to work, you must use a more efficient way. The likes of P'Phet and Oon are easily persuaded when you press their buttons correctly, such as appealing to their well-guarded hidden soft side or emotionally blackmailing them with puppy eyes and sweet words. Oh, don't you dare giving me that look, young man!" She said warningly as Kongphop gave her a sly look. "As if you hadn't used this method already!"

Smilingly, Kongphop winked at her before rushing out of the kitchen.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"That was an interesting speech, doctor," Kiet said as he entered the kitchen right after Kongphop had left it.

The woman looked questioningly at him. "What do you mean?"

The young policeman flashed her a sly smile as he approached and sat opposite to her.

" _Infamous of overthinking and following their own twisted logic when it comes to their loved ones' wellbeing_ ," he quoted her. " _The likes of P'Phet and Oon are easily persuaded when you press their buttons correctly, such as appealing to their well-guarded hidden soft side or emotionally blackmailing them with puppy eyes and sweet words._ It seems to me that you knew Detective Rojnapat a little too well."

Siriporn narrowed her eyes at the insolent policeman. "I knew him for 13 years," she said, trying to ignore the rising heat she was feeling in her cheeks. "There is nothing special to it!"

"Really?" he asked, laughing cheekily. "Then why are you blushing?"

Siriporn's eyes widened before she suddenly stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed before she marched out of the kitchen.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kaew let out a deep breath as she sat by herself in the living room of her parents' villa after lunch. She and her sister, Kik, were currently staying at the villa with their parents, but the situation here wasn't pleasant at all. Since the shocking discovery of her mother's involvement in a scandalous police case, a dark cloud had been hovering over their entire family. Her father and mother barely talked to each other or to them nowadays. Every time the phone or the door's bell rang, tension filled the air around them. And Kongphop hadn't been in the house since the night he confronted his mother. Kaew was hoping to talk to him, but he rushed out of the house in a rage without speaking to anyone. She and Kik tried to call and message him tirelessly, but he didn't pick up their calls or replied their messages. Not that she blamed him! She could only imagine how shocked and hurt he was upon learning of what their mother had done.

And though her mother denied having any connection to what had happened to Kongphop's boyfriend, she did admit that she tried to bribe him to leave Kongphop. Something that Kaew found sickening.

The eldest daughter of the Suthiluck family sighed. It was indeed a very messed-up situation.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

"Arthit, for the millionth freaking time, will you stop overthinking about irrelevant matters!"

Kongphop stopped himself from knocking on the door of Arthit's bedroom upon hearing Knott's irritated voice from behind. After leaving the kitchen, he had run into Kiet who happened to be standing nearby. The policeman told him that Arthit and Knott, who had just arrived, were in the former's bedroom. Thus, he rushed upstairs, eager to talk to his boyfriend, but hearing Knott's words made him stop in his tracks. He bit his lower lip as he was caught between his desire to listen to his boyfriend's reply and his conscience over eavesdropping to a private conversation between the two friends.

"It's not an irrelevant matter, Knott!" Arthit replied angrily. "It's about Kongphop's family!" —he sighed— "If I had told P'Gun about Mrs Suthiluck from the beginning, he would've immediately suspected her. Kongphop would've known about his mother's involvement in what happened to me, and his relationship with his family would've worsened!"

"News flash! It had already happened! That bastard had already accused Mrs Suthiluck of being behind this!" Knott reminded. "No one can accuse you of destroying Kongphop's relationship with his family!"

"But I could make it worse!" Arthit objected. "I don't want Kongphop to lose his family. I don't want him to hate me for it!"

Kongphop's heart clenched painfully inside his chest upon hearing a sob escaping Arthit's mouth.

Siriporn was right. His stubborn boyfriend was overthinking matters as usual!

Sighing, the younger man decided that it was time to intervene.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as the two heard some knocks on the door, Arthit quickly wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes, before he looked up and saw Kongphop entering the bedroom.

After greeting Knott, the younger man asked his senior if he would give him some time with his boyfriend.

Arthit watched warily as Knott nodded his head before leaving the room. He wasn't ready for another argument with Kongphop at the moment, but the latter had a determined expression that reminded Arthit of the time when Kongphop had returned his gear to him. The older man's eyes followed his boyfriend as he sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"We need to sort this out, P'," Kongphop said seriously. "You have to talk to P'Gun again and then testify in court."

"Kongphop—" Arthit tried to protest, but Kongphop didn't allow him to complete his sentence as he hushed him by putting his hand on Arthit's mouth.

"I know why you are reluctant to testify," he said. "But I want you to know that it isn't only about my mother. P'Gun wants you to identify the men who were present in the cabin."

"I was blindfolded, Kong," Arthit commented. "I haven't seen anyone."

"But you said to P'Gun that you might be able to identify them their voices, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then he wants you to go to the station and do that," Kongphop said. "Also, you need to tell him about what happened in front of your company!"

"Kong—"

"She had already told him about it, as well as that bastard!" Kongphop interrupted. "P'Gun needs you to back up their stories since you're involved too. Also, you must tell him what that bastard had told you during your captivity."

Arthit stared deeply into Kongphop's eyes, trying to read his lover's eyes. But Kongphop's eyes were clouded and showed nothing of what was inside his mind.

"Will you be really okay if I affirmed the charges against your own mother?" He whispered brokenly. "Won't you hate me later for it?"

"My relationship with my mother is something for myself only to worry about," Kongphop replied. "It has no touching points in our relationship. And I would never blame you for her wrongdoings. She had hurt you deeply, and despite that, you're still protecting her." —he looked pleadingly at the other man— "Please, P'Arthit, don't hurt yourself anymore for her sake. If she was indeed involved, then she has to be punished."

Arthit stared at his lover in disbelieve for few moments before he lowered his head. "If you really want me to do it," he said in a low voice. "then I will."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

As soon as Arthit consented, Kongphop didn't waste any time and phoned Gun who asked him to come to the station as quickly as possible along with Kiet and Siriporn. Just as the previous time, Kiet, Knott and he were left in the waiting room while Arthit and Siriporn went into the interrogation room. Kongphop again found himself waiting on pins and needles for his lover to leave the interrogation room. Despite everything, he didn't like the fact that Arthit had to be reminded of what had happened to him consistently. He didn't like the fact that his lover had to face those who had wronged him. And he certainly didn't like the fact that his mother was involved in such situation or with vile men such as those criminals. Kongphop inhaled deeply. On the contrary of others might think, Kongphop was struggling genuinely with the fact that his mother had a hand in his lover's ordeal. It pained him that she looked down on the love he was sharing with Arthit and thought of it as an expendable feeling.

He wasn't thrilled either at pushing Arthit to testify against her. However, he knew that if he didn't act firmly and unbiasedly towards this matter, there would always be a wall between him and Arthit. He knew that they couldn't have a real relationship based on trust if he looked the other way on the matter of his mother's involvement. Kongphop sighed deeply. The truth was he wasn't sure of what his relationship with either his mother or his lover would be after this mess was over.

Kongphop was snapped from his thoughts when Arthit, Siriporn and Gun entered the waiting room. The young man stood up, frowning at the state of his lover. Arthit looked drained, even more than the previous time he was here.

"What happened?" he asked, but the only reply he got was a glare from Arthit.

"Let's go home," Siriporn said before she led Arthit away.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit hadn't said a single word since their return from the police station. He simply entered the house and headed straight to his bedroom. Knott had brought their dinner upstairs, and the three ate together in silence; though, Arthit had barely eaten anything.

Siriporn explained to Kongphop that Arthit was greatly distressed when he was made to listen to various men's voices to identify the ones that belonged to Yu's men. He also had to face Benz for a cross-interrogation. The detective explained to her that he had to close his investigation soon and submit the case to the court. Thus, he couldn't delay Arthit's interrogation any longer and must be done with everything in one go. That was the reason she agreed to go through with it, despite her fear that Arthit would relapse. The psychiatrist told Kongphop to be patient with his boyfriend in the upcoming few days and not to agitate him with anything.

Arthit and Kongphop were currently in the former's bedroom, silently going about a Jigsaw puzzle. The younger man raised his head, wondering if he should say something to break this suffocating silence. Though he was worried about the older man, he didn't want him to explode in his face at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself.

"P', would you like some strawberry milk?" he suggested.

But Arthit shook his head in refusal before he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

The younger man let out a defeated sigh. It seemed that he should put more effort to make his P' talk to him again.

Kongphop tried again when the two of them were inside the bed. But this time, he hadn't said a word; instead, he slowly slid one arm under his boyfriend and wrapped it tenderly around his waist. Fortunately, Arthit didn't push him away. The older man snuggled closer and buried his face into Kongphop's chest, allowing his boyfriend's warmth to engulf him. A few moments later, Arthit wasn't able to suppress the tears that he had been holding back since the station anymore.

Kongphop's heart clenched painfully inside his chest while his arms tightened their embrace around the weeping man, silently offering him his support. His mother's matter aside; he knew that the other man hadn't wanted to face those who destroyed his life a second time. But in the end, he _had_ gone to the police station and endured being in the presence of those bastards, who raped him for _his_ sake. Not only that but his proud lover had been holding back his emotions since then and had been trying to overcome the fear, pain and anger swarming inside of him as not to make the others worry. Kongphop knew all of this. Placing a soft kiss on top of Arthit's head, Kongphop gently rubbing the other man's back until his sobs ceased and he surrounded to sleep.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning, Kongphop was up early, wanting to prepare breakfast for his lover. After what had happened last night, the younger man decided to cheer up his boyfriend by making him an excellent breakfast, preferably in bed, followed by an outing same as one they had the other day with all his friends.

Kongphop whistled happily as he took out some ingredients from the fridge and started to wash them.

"N'Kong?" He turned around to see Siriporn in a grey suit, standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm preparing breakfast this morning," Kongphop replied. "You can relax in the living room, and I'll inform you when I'm done."

Siriporn smiled as she entered and headed to the fridge. "Of all the days that you have to prepare breakfast!" she lamented as she took out a plastic bottle of orange juice. "Unfortunately, I have to go now to the hospital for an emergency. Btw, where is Ai'Oon?"

"Sleeping," Kongphop replied. "P'Kiet is still in the room with him." he quickly added upon seeing Siriporn's disapproving glance. "Is Mr Rojnapat home?"

"No," The psychiatrist replied. "He had spent his night at the station again." —she sighed— "Honestly, that man is the worst workaholic case I've ever seen!"

Kongphop chuckled softly but didn't comment. Instead, he asked. "Are you going to be late? I can keep some breakfast for you."

Siriporn smiled warmly at the young man but shook her head. "I'm not sure when I will be able to return soon. I've already texted P'Phet about it. So, you and N'Kiet will be in charge of the house until one of us returns."

"Don't worry, P'," Kongphop reassured. "I was thinking of inviting P'Arthit's friends over today and maybe roam around the district a little. I think that he would cheer up if he spent some time with them."

Siriporn crossed her fingers playfully before she excused herself and left before Kongphop resumed his cooking.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott was about to start his car when his phone pinged.

Kongphop: Good Morning, P'Knott. Can you come today and invite the rest of your friends as well? P'Arthit is in a foul mood and would use some cheering up.

Knott: I'm sorry, Nong. But I have work today, and I don't think I'll finish before nighttime. But I'll text the rest of the gang and see if they can visit Arthit.

Kongphop: Thank you, P'.

Knott smiled to himself as he re-read the conversation. Despite his own opinion on what had happened, he was secretly glad that Kongphop was back into his friend's life and was taking good care of him. The younger man was selfless, compassionate, considerate, attentive to every detail and most importantly, deeply in love with Arthit. Knott trusted that his best friend would be well taken care of in Kongphop's hands.

Shaking his head, the bulky man started texting his friends as he promised Kongphop.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott didn't take long before he texted Kongphop back. As the younger man was about to carry his boyfriend's breakfast upstairs, he received Knott's text. Unfortunately, none of Arthit's friends could make it today due to previous engagements, but Knott reassured him that all of them would gather and visit them soon.

'Well, I guess it's P'Kiet, P'Arthit and I today!' Kongphop thought grimly before he shook his head. Picking up the breakfast's tray in determination, Kongphop decided that he would do whatever it takes to cheer his lover's mood.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop frowned when he entered the room and found Arthit alone before he relaxed upon hearing the sound of running water in the bathroom.

Placing the tray on the desk, Kongphop sat beside his sleeping boyfriend and bent over him.

"P'," he whispered into Arthit's ear. "It's morning. Time to wake up, P'Arthit."

The older man groaned in response before he pulled up the blanket and covered his head. Chuckling, Kongphop slowly tugged the blanket away until Arthit's head appeared.

"P'Arthit," Kongphop called coaxingly. "Rise and shine. I made you a delicious breakfast and brought it to you."

But Arthit didn't respond. Instead, he turned his face to the other side, facing Kongphop.

Kongphop's lips puckered up into a naughty smile before he bent over and planted a kiss on Arthit's ear. Seeing that the older man didn't stir, Kongphop planted another kiss on Arthit temple, then his eye, then his nose then—

"Ehm!"

Kongphop looked up with a shocked expression before he quickly rose into a sitting position, blushing in embarrassment. He had totally forgotten about Kiet's presence in the bathroom.

The policeman was standing in front of the bathroom's door and smirking like a cat. He didn't expect to walk on Kongphop, trying to take advantage of his sleeping lover.

"P'Kiet!" Kongphop said, trying to smile innocently. "I' m—I mean, I brought breakfast for P'Arthit."

"You brought him breakfast?" Kiet asked. "or were you trying to have him for breakfast?"

"P'!" The younger man hissed as his eyes landed on the sleeping man, half-afraid that he would wake up. Luckily, Arthit was sleeping deeply.

Kiet smirked devilishly. "I'll go downstairs and find me something to eat," he declared as he walked away. "Try not to stuff yourself too much, Nong!"

Kongphop frowned at the retreating figure but said nothing. Shaking his head, the younger man returned to his original mission; waking up his P'.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Breakfast was an enjoyable experience for both Arthit and Kongphop. The older was deeply touched by his young lover's romantic gesture, though he didn't show it. Nothing much was exchanged between them during breakfast, but Arthit felt his cheeks burning with fire like crazy from the way Kongphop kept staring at him during their meal. He tried to eat as fast as he could so that he wouldn't be under Kongphop's constant loving gaze.

"I'm done," He said, placing down his utensils. "Thank you. It was delicious."

Kongphop smiled. "You're welcome, P'," he said. "Let's take this down and go for our daily walk?"

"Okay," Arthit said, still flushed.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Yu watched from the shadows as three young men left the house he had been watching from afar for over a month. He had been extremely patient during that entire time, trying to find another opportunity to get to Arthit.

Admittingly, He had committed a grave mistake when he hadn't taken the chance while Arthit and _his boyfriend_ were alone. He shouldn't have simply put those photos at the house's doorsteps and disappeared. Instead, he should've kidnapped Arthit and be done with it!

Yu let out an angry huff at himself. He couldn't believe that he had been such an idiot and wasted such a good chance!

Shaking his head, Yu decided not to waste any more opportunities. He was determined to get what he wanted as soon as possible.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kiet, Kongphop and Arthit hadn't returned home until after they had their lunch at the diner down the block. Kiet and Kongphop somehow had managed to drag Arthit all around the whole district. He was tired after all this roaming around and wanted to lay down a little, so as soon as he entered the house, he headed straight to his bedroom upstairs, followed closely by Kongphop.

Kiet, on the other hand, made himself comfortable on the living room's couch before he switched on the TV and took out the can of beer he had secretly sneaked into the house with him. The policeman couldn't resist the fact that neither Siriporn nor Phet weren't at home so he could indulge himself a little, unaware of the danger that was lurking only a few miles away.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Once he was in his bedroom, Arthit took a quick shower before he buried himself under the covers of his bed. "I'm so tired," he whined.

Kongphop chuckled before sneaked under the covers as well. "You hadn't complained a bit when we spent the entire day out with P'Knott and the others," he teased as he positioned himself on top of his lover. "Do you remember? That day when you sang me a sweet love song in front of your friends at the café!"

Arthit pouted before he averted his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said in defiance. "I'm sure I haven't sung any song to you!"

"Oh, but I have several witnesses to back me up," Kongphop said as he closed the distance between them.

"False witnesses! All of them!" Arthit remarked, fully aware of how close Kongphop's face was to his. "And I can prove it!"

Smiling, Kongphop neared his mouth to Arthit's ear. "Really?" he whispered before he tried to lick Arthit's earlobe.

"How touching!"

The two sprung away from each other before they looked at the direction of door with ultimate shock and endless horror.

Standing in front of them with an ugly smirk on his disfigured face and a gun in his hand was Yuthakon Tangtrongchit; the notorious Yu, the Impaler.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Time seemed to have come to a stop, and a freezing air shrouded the entire bedroom as the Kongphop and Arthit came face to face with their worst nightmare.

Kongphop, who was the first to recover, leapt quickly like a lion off the bed and stood in front of Arthit to block the sight of his lover from that terrible man's view. His eyes shot towards the door as his mind sped like a rocket, trying to evaluate the situation and decide on a course of action.

"If you're waiting for that poor-excuse-of a cop to rescue you," Yu said as if reading Kongphop's mind. "then rest assured. I've already disposed of him the same way I disposed of the police patrol that was standing near the house."

Kongphop's breath hitched upon hearing this. With P'Kiet and the police patrol been gone, then his lover and he were at the mercy of this psycho. However, Kongphop didn't let his fears show. His features hardened as he glared at Yu, determined to protect his lover at all costs.

"What a brave lad," Yu said with a smirk, taking a step forward.

"Don't get near, or—"

"Or what, kid?" Yu sneered. "You can't do anything." —his eyes then darted to Arthit who was trying to make himself as small as possible behind Kongphop— "I came here for this cutie pie, and I won't be leaving without him!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be easily arranged!" Yu said with an evil smirk before he pressed the trigger of his gun.

 **BANG!**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Staring at the man, who had haunted his waking and sleeping hours for over a year, standing inside his house, in his bedroom, Arthit's brain froze, his entire body shook in terror, his breaths became shallow, and his eyes swelled with tears.

A nightmare!

It must be a nightmare!

He must be sleeping and having a nightmare!

Like a drowning man, he tried to cling into this explanation that his fear-muddled brain provided to keep himself sane. Images of his ordeal flashed rapidly in front of his eyes, forcing him to re-live it once more. His body unconsciously curled into a small ball as Kongphop stood protectively in front of him. His eyes darted to the direction of the door, praying that Kiet or anyone would come to their rescue; however, Yu's declaration soon crushed his hopes. Suddenly he felt like a trapped deer in the face of a hungry wolf. All the exchange that passed between the two men was lost to him until...

 **BANG!**

The sudden bang sound snapped Arthit from his shock, turning his attention back to the other two men in the room. His heart dropped as he saw Kongphop falling to the ground in front of his eyes.

"KONGPHOP!"

On its own volition, Arthit's body sprung off the bed and rushed toward Kongphop. He was able to hold the falling man before his body hit the ground. Tears flooded down Arthit's eyes as they spotted the gushing wound the bullet had made in his lover's chest.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Yu let out an amused chuckle as he watched Arthit desperately wailing and calling for his fallen lover. His victims' helplessness always had a potent aphrodisiac effect and a euphoric stimulus on him. But the sight of Arthit's misery was more intoxicating than any other and had roused his lust for the younger man to the horizon. Yu smirked as he remembered when that idiot Benz kept nagging at him about his mission to destroy his boss' son's relationship until he agreed to help. His plan was merely to rough that boyfriend up and scare him away, but after setting his eyes on Arthit, he knew that he had to have him. And what made the young man even more desirable was the fact that he was Phet's only son. Yu couldn't believe his luck that led him to the child of the man who had disfigured him and gouged out his eye.

Driven by lust for the young mand and the desire for revenge, Yu managed to convince that idiot Benz to knock up their initial plan a notch and help themselves to the boyfriend of his boss' son. And though Benz was reluctant at the beginning, Yu succeeded to incite the secretary's curiosity about trying a man's ass for a change.

Recalling all these memories, Yu had become hard rock now. He glanced at the door before smirking. Since no one was expected to come to rescue those two, it seemed that he had all the time he needed for a quickie before he ran away with his prey.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit felt as if his heart was about to stop as he held an unconscious Kongphop between his arms. Before he passed out, Kongphop looked at him with eyes full of pain. And when he tried to talk only distressed moan could come out of his mouth.

Despite his pleas not to close his eyes, Arthit watched in horror as Kongphop' eyes closed and surrounded to unconsciousness. Now, his lover's skin and lips started to turn paler by the second as blood gushed out of the bullet's wound. Arthit's hands desperately tried to block his lover's bleeding, but the bright red liquid continued to seep out from between his fingers and with it his boyfriend's life.

"Kong, please, talk to me!" he begged between his sobs. "Please! Don't go!" His eyes darted frantically around him, trying to find something...anything that he could use to save Kongphop's life. Still, it was as if his brain had stopped functioning altogether, and refused to form one coherent idea.

Suddenly, a firm hand got hold of his arm and pulled him up forcefully.

"Come on, kid," Yu sneered. "You're mine now." —he smirked lustfully at the grief-stricken youth; eyes flitting over his pretty features; he couldn't resist the urge to trace a finger on the younger's cheek— "There's no one left who can save you. You belong to me now."

Yu's vile words resonated, stirring a wave of deep anger in Arthit, and before he could stop himself, he landed a punch on Yu's face; the sickening sound of cracking bone barely registering.

"You fucking bitch!" Yu screeched in agony as he wiped the blood that gushed out of his nose before he angrily slapped Arthit hard, sending him crashing to the ground. Growling, he was about to launch himself on top of the younger man, but Arthit moved faster to evade Yu and quickly regained his feet before he attacked the other man instead, sending them both to the ground.

Being on top of the larger man, Arthit tried his best to pin him down or at least make him lose the gun; however, Yu was still much more robust than him. The two struggled for dominance over the other for few minutes on the floor, each trying to gain the upper hand over the other but neither showed any sign of prevailing.

Arthit was disadvantaged, but a dominant power was now driving the young man. His pain and suffering had morphed into a stampeding rage that nothing could've stopped in its path. Letting out a pained scream, he struggled tremendously to keep Yu down, but Yu shoved him away before he lay on top of Arthit, almost crushing him under his weight.

"I've got you now, little bitch," the gangster hissed into Arthit's ear.

At this moment, the door came crashing down, and Phet and Gun followed by two officers appeared in the room.

"FREEZE!" the four officers had their guns raised at the gangster who merely smirked at them before he stood up, pulling Arthit up with him.

"One move, Detective," he jeered, pointing his gun at Arthit's temple while his other hand trapped the younger man's body in a tight embrace. "and I'll blow your son's head off!"

"Let go of my son, Yu!" Phet hissed, giving the loathsome man a death glare. "or else, I swear I'll rip you into pieces!"

"There is nowhere to escape, Yu!" Gun said. "Surrendering is your only choice."

Yu leered at them. "You're both wrong," he said as he pressed the gun deeper into Arthit's temple. "Make way or else!"

A couple of tensed moments passed before Phet, and the rest of the policemen started to lower their guns. Just when Yu was about to move, the air was knocked from his lungs as Arthit elbowed him in the stomach before back-kicking him in the groin; forcing him to loosen his grip on Arthit and drop the gun.

Having been finally freed, Arthit rushed towards his saviours and threw himself into Gun's arms as his knees suddenly bulked.

Gun ran a quick check on the youth, looking for external wounds as soon as Arthit was safely in his arms. Finding none, the detective let out a sigh of relief, but his reprieve was short-lived as Phet suddenly opened fire at Yu; bullets ripping through the gangster's body who tried to recover his fallen gun.

Arthit squeezed his eyes shut, as he clung to Gun's shirt; his hands clawing into the fabric and his face buried into Gun's shoulder as the sound of bullets resounded in the small bedroom.

Loud gasps and sobs tore themselves from the younger man's mouth as his brain finally started to digest all the events that had taken place.

"He was—he was going to kill me—" he murmured fervently with a broken voice. "He—he—oh, God! He killed Kong! He killed Kong!" Arthit hysterically yelled.

Kneeling beside his son, Phet took him into his embrace and started to whisper soothing words into his son's ears, to calm him down. Arthit's body was violently trembling as his shock took control entirely over his body and mind.

"Kong is dead!" hot tears slid down Arthit's fair cheeks as he mumbled anxiously into his father's chest. "He killed Kong! He killed him!"

Phet looked up as one of the two police officers was already kneeling over Kongphop, checking his state.

"He's alive, sir," the young policeman declared. "But he needs immediate medical attention."

"Call the paramedics quickly," Gun ordered as he checked Yu's body before he moved into examining the rest of the room.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit and Gun were sitting silently out of the emergency theatre, waiting for Kongphop, who was currently inside. Despite his earlier breakdown, Arthit seemed to have pulled himself together quickly and insisted on accompanying his boyfriend to the hospital. Gun glanced at the young man sitting next to him. He was oddly calm for someone who had just gone through hell, but Gun decided not to ponder on it. Other matters could be dealt with later, right now, Kongphop and Kiet were the ones who matter.

Kiet also was alive when they found him and was taken to the hospital to be treated. In his haste to reach Arthit, Yu didn't make sure that Kiet had died after shooting him. The fallen officer was able to call Gun before he fainted, alerting the detective that something was off.

"Oon," the two looked up and saw Siriporn approaching them with hurried strides. "P'Phet informed me of what happened," she said anxiously as she sat next to Arthit. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, P'," the young man replied with a flat tone. It was evident that Arthit wasn't okay, but the psychiatrist knew that it wasn't the right time for her to nag. All she could do now was to offer him her silent support.

A few moments later, the silence that hovered above the trio was suddenly interrupted by hasty steps heading their way.

"Detective!" Kerkkrai exclaimed anxiously as he approached the trio. "What happened to my son? Where is he?"

"Calm down, Mr Suthiluck," Gun replied as he, Siriporn and Arthit stood up. "Arthit and Kongphop were attacked by the gangster who had kidnapped Arthit before, and Kongphop was shot while protecting Arthit."

Kerkkrai felt his heart upon hearing this. He was at home when Gun called, asking him to come to the hospital because Kongphop was admitted there. Many scenarios ran through his mind as he drove like a madman through the streets, but this was not one of them. The old Suthiluck didn't know what to say or how to react.

The man who had kidnapped Arthit?

The same man whose name was now connected to his wife's in a kidnapping case.

Kerkkrai felt tears prick his eyes as he contemplated the irony of the situation fate had put him and his family in. It was karma! This was fate's punishment for hurting another man's son!

His eyes looked at the young man in question, feeling guilty at the role his wife had played in his plight.

Arthit lowered his gaze, unable to put his eyes in the old Suthiluck's eyes. He felt ashamed because he was the reason that Kongphop got hurt. It was because of him that Kongphop had lost his family and almost lost his life. It was all his fault. A warm hand on his shoulder, however, made him look up and meet Kerkkrai's gentle eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Kongphop loves you so much to leave you like this." the old man said, much to everyone's surprises. It was their duty to comfort him, but instead, he was the one offering comfort to Arthit.

Arthit forced a small, sad smile on his face in appreciation for the older man's kind words.

"Excuse me, are you Mr Kongphop Suthiluck's family?" A doctor asked.

"I'm his father," Kerkkrai replied. "How is my son, doctor?"

"His state is stable," the doctor said. "We managed to take off the bullet. Luckily, it was closer to the shoulder than the chest. We also replaced the blood he had lost by blood transfusion. Don't worry, sir, your son will survive."

Everyone let out a relieved sigh upon hearing the doctor's words. There was no danger on Kongphop's life.

"What will happen now, doctor?" Kerkkrai asked.

"He'll be under observation for 24 hours in the ICU," the doctor replied. "If he passed it without any complication. We'll shift him to a regular ward until he's okay to be discharged."

"Thank you, doctor." With that the doctor took his leave before a few moments later, Kongphop was wheeled out of the operation theatre, heading to the ICU.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued...

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I guess all the angst is almost over by now. There isn't much left** **except three or four chapters, maybe!**

 **I hope you're all happy!**

 **Until we meet again, stay home and stay safe.**

 **Again, special thanks to** **Seren_dipitous** **and** **yodacapos**


	27. Resolutions

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Resolutions**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **How are you doing? I hope that you're all fine and well.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But you all know how difficult these days are** **️** **️**

 **Well, here is a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Tomorrow is Krist &Singto Live Fan Meeting ^^ I hope all of you have tickets!**

 **Special thanks to** **Seren_dipitous** **and** **yodacapos** **for their valuable help in writing this chapter. I wouldn't have made it without them ^^**

 **This chapter was edited by Grammarly only. Please, excuse my mistakes.**

 **Your comments and reviews are always appreciated.**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Wednesday morning,

The first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes was a clean white ceiling and a bright white light. Kongphop blinked his eyes, trying to remember what happened to him and where he could be when Yu's ugly face flashed in front of his eyes.

"P'Arthit!" Kongphop gasped as he tried to rise suddenly, but a great pain shot through his entire body, preventing him from moving. Taking several deep breaths, he waited until his initial panic, and the pain of his body subsided before he checked his surroundings. A soft smile graced his face when he saw Arthit sleeping peacefully beside him. His P's was sitting on a chair by his side with his head resting on the bed, snoring softly in his sleep.

Kongphop's right arm was bandaged and secured to his chest with a sling; thus, he used to his left elbow to gently rise into a sitting position, careful in the while not to make any sound and wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He was thirsty and wanted to drink, but when he tried to reach out for a glass of water to quench his thirst, he couldn't reach the glass. Finding no other option, he called the other man.

"P'Arthit! P'Arthit! Wake up!"

Arthit groaned softly, refusing to wake up. "Five more minutes," he mumbled softly.

"P'," Kongphop called as loud as his sore throat allowed. "Wake up. I'm thirsty!"

As soon as his sleepy brain registered what had been said, Arthit's eyes snapped open.

"Kong, you're awake!" he exclaimed as he straightened up. "How are you? Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"I'm thirsty, P'," Kongphop replied in a raspy voice.

After helping his boyfriend to drink, Arthit called a nurse and asked for a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" the older man asked as he returned to his seat by the bed.

"I'm fine," Kongphop replied. "Shouldn't you be wearing a mask in the hospital?"

Arthit shot him an annoyed glare but said nothing. It wasn't a good time for Kongphop to fuss over him.

Smiling, Kongphop asked what day it was, and Arthit replied that it was Wednesday.

The younger man frowned. He had been out for three days!

An uneasy silence hovered over them for a while. Both wanted to say so many things, but neither dared to begin.

Kongphop, for one, wanted to know what happened after he had passed out, but he didn't know how to bring the matter up. His P' was here with him, which meant that they had been rescued from that maniac, but at what cost?

Observing his lover closely, the younger man scowled, noting the dark shadow underneath the former's eyes. Arthit must not have been sleeping or eating properly for the past three days. In fact, he looked even worse than Kongphop himself. Kongphop bit his lower lip, fighting his desire to ask of what happened in fear that his questions would have unwanted effects on his lover. After all, the last thing he wanted to happen was for his lover to become hysterical or relapse in any way.

Arthit looked at Kongphop with doubtful eyes, wondering if he should tell the other man about what had happened or not. A slight shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of that day. He had successfully blocked any thoughts or memories that even remotely related to that incident in the past three days, focusing all his thoughts and feelings on his injured boyfriend. However, he was sure, at the same time, that he would have to face them at some point, whether he liked it or not.

'Better later rather than sooner!' he thought grimly to himself as he stole another glance at Kongphop. No, he certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring this matter up, even if his life was depending on it!

Luckily, the heavy silence that nearly suffocated the two had ended when the doctor and a nurse entered to check on Kongphop.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet almost jumped from his seat when a file was dropped in front of his desk suddenly. His mind was too occupied with many things; he failed to notice when someone entered his office and stood in front of him. Phet sighed, feeling as if his brain would explode at any moment. Looking up, he saw Gun standing in front of him with a broad smile on his face.

"What do you want?" the older detective asked with a huff.

"And good morning to you, P'. This is Mr Onruang's full confession," Gun said with a smug tone. "He broke down into pieces when I told him that Yu is dead…not to mention when he saw the pictures from the morgue. I finished this report last night."

Phet's face darkened at the mention of Yu, but he didn't comment. Instead, he opened the file and skimmed through it.

"What is the summery?" he asked as he closed the file. "I don't seem to be able to focus."

"Well, according to Onruang, he asked Yu to help him scare your son away from Mr Kongphop. Their original plan was to kidnap and threaten him into leaving his boyfriend. But Yu, after stalking your son for a while, suggested a minor change in their plan." —Gun seemed to hesitate a little as he gave Phet a pointed look— "Most likely, he decided to rape N'Arthit when he realized that he is your son."

Phet let out a deep breath as he nodded brokenly. He wouldn't put it past Yu to seek revenge in that way. He had, after all, disfigured him when he almost caught him four years ago.

"What else?" Phet asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Onruang said that he didn't want to go that far at the beginning, but in the end, he agreed. He also admitted that he had specifically chosen Mr Kessara as N'Arthit's driver because he wasn't an exemplary employee and would be easy to handle if he caused problems."

"Which he had eventually!" Phet commented sarcastically.

"And they knew how to deal with him indeed," Gun completed.

"And what about Yu's men?" Phet asked. "What was their role?"

"Nothing much," Gun replied. "Yu had invited them as a mean to coax them back into his circle. Remember that his gang was breaking up, and this was an attempt to show them that he was still the boss who cared about their pleasure!"

"And what about Mrs Suthiluck?"

"Onruang had confessed that Mrs Suthiluck doesn't know anything about the nature of his plan, but he said that aside from his promised reward, he had asked her for money as extra expenses to pay Yu."

Phet raised an eyebrow. "Pay Yu?"

"Yes," Gun replied. "Onruang said that he told her that he's in need for some extra money to execute his plans."

"How much did she pay?" Phet asked.

"According to Onruang, she paid 1 million."

"Where is she now?" Phet asked.

"She's under house arrest," Gun answered. "I'd like to interrogate her once more, though. She confessed already that she had paid I million to Onruang as a reward, but this is new. I want to confront her with Onruang and his fiancée once more before I write her final indictment."

Phet just nodded in response.

"How is Kiet doing?" The older man asked after a few moments of silence.

"He regained his consciousness last night," Gun replied. "I'll go today to take his testimony."

"And Mr Kongphop?"

"His doctor has just informed me that he had woken up," Gun replied. "I'll give him one day to catch his breath before I interview him."

"And what about Arthit? Have you talked to him?"

"Not yet," Gun said. "But once I'm done with N'Kongphop, I think that N'Arthit will surely cooperate."

"Can N'Arthit's interview be done at home?"

"Of course," Gun said. "I don't see why not."

"I'll arrange for Arthit's interview myself then," Phet said. "Siriporn should be present as well."

Nodding his head, Gun excused himself and left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It took all of Kongphop's willpower not to smile as Arthit spoon-fed him his lunch. He glanced at Siriporn, who also was trying hard not to laugh. Arthit was purposely avoiding looking at him straight in the eyes as he continued to feed him.

After the doctor's departure and after Arthit stopped fussing over him, they talked about trivial matters such as Arthit's new phone and other random things until lunch arrived, along with Siriporn.

As the food was put in front of Kongphop, a problem presented itself. How could Kongphop eat with one bandaged limb and the other wedged with a needle?

Siriporn nonchalantly suggested that Arthit should feed his boyfriend like a good wifey, gaining a protest and a deadly glare from Arthit. But in the end, the older man found no other alternative than feeding his boyfriend himself.

"Thank you, P'Arthit," Kongphop said as he was done eating.

"Don't get used to it!" Arthit grumbled as he stood up, removing the tray from in front of the younger man.

"Well," Siriporn said amusedly. "Since you finish your lunch, I think I'll get to work. Oon," she addressed Arthit. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Arthit pouted but left the room.

"So," Siriporn said, looking directly at the man in front of her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling fine, P'," Kongphop replied.

"Are you sure?" the psychiatrist asked. "What you've been through can be very traumatizing."

Kongphop sighed deeply. "I haven't got the time to process it yet," he admitted. "I'm afraid to ask P'Arthit about what happened after I passed out because I don't want him to relapse."

Siriporn's expression hardened upon hearing this. She was herself very worried about Arthit, but since he had been focusing on Kongphop for the past three days, she let it slide. She was simply biding her time until she got her hands on him. Shaking her head, she focused her attention on Kongphop.

"Arthit is another matter altogether," She said. "You should focus on yourself now."

Kongphop frowned at her response but decided not to dwell on it. "Do you know what happened to that man?" he asked.

"He's dead," Siriporn replied. "But I don't know any details."

"I see," Kongphop said tastelessly. "And do you know what happened to P'Kiet?"

"He's alright," Siriporn replied. "According to P'Phet, that gangster was too eager to find Arthit; he didn't make sure that Kiet was truly dead after he shot him."

"That's a relief," Kongphop said with a sigh of relief.

"Enough of your questions," Siriporn said. "and let's talk about you, young man!"

The two talked for a while when suddenly they heard loud voices near the door. Kongphop frowned, recognizing his mother's voice.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Arthit sat on the floor next to Kongphop's room, leaning his head on the wall behind him. He had been in the hospital by his boyfriend's side for three days, but he was suddenly feeling tired. His father, Siriporn and Knott had been nagging him to return home and take a short break, but he stubbornly refused, fearing that Kongphop would wake up and not find him around. Plus, he feared that his mind would wander to unpleasant memories once he was back in his bedroom. Arthit shuddered at the thought before he forced his train of thoughts elsewhere. He mustn't think such thoughts now. Fortunately, his phone pinged and snapped him from his thoughts.

Looking at the device, he read his father's message before replying. His father had given him the new phone on the morning following the incident, saying that he would feel more at ease if Arthit had a phone of his own. Arthit was happy to finally have a phone, though he really wished if he had his old one because it contained lots of precious pictures. During the past three days, his father kept messaging and sometimes calling him, almost every hour, just to make sure he was fine. However, this morning, his father uncharacteristically asked about Kongphop. Arthit wasn't sure if his father was genuinely worried about his boyfriend's health or he had another motive, but Arthit couldn't help feeling happy at the gesture.

"Mr Arthit,"

Arthit looked up and saw Kerkkrai and his wife standing near him.

"Mr and Mrs Suthiluck," he said as he quickly stood up and waied at them. "Welcome."

He was shocked to see Mrs Suthiluck here since she was under house arrest. But then he noticed a police officer trailing behind them and understood that Mrs Suthiluck must have been granted a special leave to visit her son. Arthit also saw Kongphop's older sisters standing nearby.

"How is Kongphop?" Kerkkrai asked. "The doctor said that he had regained his consciousness."

"And how do you expect him to be after being shot?!" Mrs Suthiluck snapped before Arthit could reply. The woman glared daggers at the young man standing in front of her. "I can't believe the level of your audacity! After everything that happened because of you—"

"Waen!" Kerkkrai cut off his wife. "That's enough!"

"No, it's not enough apparently," she retorted at her husband before turning her attention to Arthit. "What a shameless man! You broke up our family, scandalized our reputation, and now you almost killed Kongphop. Yet, you still have the nerve to stand in front of us like this! Why are you even here?"

"Mom, please!" Kaew and Kik begged their mother to stop but with no success.

"I will n—" she began, but her words died in her throat when she noticed the way Arthit was glaring at her with weary bloodshot eyes.

Arthit could feel his rage bubbling beneath his skin with every word the older woman spouted. He wasn't sure whether it was because the lack of proper sleep or the recent trauma he had gone through, or perhaps it was the fact that the love of his life was resting meters away after being on death's doorstep, or maybe it was all of it combined. Still, there was a tremendous amount of fury that was swelling inside of him and was about to erupt. His entire body was shaking due to the anger he was currently feeling.

"Mrs Suthiluck," he spoke in a cold, solemn voice as he locked his eyes into hers. "I'm here because I'm Kongpob's boyfriend. If he didn't want me by his side, he would have said it a long time ago." —his hands trembled, his heart pounded fanatically against his ribs, and his entire body shook— "As for your accusations of me breaking up your family, of ruining your reputation and almost killing Kongphop, _**I**_ _wasn't_ the one who paid a gangster to kidnap and rape me in your family cabin."

 **SLAP!**

"Waen!" Kerkkrai hissed, holding his wife from her shoulder and forced her to face. "You've gone too far!"

"Haven't you heard him?" she protested.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word from you, or I'll send you back home with the police officer!" he threatened.

Waen stared at her husband with fear for the first time in her life. It wasn't his threat that scared her, but his entire being, which suddenly became formidable and terrifying. It was the first time in her life that she saw her husband angry like this.

Meanwhile, Arthit's entire body had become paralyzed; one hand touched his cheek, which was still stinging from Mrs Suthiluck's palm, while the other was clutched into a tight fist. Words of reprimanding gathered on the tip of his tongue, but he tried to hold himself as much as he could. He kept reminding himself that this woman was his lover's mother and to disrespect her was to disrespect both Mr Suthiluck and Kongphop, who didn't deserve that. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Kerkkrai looking at him apologetically. Before anyone could say a word, the door opened, and a grim-faced Siriporn appeared from behind.

"N'Kong wishes to see you," she said, looking in the general direction of Kongphop's parents before she made way for the couple to enter.

Silently, the couple followed by their daughters entered the room, leaving Siriporn and Arthit alone.

Without saying a word, the psychiatrist neared Arthit and took him in her arms.

Arthit buried his face into the groove of Siriporn's neck, feeling exhausted. At that moment, all he wanted was to be snuggled in a warm bed and sleep.

"Why don't you go home, Oon?" Siriporn suggested as if sensing his desire.

"But Kongphop—"

"His family is here now," Siriporn interrupted. "You've been here for three days. You need to rest."

Arthit pulled away and looked at her with hesitant eyes. He was torn between his body's need to rest and between his heart's desire to remain by Kongphop's side.

"You'll be of little use to Kongphop if you collapsed here, Oon," Siriporn reasoned. "You need to rest. Call N'Knott and ask him to come and pick you up."

Biting his lower lip, Arthit thought of his options before he nodded and called his friend as Siriporn had suggested.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop showed no emotion as he observed his parents and sisters entering his room. Siriporn and he had heard the entire exchange between his mother and Arthit before he asked the psychiatrist to call in his parents. Listening to the exchange, Kongphop knew that it was time to put his foot down and make his choice. It was time that he must draw the lines he wanted others to respect.

"How are you now, Kongphop?" his father asked as he sat beside his bed.

"I'm fine," Kongphop replied before he looked at his mother. "Why are you here?" he asked, surprising everyone in the room.

Waen's eyes widened in disbelief at her son. "I'm your mother," she said. "how could I not be here by your side when you're hurt?"

He stared at her with blank eyes for a couple of moments. "Then why didn't I see you by my side when I woke up?"

"I am under house arrest if you recall," Waen replied bitterly. "That detective didn't allow me to come to the hospital. Your father had to beg him for a long time before he allowed me to leave the house today. And still, he had a policeman following me like a comment criminal."

"Oh, and why are you under house arrest?" The young man asked casually.

Kerkkrai, Kaew and Kik exchanged worried glances at the strange conversation, feeling that it wouldn't end well, but at the same time, they were at a loss of how to stop it before it developed into an ugly situation. None of them wanted to upset Kongphop in his injured condition, but at the same time, feared the outcome of this exchange. All they could do was to pray that Waen wouldn't say something that would agitate Kongphop.

"You ask why?" Waen, oblivious to her husband and daughters, scoffed. "It's because of your so-called boyfriend, of course! He's adamant—"

"Don't _ **!"**_ Kongphop interrupted her with an angry warning tone. "Don't say one word against P'Arthit! I will not allow you to insult him in front of me again!"

"He's the reason behind _**EVERYTHING**_ that is happening to us!" Waen snapped. "For goodness' sake, you almost got killed because of him!"

Kongphop's face darkened at his mother's words. "He's not the reason why I was almost got killed," he spat venomously. "You're the one who had caused this!" —Waen's face paled upon hearing this. Her son's malicious and vile tone paired with shocking accusation cut through her heart like a sharp sword— "You're the one who gave money to that ungrateful Onruang to ' _remove P'Arthit from my life'_ ," Kongphop continued, mindless of the effects of his words on the older woman. It was if the dam that was holding back all of his pain and bitterness had finally been destroyed and nothing could stop in front of the flood of his rage. "You didn't care how he would do it as long as your wish was fulfilled. Onruang had hired a wanted criminal to complete the mission you've _charged him with_. And he had allowed him into our property, our company and our lives so he could follow your orders through and be worthy of your so-ever generous reward! This is your doing, _**Mother**_! That criminal attacked me because he saw me as a stumbling block in his way to P'Arthit! I wouldn't blame P'Arthit for what happened to me; because that gangster wouldn't have known him if you hadn't instigated Onruang to come between my boyfriend and me!"

By the end of his speech, Kongphop's face was red, and his breaths were fast and shallow.

A heavy silence hung over the room as the Suthiluck family stared dumbfounded at their youngest member. None of them expected his wild reaction, though it was understandable.

Waen, in particular, was astonished. She had never spared a thought of what Onruang had to do to remove Arthit from her son's life, nor she really cared. She was so happy that her son finally was free of the man's presence even to wonder why he had ended their relationship so suddenly. Waen looked at her son and felt guilty at the thought that she had a hand in his injury. She wanted to kill Onruang for associating their family with a wanted criminal who at the end, shot her son. "I didn't intend for matters to reach this far," she tried to explain. "I was trying to protect your future!"

"My future is with P'Arthit," Kongphop said firmly. "and no one else!"

Waen glared at her son, feeling humiliated. It was clear that she had lost this war to that man and her son had chosen him over her. But she wasn't the type that would admit defeat, and certainly not to someone like her son's so-called lover!

"In that case," she said as she stood up. "there nothing else to talk about then." With that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing deeply, Kerkkrai stood up and wished his son a speedy recovery before he followed his wife. Kongphop's sisters, on the other hand, decided to stay with their brother.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Knott stared curiously at his friend as they stood by Kongphop's room, waiting. Despite his evident weariness, Arthit insisted that he wouldn't leave without informing Kongphop of his departure in person. Thus, the two had been waiting for Kongphop's family to leave. Siriporn had gone a long time ago, but not before she emphasized on Knott to take Arthit straight home and make sure that he got a good rest.

As they waited, the bulky man noticed the angry red mark on his friend's face, but when he asked about it, Arthit simply shrugged and refused to answer. The two men's attention was soon drawn to the room in front of them from which they could hear a heated discussion. Arthit's expression hardened as the argument between Kongphop and his mother accelerated. While Knott frowned, finally realizing what Arthit was afraid of all this time. This couldn't end well between Kongphop and his mother.

The door finally opened, and Mrs Suthiluck appeared. She sent a cold glare in Arthit's direction before she marched down the corridor, followed by her husband.

Arthit sighed before he entered Kongphop's room with Knott tagging along. Both were a little worried about Kongphop's state after such confrontation with his mother, but the younger man seemed to be alright.

"P'Arthit," Kongphop called as he saw Arthit entering his room followed by Knott. "P'Knott."

"How are you, Nong?" the bulky man asked before he looked at the two women in the room and waied at them.

"I'm fine, P'," Kongphop replied. "These are my sisters, P'Kaew and P'Kik,"—looking at his sisters, he introduced his former senior to them— "This is P'Knott. He's P'Arthit's friend and was my senior in college."

"Kong, are you okay?" Arthit asked as everyone was done with the introductions. "I need to go home. I-I'm feeling a little bit tired and—"

"It's alright, P'," Kongphop cut off with a smile. "I'll be alright. My sisters were just telling me that they wish to keep me company tonight."

Arthit nodded before he looked at Kongphop's sisters and thanked them for their help. He wasn't sure how to behave around them, but neither of them was rude to him, nor they seemed to blame him for anything.

"P', what's wrong with your cheek?" Kongphop asked as he noticed Arthit's red cheek when the older man turned his face.

"What?" Arthit asked, a little surprised by the question; his hand involuntarily touched his cheek.

"Your cheek, P'," Kongphop repeated darkly. "Why is it red?"

"Umm…" —Arthit hesitated to answer as his eyes flew to the direction of Kongphop's sisters— "It' s—It's nothing," he said.

Kongphop shot his lover a stern look before he looked at his sisters.

"It was mother, wasn't it?" he asked the two women. "Did she strike him?"

"Kongphop, you're mistaken! It was—" Arthit couldn't complete his sentence as the younger man's glare directed at him forced him to swallow whatever he was going to say. It was useless to explain anything now that his lover had seen his red cheek. His lover was smart and had a sharp eye for everything around him; that's why when he entered, Arthit was careful not to show his cheek to the younger man, until he forgot and looked at the direction of Kongphop's sister and thus, exposing the check that Mrs Suthiluck had slapped.

"Don't lie to me, P'," Kongphop said in an angry tone that none of the presence had ever heard the younger man speak with before. "This is her doing, isn't it?"

Knott frowned at the boldness of his junior and Arthit's docility. In normal circumstances, the ever-polite junior would never talk in such tone to any of his elders, let alone Arthit. And Arthit would never have tolerated such rudeness from a junior. Knott felt that something was going between the two that none of them had told him about.

Sensing his lover's anger, Arthit sighed. "It was nothing, Kong," he said quietly. "I—I shouldn't have said what I had said to her."

Kongphop felt his rage rising to new levels as he heard his lover, trying to excuse his mother's behaviour again. Despite everything she had done, the other man was still trying to defend her actions!

Taking a deep breath, Kongphop decided not to prolong this conversation. Otherwise, he might end up hurting Arthit. Besides, he didn't want his sisters nor Knott to raise any questions about him and Arthit. As for his mother, he already had a plan on how to deal with her and anyone who would try to come between him and his lover. Initially, he had decided to wait until the case was over, but now, desperate times require drastic measures. It seemed that he must start executing his plan as soon as he was discharged from the hospital.

"Go home and rest, P'," he finally said with an emotionless tone.

Arthit looked at him with hesitation for a couple of moments before he nodded his head in complete surrender.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The trip to Arthit's house was shrouded in a heavy silence. Neither Knott nor Arthit said a word to each other since the moment they left Kongphop's room. The bulky man stole a glance at the man sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Arthit was pressing a cold pad they'd bought from the pharmacy on his cheek to reduce the redness. Kongphop's mother had a strong hand and good health, Knott concluded, judging from the mark her hand had left on his friend's fair cheek. The bulky man had many questions in his mind, but Arthit didn't seem to be in the mood for answering any inquiries.

As they neared the house, both noticed much to their surprise that Phet's car was parked in the garage.

"Knott," Arthit spoke suddenly. "don't tell Dad about what happened in the hospital."

Knott snorted. "What do you expect me to tell him when I don't know anything to begin with?" he asked sarcastically. "Anyhow," he continued after a short pause. "He will surely notice your red cheek and ask you about it. So, how are you going to explain it?"

"I don't know," Arthit whispered in reply.

"Why did she slap you anyway?" Knott asked casually as he parked the car in front of the house.

"Don't ask, Knott," Arthit said before leaving the car.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Phet was sitting in the living room when Arthit and Knott entered the house. The older man didn't seem surprised to see them, which meant that Siriporn had probably informed him already of their return.

"What happened to your face?" Phet asked, noticing at once his son's red cheek. "Who slapped you?"

"It's nothing, Dad," Arthit said in a tired tone. "Think none of it."

Phet frowned before he glanced at Knott, who shrugged and shook his head, indicating that he didn't know anything. The detective had a distinct feeling that the pair were hiding something from him but decided not to press it for the time being.

"How is Mr Kongphop?" he asked.

"He's fine," Arthit replied. "I' m—P'Siri said that I should come home and rest a little since Kongphop has awakened. And I probably should take some change of clothes for Kongphop and myself."

"You're returning to the hospital?"

"Tomorrow," Arthit replied. "I'll go to the hospital tomorrow."

Phet nodded. "Your room is all cleaned up already. And I fixed the door as well, but I won't give you the keys." –Phet narrowed his eyes, observing his son carefully— "Will it be okay for you to be sleeping there?"

A slight shudder ran down Arthit's spine at the mention of his room. Suddenly, that place had become a source of horror instead of comfort and security.

Phet sighed. Siriporn had warned him that what happened would cause a relapse in Arthit's process in his therapy but for how much it had yet to be determined. She asked him to observe Arthit and inform her of everything he noticed. Well, for starters, his son was clearly afraid to stay in his room.

"You can sleep in my room," he offered. "I'll bring you some clothes."

Arthit hesitated a little upon hearing his father's offer but eventually nodded in agreement. He wasn't ready to enter his bedroom and face the ghosts of that day yet; so, sleeping in his parents' room was his only option.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kongphop let out a deep sigh as he stared absentmindedly into space ahead of him, completely lost in his own thoughts. Kaew shook her head as she observed her brother with worry written all over her face.

After the departure of Arthit and his friend, Kongphop had questioned her and Kik about what had happened between their mother and Arthit in front of his room. Not wanting to upset their brother any further, they tried to dodge answering the question at first, but upon his persistence, they had no choice but to tell him the truth. To say that he was upset would be a vast understatement. Neither of them had seen their brother this angry before. Kaew was, expressly, worried because she feared that this would widen the gap between Kongphop and their mother.

The oldest of the Suthiluck's daughters racked her brain, trying to break the heavy silence that enveloped them since then. Her sister, unable to bear the gloomy atmosphere, had excused herself and left.

"Kongphop," Kaew spoke eventually. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing else to talk about, P'," Kongphop said solemnly, repeating his mother's final words.

He had a clear view of what he was ought to do. He realized that he was standing on eggshells and had to navigate through tricky waters with an uncertain future, but he, as a businessman, had learned how to balance between two odds, and this was what he intended to do.

"I need to know what you are up to?" Kaew insisted. "I don't want our family to fall apart. I agree that Mom had wronged both you and N'Arthit, but at the same time, I don't want to lose either my mom or my brother!"

Kongphop looked blankly at his sister for a couple of moments. "Don't worry, P'," he said flatly. "You won't lose either. I know my duties as a son of this family very well, and at the same time, I know how to protect the man I love."

Kaew looked at her brother with worried eyes as his words made her frightened more than comforted. "What—"

Her question was interrupted by several knocks on the door.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

It was almost dinnertime when Arthit opened his eyes. He was too exhausted; he had drifted into a deep sleep the moment he had placed his head on the pillow. Sleeping in his parents' bed felt so good. It reminded him of the days when he used to sleep nestled in his mother's arms. He felt warm, loved, safe, and secured. Arthit realized that only in the arms of his parents and Kongphop, he could have feelings. He also realized that because he wanted to continue to feel that way, he had to be strong and fight fiercely to remain by Kongphop's side.

Arthit let out a soft groan as he stretched his limbs before rising. He saw Knott dozing on a couch nearby with a comic book in his lap. After washing up, Arthit sat on the bed, watching his sleeping friend until a mischievous idea crossed his mind. Picking up a pillow, he threw it at Knott.

"AH!" Knott jerked from his sleep. "What the hell? Arthit!"

Arthit laughed. "Wake up," he said teasingly. "What are you doing in my parents' room, anyway?"

"What else?" Knott snapped. "Watching over you, you ungrateful brat!"

"Well, I'm awake now, so let's go downstairs."

"Alright! Alright!" Knott said grumpily as he stood up and headed to the bathroom while Arthit started to make up the bed.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

After dinner, Phet asked Arthit if they could talk privately for a moment. Though he nodded in agreement, Arthit felt a little apprehensive. His father's facial expression was grim and solemn. Not a good sign!

"Arthit," the older man began as the two sat in Phet's office. "We need to talk about your relationship with Mr Kongphop."

"What about it?" Arthit asked.

"Are sure you want to be with him, Son, after all that happened?" Phet questioned.

"Kongphop has nothing to do with what happened, Dad," Arthit said.

"I know but his mother's involvement—"

"Dad, please," Arthit interrupted. "Don't make Kongphop bear the sins of his mother. He didn't know—"

"Arthit, let me finish," Phet said, interposing his son. "Oon, A relationship is not a bond between two people only. In our society, it's a bond between two families as well. And his mother's involvement in your case will surely create discomfort and tension between you and the rest of his family. You are aware, of course, that Mr Kongphop's family has its reputation and influence in the country. When your case is sent to court, and Mrs Suthiluck's involvement becomes public, many of the Suthiluck family may resent you for causing them a scandal and may try to hurt you. Your life with your boyfriend will not be as easy as it was before. He may have to distance himself from his family and friends as a result, or you two may fall apart because of it. In either way, you'll end up with heartache."—Phet let out a deep sigh— "I don't want you to get hurt again, my son."

Tears slid uncontrollably down Arthit's fair cheeks. He knew that his father's words carried a lot of truth in them, but his foolish heart still wanted to remain by Kongphop's side. He had tried living away from Kongphop for over a year, but it wasn't living at all. He needed the younger man in his life like he needed air to breathe. But Kongphop had already fallen out with his mother because of their relationship, would he be ready to fall out with the rest of his family?

Why was their love causing problems for everyone?

Couldn't they be selfish for once and refuse to sacrifice their love, regardless of the consequences?

Sensing his son's dilemma, Phet sighed deeply.

"Oon," he said. "All I'm asking you is to talk with your boyfriend about this matter. Ask him if he was willing to go through a possible fallout with his family for your sake or not. Talk about the difficulties that you two may face together and ask yourselves if you're willing to bear them for the sake of your love. Then decide what you see best. I will always support you, Son. And I will always be near, to hold you if you ever fall."

Looking up at his father, Arthit nodded his head before he buried himself in his father's warm embrace.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The next morning, Kongphop wasn't surprised to see Phet and Gun entering his hospital room. It didn't need a genius to figure that the police would visit him sooner or later to ask him about the attack. In fact, he was expecting this visit yesterday. His sister left the room as the two detectives entered, giving them some privacy.

"Good Morning, Nong," Gun greeted as he and Phet took a seat. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, P'," Kongphop replied.

"Well Nong," Gun said. "we're here to ask about what happened in P'Phet's house that day."

"I have nothing much to say, P'," Kongphop replied. "P'Arthit and I were in his bedroom when that man barged in, raising his gun at our faces. He said that he had come to take P'Arthit away and when I stood in his way, he shot me. This is the last thing I can clearly remember."

Gun nodded his head in response.

"That man said that he had gotten rid of P'Kiet," Kongphop said hesitantly. "But P'Siri said that he had survived. Is that true?"

"Yes," Gun replied. "Just like your wound, his wasn't fatal. He had managed to give me a missed call before he passed out. I tried to call him back, but when he didn't answer, I guessed that something wrong must have happened. So, I came with P'Phet and a couple of officers. We managed to reach in time before he could run away."

"What a relief," Kongphop said, letting out a relieved sigh. "Is he truly dead?"

"Yes," Gun replied. "His body turned into Swiss cheese, thanks to P'Phet. I'll show you some pictures if you want."

"No, thank you," Kongphop said. "The truth is I was afraid to ask P'Arthit about what happened since I don't know what that man did to him after I passed out."

"Well, you'll be glad to know that N'Arthit didn't give in so easily," Gun said with a smile. "He even gave Yu a good kick in the balls!"

Phet cleared his throat upon hearing that, reminding the detective that he was still present.

Smiling cheekily at the older man, Gun continued with some other questions before he wrapped up and excused himself, leaving Kongphop and Phet alone.

"We need to talk about Arthit," the old detective spoke for the first time since he had entered the room. "and the fate of your relationship."

"What do you mean by the fate of our relationship?" Kongphop asked, feeling dread filling his soul. This sentence was never a good beginning for any conversation with his lover's father.

"What I meant is since you know now that your mother is involved with Arthit's case, what are planning to do in regards of your relationship with Arthit," Phet said bluntly. He wasn't going to beat around the bush and would never allow Kongphop to do so either. He was here to get a straight answer from the man regarding his son's situation. "I hope you realized that a relationship with him would not be as easy as you've thought."

"I know that," Kongphop replied solemnly. "And I also know that I would go to extreme lengths to protect P'Arthit with my life."

Phet snorted in reply. "Protect him? My son is not a damsel in distress who you can heroically rescue," Phet argued. "You tried to stand in front of a gun, and it landed you in a hospital. You must understand the situation you're in. You're the heir of a family that has money, power, connections and social influence. They must have some high expectations for you and your future. It was your flesh and blood who was behind everything that happened to Arthit, don't you think it could happen again? I don't want my son to be dragged into a complicated life of conspiracies and struggle for power."

Kongphop stared silently at Phet for a few moments before he sighed. "I do realize all of that," he said. "I also realize that I too have the power and influence which I can use to protect the one I love. I admit that I was naïve when I thought that the path of my relationship was an easy one. But rest assured that I will not make the same mistake again. No one will ever harm P'Arthit again. I won't allow it. _What happened will not be repeated."_

"What about your mother?" Phet asked. "Don't you see the awkwardness that being with my son would create in your family?"

"My family is my problem to solve, Mr Rojnapat. I can deal with them," Kongphop replied with a cold tone. "And P'Arthit will not have any touching points with them at all, I assure."

Phet stared deeply into Kongphop's eyes before he averted his gaze, scoffing. "For your sake, I hope you know what you're doing.," he said as he stood up. "Because this time around if my Arthit got even a tiny scratch, I will take him where you will not be able to find him." Without waiting for a reply, the detective left.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

To Be Continued…


End file.
